El último sinsajo
by Mockingjay Forever
Summary: Tras derrotar el Capitolio ahora todos estaban bajo el poder del Distrito 13, que resultó mucho peor que el propio Capitolio. Y siguiendo con la tradición estaba el ingrediente perfecto: Vuelven los Juegos del Hambre.
1. Capitulo 1

**El último sinsajo.**

Capitulo 1.

Me despierto. Otra pesadilla. Esta vez era demasiado real y con solo recordar algunas franjas de ella se me pone los pelos de punta. Pero entonces llega ese olor, ese olor que me recuerda que estoy en casa, a salvo. El pan recién hecho de mi padre, seguro que lo esta sacando ahora mismo del horno, y si todo va bien, mi madre vendrá en unos treinta segundos para despertarme con su cálido beso en mi frente.

Treinta.

-Buenos días mi vida- dice ella como siempre con su melodiosa voz mientras entra por mi puerta. Hago como si hubiera pasado una noche tranquila (lo cual no es cierto) y le respondo con una sonrisa. Me besa en la frente. -Tu padre acaba de sacar el pan del horno, date prisa antes de que se enfríe.

Después de eso se va, así sin más, aunque no me extrañaría ya que hoy no es precisamente un día de celebración. Hoy era el gran día. Hoy era el día de la cosecha.

Todo comenzó veinte años atrás, cuando mis padres se proclamaron vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuarto Juegos del Hambre, desafiando el poder del Capitolio sobre los demás distritos, sacando unas bayas venenosas ya que los Vigilantes les había dicho a los dos que solo podía haber un vencedor después de prometerles que ambos podían sobrevivir. Obviamente cuando mi madre y mi padre se disponían a suicidarse, los Vigilantes lo impidieron y prefirieron tener dos vencedores en vez de ninguno. Esto causó un revuelo en los demás distritos, utilizando un simple plan de supervivencia de dos jóvenes en una razón para una revolución.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue el Vasallaje, los Septuagésimo Quinto Juegos del Hambre donde de nuevo mis padres tuvieron que volver a la arena y luchar por sus vidas. Pero este Juego terminó de manera muy distinta, mi madre fue salvada por Haymitch pero mi padre fue secuestrado por el Capitolio. En este tramo me empiezo a liar un poco ya que mis padres prefieren no darme tantos detalles. Lo que sé es que hubo una auténtica y sangrienta revolución de la que el Distrito 13 (el distrito fantasma) salió con la victoria. Si, se que la revolución era todos los distritos contra el Capitolio para conseguir su ansiada libertad así que si el vencedor fue el Distrito 13, entonces todos los demás distritos también fueron los vencedores, pero no fue así. El Distrito 13 solo había utilizado a los demás distritos para conseguir ellos el poder y así sumir de nuevo a los demás distritos.

Era una auténtica asquerosidad lo que habían hecho. Traicionar a los tuyos solamente para conseguir el poder. Lo peor de todo fue que muchos habitantes de los demás distritos se unieron a ellos y así dándole la espalda a sus principios, a sus creencias, a sus familias, amigos…se unieron al enemigo.

Entonces llegó lo que más temía mi madre y todas las demás madres de los distintos distritos: Los Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando me los contaba mi padre no me pareció tan terrible, a parte del simple hecho que eran unos chavales que tenían que matarse unos a otros para sobrevivir. Pero entonces los vi, en la pantalla de mi casa, vi como una niña de doce años moría por una lanza en el corazón. Ese fue el primer asesinato que presenciaron mis ojos, me acuerdo todavía que mi madre después de ver eso salió corriendo al jardín y empezó a gritar y a llorar. Cuando mi padre logró calmarla un poco y meterla en la cama solo era capaz de pronunciar un nombre, una sílaba, Rue.

Mis padres deberían ser mentores de los chicos que representarían al distrito 12 en los juegos pero ellos solo se negaban y por tanto siempre acababa yendo el tío Haymitch.

Cada vez que regresaba de los juegos lo veía peor, y así año tras año. Supongo que es porque ninguno de sus chicos volvía con vida.

El día de la cosecha. No es que fuera el primero en que participo ya que tengo quince años, pero siempre siento como si fuera la primera. Las reglas eran las mismas, entras a los doce años, una papeleta por año que participas. Los que provienen de familias más pobres piden teselas…básicamente todo era igual menos por un pequeño dato: El distrito 13 también participa en la cosecha.

Nadie sabe por qué. La nueva regla fue vigente hace 3 años, justo en mi primera cosecha. Supongo que era para fabricarlos, es decir, entrenarlos como máquinas de matar. Se notaba mucho en los juegos ya que desde que esa ley fue pronunciada, el único distrito que recibía de vuelta a sus hijos eran ellos, los del Distrito 13.

Todos estos recuerdos, datos siempre vienen a mi mente la mañana de la cosecha. Antes de que mi padre me regañe por tardar tanto en bajar y perderme su exquisito pan recién salido del horno, agarro una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que me llegan a la rodilla.

Abro la puerta de la cocina y un olor a pan, bollitos de diferentes colores y estofado golpea mi cara. Sonrío, ya que alguien tenía que hacerlo hoy, pero entonces mi padre nunca me falla. Allí estaba con su sonrisa, sentado al lado de mi madre lo más cerca posible. Me siento delante de ellos y cojo un bollito que va directamente hacia mi boca mientras me sirvo un poquito de estofado. Mi padre rompe el hielo.

-¿Es eso todo lo que vas a comer?- pregunta mi padre mientras da un sorbo a su café. -Será una tarde larga- siguió diciendo y unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta del error que había cometido por comentar algo sobre la ocasión de hoy.

-Ya he terminado- de repente salta mi madre. Levanta su plato y lo deja al lavabo.

Siempre pasa lo mismo todos los años cuando llega este día. Mi madre se limita hablar, al menos hasta que yo vuelva sana y salva esta tarde a casa. Siempre la misma frase, los mismos gestos, la misma expresión perdida de mi madre y el mismo actitud de mi padre intentando ser el sustento de los dos para no caerse en el abismo mientras esperan a escuchar otro nombre de chica que sale elegida. Así año tras año, siempre lo mismo.

Entonces se me olvidaba otra frase.

-Te prepararé la ropa para que estés lista enseguida- lo suelta así sin mas y se va.

Miro a mi padre buscando consuelo pero para entonces ya se había sentado a mi lado y rodeado con sus brazos.

-Entiéndela. Sólo teme volver a oír el nombre incorrecto. No te quiere perder. No te queremos perder- me dice y me besa la frente.

-Entonces sólo tengo que soportar esto hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años. Genial. Igualmente me habéis preparado para esto. He entrenado con dos vencedores. Se utilizar el arco mejor que mamá, no puedo estar más que preparada para lo que sea- le digo mirándole fijamente en sus ojos.

-Nada es lo mismo en la arena. Si disparas mal, tu madre no estará allí para decirte que lo harás mejor la próxima vez. Si no corres lo suficiente, yo no estaré allí para animarte a correr más. Estarás sola. Lejos de tu casa, de nosotros.

-Entonces lo tendré en mente.

Mi padre me responde con una sonrisa triste. Me aprieta contra él y me obliga a levantarme de la silla para prepararme para la cosecha. Entonces antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina, oigo algo, me doy la vuelta y agarro un bollito que venía directamente hacia mi cara. Le sonrío de manera triunfal.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre. Sois iguales de cabezotas- me sonríe una vez más. -Buenos reflejos. Igual parece que te hemos entrenado bien.

Le dedico una risita para que no lo pueda oír mi madre, eso ya sería demasiado para ella. Reírme en un día tan triste como ésta. Subo las escaleras y allí esta, sentada al borde de mi cama. Cuando me ve abrir la puerta se levanta y me ofrece la mano. Sonríe. Increíble, mi madre está sonriendo hoy. Esto altera literalmente la rutina de los días de la cosecha.

-Lo siento por ser tan fría mi vida, espero que…- no le dejo terminar su frase.

-No pasa nada mamá, entiendo lo duro que debe ser este día para ti- le doy un beso en la mejilla. –Muchos chicos tienen su nombre allí dentro como unas diez veces y es su primera cosecha. Yo solo tengo tres. Es casi imposible que salga elegida- le intento animar pero sin éxito.

-Le dije eso a Prim y ella solo tenía una. Ella salió elegida- me responde. Estaba en lo cierto, quizá no era el mejor ejemplo para utilizar. Pruebo otro.

-Si salgo. ¿Y qué?. Me habéis entrenado, vosotros, papá y tú, dos vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre. No puedo ser una rival tan fácil después de todo- le suelto sin querer con tono vacilante.

Me equivoqué. Eso nunca tendría que haber salido de mi boca, al menos eso se reservaba para bromear con papá, incluso con el tío Haymitch. La expresión de mi madre al oírme es casi indescriptible. Sus ojos eran como platos, no pestañeaba, estaba rígida sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- empieza a agitarse y me agarra fuertemente los hombros. –Nunca, ni siquiera te imagines ni digas de que vas a ir en esa maldita arena. No por encima de mí. ¿Tú crees que tu padre y yo vamos a dejar como se divierten contigo?. No. Lo hicieron con nosotros, no lo harán contigo. Primero nos tendrán que matar- entonces rompe a llorar.

Mi padre ya estaba en la puerta, lo había oído todo. Le dedico una mirada de lo siento y le freno antes de que se acerque. Me sentía como una estúpida.

-Mamá…- la levanto del suelo. –Mamá, lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. Pero es la verdad. Está bien que pensemos de que no voy a salir elegida, pero siempre hay que prepararse para lo que pueda venir. Para eso me habéis entrenado ¿no es cierto?. Porque dentro de vosotros, muy en el fondo pensasteis en lo peor- la abrazo fuerte. –Pase lo que pase hoy, seremos fuertes, estaremos más unidos que nunca.

Entonces siento como algo cálido también se apodera de mí. Era mi padre, nos abraza a las dos. Creo que se lo pensó dos veces antes de interrumpir este momento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Es la hora.

Todos estaban muy bien ordenados: las chicas a la izquierda colocados de menor a mayor, los menores delante y a medida que se va alejando del escenario están los mayores y los chicos también colocados de la misma manera pero a la derecha. Yo estaba justo en la mitad, al lado de Maysilee, hija de Madge. Ella, como todos los años tenía esa mirada, aterrada de oír su nombre y yo como siempre la intento consolar con la mirada, no se puede hablar.

A unos cuantos metros veo el escenario, el micrófono en medio, cuatro sillas al fondo a la izquierda, y lo más importante, los dos boles, llenos de papeletas, la de las chicas en la izquierda y la de los chicos a la derecha. Mientras hago toda esta observación, veo que mi padre y mi madre junto al tío Haymitch ya habían ocupado sus sillas correspondientes en el escenario. Mis padres me intentan dar un poco de apoyo con su mirada aunque se que son ellos los que necesitan más de eso. Miro al tío Haymitch solamente para ver qué marca era el licor que llevaba este año consigo, pero lo único que consigo es expulsar una risita casi inaudible al ver que me guiñaba un ojo. Aunque parece un guiño normal y corriente, para mi tenia un significado, era su manera de decirme que todo iría bien.

Me doy cuenta de que esto ya estaba a punto de empezar cuando diviso esas piernas largas y delgadas que terminan en unos tacones de infarto. Era la mismísima Effie Trinket. Este año con el cabello dorado pero por sorpresa de todos lo llevaba suelto, costaba admitirlo pero le quedaba bien.

Según mi madre estas cosechas siempre empezaba sobre una película corta sobre el Capitolio blah blah blah. Pero desde que el Distrito 13 esta al poder, obviamente se suprimió esa película y ahora solo se limitaban a decir los elegidos y ya está.

-Las damas primero- la famosa frase de Effie acaba de ser pronunciada. Se limita a caminar hacia el bol de las chicas, lo remueve un poco y allí estaba, en sus manos el nombre de la elegida.

Maysilee no se contiene y me agarra la mano. Yo la sujeto más fuerte. Miro a mis padres y ellos a mi.

Effie abre el papel y se queda con una expresión de terror en su cara. Cuando se da cuenta de que ha tardado unos quince segundos en asimilarlo, con voz entrecortada pronuncia el nombre de la elegida.

Primrose Mellark.


	2. Capitulo 2

**El último sinsajo**.

Capitulo 2.

Ya está. Ahí estaba la elegida. Effie acababa de pronunciar el nombre. Era mi nombre.

Me olvidé de cómo respirar. Sentí como mi cuerpo no me respondía, el sentido del oído tampoco me funcionaba ya que miraba a la multitud moviendo sus bocas y no oía nada. Maysilee poco a poco me soltaba la mano, la miro y ella comienza a llorar.

La multitud se abría a mi paso, entonces dos agentes de la paz me dirigen hacia el escenario. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que estaba caminando hasta que llegué al pie de las escaleras que me conducirían al escenario.

Mi oído seguía sin funcionar. Subía escalón a escalón mirando a la multitud, seguía sin comprender lo que me esperaba, o quizás ya lo sabía sólo que me resistía en creerlo.

Al fin llegué arriba donde Effie seguía con su cara de terror. Entonces me rodeó con sus brazos y me condujo lentamente hacia mi puesto. Su susurro despertó mis oídos y preferí que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Pase lo que pase no mires a tu madre, ¿me has entendido? No te des la vuelta- y me coloca en mi puesto.

Ese susurro le podría costar mucho pero igualmente se arriesgó. Luego ya unos segundos más tarde cuando mi mente ya se había despejado, entendí de por qué me había dicho eso y de por qué preferí quedarme sorda en este momento.

-¡Prim!- gritaba mi madre desesperada. -¡Prim! ¡No! ¡Soltadme los dos!- seguía y oí como una silla golpeaba el suelo. –Peeta, nuestra hija, haz algo por favor, ¡Peeta no dejes que se lo lleven! ¡Prim!- ahora gritaba y sollozaba.

"Callate mamá, por favor." Era lo único en que podía pensar. Aquí no puedo llorar, además era yo la que salí de mi casa, valiente, sin tener miedo a que mi nombre saliera. Entonces entendí el miedo de mis padres, ahora yo también lo sentía. Intenté ponerme rígida para disimular que estaba temblando.

-Katniss, amor. Todo irá bien. Por favor cálmate. Han dado justo al blanco, a nuestro punto débil, pero todo irá bien- mi padre hace una pausa, supongo que para levantar a mi madre del suelo y abrazarla y acurrucarla entre sus brazos. Entonces susurra. –Estamos aquí contigo. – eso era para mí.

Ahora sentía la necesidad de estar ahí. Quería que me acurrucara también entre sus brazos junto a mi madre. Luego, luego ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Effie se aclara la garganta. Me mira de reojo y me dedica una mirada de consolación, disimula y mira hacia atrás y creo que ve que mi madre ya se había calmado un poco aunque seguía oyendo como se retenía sus sollozos. Oigo hablar a Effie y se me olvidó completamente esta parte.

-¿Alguien se ofrece voluntaria en el lugar de Primrose Mellark?- pregunta.

Sabía que mis padres se morían por hacerlo, entonces me di cuenta de que no eran los únicos.

Entre las chicas, había unos cuantos brazos alzados, dispuestos a tomar mi lugar. Esto no podía estar pasando. No podían hacer esto. Me tuve que contener más para no derramar ninguna lagrima. "¿De verdad estas chicas estaban dispuestos a tomar mi lugar? ¿Estarían dispuestos a morir en mi lugar?" pensé.

No me pude contener en mirar atrás a mis padres, que tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros derrumbados. Me encuentro con los ojos de mi madre, rojos. "No, esto no puede ser".

-¡Vaya!, cuantos voluntarios.- Effie exclama sin ganas.

Miré fijamente a los que tenía los brazos alzados, la mayoría provenía de atrás, de los mayores. Entonces lo entendí todo. Me fijé en una de ellas y me acuerdo perfectamente de su cara.

Fue ella quién llevó a su hermana pequeña en mi casa, la chiquilla tenía fiebre y estaba muerta de hambre. Mis padres les abrieron la puerta de nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y ni siquiera dudaron en darles de comer y medicina. Cuando ya se iban mi madre también les empaquetó una bolsa llena de pan, frutas y un cazo lleno de sopa caliente y les dijo que no dudaran en volver si necesitaban algo.

Me fijé en las demás y las reconocía a todas. Algunas también fueron a mi casa y otras nos las encontramos en las calles cuando mi madre y yo paseábamos para repartir un poco de pan.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Eran capaces de salvarme la vida como agradecimiento por lo que mis padres hicieron por sus familias. Pero sé que mis padres no hicieron lo que hicieron para que ellos se sintieran en deuda con nosotros.

-¡No! –grito intentando mantener una voz decidida –No quiero pedir voluntarios.

Miro a mis padres, tristes pero orgullosos.

-¿Estás segura Prim?- me decía Effie. –Es decir, Primrose

Asiento con la cabeza y Effie me mira triste y obliga a las demás chicas que bajen sus manos.

-Ahora el turno de los caballeros. ¿Quién será el afortunado?- y se dirige para coger otra papeleta. Papeleta que condenaría otra vida y sólo espero que no sea la de un niño de doce años. No sería capaz de matarlo.

Miro como tiemblan los niños, escuálidos, veo como intentan mantenerse de pie aunque sé que a la mayoría le está costando mucho. Effie pronuncia el nombre y cierro los ojos.

-Brent Tanner. –exclama y busca el chico entre los cientos que se encuentran delante de ella.

Yo también lo busco. Aunque después lo dudo porque tendría que mirarle a los ojos y pensé lo irónico que seria "Hola, encantado de conocerte. Ahora tengo que matarte".

Y le vi. Caminando entre los dos agentes de paz con cara de decidido. Era alto, como unos veinte centímetros más que yo, fornido, con el cabello color castaño (proviene de la Veta, seguro) pero sus ojos, sus ojos no pertenecían a la Veta. Eran unos ojos de azul marino, creo, ya que cuando miraba hacia mi en el escenario, el sol me permitió ver como esos ojos brillaban al encontrarse con sus rayos, brillaba como dos zafiros.

Me puse tensa cuando Effie lo colocó a un metro de distancia de mí y ella se puso en medio. Sí, era alto y cuando me apretó las manos tuve miedo en sentir su odio, tenía que matarme para sobrevivir. Pero me equivoqué, fue un apretón suave y cálido. Entonces decidí que no, "no puedo matarlo yo".

Lo primero que me encontré fueron los brazos de mis padres extendiéndome. Era el momento y comencé a llorar.

-Hay que escapar- dice mi madre segura. –Peeta, hay que llevárnosla lejos de aquí.

-¿Escapar?, ¿de verdad piensas que esa es la mejor solución? Piénsalo un momento. –decía mi padre preocupado por las acciones que mi madre podía tomar. –Katniss ni siquiera llegaríamos con vida en la alambrada porque sé que es allí donde piensas escapar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Peeta? Fue como revivir el peor pesadilla de mi vida. Oír el mismo nombre sólo que esta vez no puedo hacer nada. – mi madre suelta rendida. –No puedo hacer nada. Me siento inútil y la peor madre de todas. No puedo hacer nada para salvar a mi pequeña, a mi Prim.- comienza a llorar.

-No llores por favor mamá, no llores. –pero luego sentí que eso solo sirvió para hacerla llorar más.

-Fue lo mismo que le dije a mi madre. – decía entrecortada.

-Hay que pensar con claridad. Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar. Nuestra hija es uno de los tributos y hay que aceptarlo. Katniss, mírame. – agarra el rostro de mi madre. –Ahora la vamos a mantener con vida, aún no sé cómo pero lo haremos. Como lo hicimos con nosotros.

Entonces algo no me encajaba.

-No. No soy el único tributo del Distrito 12. También está Brent. No quiero que me pongáis por encima de él. También hay que intentar salvarlo. –le miro fijamente, seria. –Prometédmelo. Los dos somos iguales de victimas.

-¿Estás preparada?. –de repente entra por la puerta el tío Haymitch. –Será interesante trabajar contigo pequeña.

-Oh, veo que ya me has puesto un apodo. ¿Y al otro?. – le pregunto vacilante.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, queda un largo viaje hasta el Capi….- se detiene ante su error. –Al Distrito 13, me refiero.

-¿De verdad piensas que no nos vamos a ofrecer a ser los mentores de este año Haymitch?. – salta mi padre dándole un codazo. –Creo que estamos presenciando otros efectos secundarios del licor que llevas en la mano.

Mi madre seguía rodeándome con sus brazos, como si eso detuviera que me llevarían de su lado. Me besa la frente, esta vez distinto al beso de esta mañana, este beso era un beso desesperado. Entonces comienza a hablar.

-Este año tendrán lo que querían desde hace muchos años.- miro a mi madre, decidida. -Sus vencedores favoritos volverán a pisar los Juegos del Hambre. –coge a mi padre de la mano. – Y se arrepentirán de ello.

Tuve miedo. "¿Qué le estaba rondando por la cabeza?". Lo único que sé es que será una locura. Una locura que volverá a poner muchas vidas en peligro.

-Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar, ¿no Katniss?. – sonríe Haymitch. –Volvemos a jugar. Ellos acaban de mover su ficha y ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Había mucha gente en la estación. Mi madre me rodeaba con sus brazos al lado de mi padre que de vez en cuando tenía que empujar algunos periodistas que se pasaban de listo. Estaba viendo los titulares de mañana: La hija de los dos vencedores, bueno mejor dicho, la hija de los amantes trágicos estará en la arena para luchar por su vida igual que lo hicieron sus padres en el pasado. Deduje que era un titular demasiado largo a si que me limité en "La hija de los amantes trágicos es un tributo".

Intenté buscar los ojos azules de Brent y me dí cuenta de que Haymitch y Effie también estaban rodeándolo de los periodistas. Me sentí mal. Pensará que no es justo luchar conmigo, porque en el fondo sabe que mis padres intentaran mantenerme con vida y no a él.

Quise hablar con él cuando nos dejaron solos en el vagón donde estaba el comedor. Había unos manjares exquisitos y pensé que Brent saltaría a por ellos, asi que mientras comería hablaría con él.

Me equivoqué. Se despidió de mí para irse en su habitación y me dejó allí plantada. Supongo que quería estar solo, estará pensando en su familia, si fuera yo también lo haría pero no es así. Mis padres están aquí conmigo, y lo estarán hasta que me lleven en la arena. Quizá eso también sirva de razón para que me quiera matar.

Me senté en un sofá bastante cómodo, y cogí un racimo de uvas. Las empecé a contar, "¿serían estos los mismos días que me quedan para disfrutar de mi familia?", dejé de pensar en ello.

Pensé en intentar escuchar la conversación entre mis padres con Haymitch y Effie en el vagón de delante, pero cuando empecé a caminar hacia la puerta algo me llamó la atención.

En la ventana, había una silueta. Me acerqué para mirarlo mejor. Entonces lo reconocí.

Era un sinsajo.


	3. Capitulo 3

HOLA! Primero me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron un review para esta historia! Me alegra mucho que les este gustando :D

Bueno, todos los derechos de copyright es propiedad de Suzanne Collins (excepto algunos nombres)

Espero que les guste!

**El último sinsajo.**

Capitulo 3.

Espera. ¿Un sinsajo? ¿aquí?

El pájaro se quedó ahí justo delante de mí. Lo observaba con curiosidad. Nunca había visto un sinsajo fuera del bosque. De repente salió volando y desapareció justo cuando mi madre me abrazaba desde los hombros.

-¿Qué tanto miras mi vida? – me pregunta mirando con curiosidad por la ventana. Ahora parece tener una voz más calmada.

-Te parecerá raro, pero acabo de ver un sinsajo. ¿No es extraño? –me doy la vuelta para mirar su expresión.

Mi madre no me responde. Cierra las cortinas de la ventana con la cara muy seria. "¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?" No lo sé, pero prefiero no preguntar, a parte, hay muchas cosas más importantes que eso. Como por ejemplo mi vida y la de Brent.

-Hemos estado discutiendo sobre lo que vamos a hacer. –comenta mi padre. -¿Dónde está Brent?

-Se fue a su habitación. Quiere estar solo. –afirmo.

-Bueno, será mejor que lo discutamos en la comida cuando estemos todos presentes. –al parecer mi padre ha decidido ponerse hoy al mando. Me gusta.

-Que estará lista en diez minutos. –exclama Effie, siempre queriendo controlar el tiempo.

–Prim, ¿me harías el favor de buscarle? –ahora me lo dice con voz muy dulce.

La verdad es que desde que el 13 bombardeara el Capitolio, Effie y muchas más habitantes del Capitolio que lograron sobrevivir ahora son mucho más…amables.

Quizá es porque mi madre pidió su inmunidad, no pudo salvar a todos pero si a los que conocía: como a Effie, Cinna (a la que le creyeron muerto, la verdad es que casi no sobrevive), el extravagante Caesar Flickerman (que aceptó huir con mis padres cuando vio que el Capitolio estaba acabado), y a sus estilistas (por desgracia sólo ha sobrevivido Octavia ya que Flavius ha muerto hace algunos años por una epidemia y Venia resultó mortalmente herida por un bombardeo, no sobrevivió).

El 13, después de todo, aceptó mantenerles con vida, pero ordenándoles a seguir con su trabajo en Los Juegos del Hambre ya que sus caras eran familiares para el público. Les quitaron todos los privilegios que tenían y ahora todos, aunque sean muy pocos, viven en una casa afuera del 13 donde reciben lo necesario para sobrevivir. Mientras que Cinna, tuvo más suerte ya que él también colaboró en la revolución, cosa del que se arrepiente junto a mis padres y al tío Haymitch.

Le dedico una sonrisa a Effie mientras me levanto para ir en busca de Brent.

Al salir por la puerta, me encuentro con un pasillo donde hay muchas puertas a lo largo de ella. "Genial" pienso, "esto hará más fácil encontrarlo". Pero antes de empezar a abrir todas las puertas para encontrar su habitación, al final del pasillo, veo un rayo de luz saliendo por un hueco muy pequeño que causa una puerta medio abierta. Olvidándome de las demás puertas me concentro en esa, ya conociendo lo que me iba a encontrar detrás de ellas.

Abro la puerta despacio y me sorprende lo que me encuentro. Era la cola del tren, una habitación compuesta solamente por cristales, excepto el suelo, que permitía ver el paisaje que dejábamos atrás. El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo azul, me cegó por unos momentos ya que me pilló desprevenida y al aclararme un poco le vi. Levantado, con la frente apoyada en el cristal. Tenía una expresión totalmente distinta a cuando iba al escenario con esos dos agentes de la paz. Lo que antes era una expresión que desprendía valor, ahora era una expresión desesperada. "¿Habrá intentado golpear el cristal para escapar?" No lo creo, a parte de que seguramente ya habrán tomado precauciones al poner una habitación de cristal en el tren de los tributos, si lograse romperlo y saltar hacia fuera, no conseguiría sobrevivir por la velocidad del tren.

No sabía como comenzar una conversación con él y el tiempo corría, "diez minutos" me sigue sonando la voz de Effie pero a quién le importa el tiempo ahora, los nuestros estaban contados.

Al final decido acercarme también al cristal, a unos metros de él. Sigo mirando hacia el infinito unos segundos y cojo un poco de aire.

-Hola.

-Hola. –me mira no muy sorprendido que estuviera allí.

Otra vez silencio. Parece que ya tenemos algo en común, no nos gustaba mucho hablar. Sigo intentando.

-¿Estás bien? –Idiota. ¿cómo puedes preguntarle si está bien?, obviamente no lo está, hasta donde yo recuerde es un tributo.

-Estoy bien. –sonríe. –Parece que iniciar una conversación no es lo tuyo ¿eh?

-No, la verdad es que no. –sonrío soltando una respiro.

Vuelve a sonreír por la forma en que le respondo, entonces cuando creí que ya habíamos conseguido iniciar una conversación, si se le puede llamar así, vuelve a girarse para mirar el paisaje. Yo también lo hago, pero sin rendirme.

-Brent. –comienzo. –Lo único que sé de ti es tu nombre y la verdad es que me gustaría conocerte más. Después de todo pasaremos muchos ratos juntos. –Sí, y luego nos mataremos. –Si quieres empiezo yo. Me llamo Primrose Mellark, tengo quince años y …-me interrumpe.

-Todos te conocen Primrose. Y no sólo me refiero al 12, sino a todo Panem.

Pues claro que me conocen. Mis padres son una figura pública. Son vencedores: Katniss y Peeta Mellark. Ahora reproduciendo de nuevo en mi mente mi presentación "Me llamo Primrose Mellark, tengo quince años y …", solamente al decir mi nombre, bueno, mi apellido, habrá sido como una bofetada para él, es como si le hubiera echo en cara de que nuestros mentores van a ser mis padres que es igual a "yo sobreviviré, tú no"

Me giro con vergüenza. Ahora tenía más razones para rematarme primero, pero cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, de que no podríamos ser…¿amigos? Me habla.

-Soy Brent Tanner y tengo 17 años… -comienza. –Vivo en la Veta…y me gusta mucho…cazar. – me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Cazar?, ¡ya tenemos algo en común! –empieza a reirse, lo cual es muy contagiosa porque ni siquiera me di cuenta de que yo estaba riéndome. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No te acuerdas de mí.

"¿Le conocía? ¿Debería conocerlo?" La verdad es que su cara me suena, como el de todos los del 12 pero…no creo haber tenido contacto alguno con él.

-¿Debería? –le pregunto confusa y esperando a que me explique.

-Tú y tu madre estabais practicando con el arco. Casi me matas. –sonríe.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ha sido muchas veces lo de practicar con mi madre pero…. –entonces me acordé. -¡Dios mío! ¡eres tu! Te dí en el brazo y…

Entonces levanta su manga para enseñarme su brazo. La verdad es que tuve que apartar la mirada porque noté como se me calentaban las mejillas, aunque pude ver sus brazos muy bien formados. Vuelvo a mirarle y ahí estaba la herida. La verdad es que por su expresión no parecía enfadado, de hecho, parecía divertirse mucho viendo la expresión de mi cara: aterrorizada y atontada mirando su herida.

-Me acuerdo que me pasé toda la tarde llorando. Mi madre no paraba de decirme de que te había curado bien la herida y ya estabas en tu casa y ya te encontrabas bien. De que era un simple rasguño nada más. –sonrío. –Pero me sentía muy mal por haber disparado a alguien. Lo siento.

Vuelve a colocar su manga en su sitio lo cual me conforta porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa con esos brazos (ya me entendéis). Luego pone una expresión más seria.

-Entonces, si no paraste de llorar por haberle hecho a alguien un simple rasguño…¿cómo demonios piensas ganar los juegos? –ahora lo decía con un tono más serio.

Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar el suelo sin responder. La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía, ni siquiera soy capaz de dispararle a un animal cuando voy de caza, si a lo que hago se le puede llamar caza.

Cada vez que voy al bosque solo disparo a cosas, cosas sin vida como el tronco de un árbol, una hoja en especial para que mi madre pueda observar mi puntería, una bellota…pero nunca a un animal.

Entonces si no soy capaz de dispararle a un animal, ¿cómo podría yo matar a una persona? Ahora si que me ha entrado el pánico.

Se me viene a la mente a otro tributo, estamos cara a cara, él dispuesto a atravesarme con su cuchillo y yo con mi arco cargado y preparado. Pero entonces yo me quedo quieta, sin hacer nada. De repente siento algo en mi estómago, era el cuchillo clavado y veía mi sangre derramándose en mi camiseta.

Creo que estaba punto de desmayarme porque sentí como me agarraba del brazo para no dejarme caer en el suelo. Eso fue lo que me hizo despertar de aquel pensamiento aterrador. Al menos ahora sé en lo que tengo que trabajar: intentar matar a alguien. No literalmente, pero al menos tener mi mente preparado cuando tenga que atravesar a alguien con mi flecha.

-Primrose… -me llamaba Brent. -¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, estoy bien. –respondo aclarándome la garganta. –No has dicho nada malo, al contrario, tienes razón. Soy una debilucha. Segura que irán a por mí primero.

-Tus padres no lo permitirán.

-Brent, si piensas que yo voy a tener un trato más especial, te equivocas ¿vale?- intento explicarle. –Les he dejado muy claro que los dos somos su prioridad. Nos van a mantener vivos los dos.

-¿Tú crees que a mi me importa eso? Primrose, solo sobrevive uno. Eso significa que los demás mueren. Al menos si muero yo, me gustaría que vivieras tú.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –le grito enfadada.

-Está bien. Lo siento.

-Gracias.

Entonces viene otro silencio, que gracias a ello me pude acordar de algo.

-¡Effie! –exclamo de repente.

Y sin darle ninguna explicación, agarro su brazo y le arrastro corriendo en el largo pasillo hasta encontrarnos en la puerta del vagón del comedor. Le suelto el brazo porque se vería un poquito extraño y a saber en qué pensarán. Abro la puerta y encuentro a las cuatro personas, sentadas con la comida ya servida en sus respectivos platos, mirando hacia una pantalla gigante que salía en un armario. Dirijo mi mirada en la pantalla y me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Cinna! –grito con emoción.

Oigo unas risitas ya que de la emoción al ver a mi otro tío favorito, casi abrazo a la mismísima pantalla. Al darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, me paro y le lanzo un beso del cual él me responde de la misma forma.

Ya casi se le había desaparecido las marcas en su rostro. La verdad es que estuvo bastante peor y casi mi madre no podía verle sin echarse a llorar. Tenía unas cicatrices horribles y no solo en la cara sino en todo el cuerpo. Cuando le encontraron en un sótano, estaba medio muerto pero gracias a dios, no empeoró y aún sigue con nosotros.

-¿Qué tal estás preciosa? –me saluda cariñosamente pero seguido con una cara de tristeza. –Lástima que nos tengamos que ver en un momento como este.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –intento sonreír. –Aún sigo aquí ¿no?

Todos vuelven a guardar silencio.

-Tío Cinna, te presento a Brent. –rompo el silencio y me acerco a Brent. –Brent, él es Cinna.

-Encantado de conocerte Brent. –saluda. –Este año, al 12 le ha tocado unos tributos muy apuestos. –intenta bromear, aunque estoy de acuerdo con él. De que Brent es muy apuesto, tan apuesto que intimida.

Me siento delante de mis padres y le digo a Brent que se sienta a mi lado. Acepta con una sonrisa. Sabía que se moría por comer aunque a lo mejor le daba vergüenza, así que me serví un montón de comida en mi plato y me responde con una sonrisa mientras hacia lo mismo. "Gracias" susurra.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, estaría bien si comenzamos a explicarles a los chicos lo que hemos estado hablando. –comienza a decir mi padre.

-¿De qué se trata papá? –pregunto.

Brent y yo nos dispusimos a prestarle mucha atención.

-No van a aceptar a dos mentores así que tuvimos que pensar en algo para que todos podamos estar ahí con vosotros dos. De manera que yo seré vuestro mentor.

-¿Y mamá?

-Mamá será la estilista. Después de todo, su talento es diseñar ¿no? –afirma mi padre y suelta una sonrisa como si acabara de soltar un chiste.

-¿Mamá estilista? –entonces yo también comienzo a reírme. Y poco a poco nos fueron acompañando todos, menos Brent. –Si tú odias la moda mamá.

Me madre me lanza nos mirada "amenazante" a mi y a mi padre. Al menos somos capaces de divertirnos en estas circunstancias. Y lo mejor de todo es que mi madre también.

-Y ahí entro yo. Yo diseñaré todo vuestro armario, tu madre solo tendrá que poner su asistencia, todo el trabajo lo hago yo. –suelta el hombre de la pantalla con una gran sonrisa. –Si me permites Peeta.

Mi padre asiente.

-Yo seré tu estilista Brent. –continúa el tío Cinna.

Brent casi se atraganta al oír la palabra "estilista". Le paso un vaso de agua y le doy unas palmadas en la espalda, lo que causa la risa de todas las personas de la mesa, incluso el de él. Era la primera vez que le oía reírse, y suena muy bien y se sentía tan lleno de vida. Todos en general parecían tan felices, fue como si por un solo momento nos habíamos olvidado de la razón de por qué estamos reunidos aquí. Ojala pudiera detener el tiempo.

-¿Estilista? ¿y para qué quiero yo un estilista? –pregunta Brent algo asustado.

-Pues para ponerte más guapo de lo que estás querido. Vestirte, arreglarte para conseguirte patrocinadores. –explica Cinna.

-Claro, patrocinadores. –suspira Brent.

-Que nos mantendrán con vida. –miro a Brent en los ojos.

-Lástima que no podamos hacer de nuevo lo de los amantes trágicos. –suelta el tío Haymitch que consigue poner los ojos de mi madre como platos.

-Haymitch, no me hagas volver a hacerlo. Como lo digas una vez más será mucho peor. –dice mi madre.

-Ouch, Katniss – el tío Haymitch le sonríe mientras se pasa la mano en el otro brazo. Parece que antes, cuando estaban hablando solos, él ya lo había propuesto y seguramente mi madre le respondió con un golpe.

"Amantes trágicos", Brent y yo. Solo con pensarlo me da escalofríos y me ruborizo. Además, nadie volvería a picar el anzuelo porque sería una gran casualidad que la hija de los amantes trágicos pase por la misma historia que el de sus padres, y si se lo creyeran pensaría que eso si que es tener mala suerte.

No y no. Yo no quiero eso. Debe de haber otra manera de conseguir más patrocinadores. Aunque ahora no se me ocurre ninguno.

-Eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora. Al menos todos podremos conseguir un pase. Aunque Haymitch no sea mentor este año, conseguirá un pase por haber participado en los juegos tantas veces, además y nadie lo tiene que saber. Os guiaremos los dos, después de todo, nos mantuvo vivos ¿no? –termina mi padre.

Cuando terminamos la reunión, Effie nos dejó a mí y a Brent vestirnos con algo más cómodo aunque dijo que seamos puntuales para que podamos ver todos juntos la retransmisión de la cosecha en todos los distritos y así conocer a los rivales.

Al parecer la habitación de Brent es la que estaba justo delante del mío. Creo que poco a poco nos vamos conociendo mejor, y no sé si eso es algo malo. Nos separamos para irnos a cambiar y quedamos en esperar al otro en la puerta.

En mi habitación, me fui a dar una ducha rápida sin mojarme el pelo. Después abro el armario y me encuentro con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro hecha de una tela muy fina y una camiseta gris con un 12 en la manga derecha. Me cepillo el pelo y me lo recojo en un moño simple. Cuando ya estaba preparada, salí por mi puerta donde Brent ya me estaba esperando. Cuando nos miramos y vimos que teníamos el mismo conjunto, nos echamos a reír de lo ridículo que nos veíamos. La verdad es que ya lo habíamos visto por la tele, que los tributos, al llegar al 13, llevan todos el mismo conjunto pero con el numero de su distrito escrito en la manga.

Llegamos a la sala donde Brent se sentó en un sofá individual y yo me acurruqué a mis padres en el sofá más grande, mientras que el tío Haymitch está levantado sirviéndose un trago y Effie sentada elegantemente en una silla cercana a nuestro sofá.

La retransmisión comienza y todos guardamos silencio.

Este año empiezan por el 12, donde aparece Effie pronunciando mi nombre y después me enfocan. Tenía una cara de estar pérdida, después enfocan a mi madre gritando y el tío Haymitch y papá estaban agarrándola. Al ver la imagen mi madre me besa la frente. Entonces, Effie pronuncia el nombre de Brent y ahí estaba él, tal y cómo le vi desde el escenario. Miro para ver la expresión de Brent, pero parece estar muy concentrado en la pantalla.

Siguen con los tributos del once, que es un chico de 15 años y una chica de 16. No me fijé en los nombres. Pasan los distritos y las caras de nuestros rivales. Brent y todos los demás parecían analizarlos, pero lo único que yo podía ver es a personas que yo tengo que intentar matar.

Entonces llega el distrito 13. Pongo más atención ya que los que vienen a continuación son los que pueden ser los rivales más duros. Me fijo en todos de la habitación y al parecer también estaban muy intrigados por saber quiénes son los tributos del distrito fantasma. Silencio.

El primer tributo, como siempre es la chica y se llama Laia Wood y tiene 17 años. Es alta, delgada pero se nota que está en forma y ha estado entrenando. Tiene el cabello corto y de un color rubio muy bonito. Presentaba una cara muy seria cuando subió al escenario y como yo, no aceptó voluntarios, que había unos cuantos dispuestos a quitarle la gloria de representar a su distrito.

Ahora les tocaba a los chicos. La presentadora saca la papeleta y pronuncia el nombre.

Al escucharlo, mi padre y mi madre se quedaron congelados, y el tío Haymitch suelta el vaso derramando todo el licor en el suelo y haciendo el vaso añicos. Intento preguntarles a mis padres qué pasaba, qué tenia en especial aquel chico pero no podían quitar los ojos de la pantalla, donde se figuraba el nombre del tributo masculino.

Leo Hawthorne.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qúe os parece que pasará a continuación?

No olviden dejarme su opinión! Gracias.


	4. Capitulo 4

HOLA de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por los que están siguiendo esta historia…oh! También a los que lo han añadido en su favorito y/o alert..de verdad que muchas gracias!

Espero que les este gustando la historia y se estén emocionando..porque la verdad es que con la aparición de Leo…creo que aquí acaba de empezar la historia…hmmm..hahaha!

Bueno no les entretengo mas..y que lo disfruten!

**El último sinsajo.**

Capítulo 4.

-No…no puede ser. ¡¿Cómo que Hawthorne? ¡Debe de haber un error! –grita mi madre nerviosa. -¡¿Cómo es posible que Gale tenga un hijo?

-Bueno Katniss, todos sabemos cómo se hacen los bebés ¿no crees? –suelta el tío Haymitch con tono vacilante.

-Haymitch, no es el mejor momento para tus estúpidas bromas ¿está bien? –replica mi padre e intenta calmar a mi madre. –Amor, pues parece ser que Gale tiene un hijo y quizás una mujer.

-Pero Peeta, esto ya es demasiado. Ahora mismo Gale debe de saber que nuestra hija en uno más de los tributos. Además, Gale se ha pasado toda la vida maldiciendo estos juegos…¿Cómo es posible que haya aceptado que su hijo participe en esto? –dice mi madre desesperada y al igual de confusa como lo estoy yo.

-Su nombre salió en la cosecha al igual que Prim y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada. ¿Qué crees que habría podido hacer el? Nada amor, se habrá quedado mirándolo en cómo sube al escenario al igual que nosotros. –responde mientras aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro de mi madre.

-No, algo no me encaja Peeta.

-¿Hola?, ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando? –intento llamar un poco la atención, pero sin éxito. -¿Quién es Gale? ¿Acaso conocéis a ese tal Leo? –nadie me escucha. -¡Venga ya! ¡¿Alguien me puede escuchar?

Todos se sobresaltan. Mis padres me miran y finalmente se acercan.

-Prim, es mejor que de momento no sepas nada ¿si?, además nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que está pasando ahora mismo así que…Vete con Brent y prepararos. Estaremos en el 13 en una media hora.

-Pero papá…

-Sin peros Prim por favor..¿Brent?. Por favor. –continúa mi madre.

-Mamá..

-Si. Vamos Primrose. –se levanta Brent y ahora es él quién me arrastra a mí.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta Effie ya estaba preparada para cerrarla no antes de que me dedique una sonrisa triste. Me dejé arrastrar por Brent hasta llegar en la puerta de nuestras habitaciones. No dijo ni una sola palabra. ¿Es que acaso él sabía algo de lo que estaban hablando? Gale, Leo, Hawthorne. Intenté rebuscar en mis más fondos recuerdos pero no encuentro nada. Nunca había oído esos nombres.

Antes de que Brent entrara en su habitación, le cojo el brazo y se lo impido. Brent me mira un poco desesperado, seguro que sabía algo. Le insisto con mi mirada hasta que se dio por vencido. De nuevo cogió mi brazo y empezamos a caminar al fondo del pasillo.

Brent cierra con cuidado la puerta de la habitación del cristal. Me mira y se acerca.

-No creo que pueda responder a tus preguntas Primrose.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? Sabes algo Brent, por favor. –intento insistir más.

-¿No te suena el apellido? –suspira,

-Hawthorne. La verdad es que no, ¿acaso tú lo conoces? –ahora empezaba a dudar más.

-Primrose, conoces al carpintero al carpintero ¿verdad?

-Si, a veces viene a mi casa a arreglar unas cosas…Rory…¿cierto? –Brent asiente como si hubiera dado en el clavo. Tardé unos minutos en asimilarlo pero al final entendí lo que me trataba de decir. –Rory Hawthorne, el carpintero del 12. Eso quiere decir que… -Brent me interrumpe.

-Leo Hawthorne es de una familia traidora.

-Su padre Gale debe de ser del 12 pero los traicionó y se fue con el 13. ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su familia? –ahora lo decía con asco. Solo hay una cosa más que odio a parte del 13. Odio a los traidores. -Ahora que me acuerdo, la madre de Rory murió el año pasado. Mi madre debe de conocer a la familia Hawthorne porque le afectó mucho.

-Seguramente tu madre tuvo una conexión más profunda con esa familia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Parece que tu madre conoce muy bien a ese tal Gale ¿no?

-Si, que por qué ha dejado a su hijo participar…

-Pero tu madre también ha dicho que Gale se ha pasado toda la vida maldiciendo los juegos. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios traicionó a su distrito? Eso iría en contra de sus principios.

-El poder te ciega, Brent. Quizás eso fue lo que le ha pasado.

Brent asiente seriamente. Creo que también odia a los traidores y ahora debemos enfrentarnos a uno, y encima es un traidor de muestro distrito. ¿Qué pensará la familia Hawthorne del 12? Quizás también les odie y nos agradecerán a mi y a Brent por haberle matado, pero después de todo, sigue siendo de su sangre.

Brent y yo nos quedamos analizando el asunto e intentamos averiguar un poquito más juntando nuestros recuerdos. Pero entonces un timbre ensordecedor nos interrumpe.

Ya estamos en el distrito 13.

La estación estaba abarrotada de gente gritando 12, los nombres de nuestros padres, mi nombre y la de Brent. Incluso algunos llevaban pancartas. Ridículo.

Y pensar que muchas de estas personas vivían en otros distritos, bueno algunos, porque muchos ya habrán formado una familia aquí. Encima, algunos habrán estado en contra de los juegos cuando el Capitolio estaba al poder, pero claro, en ese momento ellos eran los que podían perder a un ser querido y ahora ellos serán los que disfruten mientras nos ven matándonos unos a otros.

Me dan asco. Todos los habitantes del 13 y especialmente a los traidores.

Mis padres, Effie y el tío Haymitch vuelven a protegernos a mi y a Brent de los periodistas y de la gente hasta llegar en un coche que nos conduciría hasta nuestro nuevo hogar, al menos por dos semanas, el "Palacio de los Tributos".

Quizás puedo decir que es el edificio más grande que haya visto jamás. Tiene una forma circular y estaba rodeado de un gran jardín con multitud de estatuas. Más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que eran la viva imagen de los vencedores de los juegos. Contaba con una multitud de agentes de la paz a su alrededor y unas tres torres de alta vigilancia. Escapar de aquí era una muerte segura.

Effie nos explicó que cada distrito iba a tener su propia planta para evitar enfrentamientos antes de los juegos. Los únicos sitios en donde podíamos coincidir con los otros tributos eran en el campo de entrenamiento situado en la planta baja. Es un campo de alta tecnología donde dispondremos de todo tipo de armas, aunque a mi personalmente me conformaba con un arco y mi carcaj de flechas. También coincidiríamos en el auditorio situado en la planta superior. Allí nos esperaría Caesar Flickerman para hacer sus maravillosas entrevistas.

De camino al salón de belleza no hemos coincidido con otro distrito, que seguramente algunas ya estarán preparándose para la Inauguración.

Para mi sorpresa, una agradable, nos recibió el tío Cinna. Aunque no pudimos hablar mucho porque nos mandó enseguida a la batalla más dura, en el salón de belleza.

La verdad es que fue muy divertido observar a Brent con su cara de asustado cuando los nuevos ayudantes de Cinna, Mai y Geno, no paraban de examinarle su cabello color castaño. Podía observarle desde la otra habitación porque la verdad es que lo único que nos separaba era una pared de cristal. Aunque la verdad es que en el único momento que preferí que no fuera de cristal fue cuando Geno obligó, casi a golpes, a Brent quitarse su camiseta. Cuando le vi con aquella camiseta gris ajustada hace unas horas en el tren, no me había intimidado, después de todo iba tapado. No como ahora, su pecho estaba al descubierto con sus abdominales medio marcados, "está en forma, pero que digo, está en muy buena forma" pienso.

Empecé a ruborizarme, después de todo, nunca había visto a un chico semidesnudo. Pero entonces todo ese rubor desapareció cuando observé que le estaban aplicando algo pastoso en el pecho y después un papel, "oh oh, eso me suena", Cinna también le mandaba esas cosas a mi madre y en unas cuantas veces él me lo había hecho probar. Dolía.

-¡AHHH! –grita Brent desde la otra habitación justo en el momento en que Mai le arrancaba el papel con unos cuantos pelos pegados.

Sin querer se me escapa una risita. Menos mal que me lo hice la noche anterior a la cosecha, así que estaba muy bien depilada.

Volviendo ya a la realidad, mi madre me cepillaba el cabello rubio, mi única característica visible de mi padre. Toda la gente dice que soy la viva imagen de mi madre: ojos grises, piel aceitunada y no podía faltar su famosa trenza. Ahora mi madre tiene una expresión más seria, quizás por lo del tributo masculino del 13, ese tal Leo. Quise preguntarla pero sería una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque esté conmigo físicamente, su mente está en otra parte.

Después de unos minutos incómodos, entra el tío Cinna cargando con una bolsa negra, que seguramente contiene mi misterioso vestido para la Inauguración. Se acerca mientras observa la trenza que me estaba haciendo mi madre mostrándola una mueca de desaprobación.

-Hmm…no me gusta. No te ofendas Katniss pero es demasiado simple para acompañar mi obra. –mostrando con mucho orgullo la gran bolsa que llevaba.

El tío Cinna corre las cortinas de la pared de cristal que me comunicaba con Brent. Cuelga la bolsa en una percha y poco a poco desliza la cremallera mostrándonos el traje: un vestido simulando un sinsajo.

Estaba hecho de una tela muy fina, se notaba a simple vista. Pero el color, el color…era negro ceniza…carbón…la verdad es que mirando desde diferentes puntos parecía cambiar de tonalidades. Aunque lo que destacaba más son sus plumas, estratégicamente colocadas solamente en la parte izquierda, mientras que en la derecha era transparente. Si. TRANSPARENTE. Me quedé boquiabierta y junto a mi madre le dedicamos una mirada asesina. "¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que haga el ridículo? ¿Qué muestre uno de mis pechos?" Eso no era lo único que me escandalizaba, sino también su longitud, era corta.

-Respeto mucho tus…gustos...pero... ¿¡PARA QUÉ TE HAS MOLESTADO EN HACER ESTE VESTIDO! ¡PARA ESO PUEDO IR DESNUDA!

-Pero preciosa, estarás DI-VI-NA. –poniendo el extraño acento del Capitolio.

Empecé a sonrojarme con la simple idea de que millones de telespectadores me verían semidesnuda. Adoro a Cinna pero esta vez se ha pasado. NO LLEVARÉ ESE VESTIDO.

-Mamá, dí algo.

Mi madre empezó a observarlo detenidamente.

-No soy una aficionada a la moda pero…este me suena. ¿Cinna? –pregunta mi madre.

Cinna muestra una sonrisa triunfal, parecía muy contento con la observación de mi madre.

-Si Katniss, rescaté algo de tu antiguo vestido de "boda", por decirlo así. Lo he desplumado un poco. Aunque tienes que aceptar que lo he dejado más _chic. _Pensé que esto es más del estilo de Primrose.

-¿Perdona? ¿mi estilo? –pregunto estupefacta. –Ni que fuera desnuda por la vida.

Cinna empezó a reír a carcajadas como si acabara de soltar el mejor chiste del universo.

-Cinna no voy a dejar que mi hija salga semidesnuda en su desfile de Inauguración. Acuérdate, lo he diseñado yo.

-Sois unas dramáticas. Dejadme unos minutos ¿si? Encima no nos queda mucho tiempo y todavía tienen que maquillarla y peinarla. Mai y Geno dejarán listo a Brent en unos minutos y ahora se pondrán contigo Prim.

No nos quedó más remedio que confiar en él. Me desnudé y para mi sopresa, sacó unas medias negras traslúcidas. Cinna al ver mi reacción de alivio, soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ahora mi mayor problema era dejar la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mai y Geno se pusieron en marcha. Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

Se oían millones de personas gritando desde el auditorio. Ahora me encontraba con Brent, Cinna y mi madre en el ascensor rumbo a la planta superior. Lo más curioso es que Brent y yo llevabamos el mismo abrigo, quizás le pueda convencer para que me deje usarlo en el desfile. Aunque lo más probable es que no lo haga.

El ascensor se abre y una ráfaga de luz nos deslumbra. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Effie, el tío Haymitch y mi padre esperándonos al lado de nuestro carro.

Mi padre me abraza con fuerza y me dice que estoy muy guapa, seguramente cambiará de opinión cuando vea mi traje.

Cinna nos ordena que nos quitemos los abrigos. Brent se lo quita sin reclamar, entonces me dí cuenta de que la mitad de su traje también era transparente, desvelando su espalda ancha y su torso, totalmente depilado.

Yo me dí la vuelta, cerré los ojos y deslicé con cautela mi tan preciado abrigo.

Al parecer nadie me prestaba atención hasta que descubrí la traviesa mirada de Brent observando mi silueta desnuda. Entonces en sus ojos vi reflejos de una llama. Me miré el traje y me sorprendí. Brent y yo estábamos ardiendo.

Las llamas tapaban la tela transparente de nuestros trajes. Ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente cubiertos, la mitad por las plumas y la otra mitad por llamas.

-Katniss, Peeta. ¿Os recuerda a algo? –pregunta a mis padres. –Quería dejarles claro a todos que el sinsajo no ha muerto. Que ha vuelto a renacer de las llamas. Llamas que en cualquier momento volverán a surgir ahora con más poder que nunca. Primrose Mellark, **el último sinsajo.**

Al pronunciar esto, Brent me mira con mucho orgullo.

-El último sinsajo. Me gusta. –sonríe.

Unos altavoces pronunciaron nuestros distritos y sin perder el tiempo Cinna nos empujó para que subiéramos, no antes de que mis padres me abracen.

Entonces unas puertas de metal gigantes se abren y vimos como millones de personas nos vitoreaban, soltaban expresiones de asombro al ver nuestro traje. Nos dimos cuenta que todas las pantallas mostraban nuestros rostros. La gente nos aclamaba.

Observamos cómo los tributos del 1 al 11 se colocaban en centro del Auditorio. De repente, la gente comenzó a gritar mucho más fuerte. Miramos en las pantallas y vimos a los tributos del 13 sustituyendo nuestros rostros.

Ahí estaba el famoso Leo Hawthorne, que llevaba un traje metálico, dando a conocer su cuerpo fornido. El traje deslumbraba todo el Auditorio de un verde nuclear, al conjunto de su compañera, Laia, llevando un vestido de gasa con el mismo tono. Estaban deslumbrantes, tanto por la luz que desprendían y por su inmensa belleza.

El 13 completó el semicírculo que formábamos alrededor de la plataforma que presidía la presidenta Coin. No presté mucha atención a sus palabras al observar que Leo no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me asusté, ya que me miraba de una manera que un depredador mira su presa.

Era una mirada que desprendía un odio inexplicable. "¿Cómo me podía odiar si ni siquiera me conoce?" Me encontré con sus ojos grises, sorprendentemente idénticas a las mías. Entonces unas manos cálidas lograron apartar mi mirada en aquellos ojos. Brent me había cogido la mano y juntos escuchamos la frase que daba por comienzo la cuenta atrás de nuestras vidas.

-¡Que empiecen los Vigésimos Juegos del Hambre! Y que vuestros actos os guíen hacia la victoria.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado!

No olviden dejar un review con vuestras opiniones. Chao! :D


	5. Capitulo 5

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando el fic.

También gracias por los que añaden esta historia en su favorito/alert!

Espero que os guste!

.

**El último sinsajo.**

Capítulo 5.

.

Brent y yo vemos como las puertas metálicas se cierran por detrás de nosotros. Poco a poco los gritos y los vitoreos van cesando. El carro que nos lleva nos conduce al puesto número 12 donde se encontraba nuestro equipo esperándonos con una gran sonrisa. Nada más frenar, Cinna me apaga las llamas falsas poniéndome el abrigo que llevaba antes y sin perder el tiempo salto en los brazos de mi padre que me coge sin problemas. Todos nos empiezan a felicitar por nuestra actitud. Al parecer lo de cogerse la mano dio mucho de que hablar. Mi madre también me estrecha entre sus brazos, que ahora las noto más calmadas.

Pero entonces, justo al lado nuestro pasa un rayo verde cegador y aparca justo enfrente de nosotros. Mi madre me suelta y me fijo cómo mi padre, mi madre, Brent, el tío Haymitch y yo nos giramos para ver el chico deslumbrante que ahora posaba sus pies en el suelo. Ayuda a su compañera bajar del carro ofreciéndole su mano y entonces ahí estaba, otra vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí. Mirada que fue pasando por mi madre y finalmente hacia mi padre.

Su mirada hacia él fue algo indescriptible. Era incluso peor de la que me lanzó hace unos minutos ahí fuera. Pero entonces, yo no tenía tanto miedo. Puesto que atacar a otro tributo fuera de la arena y en público supondría una penalización de muerte. El único problema era que mi padre no era un tributo, así que fácilmente le podría atacar. No es que mi padre no se pueda defender, al contrario, mi padre últimamente se ha puesto a entrenar y ahora domina las espadas, cuchillas, e incluso el arco, aunque no mejor que mamá y yo.

El único inconveniente es que son casi del mismo porte, aunque esto les igualaría más o menos. Pero eso no es el mayor problema, lo que sucede es que Leo es una máquina de matar y mi padre es, digamos, una máquina en hacer panes.

Si la mirada durase unos instantes más, os juro que podría haber pasado lo peor. Ya lo estaba viendo: él encima de mi padre y agarrándole el cuello.

¿Por qué este chico nos mira de esta manera?¿acaso le conocemos? Por mi parte, os aseguro que no.

¿Nos conoce? Viendo en cómo nos mira, parece ser que sí.

Pero, ¿de dónde?

Finalmente su estilista le agarra del brazo y le arrastra justo detrás de su compañera que antes de darse la vuelta también me había dedicado una mirada e incluso diría yo sonrisa asesina. La verdad es que no me importaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en Leo y en sus misteriosas y aterradoras miradas.

Mi padre se recompone de esos intensos segundos y nos dedica una sonrisa. Mi madre le abraza y le da un beso del que todos, incluso otros equipos y tributos de otros distritos menos el 13, soltaron un "ohhh…" largo y tendido. Al parecer, lo de los amantes trágicos sigue siendo el plato fuerte de los juegos. Mi padre la suelta, no antes de darle otro beso pequeño, y sonríe. Sonrisa que después se convierten en carcajadas. Effie finalmente nos recuerda nuestro horario: Era la hora de conocer nuestra planta y...

-La cena. –me susurra un Brent muy hambriento. –Quedar muy guapo da mucha hambre.

-sonríe.

Los dos nos empezaremos a reír de nuestro chiste privado. El tío Haymitch me mira con una sonrisa acaramelada que después las posa en Brent. Vale. Lo había entendido.

Entre Brent y yo NO hay nada. Ni puede haber nada. Dentro de unas semanas uno de nosotros estará muerto, o incluso los dos estaremos muertos, detalle que prefiero olvidar. Le dedico una sonrisa que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en mueca. Se da la vuelta y yo lo tomo como una respuesta de que lo había entendido.

Entre el tío Haymitch y yo, casi podría decir que nos podemos comunicar fácilmente con nuestras expresiones. Estábamos tan compenetrados que uno podía saber el estado del otro con tan sólo de mirarnos. La verdad es que nuestra relación es bastante buena a diferencia de su relación con mis padres, especialmente con mi madre. Relación que especialmente le preocupa a mamá. Mientras que a mi padre, no parece importarle mucho. Su única condición fue que nunca, pero que jamás toque uno de sus botellas.

Effie nos abre la puerta mostrándonos nuestro nuevo hogar. Justo al entrar está el recibidor, bastante grande para serlo. A la derecha estaba el gran comedor con unas 10 sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda que se encontraba vacía para decepción de Brent. A la izquierda había una pared de cristal (al parecer a los del 13 les gusta mucho el cristal), que sin demoro alguna me asomo a ella y el hecho de que estábamos en la planta 12, ver todo tan diminuto me dio mucho vértigo. Así que me aparté de ella y corrí para seguir a Effie y a los demás en su visita guiada.

Mi madre nos ordena que vayamos a ponernos algo más cómodo mientras esperamos para la cena. Pero entonces, una mujer alta, delgada, vestida con una chaqueta gris muy ajustada marcando curvas, una falda de tubo del mismo color por encima de las rodillas y unos rizos perfectos de color café entra con dos agentes de la paz a sus espaldas. Acto reflejo, el tío Haymitch y mi padre nos cubren adelantando sus cuerpos. La chica ordena a los agentes que esperen en la puerta y camina haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo de mármol negro. Se acerca al tío Haymitch y le dedica una mirada de desaprobación, seguramente por el olor a alcohol, y después se dirige hacia mi padre.

Entonces se acercó a mi padre hasta un punto en que la distancia entre ambos puso muy incómodo a mi padre. La chica le dedicó unas miraditas que mi madre interrumpió, molesta.

-¿En qué le podemos ayudar? –pregunta mientras se acerca a ellos dos y agarra a mi padre del brazo.

Este acto me causó mucha gracia ya que nunca había visto a mi madre celosa.

-Hola. Me llamo Lucy Hitch. Soy la ayudante de la presidenta Coin quien me envía para invitaros a una cena privada con ella. –contesta la joven dedicando una mirada autoritaria a mi madre.

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos: Effie soltó un gritito, el tío Cinna me agarró rápidamente de los hombros, Brent solamente pudo dedicar una mirada de odio hacia la chica y mis padres se quedaron quietos como estatuas. Tan solo el tío Haymitch pudo disimular su indiferencia mientras se servía una copa.

La joven, que al parecer se llamaba Lucy, esperó brevemente a por una respuesta. Respuesta que salió directamente de la boca del tío Haymitch.

-Estaremos encantados de aceptar la invitación de la presidenta. –esboza una sonrisa. –Estoy segura que nos servirá unos manjares exquisitos y la mayoría de nosotros ya está hambriento.

-Perfecto. Entonces, un coche estará esperándolos en la entrada. –contesta la chica con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Permítanos unos minutos. ¿No querrá que nos presentemos con esta desfachatez ante la presidenta?.

-Claro. El coche saldrá en cuanto estéis listos. –entonces cuando ya se disponía a marchar, se da la vuelta. –Por cierto, me ha encantado conocerle en persona Peeta Mellark. –continúa dedicando una mirada a mi padre. – Y a su mujer, por supuesto.

Finalmente se marcha junto a los agentes que traía consigo y por detrás de ellos la puerta de nuestra planta se cierra. Pasan unos segundos para que todos podamos asimilar toda la información de hace unos minutos, aunque la verdad solo se trate de una: la presidenta Coin nos ha invitado en una cena privada y el tío Haymitch lo ha aceptado sin consultar.

Entonces comienzan los gritos de mi madre hacia el tío Haymitch, y en unos segundos después se une los de mi padre. Effie y el tío Cinna nos empujan hacia nuestras habitaciones sin vacilar para que nos preparemos y estar presentables.

Íbamos a conocer a la presidenta Coin en persona.

Mis padres no pudieron hacer nada y al final se encontraron a ellos mismos, vestidos elegantemente, montados en el coche que nos conduciría hacia la casa de la presidenta.

Mi padre llevaba una camisa muy formal de manga larga de color beige acompañado por un chaleco y pantalones negros en conjunto. Mientras que mi madre, a pesar de sus quejas y muecas, estaba fantástica con un vestido de color crema que deja ver su larga espalda a través de una tela de encaje. Por otro lado, Brent estaba muy guapo con una chaqueta de color azul marino, perfectamente combinado con sus ojos, con una camiseta negra por dentro y unos pantalones del mismo color. Y finalmente yo, con un vestido de palabra de honor realizado en gasa de un color negro. Va decorado con tres volantes superpuestos por debajo del escote y por la falda y finalmente por la cintura tiene una cinta de seda del mismo color de la chaqueta de Brent anudada en lazo en el centro.

En unos treinta minutos, el coche se detiene delante de una mansión de piedra con un jardín extenso y una fuente de agua impresionante en el medio. Un hombre alto vestido con uniforme del servicio nos abre la puerta y nos lleva a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar en un salón suntuoso llenos de luces brillantes y numerosas antigüedades.

Todos nosotros nos quedamos en el salón unos minutos. Mi madre me tenía cogido de una mano y la otra lo tenía enlazado en el brazo de mi padre. La verdad es que los dos estaban muy tensos, aunque no eran los únicos puesto que nadie sabía nada sobre la causa de esta repentina invitación.

Entonces la misma joven de hace unas horas en nuestra planta, ahora con un vestido muy escotado de color morado, nos recibe.

-Bienvenidos a la residencia de la presidenta Coin. En unos breves momentos os recibirá ella misma. –explica claramente. –Pero ahora, a ella le gustaría hablar con los señores Mellark y el señor Abernathy en su despacho, a solas. Síganme por favor.

A mi madre le costó mucho soltarme la mano pero cuando lo hizo, antes de irse, me dejó a cargo del tío Cinna y Effie y como respuesta ellos asintieron.

Observé cómo mis padres y el tío Haymitch desaparecían por detrás de la última puerta del gran pasillo. Comencé a sofocarme en tan solo pensar que Coin les podría hacer algo malo.

-Tío Cinna, necesito un poco de aire. Estaré en el balcón.

-Está bien preciosa. Pero quédate en donde yo te pueda ver ¿si? –acepta aunque no muy convencido por lo que nos podamos encontrar en este sitio.

-Iré contigo. –ofrece Brent y el tío Cinna se queda más tranquilo.

Caminamos hasta el balcón donde el aire fresco nos roza la cara. Esta fue sin duda mi parte favorita del ajetreado día que tuve hoy. Con el viento rozándome me recordó los momentos que pasaba en el bosque. Por un solo momento me sentía libre.

Brent y yo nos quedamos observando el cielo, sin esperar que hubiera estrellas como las que veíamos en el 12. Pero nos equivocamos, al parecer la casa de Coin estaba muy apartada de la ajetreada ciudad porque aquí se veían diminutos diamantes por el cielo.

Pero entonces una sombra me llamó la atención. Acababa de ver a alguien entrar por la entrada que estaba justo por debajo del balcón. Brent notó mi expresión confusa y finalmente pregunta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada.

-¿Qué has visto? Estás pálida.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

En vez de reírse pone una expresión más tensa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta.

-Creo que he visto a Leo.

.

¿Qué os parece? Bueno…ahmmm…digamos que este es la primera parte del capítulo porque la segunda parte será contada por Katniss…así que espero que no os importe esperar un poquito…¿si?

Muchas gracias por leer y no olvideis dejar un REVIEW! Graciasss :D


	6. Capitulo 6

Esta vez esta parte será contada por Katniss…mas adelante sabréis por qué…

Algunas dudas que seguramente están rondando por vuestras cabezas será aclarada a continuación….y una gran sorpresa..os dejará con la boca abierta…hahaha…

Por cierto, muchos detalles de Sinsajo van a ser cambiadas: como por ejemplo de que Coin está viva. Así que espero que nos liéis y bueno cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en decirmelo ¿si?

Asi que sin entreteneros más….espero que os guste… .

.

**El último sinsajo.**

Capitulo 6

.

**KATNISS POV**

Agarrada de la mano de Peeta cruzamos el gran pasillo hasta llegar en una puerta de madera decorada con relieves florales trabajada de manera espectacular. Busco los ojos azules que siempre me confortan en momentos como estos, momentos en que desearía estar muerta.

Solo recordar que en tan solo unos minutos volvería a encontrarme delante de la mujer que me engañó, utilizó y manejó como un títere a su antojo y beneficio se me revolvía el estómago. No sé cómo podré contenerme en agarrar cualquier cosa y clavárselo en el pecho. Entonces esos ojos azules vuelven a encontrarse con los míos y cualquier idea que podría ponernos en peligro, que podría poner a mi hija en peligro se desvanece. Junto a Peeta cruzamos la gran puerta que se abre poco a poco ateniéndonos a cualquier cosa que podría pasar.

Ahí estaba Coin, sentada en su gran silla por detrás de una gran mesa de madera. Ahora su pelo gris, tal y como lo recordaba, tenía un color blanco grisáceo y estaba tan liso como antes. Su aspecto físico mientras tanto, tampoco había cambiado mucho aunque tienes unas arruguitas que desvelan su edad.

La mujer se acerca a nosotros sin dejarnos tiempo a entrar completamente a la gran habitación.

-Bienvenidos viejos amigos. –parece que su humor había cambiado un poco. La razón quizás es porque ahora es la que manda sobre todos nosotros. –Bienvenidos al Distrito 13.

Nadie responde. Todos nos quedamos mirándola incrédula. ¿Cómo nos podía hablar con esa tranquilidad? ¿Es que acaso ya había olvidado todo lo que nos hizo? ¿Lo que nos está haciendo?

No me pude contener y ni siquiera la fuerza de Peeta pudo frenarme. Me lanzo sobre ella hasta quedar solamente a unos centímetros delante de ella. Ni se inmuta y se queda mirándome fijamente y veo en como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Eso me pone aún más furiosa pero consigo tranquilizarme. Retrocedo unos cuantos pasos y finalmente consigo hablar.

-¿Para qué nos has mandado llamar? –pregunto intentando ser lo mas respetuosa posible.

- Es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que visitáis al distrito. Pensé en la gran oportunidad de volvernos a ver, Katniss.

-Tampoco es que sea de nuestro agrado estar aquí. Nunca habríamos pisado este distrito si no fuera por las circunstancias.

-Claro, claro. Vuestra hija es un tributo. –se echa reír maliciosamente. –No os lo toméis a mal pero no podía excluiros de los juegos. Eso sería…digamos, favoritismo. Todos tenemos que ser iguales ¿cierto?

Respiro hondo para no perder los estribos. Veo una cuchilla que fácilmente podría encajar en su garganta. Pero me contengo.

-Dejémonos de rodeos. –de repente salta Peeta detrás mía.

-Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. Me alegro de verte…en tus cabales. –vuelve a sonreír la maldita.

-No nos digas que nos querías felicitar porque nuestra hija tiene el honor de representar a nuestro distrito ¿o si? –responde sin hacer caso a su comentario.

-No, la verdad es que no Peeta. De hecho estoy profundamente dolida. Pero pensé que a lo mejor Katniss querría preguntarme algo. A lo mejor sobre nuestro tributo masculino.

Estaba en lo cierto. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en cómo podría atravesarla con algún objeto que se me olvidó por completo Gale. El hijo de Gale. Necesitaba respuestas y ella es la única quién me las puede dar.

-Gale. –simplemente pronunciar su nombre me produce dolor. –Vuestro tributo es el hijo de Gale. ¿Dónde está Gale? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Tranquila mi querida Katniss. Yo responderé encantada a todas tus preguntas. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? ¿Té? –ofrece.

Al principio dudo pero Peeta ya se había adelantado sentándose en el gran sofá rojo y Haymitch, se me olvidaba de que estuviera aquí, pidiendo una copa de coñac. Me siento al lado de mi marido y espero que Coin comience con su explicación.

- Va a ser una historia interesante. Me gustaría que no me interrumpieras, Katniss. Las preguntas las dejamos para el final.

Agarro la mano de Peeta y asiento. Coin se dispone a empezar y todos nos sumergimos a su relato.

_Después de la guerra, Gale se fue al distrito 2. Ocupaba un cargo muy importante que yo misma le asigné. Siempre me pareció un buen soldado y sabía muy bien de que haría perfectamente su trabajo. Cumplió su deber tal y como yo esperaba y, como recompensa, le dí un permiso especial que consistía en un permiso especial para que de vez en cuando pueda visitar a su familia en el 12. Quizás nunca supiste nada de esos visitas Katniss porque él mismo me exigió que sólo lo debería saber su familia y nadie más. _

_Poco a poco los años fueron pasando, pero él nunca logró olvidarte. Todo cambió cuando conoció a una joven llamada Jane, de la que se enamoró perdidamente. Yo misma presencié su boda. Jane se quedó embarazada de Leo y los tres formaron una familia muy feliz._

_Desgraciadamente Gale tuvo que ir a una misión importante en el 8. Pasó mucho tiempo allí y bueno…hubo complicaciones…Gale está muerto Katniss._

Una especie de nudo se empieza a formar en mi estómago. Tengo ganas de vomitar. Todo empieza a dar vueltas. Me resisto a creerlo. Gale está muerto.

Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mi rostro y apenas podía respirar. No ha pasado ni un día de estos veinte años en que no piense en Gale. Qué hacía, cómo estaba. Ni siquiera supe que iba a nuestro hogar, al distrito 12. Me siento culpable por odiarle al abandonar a su familia. Cosa que realmente no hizo.

Gale estaba muerto y murió pensando que yo le odiaba. Quizás lo hice pero ahora ya no.

Por una parte me alegré por él ya que había formado la familia que tanto deseaba. Consiguió a una mujer que le podía amar y como fruto tuvieron a su hijo. Hijo que ahora era un tributo.

Ahora Leo me recordaba a mí. Perdió a su padre y ahora él y su madre están solos. Si Gale estuviese vivo, no hubiese permitido que l nombre de su hijo entre en la cosecha. Pero entonces pienso que algo no encajaba. Si Coin "apreciaba", digamos, a Gale ¿por qué permitió a su hijo ser un tributo?

-Pero…¿cómo es que estás tan enterada de su vida? –pregunto.

Sonríe.

-Quizás es porque estaba más unida de lo que puedas imaginar a él. –responde.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Peeta confuso al igual que yo.

-Jane…es mi hija.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos, incluso Haymitch que parecía muy ajeno a la conversación se sorprende. ¿Coin tiene una hija? Nunca supimos de su existencia. Y lo más importante de todo es que entonces…

-Abuela… -una voz tan familiar inunda toda la habitación. Era Leo. –Ohh…tienes visita.

Con razón el chico nos miraba de una manera tan peculiar en el Auditorio. El hecho de que Leo era tan parecido a Gale y a la vez que esté emparentado con Coin me produce escalofríos que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

Leo nos dedica una mirada corta y se acerca a su abuela. Coin lo recibe cariñosamente.

-Esto es...una gran sorpresa. –suelta Haymitch. –Supongo que escondiste muy bien a tu hija durante la guerra.

Haymitch al pronunciar a su madre, Leo pone una expresión muy tensa. Me pregunto por qué.

-¿Dónde está…su madre? –pregunto intentanto no mirar a Leo.

Coin por primera no tuvo una respuesta rápida. Como si contestar fuera lo más difícil que podía hacer. Entonces supimos por qué.

-Mi madre se suicidó cuando murió mi padre.

Todas las miradas se clavan en Leo. Me siento mal por haber preguntado. Sé lo duro que es perder a un padre, pero a ambos, debería ser horrible.

-Lo siento. –respondo.

Todo lo que vino después fue un silencio muy incómodo. Siento las miradas de Leo hacia mi y Peeta. ¿Sabrá quienes somos? ¿La relación que tuvimos con su padre? ¿Sabrá algo más que Coin no nos haya dicho? Quizás debería encontrar una manera de hablar con él cuanto antes pero ¿cómo?

Finalmente todos nos dirigimos hacia el gran comedor para reunirnos con los demás. Pero Leo no quiso venir y prefirió volver al Palacio de los Tributos.

Todos nos sentamos y cenamos con total tranquilidad. Nadie habla a lo largo de la noche restante.

El mismo coche nos lleva de nuevo al Palacio. Me quedo un rato con Prim en su habitación hasta que consigue conciliar el sueño. Mi hija no pregunta nada acerca de la conversación que tuvimos con Coin. Eso me relaja.

Cuando noto a Prim profundamente dormida me doy cuenta de lo soñolienta que estoy. Voy a la habitación de al lado a buscar unos brazos donde acurrucarme. Peeta sabía perfectamente mi estado.

Hoy han pasado tantas cosas que siento que me voy a derrumbar: mi hija es un tributo, mi mejor amigo está muerto y tiene un hijo con la hija de Coin…

Una idea centellea en mi cabeza… si Leo es nieto de la presidenta, ¿cómo permitió que saliera como tributo? ¿Harán trampas para que sobreviva? Todo está muy confuso y mis ideas no se organizan. Consigo dormirme, pero no puedo quitarme la idea de que…

Mi hija tiene que matar al hijo de mi mejor amigo.

.

¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo?

He cambiado muchas cosas, lo sé y no me odiéis por eso por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review! :D


	7. Capitulo 7

El último sinsajo.

Capitulo 7

.

Todo está oscuro. Intento erguirme pero las piernas me fallan. Palpo con las manos mí alrededor intentando buscar un apoyo para poder levantarme. Encuentro una pared áspera y fría. Agarro un peñasco y finalmente, me levanto.

Silencio. No se oye nada.

Mis ojos tardan unos minutos en adaptarse a la poca luz que hay. Me encuentro en una galería rocosa que solamente tiene una dirección. Reconozco el lugar, es una cueva minera similar a las que hay en el 12. He estado aquí una vez.

Un gemido rompe el silencio. Giro la cabeza buscando la fuente y encuentro una figura en el suelo. Me acerco lentamente a él y me agacho para observarlo mejor. Aparto un mechón de pelo castaño de su rostro notando un líquido viscoso en mi mano. Sangre.

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, pero el tiempo se detiene cuando reconozco el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Brent.

Me pongo histérica e intento buscar ayuda. Levanto la cabeza y veo una lanza preparada para abalanzarse sobre mí. Siento como el filo me desgarra la carne, las piernas vuelven a fallarme y de nuevo me encuentro tumbada en el suelo, agonizando.

Justo antes de mi último aliento, me encuentro con unos ojos grises familiares. Leo.

Me despierto sofocada y siento como el sudor se desliza por mi piel. Unas pequeñas gotas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos y siento como el mundo se me cae de encima. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas y cada vez van de mal en peor, de hecho, esta había sido el más terrible.

Unos brazos me rodean con fuerza. Sabía que él no me fallaría. Siempre sabe los momentos en los que más le necesito. Sólo él y mi madre pueden hacerme sentir protegida.

-Shhh…ya pasó mi vida. Ya pasó, estoy aquí. –me conforta mientras me balancea entre sus brazos. -¿Otra pesadilla?

Los sollozas no me dejan responder pero intento hacer un esfuerzo. Me calmo y me dispongo a hablar.

-Fue horrible papá…no puedo seguir así o sino moriré antes de pisar la arena. –sólo al oír esto mi padre puso una expresión tensa, me recordó a mamá justo antes de la cosecha.

-Tú no vas a morir Prim, ¿me has entendido? –dice muy seguro. –Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso.

Asiento. ¿Qué más podía hacer yo? La verdad es que en estos momentos no me apetece discutir y menos con mi padre. No, con él no. A veces pienso que me siento más unida a él que a mi madre, no sé, quizás es porque a él le cuesta menos expresar sus sentimientos. No es que este diciendo de que mi madre no me quiere, al contrario, me quiere tanto que me sobreprotege. Mi padre comienza a apartar mechones de pelo mojado por el sudor de mi rostro y besa mi frente.

-Todos nos están esperando para desayunar. ¿Me acompañas? –pregunta intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hmm…ya te sigo. –respondo. –Primero me gustaría ducharme.

-Está bien. No te entretengas… -noto como traga un poco de saliva antes de continuar. –Hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento y me gustaría hablar contigo y con Brent antes de que os vayáis.

Observo como la puerta se cierra suavemente y de nuevo me encuentro sola. Busco con mis manos la herida imaginaria que me ha hecho aquella lanza y con solo recordar el dolor que me produjo, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Me doy una ducha rápida y al salir del baño me encuentro con la misma camiseta gris y el pantalón negro ajustado, bien doblado, encima de mi cama. Supongo que es nuestro traje de entrenamiento.

Una vez puesto el traje, me recojo el pelo con una trenza, tal y cómo lo hacía mi madre a mi edad y me echo un último vistazo en el gran espejo del baño. Al ver la imagen reflejada sentí escalofríos porque yo no veía a Primrose Mellark, veía a mi madre. A Katniss.

Todos se encontraban esperándome en el gran salón. Effie me hace una señal de sentarme en el sofá para comenzar con la reunión. La verdad es que tenía hambre y juro que ahora mismo mataría a por unos bollos recién hechos de mi padre pero en vez de eso un sirviente me trae una bandeja de plata con el desayuno.

Comienza la reunión.

-Para mi sorpresa –comienza mi padre mirando de reojo al tío Haymitch. –Los entrenamientos solamente durarán cinco días. Los Guardianes os estarán observando, a los 26 para evaluaros. Ellos serán el punto clave para conseguir patrocinadores, cuanto más les gustéis, más patrocinadores tendréis y eso es lo que queremos. ¿Entendido?

Brent y yo asentimos. Ver a Brent, respirando, con los ojos abiertos, me hizo sentirme bien. No puedo soportar la idea de verle, al menos, ver su cadáver frente a mí.

Mi padre sigue hablando sin que nadie le interrumpa.

-Ahora necesito saber las cosas que podría trabajar con vosotros, en especial contigo Brent. –le mira. –Espero que sepas manejar un arma, combatir cuerpo a cuerpo…lo que sea que le podamos sacar partido.

-Bueno, sé cazar. –responde.

Al oír esto mi madre se sorprende. Algo que no sé si deba tomármelo bien o mal. Pero parece que ahora siente más interés por la conversación. La verdad es que parecía estar en una burbuja.

-Cazar. Entonces sabrás manejar el arco. –dice mi padre muy entusiasmado.

-Sé manejar el arco pero no acierto a cien por cien. Utilizo otro arma.

-Bien, ¿qué arma? –salta mi madre.

-Es una que fabriqué yo mismo, lo vi en los juegos anteriores y me llamó mucho la atención. –explica y todos le prestamos atención. –Es una especie de boomerang pero hecho con dos cuchillos. Cogí dos cuchillos de filo curvado y los uní por los mangos haciendo una especie de boomerang. No me gusta presumir pero lo puedo lanzar a mucha distancia, cortar cualquier cosa y cogerlo de nuevo sin problemas.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos. Al parecer Brent podía ser una máquina de matar con esa cosa. Podía cortarle el cuello a su enemigo sin ni siquiera estar frente a él y lo mejor de todo es que su arma vuelve con él, una vez terminado su trabajo, por sí sola.

Mi padre se queda pensativo como si analizara aquella sabrosa información.

-¿Nos vas a sugerir algo especial? –pregunta Brent. –Según Cinna, Haymitch os aconsejó de que escondáis vuestros talentos especiales para los entrenamientos privados.

-La cosa Brent es que ya no hay entrenamientos privados. –afirma mi padre. –Así que hay que dar todo lo mejor de vosotros en esos 5 días. Pasados esos días, os darán vuestra puntuación, después vendrá la entrevista y … -se pone tenso. – La arena.

-Entonces papá, nos aconsejas de que demos todo lo mejor de nosotros a partir de ahora. –solo quería dejarlo claro.

-Si Prim. Brent, quiero que trabajes con esa arma que me acabas de decir y con otras, nadie te puede asegurar de que haya uno de esos en la Cornucopia. Eres un chico grande, prueba con un poco de pesas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aléjate del 13. –ordena con tono serio. - Tú Prim, trabaja con el arco y enséñales de lo que eres capaz. Recuerda nuestros entrenamientos así que sigue con la rutina. Y una última cosa, no os separéis, que todos vean que estáis unidos. ¿Me habéis entendido?

.

Brent y yo observamos en cómo todas las miradas se posan en nosotros nada más entrar en la sala de entrenamiento.

-No **nos** miran. Te miran a **ti**. –susurra Brent.

-¿Y eso cómo me lo tengo que tomar?

-Quizá tu influencia nos consiga aliados.

La teoría de Brent me puso a pensar. Pero en el fondo yo no quería aliados. Ya es bastante insoportable la idea de que alguien cercano a mí, como él, tenga que morir. Pero me quedo callada.

El mundo se detiene cuando entran los tributos del 13. Muchos tributos ponen cara de terror e intentan alejarse de ellos como si tuvieran la lepra. Brent me agarra el brazo arrastrándome en la zona de arco obedeciendo el orden de mi padre de alejarnos de ellos.

Veo a Leo con su mirada, de nuevo, clavada en mí y recuerdo mi sueño. Tenía ganas de correr, huir de él. Le tenía miedo. Sé que me matará y yo seré su primera victima. Por suerte, su compañera le conduce a la zona más lejana al nuestro y aparta su mirada de serpiente venenosa en mí.

Vuelvo a concentrarme e intento buscar un arco. Dispara me relajaba y es lo que más necesitaba. Logro agarrar el único que había en la sala y Brent y yo comenzamos a turnarnos para disparar.

Primero empezó Brent, la verdad es que no disparaba muy bien pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal. Con unos cuantos consejos que le voy diciendo va mejorando y eso le hace sentirse orgulloso.

Cuando Brent me pasa el arco, siento que todos me observan. Todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo y me miran fijamente. Miro de reojo a los Guardianes que prácticamente hicieron lo mismo que todo el mundo.

-No nos dejes mal así que más te vale disparar bien. –sonríe Brent.

-Gracias. –le respondo con tono sarcástico.

Respiro hondo y me concentro. Cierro los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir veo el bosque, un bosque frondoso, el bosque del 12. Al fondo, al lado de un árbol veo a mi madre sonriendo, indicándome que disparara. Tenso la cuerda y lo suelto, dando justo en el punto diminuto que había marcado mi madre con la punta de un cuchillo.

Todos sueltan unos susurros que me hacen volver a la realidad. Brent me sonríe de manera triunfal y veo a los Guardianes mostrándome mucho interés. Bien. Eso es lo que queríamos. Siento como si eso me dejara con ganas de más. Recuerdo las palabras de mi padre que les enseñe lo que sé hacer y pienso hacerlo.

-Brent, ¿me harías un favor?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Podrías lanzarme esas bolas de pintura? –pregunto con una sonrisa. Brent parecía entender lo que quería hacer y sin dudarlo, agarra como unas 10 bolas de diferentes colores y se prepara.

En la mesa más cercana cojo unos cuchillos y las cuelgo en mi cinturón. Me cubro con una tela negra los ojos y preparo mi arco.

-¡Ya! –le grito a Brent.

Oigo como la bola es lanzada por los aires, vuelvo a tensar la cuerda y disparo. La bola explota. Ahora la gente se emociona e incluso algunos no pudieron contener su emoción. Vuelvo a preparar el arco

-¡Ya! –vuelvo a gritar y todos se callan.

Brent vuelve a lanzar no sólo una bola sino, espero no equivocarme, cuatro bolas. Disparo rápidamente la primera flecha y agarro otra y la vuelvo a lanzar inmediatamente. Suelto el arco y cojo en cada una de mis manos un cuchillo de mi cinturón y sin vacilar las vuelvo a lanzar.

Oigo como me aplauden y me quito enseguida la tela que me cubría los ojos. Veo a todo el mundo aplaudiéndome.

-Eso…ha estado ¡genial! –Brent grita emocionado. –Todos se han quedado perplejos con lo que has hecho. Seguro que los Guardianes te darán la puntuación más alta.

No me contengo en sonreír ampliamente. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle a mi padre lo que acababa de hacer. Todos ahora me admiraban, creo, bueno, no todos.

Veo de lejos a Leo con una lanza en la mano. Me empieza a faltar el aire y justo lo que más temía, la tira y la lanza pasa justo rozándome el cabello. Yo me quedo paralizada al igual que todos. Las piernas me fallan, igual que en mi sueño y me quedo de rodillas en el suelo. La voz de Brent, histérico me hace recuperar el conocimiento y todo pasa rápido.

-¡Hijo de…! –grita histérico. -¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando maldito?

Brent comienza a gritarle unas barbaridades y Leo le responde riéndose a carcajadas. Esto le pone aún más nervioso y sin pensarlo dos veces coge un arma, que por la descripción que he recibido de ella, la reconozco instantáneamente.

Un Brent furioso lanza el mortífero boomerang hacia Leo, también rozándole el hombro y atravesando la pared de hormigón quedándose ahí estancado.

Leo se acerca a él, ahora furioso y Brent se queda esperando.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte mugriento chico del 12. –por primera vez oigo la voz de Leo.

-Tú también lo acabas de hacer maldito traidor. –responde Brent.

-Trabaja mejor en tu puntería nene.

-Si aún tienes la cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo es porque yo lo quise así. –replica Brent.

El fin de la discusión llega cuando los soldados les separan. Leo se va detrás de Laia por una puerta más pequeña y otros dos soldados conducen a Brent por la salida más grande.

Yo, aún de rodillas en el suelo, Brent me toma por la cintura y me pone de pie. Sus brazos me rodean de nuestros acompañantes y me dedica una mirada apenada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Los soldados nos dejan solos en cuanto nos metemos en el ascensor de cristal que nos llevaría a nuestra planta. Solos en el ascensor abrazo fuertemente a Brent y siento como me responde al estrecharme a él.

-Gracias. –le susurro.

Un nuevo sentimiento comienza a florecer dentro de mí. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para frenarlo.

Y así acaba nuestro primer entrenamiento.

.

Gracias por leer el capitulo! Y espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno he tardado un poco en actualizar porque me sentía un poco vago este fin de semana y la verdad es que no quiero escribir por escribir, asi que lo siento por no haber actualizado antes.

Otra cosa es que no podré actualizar quizás hasta la próxima semana porque tengo muchos exámenes y necesito concentrarme. Espero que no os moleste esperar e intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.

DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW :D


	8. Capitulo 8

**El último sinsajo.**

Capitulo 8

.

**PEETA'S POV**

-¡Prim! –Katniss grita preocupada. -¿Estás bien mi vida? –continúa mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos y después la examina con su mirada.

Lo único que pudo hacer mi Prim es llorar. Observo cómo sus delgados brazos aprietan más el cuerpo de su madre. Me doy la vuelta para ocultar mi impotencia ante la situación. Normalmente soy yo el que siempre se mantiene fuerte pero siento que ya no puedo más.

Noto como Katniss coge mi mano. Me seco las lágrimas rapidamente y me doy la vuelta intentando poner la mejor cara para este momento. Veo a Prim con los ojos rojos, Brent con una expresión muy tensa y Haymitch indicándome que tomara el mando.

Me acerco a Prim y le doy un beso en la frente.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Effie y te das una ducha para relajarte? –le digo acariciándola su cabello.

-No pienso irme papá. –rechista. –Si tienes que decir algo, dilo enfrente mía.

Testaruda como su madre. Miro de reojo a Katniss y se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer eso les tranquiliza a mis dos chicas.

-Primero que todo, gracias, Brent.

-No, no pasa nada. –asiente.

-Leo es un rompecabezas. ¿Cómo nos pudo tratar así el otro día y al siguiente va con la intención de asesinar a mi hija? –pregunto, quizás a mi mismo, dudoso.

-Espera, ¿cómo es que le visteis el otro día? ¿Dónde? –pregunta Prim.

-Brent, cuéntanos exactamente lo que pasó. –salta Katniss intentando desviar la pregunta de Prim.

-Bueno, Prim estaba demostrando su talento con el arco, el cual recibió varios elogios por parte de otros tributos y de los mismos Guardianes. –explica Brent, que poco a poco va cambiando a un tono. –Y de repente ese maldi… ese chico le arroja su lanza a Prim rozándole su pelo. Quizás no tenía la intención de matarla, bueno, al menos no en ese instante.

.¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? –pregunta Katniss, confusa.

-¿Y aún lo dudas Katniss? –responde Haymitch. –Puede que sea el hijo de tu mejor amigo, pero no es él Katniss. No es Gale.

Haymitch no es el único que piensa así. Yo también lo hago. Auque no tengo el valor de decírselo a Katniss. Porque hay una cosa que me duele más que a ella, hacerla daño.

-¡Peeta! ¡Maldita sea! Dí algo. –grita Haymitch.

-Prim. –fue la única palabra que pude articular. –Retírate por favor.

-¿Qué? –exclama. -¡Dejad de tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña! Yo también tengo el derecho de saber lo que está pasando.

-Prim… -sigo insistiendo.

-¡No!

-¡Primrose Mellark, te digo que te vayas! –grito.

Es la primera vez que le alzo la voz a Prim. Me mira con sus ojos grises húmedos y sale corriendo.

-Yo voy. –ofrece Brent que sale justo detrás de ella.

Me dejo caer en el sillón rendido. Hay tantas cosas que rondan por mi cabeza, cosas que no tienen sentido, como si fueran piezas de un puzzle sin terminar de encajar.

-Tiene que ser Coin. –por fin consigo decir. –Después de todo Leo se quedó sin sus padres a una edad muy temprana y seguro que Coin le crió y educó a su manera.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es que ahora ¿qué gana con todo esto? –pregunta Haymitch.

-Quizás por puro diversión. –sigue Katniss. –Después de todo sería irónico ver como el hijo de tu mejor amigo asesina a tu hija ¿no crees?

-Entonces no dejaremos que se salga con la suya. –afirmo muy decidido.

.

**PRIM'S POV**

Mi padre nunca me había gritado. Solamente quería que me dejaran de echar a un lado, de tratarme siempre como a una niña pequeña, después de todo es mi vida la que está en medio. Sigo corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me acerco a la gran ventana de cristal y descubro que se puede abrir. Me encuentro con un pequeño balcón y me dejo caer en el suelo frío y áspero. Me acurruco abrazando mis rodillas y escondo mi rostro decaído.

Oigo unos paso acercándose. Se detiene. Susurra mi nombre.

-Prim…

No respondo.

-Prim… -vuelve a susurrar.

Quería estar sola, reflexionar por mi misma pero parece que algo muy en el fondo de mi le necesitaba.

-Estoy aquí.

Brent se asoma por la ventana dedicándome una sonrisa. Se sienta conmigo pero no dice nada.

El momento en que Leo me arroja su lanza, Brent poniéndose como loco tirándole el boomerang afilado, Leo y Brent enfrentados…las guardias, el calor del pecho de Brent…todo pasa por mi cabeza.

Levanto la cabeza y diviso el jardín que rodea el edificio, con sus numerosas luces y guardias. Brent sigue sin decir nada. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Cierro los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –pregunto.

-¿El qué? –responde.

-Desafiar a Leo. Sabes que va en contra de las normas atacar a otro tributo fuera de la arena.

-Él ha hecho lo mismo contigo.

-Pero tú no tenías por qué responder por mí. Las guardias podrían haberte ejecutado en ese mismo momento. –sigo.

-Nos habrían ejecutado a los dos. –salta.

-¡Pero no me importa Leo! ¡Me importas tú!

Ambos nos sorprendemos. Esto era peligroso. Mantener un lazo fuerte con tu compañero podía ser tu peor enemigo.

-No lo hagas Prim.

-¿El qué? –pregunto.

-Esto. No te debe importar nada mas que tu propia vida.

-Entonces ¿por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta con voz mas calmada.

Brent tardó varios minutos en responder, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabaras adecuadas para explicarse ya que cuando se dispone a responder, vuelve a cerrar los labios.

-Porque por primera vez sentí que debía proteger a alguien. –finalmente contesta.

Estoy confusa. Intento leerle la mirada y vuelvo a repetir en mi mente sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir que sentia que por primera vez debía proteger a alguien? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Brent sobre su familia, su vida en el 12…

-Brent, no te entiendo.

-Nunca tuve a nadie a quién proteger Prim.

-¿Y tu familia? –pregunto, aunque con miedo de que se lo tome mal.

-No tengo familia Prim.

Su frase me dejó congelada y a la vez confusa. ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga familia? Observo como Brent intenta desviar su mirada hacia otro lado para secarse las lágrimas. No sabía si estaba bien seguir preguntándole porque parecía afectarle mucho. Ver a un chico tan grande como Brent llorar daba mucha impotencia.

-Mi madre murió al darme a luz. –prosigue. –Mi abuela me crió desde entonces. Según ella, mi padre trabajaba en las minas pero cogió una neumonía y bueno, ya sabes que con los recursos que tenemos no duró mucho tiempo. Para entonces mi madre ya estaba embarazada de mí. Ella tuvo un parto muy dificil y no salió con vida.

-Lo siento Brent, no quería hacerte recordar. –me disculpo. –Pero tu abuela…

-Mi abuela, murió cuando tenía tres años entonces mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Me trasladaron en el orfanato. Fue una experiencia horrible, todos los niños hacían el trabajo y casi no había comida. Por eso aprendí como escapar por las mañanas y cazar algo para que algunos niños pequeños y yo podamos comer algo. A mis quince años me escapé definitivamente y viví solo en la casa de mi abuela.

La historia de Brent es desgarrador. Pienso en las circunstancias que tuvo que pasar: crecer sin padres, trabajar a una temprana edad para sobrevivir… Yo no podría soportar eso. Quizás prefiera morir. Morir.

_._

_Los días pasan despacio, y más cuando Brent y yo nos encontramos en el entrenamiento. Intentamos alejarnos de Leo y compañía aunque nuestra presencia provoca una incomodidad en todo el mundo. El número de soldados han aumentado por prevención, lo que me causa un poco más de tranquilidad._

_Sigo enseñando a Brent a disparar con_ el arco a la vez que yo voy entrenando. Verle tirar esos boomerangs es impresionante. La verdad es que ver a los tributos del 1, 2, 13, en especial es que era un espectáculo. Se notaban que eran profesionales.

Ya hemos recibido varios ofrecimientos de alianza, del 1 y 2 pero a Brent no le parece buena idea, dice que no le causa confianza y que quizás todo sea un plan para liquidarnos facilmente, después de todo han visto que somos mortíferos.

En cambio, a mi me parece muy interesante a los tributos del 4, en especial la chica, ya que la he visto echandonos el ojo varias veces. El otro día la vi en la zona de natación y nunca había visto a nadie poder aguantar la respiración bajo el agua tanto tiempo.

Finalmente llega el último día de entrenamiento. Mi padre nos explica que este era el momento de darlo todo porque esta tarde publicaban las puntuaciones.

Mi padre se disculpó por lo que había pasado en otro día. Me sentí un poco mla porque en parte fue culpa mía, después de todo, todo lo que está haciendo era por mi bien. Luego mi madre soltó un chiste de que por fin ya no sólo me peleaba con ella.

De nuevo, y por última vez en la sala de entrenamiento vemos a todos más Animados que nunca. Había cuchillos por los aires, lanzas, golpes con espadas, gritos de dolor…Todos intentaban llamar la atención de los guardianes.

Brent coge su famoso boomerang y yo mi arco y nos unimos nuestros compañeros que dentro de unos días serán nuestros mayores enemigos.

.

Me pongo algo más cómodo después de ducharme. Mi madre me peina con cuidado y me trenza el pelo. Aunque no se oía mucho, estaba cantando una canción bastante conocida para mi. Recuerdo como me lo cantaba de pequeña cuando me despertaba después de una pesadilla. Echo de menos eso, volver a ser su niña pequeña, a salvo de las cosechas.

Salimos al encuentro con todos en el salón todos atentos a la pantalla. Caesar estaba mostrando algunas entrevistas de los familiares de otros tributos. A veces mencionaba el nombre mis padres pero gracias a Dios no nos daba mucha importancia.

15 minutos después comienzan a anunciar las puntuaciones. Desde que ahora hay 13 distritos, la puntuación máxima es un 13. Caesar comienza con el distrito 13, Leo y Laia, obviamente, obtienen un 13.

Sigue anunciando los demás tributos, los del 1 tuvieron un 12 y un 10, los del 2 un 10…la chica del 4 un 9…hasta que al final llega a nosotros.

-Brent Tanner obtiene la puntuación de un…12 –exclama Caesar muy sorprendido.

No era el único. Todos nos levantamos gritando y felicitando a Brent que no se lo acababa de creer. Esto es algo muy bueno porque seguro que ahora ya hay varios patrocinadores fichando por él.

Todos nos callamos porque Caesar pronuncia mi nombre.

-Primrose Mellark obtiene la puntuación de un… -anuncia Flickermann -5…-continúa decepcionado.

El silencio continúa. Era imposible de que me hubieran dado un 5 después de ofrecerles espectáculos con el arco, los cuchillos…es imposible.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –vocifera Haymitch.

-Coin. –responde rapidamente mi padre.

-No quiere que nuesta hija consiga patrocinadores. –sigue mi madre.

-Pero eso no es justo. Prim ha sido una de las mejores en el entrenamiento. –afirma Brent.

-Coin esta literalmente declarandonos la guerra. –se levanta mi padre –Y lo va a tener.

-Eso ya me gusta mas. –sonríe el tío Haymitch.

-¿En que estás pensando Peeta? –pregunta mi madre.

-En una locura,

.

Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde. He estado MUY ocupada y liada con los estudios. Asi que no puedo premeter en actualizar muy pronto, por favor tened paciencia.

Sinceramente pienso que este capitulo es muy flojo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo asi que si os parece un capitulo aburrido LO SIENTO MUCHO.

Gracias por vuestro comprensión y no olviden dejar un review GRACIAS.


	9. Capitulo 9

El último sinsajo.

**Capitulo 9.**

.

**BRENT´S POV**

Cinna me observa con atención mientras me arregla la chaqueta negra del cual se siente muy orgulloso. Siento mis manos mojados de sudor por los nervios por la entrevista. Nunca me he sentido cómodo hablando sobre mí y más con alguien a quien no conozco de nada, como es el caso de Caesar Flickermann. Pero ayer fue diferente.

Me abrí totalmente con Prim. Contarle sobre mi pasado, sobre las cosas que he pasado…ha sido algo nuevo. Es la primera vez que me siento…querido, aunque sé que es una palabra muy grande.

Cuando estoy con Prim me siento diferente. Me siento cómodo, como si todo fuera más fácil.

Cuando Leo le arrojó esa lanza algo dentro de mí como un león salvaje tuvo la necesidad de protegerla. Cuando la vi en el suelo, con esa mirada perdida me hundió completamente. Ahora, es como si sus sentimientos estuvieran conectados con los míos, cuando está triste yo también lo estoy y cuando estás feliz igual.

Sé perfectamente que esto hará todo más difícil en la arena, pero no puedo contenerme. Cada vez siento más este sentimiento peligroso, un sentimiento que no puede tener un final feliz.

Noto a Cinna observándome, quizás también hablándome pero yo estaba absuelto en mis pensamientos, aclaro mi mente y me disculpo con él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Brent? –pregunta Cinna, quizás por décima vez.

-Nada, estaba…pensando en la entrevista. –miento.

-¡Que bien! –exclama entusiasmado. -¿Preparaste algo con Peeta?

-No, la verdad es que no. –respondo. –Dijo que fuéramos sinceros, pase lo que pase. Fue lo que hizo él.

-Si, pero él soltó una bomba. –se sienta en el sillón observándome de arriba abajo una vez más. -¿Acaso tú también piensas soltar uno? ¿Cómo que te guste Prim, por ejemplo?

Aquella pregunta me hizo sonrojarme y como acto seguido me doy la vuelta. Con un poquito de suerte no lo habrá notado.

-Querido Brent, no hace falta que escondas tus mejillas sonrojadas. –sonríe. –Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de tu…afecto por nuestra hermosa Prim.

Me doy la vuelta, ahora dándole la cara con mis ojos como platos. Cinna me mira sonriendo maliciosamente y poco a poco se va convirtiendo en carcajadas.

-¿Qué afecto ni que nada? Prim es mi compañera, nada más. –intento poner excusas, tontas, lo sé.

-Todos ponemos la misma excusa Brent. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo. –se levanta y apoya una mano sobre mi hombro. -Admítelo.

Me siento sobre un escalón y me llevo las manos sobre la cabeza. Me siento tan confundido, Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por Prim, si es puro cariño o algo más.

-¿Qué pasaría si…no es solo un simple afecto lo que siento por ella? –susurro por miedo de que alguien nos está escuchando.

-Que estás jodido mi querido amigo. –dice sinceramente Cinna. –Tampoco te voy a culpar por ello porque la conozco desde que su madre la puso su nombre. Es una niña tan fácil de querer y tan hermosa como su propio nombre.

-Gracias, Cinna. –sonrío. –No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto.

Cinna me ofrece una mano para levantarme. Vuelve a alisar mi chaqueta y a echarme un último vistazo.

-Sólo quiero que te acuerdes de una cosa. Nunca digas nada sobre esto en la entrevista.

.

Las últimas palabras de Cinna siguen resonando en mi cabeza mientras espero a mi compañera en una fila. Me siento en una de las sillas donde pone 12 y sigo reflexionando. Algo dentro de mí siente miedo por si Cinna irá con el chisme a Katniss y Peeta, seguramente éste me cortaría el cuello antes de que lo haga otro tributo, quizás mañana ni siquiera tenga que ir en la arena.

Entonces un golpe en mi pie me despierta de mis pensamientos.

-No te había visto mugriento chico del 12. –Leo me mira de manera muy superior.

Como acto reflejo, quizás de defensa me levanto. Volvemos a estar cara a cara como en el día de entrenamiento. Miro de reojo a los soldados que se ponen alertos. Leo sigue con su sonrisa maliciosa el cual me pone muy nervioso pero el hecho de que Prim no esté aquí me tranquiliza un poco.

-Te la estás ganando maldito traidor. –replico.

-Eso es lo que pretendo. –responde. –Para que sepas, ya te tengo reservado para el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia, ¿o es que acaso pensabas irte corriendo? –reta Leo.

-Ahí te estaré esperando. –acepto.

-Vamos Leo, no te malgastes con mugrientos como estos. – sisea la víbora de su compañera del cual no me acuerdo del nombre.

Ambos siguen con su camino entre los demás tributos, pero al parecer solo se lo tiene conmigo ya que dejó en paz a los demás.

Un tacto cálido sobre mi espalda hace que un escalofrío lo recorra. Ahora me extraña mirarle a Prim en los ojos después expresar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunta con su melodiosa voz.

Me doy la vuelta y la encuentro más bella que nunca.

Lleva un vestido largo, rozando ya el suelo. El vestido está dividida en dos partes: la parte arriba es una especie de corsé negro brillante que marca su esplenda figura, recuerdo su espalda desnuda en el día de Inauguración y me sonrojo. Mientras que la parte de abajo, es una falda larga con volumen dividida en tres volantes de color blanco, cada uno de los volantes termina en con la punta de color negro, del mismo color que del corsé.

Solo puedo pensar en una cosa: Está hermosa.

Observo cómo se sonroja al sentir que la miro de arriba abajo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

-Estas…preciosa Prim. –le digo la verdad.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo, como era de esperar, volvemos a estar en conjunto. –sonríe.

-Cierto. –le devuelvo la sonrisa.

La ayudo a sentarse mientras esperamos. Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos hasta que ella dice algo.

-¿Estás nervioso? –pregunta.

-Tu qué crees. –respondo juguetón.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que decir. –admite ella.

-Ya somos dos. –sonrío. –Tranquila. No creo que Caesar nos coma.

-Cambiando de tema. –dice mientras traga saliva. –Anoche.

-Te quedaste dormida. –afirmo.

-¿Fuiste tú el que me dejó en la cama? –pregunta.

-Sí. Pensé que era mejor irme antes de que tu padre me pille en tu habitación.

Los dos soltamos unas risas ante mi aclaración.

Un timbre casi ensordecedor nos reclama y un hombre de estatura media llama a Leo para que suba en el escenario.

Puede ser muy odioso y todo lo que quiera ser pero se desenvuelve muy bien en la entrevista con Flickermann: comentarios, chistes e incluso risas…me sorprende su buen humor. A continuación sube Laia y cambia totalmente su veneno por risas de chica inocente y de eso no tiene nada, seguro.

A medida que va pasando el tiempo van quedando menos tributos en la sala de espera. Muchos han dado un buen espectáculo ahí arriba: demostraciones de habilidades bastante extraños, historias conmovedoras (como si a alguien le importase), en fin, muchas cosas.

Entonces llega el turno de Prim. Está totalmente páilida cuando el hombre le llama para subir. Para reconfortarla le agarro la mano y lo beso y le susurro que todo iría bien. El hombre la agarra del brazo y la ayuda a subir.

De repente, todo queda en silencio.

.

**PRIM'S POV**

El señor me indica que espere hasta que Caesar me invite a reunirme con él. Asiento obedientemente al mismo tiempo que intento no caerme por culpa de mi temblor.

-Ahora tengo el placer de invitar aquí conmigo, la hija de unos conocidos míos. Sus padres tuvieron que luchar mucho y ahora tendremos aquí con nosotros el fruto de ese gran amor. Sin más dilataciones, el tributo femenino del distrito 12, PRIMROSE MELLARK! –anuncia Caesar.

Aplausos y vitoreos me paralizan. El mismo hombre que me acompañó me da un empujón para salir. Me pongo recta y camino de manera triunfal hacia Flickermann.

Cuando me enfocan los focos de manera repentina, me sentí mareada y gracias a Flickermann que me agarró de la cintura no hice el ridículo. Miro a mi alrededor y veo mi rostro en todas las pantallas, Caesar me ofrece sentarme y yo se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Al menos sentada, no podré caerme.

-Bueno Primrose. ¿Cómo te sientes? –comienza la entrevista.

-Nerviosa, no te lo voy a negar Caesar. –sonrío.

-Recuerdo, todavía cuando entrevisté a tu madre y a tu padre. –sigue. –Quizás fue uno de los momentos más grandiosos de mi carrera. –entonces, cuando pronuncia aquellas palabras, noto un temblor en su cuerpo pero se reincorpora enseguida. –Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de tus padres sino de ti.

-Cierto. –respondo, intentando averiguar la razón de su temblor.

-Ayer anuncié las puntuaciones de los entrenamientos, y quizás yo no haya sido el único a quién le pareció sorprendente tu 5. ¿Tienes algo que opinar al respecto?.

-Quizás es porque soy la hija de unos vencedores. Y te voy a ser sincera, a mi también me sorprendió. Pero no pienso cuestionar a los Guardianes, si me merecía un 5, será por algo. ¿No creen? –pregunto hacia el público.

La gente guarda silencio pero después todos comienzan a cuchichear.

-Yo te aseguro que conseguirás patrocinadores. Si, ¿por qué no? –continua Caesar. –Después de todo, eres uno de los tributos más conocidos de este año.

-¿Ah si? –pregunto intentando hacerme la sorprendida.

-Bueno Primrose, ser la hija de los famosos amantes trágicos no pasa muy inadvertido que digamos. –asegura. –Aunque quizás tengas mucha competencia en cuanto se trata de popularidad.

-Y ¿de quién se trata ese otro? –le sigo el juego, ya que al parecer a la gente le llama mucho la atención.

-Al mismísimo nieto de la Presidenta Coin. –sonríe mirando hacia el público.

El tiempo se detiene. La gente comienza a aplaudir y a gritar como locos ante esto. ¿Cómo que el nieto de Coin? Solo puede haber uno que pueda ser su nieto y me resistía en creerlo.

-Leo Hawthorne. –continúa Caesar.

.

**BRENT'S POV**

Leo, el mismo Leo que yo conozco, al que me enfrenté en el entrenamiento y al que me enfrentaré en el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia es el nieto de la Presidenta de todo Panem, de Coin.

Observo en la pantalla cómo el rostro de Prim va adquiriendo un tono blanco amarillento en el escenario. Miro como se queda sin expresión y de nuevo tener su mirada perdida. Caesar la llama varias veces pero no responde. Afortunadamente el timbre avisa el fin de su entrevista y Caesar la acompaña para bajar del escenario.

Como me gustaría abrazarla ahora mismo porque seguro que ella también lo está necesitando en estos momentos. Pero diviso a Peeta y Katniss corriendo hacia ella al otro lado.

Contemplo como Katniss la rodea con sus brazos y ella comienza a forcejear para que la suelte. Peeta la agarra los hombros y ella responde de la misma manera. Entonces me llega, quizás el sonido más doloroso para mí, sus llantos.

-¿Era eso? –comienza a gritar. –¡Maldita sea! ¡Me tenía que enterar por otra persona! ¿Era eso lo que queríais? –continúa sollozando.

Peeta y Katniss intentan calmarla.

-Prim aquí no. –ordena Peeta.

-¿Y dónde? –sigue gritando. –¿Hasta cuando pensabais ocultármelo?

-Mi vida, solo queríamos protegerte. –intenta explicarse Katniss.

Fue entonces cuando Peeta consigue agarrarla del brazo y conducirla hacia el ascensor de cristal. Una vez dentro me divisan. Los ojos rojos de Prim conectan con lo míos y parecía estar pidiendo mi ayuda pero justo antes de que se cerrara las puertas, Peeta apunta hacia escenario.

Hacía ya un buen rato que me estaban esperando.

Caesar me alarga su mano para un apretón. Me siento e intento olvidar, al menos solo por este momento, la escena que acababa de presenciar, el rostro de Prim derrumbada.

-Primero quiero felicitarte por ese 12 bien grande que conseguiste en el entrenamiento. –comienza.

-Muchas gracias Caesar. Me sorprendió mucho. –afirmo.

-¿Cómo se siente tener como compañera a Primrose Mellark y que su padre sea vuestro mentor? –pregunta. -¿Acaso hay algún favoritismo?.

-Para nada. –confieso. –Prim, si me permites llamarla así.

-Oh, por supuesto.

-Es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido. Ella, los señores Mellark, y el resto del equipo me han tratado muy bien, a pesar de que todos ya se conocían antes. –continuo.

-Vaya, esas son palabras muy bonitas Brent. –sonríe.

-Ella es increíble. Y aunque diga que su 5 en la puntuación es algo justo, a mi no me lo parece. –ahora nadie me podía parar. No pienso ocultar nada. Después de todo Peeta dijo que fuéramos sinceros.

-¿Po qué dices eso? –pregunta Caesar causando susurros entre el público.

-No voy a "cuestionar", como dijo Prim, a los Guardianes, pero ella ofreció durante estos días unos espectáculos mostrando su dominio con el arco. –sigo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué los Guardianes le han dado esa puntuación tan baja?

-Tendrán sus razones. No digo más. –creí que ya era suficiente.

-Me sorprende como defiendes a Primrose, Brent. –sonríe pícaro. Me da mala espina. –No me digas que ella va a repetir la historia de sus padres, aquí, contigo. –continúa haciendo a la gente suspirar.

-Yo…estimo mucho a Prim. –digo intentando coger las palabras adecuadas.

Entonces las frase de _Cinna "Sólo quiero que te acuerdes de una cosa. Nunca digas nada sobre esto en la entrevista" _vuelve a retumbar en mi cabeza. Miro a mi alrededor que esperan con ansias mi respuesta. Tomo aire y cierro los ojos.

-Pero no de esa manera.

.

Una vez terminada la entrevista me encuentro con Cinna con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Me da un abrazo y después le sigue Effie. Ambos me conduces hacia nuestra planta y no paran de elogiarme por mi maravillosa actuación en la entrevista. Después de todo, salir así de bien en una sin haber preparado nada tenía mucho mérito.

Haymitch dándome un apretón, Katniss abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla y Peeta estrechándome entre sus brazos fueron mi recibimiento. Entonces espero por la que más ansiaba, no sé quizás un abrazo fuerte, un beso en la mejilla…de Prim.

Veo a Prim, ya sin sus ojos rojos, sentada en un sillón enfrente mía. La sonrío esperando recibir otra como respuesta, después vendría con sus brazos abiertos y me estrecharía entre ellas.

Nada de lo que me imaginé pasó.

Ella se levanta dedicándome una mirada seca y se va hacia las habitaciones. Todos quedan en silencio. Yo me quedo decepcionado.

¿Acaso hice algo malo?

.

Otro capítulo!...hehehe. Bueno chics he intentado actualizar MUY pronto porque no sabré cuando podré hacerlo la próxima vez. Estoy en finales y muchos exámenes están esperándome. UGHH! De verdad, me da mucha pereza pero que le vamos a hacer.

En mis tiempos libres intentaré escribir poco a poco y así actualizar lo antes posible. Algo que no me gusta para nada es haceros esperar.

Espero que lo comprendaís y bueno, estoy muy emocionada porque pronto ya empezaré a escribir sobre la arena…OHHH tengo tantas ideas...hehehe :D

GRACIAS POR TODO. Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW.


	10. Capitulo 10

El último sinsajo.

**Capitulo 10.**

.

**PRIM'S POV**.

Me dirijo directamente hacia el cuarto de baño cerrando con un portazo la puerta de mi habitación. Sinceramente ni siquiera sé lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Es como una mezcla de sensaciones.

Ha pasado tantas cosas en tan solo unas horas. Acabo de enterarme de que mi "futuro asesino" no es nadie mas que el mismísimo nieto de la Presidenta. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar, cuando vi a Leo en la casa de Coin, no era imaginaciones mías, estaba ahí porque ésa es su casa. Siento mucha decepción por mis padres, ocultarme algo así. ¿Cuándo pensaban contármelo? ¿Cuando ya estuviera en la arena? Aunque debo pensar de que lo hicieron para protegerme, ¿de qué? No lo se.

Muy dentro de mí sé que ésa no es la razón de por qué siento un nudo tan grande en el estómago. No puedo evitar que sus palabras retumben una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

"_**Yo…estimo mucho a Prim. Pero no de esa manera."**_

Abro el grifo y me remojo la cara con agua fría. Me quedo unos instantes con la cabeza agachada intentando averiguar un significado oculto en sus palabras de indiferencia aunque quizás no lo tuviera. Lo más confuso es que no sé por que me siento tan…frustrada. Me estima, pero no de la manera que yo quisiera. Entonces, ¿de qué manera quiero que me estime?

-Ugghhhh! –suelto con desesperación mientras busco una toalla para secarme el rostro. -¿Es que acaso me tiene que estimar de otra manera? Somos compañeros, nada más. Solo podemos ser eso y en el peor de los casos el asesino del otro. –me digo a mi misma.

Al pronunciar eso vuelvo a despertar en otra pesadilla. Mañana era el gran día. Mi última noche con mis padres, con mis seres queridos. Quizás ya no los vuelva a ver, pero prefiero no pensar en aquello. Solo quiero disfrutarlos y no pensar en nada más.

-¿Puedo? –mi madre abre la puerta con delicadeza mientras asoma su rostro con una sonrisa, triste.

Asiento.

-¿Te sientes bien mi vida? –pregunta, acariciándome el cabello.

-Si, no te preocupes. Es por la entrevista, ha sido muchas emociones.

-Prim, no te lo hemos contado porque sabíamos que te afectaría mucho en tu entrenamiento. En el tuyo y en el de Brent. –explica.

-Lo sé mamá, confío en vuestras decisiones. Si pensáis que eso pueda afectarme anímicamente, yo lo entiendo pero me gustaría que contarais más conmigo. Después de todo ya no soy una niña pequeña. –le digo.

Mi madre me responde con un abrazo. Me alegro de que lo haya hecho porque lo necesitaba, más que nunca.

-Sabes que me cambiaría por ti sin dudarlo ni un segundo ¿verdad? –me dice sin apartar sus ojos sobre los míos.

-Y papá también. Lo sé. –le seco las lágrimas de su rostro. –Pero esta vez no es vuestra batalla. Es la mía. Me volverás a ver mamá, volveremos en nuestra casa del distrito y todo volverá a ser igual. Te lo prometo.

.

**PEETA´S POV**

-Siéntate Brent. –le ofrezco mientras yo también tomo asiento delante de él. –Ha sido una gran entrevista.

-Gracias Peeta. –responde, sin ánimos.

-Gracias tendría que dártelas a ti. –le digo, lo cual le causa mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué hice? –pregunta confuso.

-Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta pero tu entrevista ha sido puro Prim. –afirmo. –No has parado de elogiarla y lo más importante de todo es que has dejado en vilo la capacidad de los Guardianes. Quizás no haya sido tu mejor idea pero me ha gustado. –sonrío.

-No nos pondrá eso en peligro a Prim y a mi ¿verdad? –vuelve a preguntar.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero para eso estoy yo, y todos los demás, para manteneros con vida.

Miro fijamente a Brent que está totalmente ido de este mundo. Ni siquiera creo que me esté prestando atención ya que tiene la mirada y la expresión perdida.

-¿Está todo bien? –intento captar su atención.

-¡Oh! Si, no lo sé. –responde.

-Tiene algo que ver con mi hija ¿cierto? –finalmente consigo captar su atención porque ahora me mira sorprendido como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

No responde. Quizás no encuentre las palabras adecuadas o simplemente le parecerá muy extraño hablar conmigo sobre Prim.

-¿Crees que no lo he notado? –sonrío. –Brent, he estado enamorado de Katniss desde siempre. Yo creo que puedo distinguir muy bien cuando un chico se siente atraído por una chica. –le guiño el ojo.

-Esto… -balbucea. –No sé que decirte Peeta.

-Al principio pensé que tus actos de protección y cuidado sobre ella era una cuestión de compañerismo, o quizás para ganarte nuestra confianza. Cuando saltaste encima de Leo en el día del entrenamiento por ella empecé a sacar conclusiones pero hoy en la entrevista, lo has admitido definitivamente. –le explico.

-Yo ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. –se disculpa.

-Ahora mismo deberíamos hablar sobre mañana y sé que estos asuntos no me incumbe como mentor pero es mi hija Brent.

-No haré nada que la pueda hacer daño Peeta. –afirma muy decidido.

-De eso estoy seguro Brent. –me levanto y me acerco a él. –Confío en ti.

.

**PRIM'S POV**

Cenamos en silencio. Estábamos todos: Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, mis padres y Brent. Fue una cena exquisita aunque el ambiente no lo fue para nada. Le dedico miradas a Brent pero sin que él lo note. Cuando aparecí por el comedor no me dirigió la palabra, aunque no es de extrañar ya que yo también hice lo mismo cuando volvió de su entrevista

Al acabar la cena nos sentamos todos juntos delante de la chimenea. Effie comienza a llorar y mi madre la intenta calmar, sin éxito. Sé que mis padres están demostrando mucho valor en estos momentos para no derrumbarse delante de mí. Eso afectaría mucho a mi comportamiento mañana y eso es lo menos que quieren.

El tiempo transcurre en silencio, sin contar algunos comentarios de Haymitch para distraernos. Finalmente Effie y Cinna se despiden para descansar, después de todo mañana va a ser un día ajetreado. Effie me abraza fuerte y por primera vez me besa en la frente, hace lo mismo con Brent y se va por el ascensor de cristal. Le sigue Cinna, no antes de despedirse también.

-Solo quiero que sepas que…-se acerca a mi oido. –Eres mi sinsajo favorito.

Haymitch vuelve a emborracharse y mi padre le acompaña a su habitación con ayuda de Brent. Mi madre me lleva a mi habitación y me ayuda a ponerme mi pijama. Unos minutos mas tarde mi padre se une a nosotras. Nos tumbamos en la cama pero nadie fue capaz de articular ni una palabra.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre los hombros de mi padre mientras agarro la mano de mi madre con mucha fuerza. No quiero llorar, no quiero que me vean débil justo antes del día de los Juegos porque eso no me convenía para nada. Siguen sin decir nada, absolutamente nada pero quizás eso sea mejor. Estar juntos, acurrucados, unidos. es lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Decido fingir que me había dormido y así dejarles a mis padres que descansen. Sabía perfectamente que no se irían sin que yo estuviera dormida porque quieren acompañarme, pero era mejor descansar, quizás ellos lo necesitaban más que yo.

Espero unos momentos, mis padres me dan un beso en la frente y me cubren con las sábanas. Entonces oigo como la puerta se cierra, despacio. Abro los ojos y me quedo mirando el techo, intento imaginarme el cielo lleno de estrellas del distrito 12. Me sumerjo por última vez en el bosque verde e intento llenar mi cabeza con los momentos más bonitos que había pasado allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo cambia. Un paisaje humeante, los árboles verdes de hace unos segundos ahora sólo era el tronco, totalmente quemado, la hierba había sido sustituido por una capa gris de polvo, el olor a aire fresco ahora era humo…entonces en el fondo veo algo que me aterra. La Cornucopia.

-Prim…despierta…- comienza a sonar una voz suave.

Tomo aire y me levanto aterrada. Me había dormido y no me había dado cuenta. Me siento mareada y la vista se me nubla. Al acabo de unos segundos, un rostro comienza a formarse enfrente de mí. Un rostro que me moría por ver así de cerca.

-Has tenido una pesadilla. Tranquila. –sigue calmándome.

No logro responderle con palabras. Le sonrío y me acerco a él estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

-Fue horrible. Creía que estaba despierta. Gracias por estar aquí. –le susurro. –Espera, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunto confusa.

Comienza a sonrojarse. Se levanta y se da la vuelta intentando ocultar su rostro. Es muy gracioso ver un chico de sus proporciones sonrojarse como un niño pequeño.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de esta tarde. –me siento cómodamente en mi cama.

-Está bien. La verdad es que lo último que quería en este momento, en nuestro último día es pelearnos.- me mira.

-¿Peleados? –le pregunto.

-Bueno Prim, no me hablas. –responde.

-Ahora sí. –sonrío.

-Que graciosa. –dice irónicamente.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos. El sonido de sus carcajadas provoca que mi corazón comience a latir de una manera que nunca había hecho antes. Sinceramente, aunque sea una sensación tan agradable, me hace sentirme atemorizada de lo que podría significar. Mi cariño hacia él había crecido mucho desde aquel día en el vagón del tren. Ha crecido de una manera tan rápida y cada día se hace más fuerte. Ya no creo que eso sea normal.

Algo me pasaba con él.

-Tomemos un poco de aire ¿quieres? –me ofrece su mano para levantarme de la cama.

-Por supuesto. –tomo su mano.

.

Nos sentamos en el frío suelo del balcón pero el calor que desprendía Brent lo compensaba. Esto es justo lo que yo quería, sentarnos así de juntos. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

-¿Qué te pasó? –me pregunta.

-Pasar ¿de qué? –le miro.

-Cuando entré en la planta te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra.- explica. –Además, tenías una expresión muy seria Prim.

No sabía qué contestarle. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo si yo ni siquiera sé por qué me comporté así? O sí. Fue aquella frase.

Yo tenía los ojos muy bien puestos en la pantalla. Él no paraba de hablar sobre mí, de decir cosas bonitas sobre mí. Me pregunté a mi misma si de verdad él pensaba eso o ya estaba planeado pero ya no me importaba nada. Entonces llegó el momento, Caesar le pregunta si pensábamos repetir la historia de mis padres. En ese momento, la sala de la planta quedó en completo silencio.

Fue entonces cuando él respondió con aquella frase. Todos quedaron aliviados pero en cambio yo, no me sentí bien. La frase no me importó mucho, algo si, pero fue más el tono de indiferencia que le puso. Entonces sólo podía pensar que no le importaba, que todo fue falso entre nosotros.

Ahora mismo ya no siento lo mismo pero ¿cómo podía explicarle todo eso? Podría pero para entonces tendría que exponerle mis sentimientos porque seguro que preguntará y no tendré más remedio que decírselo.

**Me atrae.**

-Fue por algo que dije ¿cierto? –pregunta una vez más.

Sigo sin responder.

-Yo…estimo mucho a Prim. Pero no de esa manera. –repite.

Intento apartar mi mirada. Pero decido responder.

-Fue bonito mientras duró ¿verdad? –le digo. –Ahora tienes que pensar en tu vida, obviamente ahora los amigos ya no existen.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –me pregunto, pareciendo confuso seguro.

-Por favor Brent. Es mejor que arreglemos esto ahora que llevarlo en la arena. Es mejor ahora que estamos en privado.

-No te entiendo Prim.

-¡Me hiciste creer que te importaba! ¡Que incluso darías la vida por mi! –pierdo los papeles.

-Y lo hago Prim, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

-No sigas mintiendo Brent. –me levanto.

-Prim, no estaría aquí si no me importaras. –se levanta.

-No, solo quieres arreglarlo antes de la arena. No creí que fueras esa clase de persona.

-Prim, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…si tan solo supieras.

-¿Saber qué? –le grito.

Brent me mira fijamente pero no me responde. Tarda unos segundos pero actúa, pero no de la manera que yo me imaginaba.

Brent se inclina sobre mí sin ni siquiera dejarme tiempo para reaccionar y aprieta sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus brazos, poco a poco me van estrechando sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mis brazos rodean su cuello. Aparta un mechón de mi pelo sobre mi rostro antes de despegar , en tan solo unos milímetros, sus labios en los míos. Sus brazos me seguían rodeando al igual que yo en su cuello.

-Me importas mucho más de lo que te imaginas Primrose Mellark.

-Tú no sabes en lo que nos estamos metiendo Brent.

-Y ¿tú crees que no he pensado en ello?

-Por eso le dijiste eso a Caesar. –ahora lo entendía. –Soy una estúpida Brent.

-Al menos gracias a eso pudimos expresar nuestros sentimientos. –sonríe.

-Tengo miedo Brent.

-Y yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

.

Sé que ahora estáis deseando matarme en este momento por no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo pero es que tenía la Selectividad y necesitaba todo el tiempo para estudiar. Una buena noticia es que ya he acabado y ahora tengo todas las vacaciones de verano para actualizar más pronto.

Bueno espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. La verdad es que en un principio tenía en la mente otro final pero creo que este es mejor.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar pronto. No olviden dejar un review!


	11. Capitulo 11

El último sinsajo.

**Capitulo 11**

.

**KATNISS' POV**

No he podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el rostro de Prim fatigada con manchas de sangre se me aparece y lo único que la hace desaparecer es volver a despertarme. Cada vez que logro conciliar el sueño vuelve la misma imagen, una y otra vez. No soy capaz de llegar hasta el final del sueño porque sé que no podré aguantarlo y porque sé qué es lo que voy a ver y prefiero no hacerlo.

No sé si Peeta se habrá dado cuenta de mis continuos giros en la cama. Lo estoy observando ahora y parece dormir profundamente. Tiene el rostro serio y las cejas fruncidas. Seguramente su sueño es muy parecido al mío. Siento las ganas de despertarlo pero pienso que ya es suficiente que uno de nosotros se desvele. Después de todo si se despierta yo estaré aquí para calmarlo tal y como lo hace él conmigo.

No recuerdo la última vez que le vi sonreír, sonreír de verdad. Acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas y sigo hasta llegar a sus labios. Se ve tan cansado pero intenta no aparentarlo. No puede ser que él sea el que está manteniéndose fuerte mientras que yo lo estoy dando todo por perdido.

No, ya basta. No puedo ser tan egoísta con él. Afrontaremos juntos los Juegos, esta vez no en la arena, aunque preferiríamos hacerlo allí en vez de ver como intentan matar a nuestra hija.

-No has podido dormir. –susurra Peeta adormilado.

-Te desperté. Lo siento. –me disculpo. –No ha sido un buen sueño ¿verdad?

-Hace tanto que no tengo ninguno Katniss. –responde mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Peeta? –pregunto con desesperación. –Tenemos que hacer lo que sea. No pienso ver como matan a nuestra hija.

-No estará sola. Estaremos vigilándola. –me agarra la mano con fuerza. –Además, está con Brent.

Le miro confuso. He cogido un cariño especial a Brent y tampoco me gustaría que le ocurriese nada malo pero… Prim es mi hija.

-He hablado con él. –me mira serio.

-No Peeta. No pienso pedirle a Brent que se sacrifique por Prim. –le exigo. –No. Brent es un ser humano. Cargaríamos con su vida toda la vida.

-Entonces perderemos a nuestra hija.

-No ¡eso nunca! –grito desesperada mientras me levanto de la cama. –Todo esto es tan injusto. ¡No Peeta! Ninguno de ellos va a morir. ¡No quiero!

-Solo puede sobrevivir uno Katniss. –intenta calmarme. –Uno de ellos tiene que morir.

-No Peeta, tu y yo sobrevivimos. Ellos también podrán hacerlo. –intento buscar cualquiera salida. –Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

-Cuando nos dijeron que finalmente solo podía sobrevivir uno, no lo dudé y pensé enseguida que tú eras la que tenías que sobrevivir. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te quería. Te quería tanto Katniss que hubiera dado la vida por ti. Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que me muera. –me coge el rostro mirándome fijamente en los ojos. –Y Brent la quiere. Brent quiere a nuestra hija desde que os vio en el bosque. Y él daría la vida por ella, tal y como lo haríamos nosotros.

-Eso es egoísmo Peeta. No me puedo creer que vayas a dejar que Brent haga eso. –le miro incrédula.

Aparto sus manos de mi rostro sin poder creer en lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Al hacer eso, te estás poniendo de parte de los Juegos. No te reconozco Peeta. El Peeta que yo conozco no dejaría que pasara eso. No pienso acceder a ese plan, porque ese es el plan que has estado pensando durante este tiempo ¿no? No pienso darte mi apoyo. –le doy la espalda para ir al baño antes de que las lágrimas comiencen a brotar de mis ojos. –Búscame cuando vuelva el Peeta que yo conozco.

.

**BRENT'S POV**

Para ser el día de los Juegos no me sentía nada mal. Quizá lo que pasó anoche tiene algo que ver. He estado soñando tanto tiempo sobre ese beso. Sentir sus labios presionados en los míos, fue una sensación tan maravillosa. Ése será el recuerdo que me mantendrá vivo en la arena, bueno, que la mantendrá viva.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado en mi cabeza desde aquella conversación con Peeta. Yo protegeré a Prim hasta el final y después me iré. Prefiero utilizar la palabra "ir" en vez de "suicidarme", después de todo para lo que tenía que hacer significaba lo mismo. Solo había un problema, Leo. Si, primero tendré que deshacerme de Leo pero no me arriesgaré en el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. Tengo que asegurarme de que Prim sobreviva hasta el final y así será.

Cinna entra como un relámpago en mi habitación. Lleva en una mano unas botas y en la otra un pantalón de color marrón oscuro y una camiseta negra bien doblada. Me mira durante unos segundos y después se va directamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Sale sin las cosas que llevaba y se para justo enfrente mía.

-Ve preparándote Brent. Ahí está tu… -traga saliva. –Atuendo. No te demores.

Sin esperar respuesta sale de mi habitación. Quería preguntarle por Prim pero supongo que hará lo mismo que yo. Para cuando la vea llevaremos la misma ropa y saldremos de este edificio de la misma manera que entramos.

Decido ponerme en marcha y me meto en la ducha con agua fría. No me había acostumbrado al agua caliente desde que llegamos. Me visto con la ropa me había traído Cinna, que será la última que llevaré hasta mi muerte.

Intento despejarme un poco antes de ir en la sala y enfrentarme a todos. Tengo que mantenerme estable para Prim.

No tarda unos minutos y Effie toca la puerta. Se ve derrumbada mientras me acompaña hasta el ascensor de cristal donde se encuentra Haymitch, Cinna y Peeta. No más tarde aparece Katniss junto a Prim en el gran salón y se dirigen hacia nosotros.

-Os acompañaremos Cinna, Katniss y yo hasta la zona de lanzamiento. Un aerodeslizador nos está esperando asi que…

-Te voy a echar de menos Effie. –salta Prim mientras abraza fuertemente a Effie.

Effie no consigue responderla con tanto sollozo.

-Tío Haymitch. –intenta sonreír Prim. –Intenta controlarte ¿si? Quiero que me veas luchar sobrio para que te sientas orgulloso de tu trabajo.

Por primera vez veo a Haymitch dejar la botella de whisky que llevaba en su mano en la mesita y le dedica una sonrisa a Prim.

-Lo intentaré pequeña. Lo intentaré. –dice mientras la rodea con sus brazos. –Y ya me siento orgullosa de ti.

Yo también me despido de Effie que me agarra con mucha fuerza. Haymitch también me dedica un abrazo y unas palabras que sólo yo podía oír, **"cuida de ella"**.

Los cinco nos metemos en el ascensor de cristal. A medida que vamos descendiendo miramos por última vez a nuestros amigos.

.

**PRIM´S POV**

El viaje en el aerodeslizador se hace eterno. Mi padre ahora me tiene rodeado con sus brazos para aprovechar este momento ya que no podrá acompañarnos dentro de la zona de lanzamiento. Entonces decide llamar a Brent para darnos los últimos consejos.

-Quiero que os alejéis de la Cornucopia lo antes posible. No tenemos la idea que podrá estar rondando en la cabeza de Leo ahora mismo y no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos hoy.

Brent y yo asentimos. Desvío la mirada hacia mi madre que se encuentra en la otra punta desde donde está mi padre. Me pareció muy extraño verlos así de lejos en este momento pero ahora tenía que pensar en otras cosas, como los que nos está diciendo mi padre ahora mismo.

-Buscad agua y un buen escondite. Ambos sabéis cazar así que aprovechad el material que tengáis en mano. Lo malo es que no sabemos nada sobre el arena pero pase lo que pase seguid mis indicaciones.

Sentimos como aterriza el aerodeslizador y mi corazón comienza a salírseme del pecho. Cinna agarra a Brent para bajar del aerodeslizador después de abrazar a mi padre. Yo le sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece por una puerta metálica.

Mi madre se acerca a nosotros y me agarra la mano. Mi padre nos abraza a las dos y noto como pequeñas gotitas brotan de sus ojos.

-Te quiero Prim. No lo olvides jamás. –me acaricia el rostro. -Te quiero con toda mi vida. Juro que no te faltará nada en la arena. Estaré velando por ti. Hazte un arco sea como sea y si… logras matar a alguien su arma te arma te servirá de gran ayuda. Sé fuerte.

Unos hombres nos llaman la atención para bajar del aerodeslizador. Mi padre le da un beso a mi madre y a mí antes de empujarnos hacia fuera.

-Te quiero papá. –le abrazo una vez más para recordar su calidez y llevármelo conmigo.

Esta es la primera vez que mi padre se aleja de mí, y no sé si volveré a verle.

.

La habitación de preparación es muy pequeña. Todo estaba en silencio. Mi madre me ayuda a ponerme una chaqueta de color negro con un 12 en la manga derecha.

-No quiero verte llorar mamá. Al menos hazlo por mí. No podré soportarlo. –le digo mientras agarro su rostro.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees mi vida. Sobrevivirás. Porque yo misma me encargaré de eso. –afirma con dureza.

Su mirada y sus palabras desprendían rabia. Temí que alguien la escuchara pero por suerte estábamos solas.

-Te quiero mamá.

-Y yo te amo mi vida. –y me abraza fuerte.

Suena un pitido y seguido entra un guardián para acompañarnos en el cuarto de lanzamiento. Allí me encuentro con Brent y con los demás tributos, en especial, distingo los ojos grises de Leo. Intento apartar mi mirada lo más rápido posible y las poso sobre Brent. No hacía falta palabras para calmarnos el uno al otro.

Comienza la cuenta atrás.

Cinna tuvo que agarrar a mi madre de la cintura para evitar que me impida entrar en el tubo. Mi madre se tapa la boca para sostener un grito de ayuda y aunque lo prometió, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas.

Era la hora.

Nos metemos en los tubos.

Se cierran las puertas.

Mi madre comienza a gritar pero no consigo oírlo.

Trago saliva.

Miro por última vez a mi madre.

Los tubos comienzan a ascender.

Miro a Brent y cierro los ojos.

3… 2… 1…

Suena el gong.

Nos miramos todos.

**No hay Cornucopia.**

.

Y ahí lo dejo… (música de suspense) hahaha…

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Bueno, ¿os lo esperabais? Espero que no hahaha… Tengo que trabajar mucho para los siguientes capítulos porque habrá que describir muchas escenas con acción y quizás alguna escena entre Prim y Brent… hmmm…

Ahora Leo tendrá más protagonismo y muchos ya os imaginaréis por qué.

¿Creéis que es justo lo que está planeando Peeta y Brent? Decidme vuestros pensamientos o ideas porque me gustaría saber como montáis toda la situación en vuestras cabezas…hehehe.

Así que no os olvidéis de dejar un review y muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron un review en esta historia! Actualizaré lo antes posible. Bye!


	12. Capitulo 12

El último sinsajo

**Capitulo 12**

.

Una risa bastante molesta comienza a resonar por los altavoces. Todos estábamos desconcertados por la ausencia de la Cornucopia y sabíamos que esto iba a causar unas consecuencias muy graves para nuestra estancia en la arena. Solo por curiosidad observo la expresión de Leo, después de todo al ser nieto de la Presidenta debe de saber lo que está pasando y seguramente se está muriendo de risa por dentro. Al contrario, tenía una expresión bastante confusa, puede estar actuando pero mira de manera, digamos, "preocupante" a su compañera Laia. Prefiero pensar que ambos no saben nada de esto y así todos nos encontramos en la misma situación, como debe ser.

La persona en el altavoz comienza a aclararse la garganta después de sus risas no muy bienvenidas por nuestra parte. Lo único que me queda es mirar a Brent, preocupada.

-Bienvenidos tributos. –aclama el desconocido, o más bien, desconocida. –Como puede observar la gente desde sus pantallas lucís bastante desconcertados por nuestro regalo de bienvenida. No lo estáis imaginando ni os estáis confundiendo, no hay Cornucopia.

Nuestro nuevo Guardián Jefe, que por la voz parece una mujer, nos aclara.

-Este año hemos decidido cambiar un poco la temática de nuestros Juegos. Después de todo la Cornucopia siempre ha estado presente y nos ha ofrecido unas batallas sangrientas bastante entretenidas. –continúa.

Sus palabras cada vez me provocaban más rabia y sin pensarlo dos veces la mataría con mis propias manos.

-Sin embargo, nos ha resultado ya bastante repetitivo. Muchos tributos prefieren morir lo antes posible para no sufrir y eso es lo menos que queremos. Así que, en conmemoración de nuestros Vigésimos Juegos del Hambre las reglas ahora serán bastante especiales.

Al oír la palabra "especial" lo primero que pensé fue de que puede sobrevivir dos tributos, al igual que mis padres, después de todo era un cambio bastante buena para recompensar lo de dejarnos sin armas.

-Queridos tributos, no os vamos a ofrecer armas… -susurra la voz. –A no ser que… encontréis la manera de obtenerlas. Tan solo tenéis que seguir vuestros instintos y os será recompensado.

Ninguno de mis dudas había sido aclarado. ¿Cómo que seguir nuestros instintos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Observando a los demás tributos parece que ellos se preguntan lo mismo. Entonces el Guardián Jefe pronuncia las palabras de comienzo.

-¡Que empiecen los Vigésimos Juegos del Hambre! Y que vuestros actos os guíen hacia la victoria.

Todo queda en silencio. Nadie sabía qué hacer, a menos que queramos matarnos con nuestras propias manos, literalmente.

Estaba tan absuelta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera dediqué un tiempo para observar la arena. No había mucha vegetación y el área estaba medio desértico, el suelo seco y áspero al igual que el viento. Todo se ve igual mires por donde mires excepto en el norte donde se puede divisar unas cabañas y edificios. Intento recordar algunos Juegos pero no me suena ninguna arena parecida a ésta.

-Estamos en el distrito 10. –susurra el tributo situado en mi derecha.

Todos le miramos perplejos. ¿Cómo que el distrito 10? No pueden habernos enviado a un distrito. Nunca lo habían hecho porque eso daba algo de ventaja para los tributos de ese distrito. Además no me encajaba, siempre pensé que el favorito son los del 13 y más este año por Leo. No me gusta. Algo se traman los Guardianes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –salta la voz potente de Leo desde el otro lado del circulo que formábamos.

El chico asustado le responde sin mirarle en los ojos.

-Porque es mi distrito y la de Amy. –señala a su compañera.

Ahora que recuerdo, ellos eran la pareja que manejaban muy bien los lazos en el entrenamiento. Al igual que Brent y yo tampoco se han separado durante los entrenamientos. La verdad es que no causaban una gran impresión y sus puntuaciones son bajas, como las mías.

De repente el suelo comienza a temblar. Observo como Brent salta del pedestal donde estaba situado al igual que todos. Leo hace lo mismo seguido de su compañera y los demás tributos.

-¡Salta Prim! –grita Brent desde unos metros más abajo.

Sin dudarlo salto y Brent me ayuda a levantarme del suelo. Lo único que me confortaba es que al parecer nadie se disponía a matar a nadie, al menos eso es lo que observo por sus actos. Entonces les encuentro a todos mirando desde el horizonte, con una expresión confusa que a medida que pasa el tiempo se va convirtiendo en terror. Miro y lo comprendo.

Desde lejos, se observa una masa que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, al mismo tiempo que el suelo temblaba con mayor intensidad dificultándonos mantenernos de pie. Siento cómo Brent me agarra más fuerte de la cintura y miro sus ojos confusos por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Estampida! –grita el mismo chico del 10, agarra la mano de su compañera y juntos se alejan corriendo.

Al principio todos nos quedamos observándolos mientras se alejan pero poco a poco asimilamos la grave situación y comienza el caos.

-¡Corre Prim! –también grita Brent y me arrastra detrás de él.

La vista se me nublaba y no sabía si era por el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento o era por el polvo que estaba causando la estampida. Agarro la mano de Brent lo más fuerte que puedo e intento correr al mismo ritmo que él.

Todos nos quedamos dispersos, perdidos entre el polvo. Ni siquiera Brent y yo sabíamos por donde estábamos yendo. Sólo corríamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y alejarnos de las bestias que estaban causando la estampida.

Entonces comienza lo que más temía y lo que más me asusta de los Juegos. Los gritos.

Una chica comienza a gritar de dolor en tan solo unos metros detrás de nosotros. Comienzo a correr más para alejarme de sus gritos de desesperación y de dolor, pero no parecía acabarse jamás.

-Están cerca. ¡Vamos! –ordena Brent mientras acelera nuestro paso.

Los gritos cesan. Me siento mareada. Eso significaba…

No me doy cuenta del frenazo que hace Brent y choco justo en su espalda. Brent se pone tenso y me intenta esconder detrás de él. Le miro confuso mientras intento líbrarme de sus manos manteniéndome a su espalda. Logro asomar un poco la cabeza y miro.

Es Leo.

Sonríe maliciosamente. ¿De verdad se disponía a matarme ahora? ¿Tantas ganas tenía de verme muerta? Estamos en medio de una estampida y lo único que tiene en mente ahora es matarme.

-No es un buen momento Leo. –suelta Brent tenso.

-Siempre es un buen momento. –responde. -¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato chico mugriento del 12?

¿Qué trato? ¿Brent y Leo habían hablado sin enterarme? ¿Cuándo? Tenía tantas preguntas pero el miedo me impide hacerlas.

-No hay Cornucopia. –sigue Brent.

-¿Y por eso te vas a echar atrás? ¿Tienes miedo? –intenta intimidar Leo.

- ¿De ti? Claro que no. –responde Brent manteniéndome a sus espaldas.

- No hay armas pero eso no es ningún problema, lo arreglaremos como hombres. –se acerca Leo.

Brent me agarra con más fuerza desde atrás intentando mantener la mayor distancia entre Leo y yo pero éste sigue acercándose y Brent al averiguar las intenciones de Leo no tuvo más remedio que empujarme hacia atrás haciéndome perder el equilibrio y chocar contra el suelo áspero.

Rápidamente Leo salta sobre Brent enzarzándose en una pelea que parece no tener fin. Los dos se aferran formando un ovillo y empiezan a rodar. En un principio me quedo quieta en el sitio de mi caída sin saber qué hacer. Al final decido levantarme y correr hacia ellos. Grito y grito pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a escucharme hasta acabar con el otro.

El suelo retumba cada vez más fuerte avisándome de lo cerca que se encuentran los seres que amenazan con acabar con nuestras vidas si no nos vamos de aquí. Intento separarlos entre chillidos y gritos avisándoles de la manada. En el intento, recibo un golpe en la cara que me deja sin aliento. Caigo al suelo y, entumecida, consigo dirigirles la mirada. Observo que los dos han dejado de pelearse y corren hasta donde estoy tumbada por culpa del golpe que me han hecho. Distingo el rostro de los dos chicos con una expresión de culpabilidad. Me extraña observar a Leo con esa expresión pero a lo mejor el golpe ya me había afectado la cabeza. Brent se inclina y distingo en sus labios cómo pronuncia mi nombre pero no consigo oír su voz, quizás por los fuertes pisotones en el suelo. Cierro los ojos entre los aullidos de Brent y entre el meneo del suelo al retumbar.

.

Me despierto. Me cuesta abrir los ojos y una vez que lo consigo observo mí alrededor. Me encuentro en una cabaña, o al menos eso creo yo. Está hecha con madera vieja llena de humedad. En la habitación que me encuentro, la única que hay ya que no distingo paredes, está la cocina hecha polvo y la chimenea, que para mi sorpresa alberga fuego.

Brent.

Me levanto rápidamente y empiezo a buscarle por la cabaña. Será que… No. Ellos habían dejado de pelearse pero eso fue antes de desmayarme y si Leo… Tan sólo de pensarlo me daba repelús, aunque por otra parte, ¿quién sino me habría traído aquí?

-¡Prim! –su voz de repente retumba por toda la cabaña.

Corro hacia sus brazos y le rodeo con los míos. Brent estaba bien, está vivo y eso es lo único que importa. Me besa la frente y me acaricia la mandíbula derecha. Dejo escapar un bufido de dolor y noto cómo su expresión de felicidad al verme levantada desaparece.

-Lo siento muchísimo. –se disculpa. -¿Te duele?

-Sólo si lo tocas. –intento sonreír, pero eso también me hace daño, lo oculto. –No es tu culpa.

-Debiste de creer que soy un animal. –sigue disculpándose.

-Claro que no. Yo nunca pensaría eso. –le acaricio el rostro observando que también le duele cuando lo hago. –Tienes la cara hecha polvo. Espera, y Leo. ¿Qué pasó con Leo? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?

De repente un chico de media estatura entra con total tranquilidad en la cabaña cargando con un cubo de agua. Me sitúo en una posición de defensa lo contrario que Brent que parece no haberse dado cuenta.

-Tranquila, ahora te lo explico todo. –me agarra la mano. –Prim éste es Caleb.

El chico llamado Caleb me dedica una sonrisa mientras deja el cubo encima de la mesa. Agarra un vaso y lo llena de agua. Se acerca y me lo ofrece. Miro a Brent y me asiente que lo tome. En cuestión de segundos vacío con rapidez el vaso y me seco los labios con mis mangas.

-Tú eres el chico del distrito 10. El que habló esta tarde. –intento confirmar mis dudas.

-Así es. –asiente tomando el vaso y llenándolo de nuevo con agua.

-Cuando te desmayaste creí que era nuestro fin. –cuenta Brent. –Entre la estampida que se acercaba cada vez más estaba Leo que fácilmente me pudo atacar a traición por la espalda mientras te socorro. Pero no fue así.

Observo la expresión confusa de Brent mientras me relata lo sucedido.

-Leo me dijo que sólo era por esa vez y se fue corriendo desapareciendo entre la niebla de polvo. Me extrañó mucho su reacción cuando te dimos el golpe pero al igual que yo se paró en seco y corrió detrás de mí hacia ti. –continúa. –No sé lo que puede significar eso pero al parecer nuestro asesino tiene una parte del corazón algo blando. Al quitarme ese problema de encima ya sólo quedaba el problema de la estampida. Te cargué e intenté correr lo más rápido posible y entonces apareció Caleb. Al igual que tú yo también reaccioné a la defensiva pero me convenció y le seguí, hasta esta cabaña.

Miro a Caleb para descifrar qué es lo que intenta hacernos creer pero sólo veo a un chico, más o menos de mi edad, envuelto en este estúpido Juego que nos tenía esclavizados a todos.

-¿Dónde está la chica? –le pregunto al observar que sólo estaba él porque recuerdo que ambos se fueron corriendo cogidos de la mano.

-Tropezó y se torció el tobillo. Intenté cargarla pero como ves no soy un chico tan fuerte como Brent. No quería dejarla allí pero me empujó y tuve que seguir mi camino. –me explica lleno de vergüenza.

De repente recuerdo los gritos que escuché esta tarde. Tan sólo de pensar que fueron los gritos de su compañera también empecé a sentirme mal por ella.

-No es tu culpa. La querías salvar y eso lo ha sabido. –intento reconfortarle.

En medio del silencio comienzan a lanzar los cañones.

Cuento. Cinco.

Cinco muertos ha habido hoy. Abrimos las cortinas hechas con sacos y observamos el cielo con todos nuestros rostros. La palabra "caído" marca el rostro de los fallecidos y entre ellos la compañera de Caleb. Dejan la imagen durante unos minutos y lo único que puedo admirar atentamente es el rostro de Leo.

Intento averiguar alguna razón de por qué dejó una oportunidad de matarnos a Brent y a mí. Intento recordar su rostro de culpabilidad que reflejó en mis ojos. Según lo que me ha contado Brent parece que no fueron imaginaciones mías. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Y por qué de repente actúa así?

Los brazos de Brent me sacan de mis pensamientos. Acuesto mi cabeza sobre sus hombros y miro a Caleb sentarse enfrente de nosotros.

-Entonces ¿qué piensas? –de repente le pregunta Brent.

-Acepto. –asiente el chico.

Miro a Brent sin entender de lo que están hablando. Me mira y me responde.

-Aliados.

.

Ya está, lo dejo aquí porque si sigo va a salir un capítulo muy largo además es algo tarde aquí y solo quería acabar el capitulo para no haceros esperar más.

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer día de los Juegos? ¿Bien, aburrido, poco acción?

Bueno, gracias por los reviews, a mis nuevos lectores y a los que añadieron la historia a favoritos! Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Gracias otra vez y un beso MUY grande :D


	13. Capitulo 13

El último sinsajo

**Capitulo 13**

.

**LEO'S POV**

Me encuentro sumergido entre una nube espesa de polvo. Por cada segundo que pasa, más me cuesta respirar. Intento escapar de las bestias que me acechan pero los pies me comienzan a fallar y siento que me voy a derrumbar. Siento el tacto de alguien a mis espaldas. Al parecer, el chico mugriento del 12 no había tenido suficiente y ha vuelto a por más. Sin pensarlo dos veces me doy la vuelta y me lanzo encima de la figura y agarro rápidamente su cuello preparado para no dejar escapar ni un aliento suyo. Para mi sorpresa no era ningún él sino mi compañera del distrito Laia. Aparto lo más rápido posible mis manos y le ayudo a incorporarse.

-¡Maldito! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –me grita mientas intenta recuperar un poco de aire.

-Lo siento, creí… -intento explicarme. -¿A quién se le ocurre acercarse así en este mismo momento?

-Parecías necesitar ayuda. –responde.

Poco a poco el polvo se va despejando y ambos nos encontramos con una pequeña cueva que parecía servir muy bien de escondite. Obviamente no es el lugar más lujoso en la que he estado pero en estas circunstancias supongo que las lamentaciones quedaban aparte.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? –me pregunta Laia después de ponerse cómoda a unos metros de mí.

-Me encontré con los del 12. –afirmo.

Laía pone una expresión de sorpresa y sin vacilar se acerca para escuchar algo más.

-¿Los mataste? –sonríe maliciosamente.

Para su decepción le cuento que se me escaparon, aunque sé perfectamente eso no fue lo que pasó y ni se acercaba a ello.

Ella vuelve de nuevo a su sitio. Observándola, parece que quiere decirme algo pero se lo piensa. Sin decir ni una palabra me lanza un puñado de tierra que se esparce por toda la cueva. La ignoro y me acuesto dándole la espalda para sumergirme en mis pensamientos.

_**¡¿En qué estaba pensando?**_

.

**PRIM'S POV**

Después de un largo descanso, Brent y Caleb deciden ponernos en marcha para buscar comida. Después de todo, teniendo a Caleb como nuestro aliado es de gran ayuda ya que nadie más que él conoce este distrito como la palma de su mano.

-Al ir en busca de agua pensé en buscar ayuda en el poblado pero como era de esperarse no había nadie. –nos explica Caleb durante nuestro camino.

-Es bastante posible que todo esto sólo sea la copia de tu distrito Caleb. –le responde Brent.

-Lo es. Aunque el parecido sea similar, puedo distinguir de que esto no es el distrito 10 original. –continúa.

-¿Tenéis algún pequeño bosque por aquí? A lo mejor puedo ayudar a buscar algún vegetal comestible. –intento integrarme en la conversación.

-No. El único vegetal que logra sobrevivir aquí son los hierbajos de los que se alimentan el ganado. –me responde Caleb mostrando una sonrisa consoladora.

-Eso significa que la única comida que podemos encontrar es… -dice Brent.

-El propio ganado. –termina Caleb.

-Pero para eso tendríamos que tener armas. No podemos matar una vaca con las manos. –les digo incrédula.

Ambos se quedan pensativos. Obviamente yo tenía razón, aunque tengamos los conocimientos de Caleb y la fuerza de Brent no hay ninguna posibilidad de que tumben una vaca.

-El matadero. –de repente suelta Caleb.

Brent y yo le miramos confusos.

-Allí podemos encontrar armas. –sonríe victorioso Caleb.

.

El matadero es un sitio bastante…aterrador. Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada y olía bastante mal, a carne podrida. Brent me agarra la mano por la desconfianza a la oscuridad mientra Caleb se adelanta a nosotros.

-Caleb. –dice Brent. –Ve hablando solo para que sepamos tu situación.

-Está bien. –suena la voz de Caleb por la oscuridad.

Esperamos unos minutos cuando de repente un rayo de luz comienza a parpadear.

-Esto nos va a ser de gran utilidad. –dice Caleb a unos metros de nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto.

-Es una linterna. –me responde. –Supongo que si los Guardianes no nos quieren dar cosas es porque nosotros debemos encontrarlas.

Caleb vuelve hacia nosotros y nos ofrece otra linterna. Gracias a ella comenzamos a vislumbrar todo el edificio abandonado. Para la alegría de Brent encontramos unos materiales perfectos para ser utilizados como armas.

-Esos ganchos sirven para colgar la carne que va a ser enviada al 13. –señala Caleb a las materiales sobre las manos de Brent.

-Me gusta. –afirma Brent.

-Toma Prim. –me ofrece Caleb. –Te vi en el entrenamiento y tienes una gran puntería. Este cuchillo puede ayudar a defenderte.

-Está bien. Gracias. –y agarro con cuidado el cuchillo ya limpiado por Caleb.

-Yo me quedo con este. –señala Brent. –Yo ayudaba a mi padre en la carnicería del distrito. Creo que podré manejar bien esta hacha.

Ahora mismo podemos decir que somos los tributos más adelantados de los Juegos. Después de todo ya tenemos materiales de gran ayuda como las linternas, tenemos agua limpia y sobre todo tenemos armas.

Justo cuando ya nos íbamos, me tropiezo con un trozo de metal y hace que me caiga al suelo. Mis compañeros corren a mi ayuda pero yo les digo que sólo me había tropezado. De repente el trozo metálico comienza a iluminarse con unos rayos verdes marcando el relieve del dibujo que presenta. Caleb lo reconoce al instante.

-Es la insignia de mi distrito. No recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros. Nadie parecía entender lo que podría significar esto pero lo más lógico es que sea normal encontrar en el distrito 10 su insignia, aunque no lo habría puesto aquí.

Decidimos no darle muchas vueltas y volvemos a la cabaña antes de toparnos con algún otro tributo, aunque no veo el problema ya que nosotros ya tenemos armas pero es por pura precaución. Más bien no queríamos encontrarnos con Leo.

Por suerte llegamos a la cabaña sin ninguna dificultad. Lo único es que no habíamos conseguido nada de comida. Ya era demasiado tarde y todo estaba oscuro así que no tenemos más remedio que esperar hasta mañana.

-Caleb, acuéstate tú primero. Te despertaré en un par de horas para que nos intercambiemos. –le dice Brent.

-Está bien. Buenas noches. –se despide antes de cerrar los ojos.

Brent me mira para que me acueste pero me siento al lado suyo en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Nunca quise tener un aliado y ya sabes por qué. –le digo.

-Caleb es un buen chico. –me responde Brent.

-Lo sé y eso no me gusta para nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerle daño a Caleb pero también está mal desear que lo haga otro. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros sería hipócrita por nuestra parte.

-Sabes que todos lo saben ¿verdad? –me pregunta de repente.

-¿El qué? –le pregunto confusa.

-Que eres mi punto débil. Así que mantén los ojos abiertos Prim. –me mira Brent. –Si te hacen algo, se acabó.

Antes de dejarme que le respondiera me da un empujón para que me acueste. Me quedo con la boca abierta preparada para decirle algo pero decido cerrarla y obedecerlo. Me acuesto y cierro los ojos.

.

**KATNISS' POV**

Siento como una manta se desliza por mi cuerpo y huelo el aroma que sale de la taza que me ofrece Peeta. Esta noche no pienso dormir y empecé a plantearme no hacerlo hasta tener a mi niña en mis brazos. Peeta se acomoda a mi lado y de nuevo nos sumergimos en la pantalla situada enfrente de nosotros.

Ahora enseñan a los tributos del distrito 2 buscando un refugio. Ambos están alertos pero sin nada con que defenderse. Entonces aparece Laia de la nada y lanza un especie de cuerno que se clava directamente al estómago del tributo femenino del distrito 2. Su compañero sale corriendo lo más rápido posible. Laia se acerca al cuerpo derrumbado, agarra el cuerno y se lo clava aún más. La chica deja de respirar.

Suena un cañonazo.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos observando perplejos. Es el primer asesinato en los Juegos ya que los cinco chicos caídos de esta tarde han sido atacados por las vacas, más bien eran unos mutos. Intento buscar a Leo pero al parecer no está con su compañera, lo cuál me alivia y me preocupa al mismo tiempo. Me alivia porque pienso que puede que no sea como un asesino, eso nunca lo habría aprobado su padre y me preocupa porque puede que ahora mismo esté cazando a Brent y a Prim.

Vimos como Brent y él se agarraron a golpes. Prim gritando una y otra vez y de repente recibe un golpe de ambos, mi hija cae y lo que más me extrañó fue ver el comportamiento de Leo. Brent estaba distraído y pudo haberle atacado perfectamente, tuvo una oportunidad clara de acabar con ambos y no lo hizo. Se agachó y observó si Prim estaba bien.

Creímos que todo se había acabado cuando vimos eso pero Leo no hizo nada. Absolutamente nada.

Miro de nuevo en la pantalla y ya habían cambiado de secuencia. Ahora se observa a Prim, durmiendo con el ceño fruncido y lo único que puedo pensar es que cuando despierte no estaré allí para darle un abrazo y decirle que todo está bien. Eso me mata.

-Estará Brent. –salta Peeta. –Brent estará allí cuando despierte y le dirá que todo está bien.

Miro a Peeta. Admiro su fuerza en estos momentos. ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en una persona débil?

-Mañana tengo una reunión. –me dice Peeta.

-¿Reunión? –le miro confusa. -¿Con quién?

-¿Te acuerdas de Lucy Hitch? –me responde con otra pregunta.

-Cómo no. –todavía recuerdo aquella cara pálida con colorete y sus rizo perfectos. –La ayudante de Coín. ¿De qué tienes que hablar con ella?

-Puede que ella nos pueda ayudar.

.

**PRIM'S POV**

Alguien comienza a agitarme y me despierta. Pienso ya en lo peor pero mis compañeros están en perfectas condiciones.

-Vamos Prim, es hora de ponerse en marcha. –me despierta Brent.

Me levanto enseguida y coloco el cuchillo que me dio Caleb anoche en mi cintura. Procuro colocarlo bien para que no se me caiga. Veo a Caleb almacenando agua y Brent afilando los ganchos. Parece que ya llevaban un buen rato despiertos y eso me hace sentirme mal. Ellos estaban haciendo todo el trabajo y no era justo. Si tan sólo tuviera mi arco podría conseguir fácilmente comida y serviría de algo.

-El ganado ya debe de estar pastando. Iremos por un atajo así que estad alertos por si surge cualquier cosa. –nos dice Caleb.

Todos nos ponemos en marcha, Caleb por delante y Brent por atrás. Caleb nos está conduciendo por un camino con algo más de vegetación que la zona de lanzamiento. Arranco unas cuantas hierbas buenas, las limpio y se lo ofrezco a los chicos. Ambos me miran con una cara extraña pero cuando me ven metérmelo en la boca y masticarlo ellos hacen lo mismo. Al cabo de unos instantes me lo agradecen.

Todo parece estar muy tranquilo. Suponemos que estamos muy distribuidos ya que nadie parece encontrar a nadie. Pero esto no tardaría mucho ya que los Guardianes harán algo para hacer que nos encontremos.

Sin darnos tiempo para reaccionar, una chica choca con Caleb y ambos caen al suelo. Brent corre hacia delante y yo saco mi cuchillo en posición de defensa. Caleb se levanta lo más rápido posible y saca su hacha. La chica al ver que teníamos armas no se lo piensa dos veces y sale de nuevo corriendo. Cuando creímos que ya había acabado, otro chico sale de la nada y golpea a Brent. Sin dudarlo dos veces antes de hacerme una señal de que no mire, agarra a su contrincante en la espalda y encaja su gancho en su cuello.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

Caleb se encuentra ahora observando el alrededor. Al parecer ya había acabado y Brent acaba de tener su primer asesinato. Brent le cierra los ojos al chico y me agarra del brazo con fuerza. Pero al dar el primer paso me tropiezo y me encuentro con una maraña envuelta en mi pie izquierdo, entonces una loca gritando, la misma que chocó con Caleb salta sobre mí con una piedra. Cierro los ojos y de repente siento gotitas cayendo sobre mis mejillas. Cuando abro los ojos encuentro la mirada de dolor de aquella chica y veo cómo la sangre sale de su boca. Brent agarra el cuerpo y lo aparta encima de mí.

Entonces veo mi cuchillo clavado en su cuerpo.

Caleb lo coge, lo limpia y me lo devuelve con una cara de desolación. Acababa de matar a una persona. Mis manos ya están manchadas.

El resto del tiempo lo pasamos en silencio. Se oyen 6 cañonazos y sin tardar mucho aparece de nuevo nuestros rostros en el cielo. Vemos como la palabra caído va apareciendo sobre los rostros de los muertos de hoy, busco el rostro de aquella chica y aparece la palabra caído.

-Eran los tributos del 7. –dice Brent. –Que descansen en paz.

Vuelve el silencio. Comemos sin decir ni una palabra. Al menos los chicos han conseguido derribar una vaca pequeña así que tenemos bastante carne para unos días, si no se nos estropea. El sol todavía brilla con intensidad y cada vez el calor es más sofocante, como la voz que de repente comienza a retumbar.

-Once caídos en dos días. –comienza su frase. –Esto se pone interesante. Aunque observamos que algunos han conseguido armas no nos sentimos contentos al ver que no hacéis vuestros deberes. Os dijimos que os íbamos a dar armas si seguís vuestros instintos pero al parecer nadie parece entenderlo, ¿o me equivoco?

Los tres nos miramos y sinceramente ya no me acordaba de ello.

-Bueno aquí os va una pista clave. –suelta la voz. –Buscad algo concreto que represente este distrito y obtendréis un premio. Buenas suerte tributos, y que vuestros actos os guíen hacia la victoria.

-Algo concreto de este distrito. –piensa Caleb. –La carne pero… no entiendo.

-¿No hay nada más Caleb? –pregunta Brent.

-La insignia. –de repente sale de mi boca. -Si, ¡la insignia! ¡Por eso brillaba tanto!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos corriendo hacia el matadero. Por suerte no hubo ninguna complicación. Buscamos de nuevo esa luz verde y lo miramos fijamente.

-¿Ahora qué? –pregunta Caleb.

Como si fueran por si solas, mis dedos comienzan a trazar el relieve y en un acto de descuidado parezco pulsar la insignia entera.

.

Abro los ojos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Observo a Brent y Caleb levantarse al igual que yo. Miramos nuestro alrededor. Ya no estábamos en el matadero. Estaba oscuro pero observamos máquinas por todas partes. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Brent toca una especie de cilindro y cuando lo hace aparta su dedo enseguida.

-Está electrocutado. –dice Brent mientras se lleva el dedo chamuscado en la boca.

-Electricidad. –suelta Caleb.

-Entonces si no me equivoco es el distrito 5. –dice Brent.

Habíamos cambiado de distrito en tan solo tocar la insignia. Ahora lo entendíamos, esto es la arena. Se trata de buscar las insignias que nos llevaría a otro distrito y así quizás hasta el final. Pero aquí faltaba algo…

-Mirad esto. –grita Caleb desde unos metros.

Brent y yo nos acercamos a Caleb. Había una bolsa marrón bastante grande. Me miran para que lo abra porque después de todo yo fui quién pulsó la insignia.

Con cuidado desato el lazo y lo abro.

Armas.

.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Ha salido un capítulo algo largo porque decidí meter el POV de Katniss solo para que sepáis como los están pasando, no muy bien.

No olviden dejar un review y los reviews largos me ponen muy contenta! UN BESO MUY GRANDE A TODOS!


	14. Capitulo 14

El último sinsajo

**Capitulo 14**

.

**PRIM´S POV**

-Son armas. –les digo mientras les miro muy sorprendida. –Es nuestro premio.

Los dos chicos se miran y sonríen. Esto ya es otra cosa. Una cosa es tener un hacha medio oxidado, un cuchillo y un par de ganchos a tener un saco lleno de armas para defendernos como es debido. Nadie más tiene con qué defenderse, a menos que hayan encontrado algo como nosotros, pero esto nos da mucha ventaja.

-Déjame ver. –Brent se agacha y saca algunas cosas de la bolsa.

Brent comienza sacando un hacha de buen tamaño, sonríe y mira a Caleb. Parece pesar mucho pero para mi sorpresa Caleb lo coge con facilidad y comienza a hacer maniobras sin ninguna dificultad.

Lo siguiente que saca Brent es una especie de boomerang. No es una boomerang cualquiera ya que se observa perfectamente que sus bordes están cautelosamente afilados y que podría cortar fácilmente cualquier cosa. Él sonríe y al instante lo comprendo. Recuerdo nuestra conversación con mi padre y en el entrenamiento. Este es su arma, su especialidad, su boomerang.

Entonces al observar que ambos de mis compañeros tienen en sus manos las armas perfectas no puedo evitar pensar lo que queda dentro de la bolsa. Brent lo saca. Mi arco y mi carcaj lleno de flechas.

Agarro rápidamente dicho metal y lo rodeo con mis brazos, como si le dieran un caramelo a un niño. Por fin tengo mi arco. Ahora nadie podrá detenerme y lo más importante, ahora también podré proteger a Brent.

Comienzo a observar mi nuevo juguete. Es bastante parecido al que teníamos en la sala de entrenamiento pero este tiene una curvatura bastante especial. Sigo recorriendo con la mirada el arco y abajo distingo unas letras bastante pequeñas _**"P.M"**_, _"Primrose Mellark"_, el arco está hecho especialmente para mí. Después de todo, parece que no les caigo tan mal a los Guardianes.

-Prim, ¿cúantas flechas te han dado? –me pregunta Brent después de observar su arma tal y como yo he hecho.

Comienzo a contar.

-Catorce. –termino. -¿Por qué catorce?

-Ha habido once caídos. –comienza a explicar Caleb. –Éramos veintiséis menos once, quince menos tú, catorce. Tienes una flecha para cada tributo que queda vivo. –conluye.

-Entonces tienes una flecha para Caleb. Y para mí. –termina Brent.

La conclusión nos deja en silencio. De nuevo. Seguimos en los Juegos del Hambre, aquí no existe la compasión, la amistad ni el amor. Esto me hace mirar a Brent fijamente lo que él me responde con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada Prim. –me consuela. –Caleb y yo sabemos perfectamente que sólo puede sobrevivir uno. Es lógico que te hayan dado una flecha para cada tributo que queda.

-Es cierto. –continúa Caleb. –Pero cuando estés dormida, puede que Brent y yo escondamos las dos flechas que nos corresponde.

El pequeño comentario de Caleb nos hace dejar escapar unas risas lo cual se agradece mucho en estos momentos, aunque la idea de tener una flecha para Brent no me hace sentir muy bien.

Decidimos meter la carne que nos queda (creo que aún no está estropeada) y el poco agua que conservamos en la bolsa de las armas. Brent y Caleb agarran sus armas y yo cuelgo mi arco y mi carcaj de flechas a mi espalda. Con la ayuda de la linterna que cogimos en el matadero iluminamos muestro camino. A diferencia del matadero, éste no es un lugar tan silencioso ya que se oye cómo las máquinas siguen funcionando. Estamos alertos por si surge cualquier cosa, que es bastante probable como bienvenida en el nuevo distrito.

Entonces oímos unas pisadas que vienen por delante de nosotros, apagamos las linternas y ponemos a funcionar todos nuestros sentidos. Brent lidera nuestro camino, agarro su mano y poco a poco avanzamos hasta que Caleb frena nuestro camino llamándonos la atención.

-Esperad, mirad eso. –susurra Caleb lo más bajo posible.

Brent y yo dirigimos la mirada donde señala nuestro compañero. Entonces distinguimos una luz azul brillante que sale de un cuenco gigante de metal. En menos de un minuto reconocemos perfectamente la sustancia que tiene en su contenido. Agua.

Sin esperar un momento avanzamos para coger más reservas pero alguien nos adelanta. Frenamos y nos escondemos detrás de la primera máquina en nuestro camino. Observamos al tributo con suerte.

-¿La reconocéis? –nos pregunta Caleb.

-Si. Es la chica del 3. Cómo no recordarla. –sonríe Brent.

-Y sus chillidos durante la entrevista. –continúo. –Espera, ¿o era su risa?

La segunda vez que nos reímos durante los Juegos. Se siente bastante bien. Caleb nos llama la atención cuando nuestra amiga del 3 se prepara para beber, al parecer por primera vez durante los Juegos.

La chica del 3 llamada Red coloca sus manos en forma de cuenco y lo acerca al agua. Para nuestra sorpresa y horror, en tan sólo tocar el agua ella comienza a temblar y vemos como sale del agua mucho humo. Enseguida Caleb sale disparado hacia ella y hace que Bernt y yo no tengamos más remedio que hacer lo mismo, los tres seguimos atónitos por la escena.

-¡No la toquéis! –grita Caleb alargando su brazo para frenarnos.

Observamos a la pobre chica tumbada en el suelo con la misma posición antes de tocar el agua. De vez en cuando tiembla pero esperamos unos segundos y se queda quieta. Suena un cañonazo.

-El agua. –digo.

-Está electrocutada. –continúa Caleb.

Por última vez miro a Red y nos despedimos de ella.

.

Pasamos la mayoría de nuestro tiempo buscando una salida de la fábrica que al parecer no existe. Rendidos, buscamos un refugio para descansar y comer algo. No muy lejos de nuestra posición actual encontramos un pequeño hueco entre dos máquinas sin funcionar. Nos metemos dentro de ella sin problemas aunque la cabaña del 10 era bastante más cómoda. Caleb saca la carne de la bolsa y Brent corta un pequeño cable con su boomerang haciendo que salte pequeñas chispas, lo acerca a la carne sacada por Caleb y poco a poco vemos como se va cocinando.

Hablamos de estrategias y de cómo será visitar los distintos distritos. Más tarde Brent y yo caímos en que le llegará el momento al 12, entonces yo sólo puedo pensar en mi bosque.

Cuando me despierto veo a Caleb tranquilamente sentado haciendo guardia. Le dedico una mirada a Brent acostado a mi lado y aparto un mechón de su pelo marrón que le cubre el rostro.

Parece tan tranquilo, cómo me gustaría verle así, bueno, vernos acostados sobre la hierba verde de nuestro distrito adivinando las formas que tienen las nubes, riéndonos de los chistes malos, disfrutando del uno del otro… aunque sé perfectamente que ese momento no llegará tan pronto, incluso peor, que nunca llegará, jamás.

Me siento al lado de Caleb lo cuál él se sorprende.

-Si quieres yo puedo hacer la guardia. Acuéstate. Lo necesitas. –le ofrezco.

-Gracias Prim pero no tengo mucho sueño. –responde.

-Nunca hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos Caleb. –sonrío.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –suelta.

La verdad es que tiene razón. Ya es bastante complicado matarle después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y aún más si conozco su historia. Me quedo callada.

-Sin embargo, yo te conozco Prim. –continua. –Bueno, todos te conocemos.

-No. Vosotros conocéis a la hija de los dos vencedores, de los amantes trágicos, de los responsables de la guerra… que al fin y al cabo nos lleva de nuevo en dónde estamos ahora. –respondo, algo dolida.

-Nosotros… ninguno de los distritos culpa a tus padres por ayudar a Co… a la presidenta Coin. –se corrige. –No les culpo. Les admiro por todo lo que han tenido que vivir, desgraciadamente sus esfuerzos han sido en vano.

-Yo también lo siento por ello.

-Tienes razón. Nosotros sólo conocemos a Primrose Mellark, la hija de los amantes trágicos. Pero a Prim, no. –de alguna manera se disculpa.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio que me permite observar mejor a Caleb, con su piel tostada en el sol, sus pestañas largas, sus ojos redondos de color marrón caramelo y su pelo sin peinar de color castaño claro. A pesar de lo que siento por Brent, Caleb me parece hermoso.

-Yo…también tuve una amiga. –comienza a relatar. –Cómo tú. Bueno, como tú y Brent. –intenta explicarse. -¿Me entiendes verdad?

Su pregunta me hace sonrojar. Brent tenía razón, sólo un imbécil no se daría cuenta sobre lo que tenemos nosotros, aunque yo no esté segura de lo que tenemos.

-Es especial para ti. –le contesto.

-Era. –concluye. –Fue tributo dos años atrás.

-Lo siento Caleb. –me sorprendo. Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. –Yo…

-Era sólo una niña. No sabía cómo defenderse. Fue horrible verla… -sigue relatando cada vez más angustioso. –Morir.

Quizás Caleb sólo necesitaba desahogarse o quería que todo Panem se enterara. Sea cual sea la razón, esto no le va gustar a la vieja Coin.

No supe cómo consolarle. Me limité en dedicarle una mirada consoladora con lo que él me responde con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que cuando despierte Brent nos pondremos a buscar de nuevo la insignia. –le pregunto.

-Sí. Después de todo somos los únicos quienes sabemos lo que hay que hacer. –dice Caleb. –Eso espero.

Logré convencer a Caleb de acostarse un rato. Al cabo de una hora Brent se despierta para hacerme compañía. Hablamos de cualquier cosa excepto de nuestro hogar y de nosotros. No me hace mucha gracia tener una conversación sobre mi vida personal delante de millones de televidentes.

Para mi sorpresa y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar Brent me rodea con sus brazos. No sé si es porque se ha vuelto loco o por otras razones pero me gusta. Ahora a ver qué opinan nuestros espectadores, y más, mis padres. Sé que nuestra posición ya es bastante comprometedora pero no puedo evitar apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzar a jugar con su pelo. Pasamos el rato sin decir nada, mirarnos fijamente en los ojos e intercambiamos sonrisas de complicidad.

Entonces ahí estaba mi respuesta sobre lo que tenemos nosotros, puesta en bandeja para todo Panem.

Un pitido nos saca de nuestra burbuja. Una pequeña caja de metal aparece delante de nosotros después de cegarnos con una luz verde. En un principio creímos que era la insignia pero era una simple caja de metal que de repente se abre.

Brent coge su boomerang y se acerca a la caja misteriosa mientras yo preparo mi arco para defender su espalda. Coge la caja sin problemas y vuelve en nuestro refugio. Investigamos su interior y logro sacar unas bolsas, tres pares de guantes, una pulsera y pan recién hecho.

Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mi mejilla al ver y oler el pan. No por lo que es en sí sino lo que significa para mí. Mi padre y mi casa, es cómo estar de nuevo a mi hogar con mis padres.

Despertamos a Caleb para darle la buena noticia. Pero lo primero que coge es la pulsera. Me mira con los ojos llorosos y me acerca la pulsera. _**Charlotte**_. Entonces lo entiendo todo.

-Su nombre es Charlotte. –le pregunto.

Asiente y le devuelvo la pulsera.

Lo siguiente que saca Brent es un trozo de papel y comienza a leer.

"_**Las bolsas os servirán para guardar la carne que se mantendrá fresco y no se estropeará con rapidez. No os quitéis los guantes hasta que salgáis de ese sitio, os protegerá de las corrientes pero no de las fuertes. Caleb, acabo de recibir esa pulsera de tu mentor, me dijo que era especial, Katniss y yo lo sentimos por Charlotte. Mi vida, te queremos, no pasa un segundo que no estés en nuestro pensamiento. Sé fuerte. Te amamos. Brent, te estoy vigilando."**_

Brent no lee en alto la última frase, más tarde me pasa el papel y yo misma yo leo con mis propios ojos. Me sonríe.

.

No sabíamos si era de noche o de día pero nos ponemos en marcha dispuestos a encontrar la insignia del distrito 5. Mientras avanzamos iluminamos el suelo, las paredes… nada. Ni un rastro de la maldita insignia.

Unos golpes comienzan a retumbar el puente de metal que se encuentra sobre nosotros y observamos a dos chicos corriendo uno detrás del otro. Nosotros empezamos a correr para evitar que nos vean pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡Tienen armas! –grita uno de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo demonios? –le responde el otro y comienzan a correr hacia nosotros.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, agarro una de mis flechas y disparo al que se acerca primero justo en el hombro derecho pero antes logra tirar un cable de metal que se enrolla en mi cuello. Antes de darme cuenta me caigo al suelo e intento liberarme del metal que parece cortarme y ahogarme por segundo. Observo como el chico se saca la flecha del hombro con una mueca y me dedica una sonrisa.

-¡Caleb, quítale eso a Prim! -grita Brent furioso mientras sale corriendo hacia el chico.

Caleb se acerca y comienza a cortar el cable. Miro cómo con una patada Brent lanza al chico hacia varios metros atrás y corre hacia él. Se pone encima y comienza a pegarle. Mientras tanto el otro chico le pega con un trozo de metal en la espalda pero parece que ni se inmuta. Brent se da la vuelta y le da un empujón. La vista comienza a fallarme, oigo cómo Caleb llama mi nombre y me dice que no cierre los ojos, en el último momento logra cortar por completo el cable y en mi cuello ensangrentado comienza a entrar aire. Me intento levantar un poco y le digo gracias a Caleb. Ya era tarde, ahora él también está corriendo detrás del chico que empujó Brent y le clava el hacha en la espalda antes de que este golpee a Brent de nuevo.

Caleb ayuda a Brent levantarse y caminan hacia mí. Como si fuera una película de terror, el chico que pegó Brent se incorpora y se dispone a pelear de nuevo. Caleb y Brent se dan la vuelta pero yo fui más rápida. Mi flecha ya estaba clavada en su corazón.

Me llevo mis manos en mi cuello y siento que se encuentra húmedo. Brent me agarra de la cintura antes de fallarme las piernas. Cierro los ojos.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre. –oigo a Caleb.

-Quizás esto pueda detener la hemorragia. –dice Brent angustiado y siento sus manos temblorosas envolviendo mi cuello con una tela.

-Cálmate Brent. –le aconseja Caleb. –Vamos a buscar un refugio.

Siento cómo me levanta del suelo, y siento el corazón de Brent latiendo, más rapido de lo normal. Intento abrir los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, húmedos.

-Te curaremos Prim. –me dice. –Prométeme que no te dormirás ¿si?

Intento asentir y cuando lo consigo va acompañado por una mueca de dolor. Cómo lo hice hace unas horas, aparto un mechón húmedo de su cara dejándome ver sus ojos azules.

Me siento débil, sin fuerzas, intento mantenerme despierta tal y cómo me pidió Brent pero no puedo más. Se acabó. Esto es el final.

Cierro los ojos y todo queda en silencio.

.

**LEO'S POV**

Veo a Laia corriendo a más no poder. Me preparo por si viene alguien siguiéndola pero no. No había nadie detrás de ella. Viene agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento. Intenta decirme algo pero no consigo entenderla.

-Respira. ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto.

-Ella. –consigue decir.

-¿Quién? –pregunto una vez más.

-Mellark. –por fin algo interesante.

-¿Qué la pasa? –pregunto pero ahora con más interés.

Entonces supe que no fue una buena idea preguntar.

-Está muerta.

Suena un cañonazo.

.

Buenooooooo… vaya que no tenía ni idea de cómo demonios terminar el capitulo pero este me gusta. Es… interesante digámoslo así.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Y por cierto, quería pedir perdón por mis escasos conocimientos sobre armas… siento que no los he descrito muy bien pero espero que con lo que he podido escribir tengáis alguna imagen formada en la cabeza :)

También quiero agradecer a mi primo "Olypop" por su ayuda no sólo en este capítulo sino en otros por realizar conmigo el esquema de los Juegos. Gracias primo!

Otra cosa es que me he hecho una cuenta de Twitter para mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Ahí os tendré actualizados sobre cómo van y quizás algunos adelantos de los capítulos próximos. También ayuda mucho a los que no tengan una cuenta de Fanfiction porque ahí sabrán cuando el capítulo ya está subido. Así que búsquenme como mockingjayLIZ. Los que me sigan, os seguiré de vuelta!

Y por último quiero dar las gracias a los reviews, favoritos y alerts de esta historia! Muchas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo para leer mi historia y espero no defraudarlos nunca. Un beso muy grande :)


	15. Capitulo 15

El último sinsajo

**Capitulo 15**

.

**BRENT'S POV**

-¡Prim!¡Despierta!¡Prim! –grito desesperado agarrando su rostro.

-Sigue sangrando. –dice Caleb cogiendo la mano de Prim y tomando su pulso.

Se queda callado.

Como un loco intento reanimarla. Aprieto su pecho y le hago el boca a boca. Nada. Miro a Caleb. Nada.

-¡Prim! Por favor despierta… -ahora sollozo con desesperación. -¡Me lo prometiste Prim! ¡Prometiste que no te ibas a dormir!

-Brent… -susurra Caleb señalando una luz roja parpadeante.

-¡No Caleb! ¡Me importa un carajo la gente ahora mismo! –le doy un empujón.

Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su pecho pero no siento nada. Miro su cara pálida pero aún cálida. Algo tenía que significar ¿no? Si estuviera… ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo voy a decir! Me limito en llamarla una y otra vez. Les he fallado, a Peeta y a Katniss, a Prim. Yo tenía que protegerla pero no lo hice, ahora lo único que se me viene es la imagen de sus padres, supongo que más desesperados que yo, haciendo ya cualquier locura para salvar a su hija mientras que yo estoy aquí, llamándola una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada para salvarla.

Me siento inútil.

Yo era el que tenía que morir. Ella iba a llegar al final y yo era al que le correspondía morir. No ella.

Acaricio una y otra vez sus mejillas, le beso la frente y… Suena el cañonazo.

Observo que a Caleb se le escapan unas lágrimas, eso significaba, el cañonazo… No, no puede ser cierto. Vuelvo a reanimarla, una y otra y otra vez más. Pero ella no responde. Me levanto y empiezo a darle puñetazos a la primera máquina que se cruza en mi camino. Observo a Caleb acercarse a Prim y de nuevo le toma el pulso.

-¿Qué pasa Caleb? –le pregunto entrecortado.

Entonces oigo un grito ahogado.

-Brent… -me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. –Está…

Corro hacia ellos y allí está ella, con los ojos medio abiertos, le cuesta pero los tiene abiertos, sus ojos azules vuelven a mirarme y esboza, aunque pequeña, una sonrisa. Vuelvo a llorar pero no de dolor, ahora lo que siento es bastante lejano a lo que sentí hace unos momentos., ahora lloro de felicidad, por ver de nuevo sus ojos, brillando como el mar.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre y por eso está pálida, pero al menos ahora…está con nosotros. –me sonríe Caleb.

-Si, lo está. –y beso la frente de Prim.

Ella me mira como si quisiera decirme algo pero yo poso mis dedos sobre los labios.

-No hace falta que digas nada. No te esfuerces mucho ¿si? –sonrío. –Ahora buscaremos refugio y pediremos algo para curarte el cuello para que no sigas perdiendo sangre.

Vuelvo a levantarla, apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho y la abrazo con más fuerza. Caleb encuentra un buen refugio, un poco más grande que el anterior a lo cual yo le agradezco.

-Caleb, ¿puedes cambiarla la tela del cuello? –le pregunto. –Ahora tengo que hacer algo.

-Si, voy a cortar el bolso de las armas ya que es mucho más grueso y creo que servirá mejor que la tela de tu camisa.

-Gracias. –y me voy.

Me alejo unos cuantos metros de nuestro refugio y grito.

-¡Peeta! ¡Katniss! ¡Está viva! ¡Si! ¡Estás viva! –grito mirando a lo lejos. -¡Ahora necesita medicina, no os tardéis mucho!

.

**LEO'S POV**

-¿Cómo que está muerta? –pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-¿No has oído el cañonazo? –responde Laia.

-Si pero puede ser cualquiera. –espeto.

-Yo la vi Leo. Bueno vi el enfrentamiento que han tenido. ¿Sabías que tienen de aliado el mocoso del 10?

-Ve al grano.

-En fin que, ella le disparó a uno de los que les estaban siguiendo pero éste le tiró un cable que se enrolló en su cuello. El chico del 10 logró cortarlo mientras su novio le estaba vengando. –cuenta. –El chico del 10 le clava su hacha al compañero del otro y ella se vuelve a levantar y dispara de nuevo al que al parecer su novio dejó con vida.

-¿Y?

-Y… cae desangrada. Estuve esperando y finalmente cayó. –termina.

Primrose Mellark muerta. No me lo puedo creer. Siempre pensé que yo lo iba a hacer, que yo sería el que le arrebataría el último aliento, pero no fue así. Entonces recuerdo cuando tuve la oportunidad pero no lo aproveché y ahora ya no sé qué es lo que siento. Debería estar feliz pero no lo estoy, para nada.

-Sé que te hubiera encantado hacerlo tú mismo pero bueno, es otro tributo más, mejor dicho, menos. –me dice Laia.

-Supongo que sí. No se puede tener todo en la vida. –respondo. –Pero espera…¿has dicho que ha disparado? ¿Qué el chico del 10 le ha clavado su hacha? ¿Tienen armas? –pregunto exaltado.

-Se me olvidaba contarte esa parte. Si. Los tienen. Un arco, un hacha y un boomerang. Un arma para cada uno. –explica.

-Eso significa que han logrado averiguar la adivinanza y tienen la respuesta de por qué de repente hemos aparecido en este maldito distrito. –digo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué hacemos? –me pregunta mi compañera.

-Necesitamos armas. –le digo.

-Pero aquí no hay nada. –me responde

-Entonces iremos a buscar donde sabemos que estarán.

.

**PRIM'S POV**

Aún no sé exactamente lo que ha pasado pero viendo la expresión de Brent desesperado parece que ha ocurrido algo terrible y la única cosa que se me viene en la cabeza son mis padres. ¿Acaso les había pasado algo? Miro a Caleb mientras me cambia la tela, totalmente empapada de sangre por otro trozo que ha cortado del bolso marrón. Sonrío, me dispongo a hablar y me doy cuenta que no puedo.

-Tranquila Prim. –me calma Caleb al darse cuenta de mi descubrimiento. –Es por tu herida. Cuando se cure podrás hablar perfectamente.

Suspiro de alivio. No me gusta esto no poder hablar. Ahora no sé cómo preguntarles lo que ha pasado. Lo último que recuerdo es mi flecha dirigiéndose al pecho de aquel chico y de repente todo se vuelve gris y finalmente negro.

Miro de nuevo a Caleb y después dirijo mi mirada dónde había desaparecido Brent. Espero que me entienda.

-Ya volverá. Es mejor que te lo cuente él. –suspiro de nuevo al recibir la respuesta que quería.

La herida sigue fresca así que no puedo mover el cuello sin dejar escapar una mueca y a veces algún grito lo cuál hace que me duela más. Caleb me ayuda a ponerme cómoda y justo aparece Brent, con las manos, la cara y la camisa manchada de sangre. Le miro muy sorprendida y preocupada. Se sienta a mi lado y me besa la frente. Caleb nos deja solos.

-No puedes hablar. –comienza. –No pasa nada, la medicina estará de camino.

Asiento. Empiezo a tocarle la cara, le cojo las manos, la camiseta, manchadas de sangre y le vuelvo a mirar.

-Te fuiste Prim. –dice entrecortado. –Por un momento te fuiste.

Le miro confusa. ¿Cómo que me fui? ¿Qué quería decir?

-Dejaste de respirar. Tu corazón dejó de latir Prim.

Sigo confusa aunque entendía perfectamente lo que me estaba diciendo.

Estaba muerta. Muerta.

Ahora le miro asustada.

-Sonó un cañonazo. Hice todo lo posible para reanimarte. Caleb te tomaba el pulso una y otra vez. Creímos que ya era demasiado tarde. Pero… volviste. Estás aquí ahora conmigo y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca volveré a perderte. –dice muy decidido y tenso.

Le acaricio el rostro. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. En pocos momentos también brotan de los suyos. Comienza a acariciar mis mejillas apartando mis lágrimas. Su mirada es tan intensa, de dolor por lo que tuvo que pasar pero también de felicidad por tenerme aquí con él, tan cerca… que no me pude contener.

Acerco mis labios en los suyos. El tacto es tan cálido. Entrelazo mis dedos en su pelo y él dirige sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más, con cuidado. Despega sus labios y me mira, comienza a trazar mi rostro con su dedo y justo antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios, pronuncia lo que todo el mundo desea oír, lo que más ansiaba oír.

-Te amo.

Ya no tenía sentido esconderlo, sólo quiero disfrutar el poco momento que me queda con él porque aunque me duela pensarlo, ambos sabemos muy bien que juntos no podemos salir de aquí. También sé que él daría su vida por mí, sé que su fin en estos Juegos no ganar sino hacer que yo gane, sea cual sea el precio, aunque se trate de su propia vida. Pero yo no voy a permitir eso. Con esta herida no llegaré muy lejos así que mi fin es hacer que él crea que me está protegiendo pero será todo lo contrario, yo seré un anzuelo, cosa que me va a venir muy bien en el momento de volvernos a encontrar con Leo.

Entonces oímos un carraspeo a unos metros, es Caleb, algo ruborizado por lo que acaba de presenciar.

-Lo siento. –se disculpa. –Aunque no sé si felicitaros.

Ambos le dedicamos una sonrisa triste. Nos miramos una vez más y Brent vuelve a darme un beso, pequeñito.

-Prim tiene que descansar al menos un día. Entonces nos pondremos a buscar la insignia. –dice Brent envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Está bien, pero no nos queda mucha agua, ni comida. Hay encontrarlo pero ya. –suelta Caleb.

-Bueno, si lo encontramos puede que el premio ahora sea la comida, ya que nos han dado armas. –explica Brent.

-Si, pero primero tenemos que encontrarla.

.

**LEO'S POV**

-Mira, es el chico mugriento. –susurra Laia apuntando hacia unos metros de nosotros.

-Bien, ha sido más fácil de lo que creía. –suelto.

-Ahora que su novia está muerta, se encontrará débil, no hay mejor ocasión para acabr con él. –planea mi compañera.

-Yo me encargo de él. Tú encargarte del chico del 10.

-Ya lo sabía. –me dice.

Esperamos para que el mugriento nos guíe hacia su escondite. Supongo que todo es cierto, que Primrose haya muerto, él nunca le habría dejado sola. Le seguimos silenciosamente, empezamos a distinguir una pequeña luz al fondo de dos máquinas. De repente, Laia y yo nos quedamos perplejos.

Ahí está Primrose, apoyada en la máquina con el chico del 10 cambiándole una venda del cuello. Cuando ve a Brent se sorprende, él se sienta a su lado y le besa la frente.

Mi interior comienza a arder.

El chico del 10 se va y les deja solos. Comienzan a conversar, bueno él comienza a hablar, ella va cambiando de expresión, se miran y se besan.

Empiezo a temblar, Laia me agarra la mano y me intenta calmar.

-Está viva, pero lo vi. ¡Estaba muerta Leo! ¡Te lo juro!

-Pues no lo está y parecen muy contentos. –aparto la mirada. -¿Cómo pueden estar así?

Mi compañera no me responde y empieza a mirarme confusa.

-Sé que ya te habías hecho ilusiones de que estaba muerta pero ahora piensa por el lado positivo. Lo podrás hacer tú mismo y así vengarte de una vez y por todas. –explica.

No contesto. Otra vez vuelve las sensaciones mixtas, la sensación de decepción por verla viva, o quizás no sea decepción sino otra cosa. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento ardiendo por dentro? De nuevo vuelvo a ver la imagen de él sentándose al lado de ella, besa su frente, besa sus labios.

No, no y no. Ni siquiera me tiene que importar. Mi único objetivo aquí es vengar a mis padres, matarla a ella y así destruir a Peeta Mellark, la persona que más daño ha hecho a mi padre, llevándole a la muerte. No puedo permitirme pensar en otra cosa y estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando y sintiendo estupideces. No. Esto tiene que acabar.

Vuelvo a concentrarme y nos acercamos un poco más. Por suerte logramos escuchar la conversación.

Insignia. ¿De qué insignia están hablando? No importa porque al parecer eso es la respuesta para nuestras preguntas y así obtener el premio del que estaban hablando.

.

**BRENT'S POV**

Cuando finalmente consigo que Prim duerma, aparece en el techo nuestras imágenes tachando los caídos de hoy. Trago saliva. Supuestamente habían dado a Prim por muerta así que sé que pasará ahora. Tachan a los que matamos hoy, los chicos del 1 y de la chica del 3 que se electrocutó con el agua. Observo la imagen de Prim pero no aparece nada, al poco tiempo alguien comienza a hablar.

-Ahora parece que los tributos pueden burlar a la muerte. –ríe maliciosamente. –Esta tarde emitimos un cañonazo inválido porque a uno de nuestros tributos ha considerado no morirse hoy. Qué pena. Aunque es agradable anunciar de que gracias a ello hemos conseguido más espectadores.

Se corta la emisión. Seguro que Coin debe de estar queriendo romperle el cuello a alguien cuando ha visto que Prim ha abierto los ojos. Solo una cosa. Habría pagado para ver su cara.

Seguimos esperando la medicina que supuestamente Peeta tiene que enviar a su hija, a no ser que alguien lo esté reteniendo, pero espero que no.

Caleb vuelve corriendo agarrando otro caja de metal, lo reconozco. Lo abrimos enseguida y nos encontramos con dos frascos: una de pastillas y otra de una especie de crema. Caleb me da el papel.

"_**Las pastillas son dos al día, por la mañana y por la noche, evitará que caiga en fiebre y la crema es para la herida, aplica abundantemente. Mantenla viva."**_

Algo me extraña de esta nota. Se lo agradezco pero hay algo raro.

No es la letra de Peeta.

.

Lo siento por pasarme en el otro capítulo, quería crear tensión y parece que lo he conseguido. A parte de eso lo necesitaba para desarrollar más a Leo, ya lo habéis visto y para meter otras ideas que tenía y no sabía dónde hacerlo. Pero ya está. Ya vendré con sorpresas en otro momento.

Creo que este capítulo ha sido bastante tranquilo, excepto la primera parte. Igualmente espero que os haya gustado el y gracias por los reviews que cada día me inspiran más y también por los comentarios tan dulces que me dejáis en Twitter… asi que si aún no me seguís hacedlo ya!

Un beso muy grande a todos!


	16. Capitulo 16

El último sinsajo.

**Capitulo 16**

.

**PEETA'S POV**

-Peeta… ¿cómo está Katniss? –me pregunta Cinna corriendo en el pasillo blanco donde me encuentro.

-Está en observación, aún no me han dicho nada. –le contesto mirando la puerta dónde ha desaparecido mi esposa.

-¿Ya te has enterado no? –me pregunta.

Entonces rompí a llorar. Cinna me agarra de los hombros mirándome fijamente en los ojos.

-Ya pasó Peeta. –me consuela. –Está viva.

-No sabes cómo fue estar delante de la pantalla y ver cómo tu hija está luchando contra ese maldito cable en su cuello sin que tú puedas hacer nada Cinna. –le digo con lágrimas en los ojos. –De repente cuando crees que todo ha acabado la ves, cerrando los ojos y que de repente suena un cañonazo.

-Supongo que eso fue la razón de que Katniss… -le interrumpo.

-En el momento en que vemos que sus compañeros son incapaces de salvarla, que de repente su corazón deja de latir. Justo en el momento en que sonó el cañonazo, Katniss… perdió el control y empezó a golpearlo todo, no sólo a objetos sino también a las guardias que vinieron a poner orden. Yo intentaba calmarla y perdió el conocimiento.

-Se recuperará. Ahora lo importante es que se recupere y que se entere de que su hija está viva. –me dice asintiendo.

La noticia de que Prim estaba viva me lo dijo Haymitch, contactó conmigo enseguida desde nuestra planta ya que le encargué personalmente informarme de cualquier suceso importante en la arena. Aquí en el hospital no hay pantallas, cosa que me extrañó muchísimo. Además, lo que más me tranquiliza es que es la Sra. Everdeen la que está atendiendo personalmente a su hija. No creo que pueda confiar en nadie más aquí. Después de todo, el Sinsajo ya no es tan popular aquí en el distrito 13.

Cinna me ofrece un vaso con té caliente y se queda para acompañarme hasta recibir noticias sobre Katniss. Nos sentamos en alguno de las butacas libres y nos quedamos en silencio.

Esperamos.

-Justo antes de la entrevista, Brent me confesó… -de repente comienza Cinna.

-Sus sentimientos sobre Prim. –sonrío. –Lo sé Cinna.

-Oh… -me dice sorprendido. –Le dije que lo escondiera ante las cámaras pero…

-¿Pero? –le pregunto.

-Entonces Haymitch no te lo ha contado.

-¿Qué? –pregunto una vez más.

-No sé si habrá sido por las emociones o por haber perdido a Prim durante unos minutos pero… -me cuenta. –Ahora todo Panem tiene una nueva pareja por la que desvelarse.

Me quedo pensativo. No culpo a Brent por demostrar sus sentimientos en los Juegos porque después de todo yo también lo hice en su día y no me arrepiento de nada. Aunque por otra parte, eso convierte a Prim en su punto débil al cuál no dudarán en atacar para afectarlo, eso ya no me hacía gracia. Pero confío en Brent, sé que piensa igual a como yo pensé en mis Juegos, que pase lo que pase, ella es la que va a sobrevivir.

-Entonces ahora son los amantes trágicos del 12 parte 2. –le digo mirándole.

-Peeta. Brent hará todo lo posible para salvar a Prim eso significa… -me mira preocupado.

Le devuelvo la mirada sin decirle nada.

-Dios mío Peeta… -me dice sorprendido. -¿Serás capaz de dejar que un chico inocente muera por tu hija?

-Ya ha habido catorce jóvenes INOCENTES que ha muerto este año en los Juegos. –recalco la palabra "inocente" –Miles de personas INOCENTES ha muerto en la Guerra por Katniss y por mí. Cinna, mucha gente inocente muere cada día. Eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Entonces ya está. Ni siquiera vas a idear algún plan para salvar a Brent.

Unas pisadas me impiden responder a Cinna. Ambos nos giramos para ver de dónde venían y vemos a Haymitch intentando correr en su estado de embriaguez.

Me levanto enseguida. Debe de ser importante para no haberme llamado y que él venga personalmente.

-No sé qué ha pasado. –me dice agarrando los hombros para apoyarse.

Cinna le ayuda a reincorporarse.

-¿Qué pasa Haymitch? –le pregunto preocupado.

-Dime que lo has hecho tú… -consigue susurrar mi mentor.

Yo le miro con la expresión confusa. No estaba entendiendo nada.

-Maldito sea. –murmura de nuevo.

-Haymitch ¿me los vas a decir o tengo que obligarte yo mismo? –digo impaciente. -¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Mi hija está bien?

-Si, si está bien. Ha dejado de sangrar. –me dice calmándome un poco.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Cinna.

-Alguien le mandó medicinas. Unas pastillas para la fiebre y una pomada para la herida… -dice finalmente.

Cinna y yo nos miramos. Yo no he mandado nada. Además había dejado expresamente a Haymitch a cargo para estar aquí con Katniss. Miro a Haymitch confuso y enseguida le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Quién se lo ha mandado? –le digo con fiereza. –Haymitch te dejé a cargo. Sólo tú puedes mandarle provisiones a Prim y a Brent ¿y ahora me cuentas esto?

Haymitch me mira sin saber qué decirme, por primera vez. Yo tenía razón, solamente los mentores pueden enviarles cosas a sus tributos. Nadie más…a menos que…

-Coin… -de repente pronuncia Cinna.

-¡Manda una nota de que tiren eso! ¡Matará a Prim! –digo enseguida empujando a Haymitch.

Cuando veo que éste ni se inmuta, salgo corriendo enseguida dejando a los dos hombres detrás de mí. Tenía que detener a Brent antes de que le diera esos "medicamentos" a mi hija que supuestamente la harán mejorar. Una voz me detiene.

-Peeta Mellark. –se me hizo conocido la voz y entonces me doy la vuelta. –Yo lo hice. Yo mandé los medicamentos a tu hija. ¿Ahora confías en mí?

-¿Srta. Hitch? –me sorprendo al ver su figura delgada ahora enfrente mía.

-Te dije que podías confiar en mí. –sonríe. –Y deja de llamarme señorita. Llámame por mi nombre, Lucy.

-Prefiero guardar distancias, Srta. Hitch –recalco de nuevo. -¿Me puede explicar eso que me acaba de decir?

Suspira al no hacerle caso.

-Supuse que tendrías la mente ocupada en Katniss y dejaste a tu hija en manos del "mejor" mentor que has encontrado. Así que decidí actuar por mi cuenta. –me dice.

-Usted es la ayudante de Coin. Nunca podré confiar en usted. –le digo seriamente y me doy la vuelta para retomar mi camino.

-No has entendido nada en lo que hablamos en la reunión ¿cierto? –me pregunta deteniéndome de nuevo. –Yo quiero a Coin derrotada.

Le miro de nuevo sorprendido por su seguridad. Miro a los alrededores inseguro.

-¿No tiene miedo de que le escuchen? Lo que acaba de decir es traición. –le digo.

-Yo controlo este hospital. Al igual que los Juegos. –me dice sonriendo.

Ahora me sorprendo aún más. ¿Controlar? El hospital y los Juegos…los Juegos. Eso significa que…

-Sí Peeta. Soy la Guardián Jefe.

Me quedo sin habla. Sinceramente tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar a pensar.

-Estáis en este hospital por mí. Es el único hospital donde me puedo asegurar de que tu mujer salga de ella viva. Créeme, si estuvierais en otra ahora mismo seríais cadáveres. –ahora se sienta en la butaca más cercana.

Instintivamente le sigo y me siento dejando una butaca libre entre nosotros. Sigo mirando el suelo intentando asimilarlo todo.

Ella tiene razón. El personal del hospital ha sido demasiado amable con nosotros teniendo en cuenta nuestra fama en este distrito. Por otra parte no puedo confiar en ella, ¿y si todo es una trampa de Coin? No me perdonaré jamás si volvemos a caer en sus redes. Ahora está mi hija de por medio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto ahora mirándola en los ojos.

Sonríe satisfecha.

-Que me ayudéis a derrotarla. –suelta sin más.

-Para luego conseguir tú el poder. Ya caímos una vez, no volveremos a caer de nuevo.-le digo negando con la cabeza.

-No Peeta, ahora será diferente. –me dice inclinándose. Yo me levanto.

-Ella prometió libertad, justicia e igualdad entre todos. Nada de eso se cumplió.

-Por eso digo que ahora será diferente. –me dice levantándose. –Peeta, este no es el lugar para plantearte los planes pero te aseguro que todo cambiará. Tú y tu familia estaréis a salvo. Yo misma me encargaré de que Primrose gane los Juegos.

La vida de mi hija no tiene ningún precio, y si alguien me promete cuidarlo sabía perfectamente que el precio sería muy alto.

-Estaré esperando tu respuesta. –me mira. –Y…no te preocupes por las medicinas, si se los toma, mañana estará como nueva. -y se va.

¿Qué quería? ¿Iniciar una nueva revolución? Si llego a contarle esto a mi mujer seguro que la mandará al diablo sin pensarlo pero…si ella le promete devolverle su hija sana y salva, entonces Katniss…no sé que hará.

Interrumpo mi mar de pensamientos y vuelvo a concentrarme en lo importante. Las medicinas, el estado de mi hija, el de mi mujer…

Supongo que las medicinas son confiables así que mandaré a que Haymitch les haga una nota permitiéndoles utilizarlo con mi hija, lo cual su estado mejorará.

Ahora es Katniss la que me queda por atender así que de nuevo retomo mi camino de vuelta de dónde venía hace unos momentos. Al menos ahora el doctor, junto a la Sra. Everdeen está hablando con Cinna y Haymitch. Cuando me ven llegar, el corazón se me para. Me miran nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mientras recorro sus miradas con la mía. -¿Katniss está bien?

La Sra. Everdeen me acaricia los hombros y me dedica una sonrisa, aunque triste. Eso me pone aún más nervioso.

-¿Doctor? –pregunto una vez más.

-Sr. Mellark, su esposa ahora se encuentra reposando. Está bien, por los nervios y las emociones encontradas le ha bajado la presión y eso ha causado su desmayo. También se encuentra la falta de sueño y nutrientes en su organismo. Ya hemos tomado riendas sobre ello. –me explica el doctor.

No había nada malo. Katniss se estaba recuperando.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene esas miradas? ¿Ese nerviosismo? –pregunto confuso.

El doctor mira la Sra. Everdeen y ésta asiente.

-Peeta… aún no lo sabe Katniss. Impedí que se lo dijeran por…bueno la conozco y no quiero que se altere en su estado. –me explica ella.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto a la madre de mi esposa.

-Al revisar su estado le hemos hecho unos exámenes y bueno… descubrimos algo que ahora por lo que veo tú tampoco lo sabes. –me dice.

Asiento. ¿De qué demonios me estaba hablando?

-Peeta… Katniss y tú estáis esperando vuestro segundo hijo. –suelta.

Y mi mundo cayó a mis pies.

.

Ahí está, recostada en su cama, cubierta de pecho para debajo con una sábana blanca. Se da cuenta de mi presencia y me mira, con esos ojos rojos, faltándole el aliento de tanto llorar. Me acerco a ella y le abrazo con fuerza, hundiéndo mi rostro en su pelo, escondiendo mis lágrimas. Comienza a sollozar, ahora demasiado insoportable para mí porque una de las cosas que no soporto es verla sufrir.

Poco a apoco va recuperando su respiración normal y le miro a los ojos que siguen estando rojos. Acaricio sus mejillas apartando las lágrimas y le agarro el rostro plantándola un beso en los labios. Me separo al ver que quiere comenzar a hablar.

-Mi hija…quiero verla…quiero estar con ella. –rompe a llorar de nuevo.

-Katniss… -susurro intentando encontrar la manera de decirle que nuestra hija está viva.

-Peeta por favor…no me quitarán ese derecho. -sigue.

-No es eso mi vida. –froto sus hombros con mis manos.

-¡Peeta quiero verla aunque esté…! –solloza desesperadamente y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho. –Por favor… -me suplica.

-Escúchame… -le digo obligándola a mirarme en los ojos. –Prim…está viva mi amor. Nuestra hija está viva.

Su expresión cambia radicalmente, es una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión… Me agarra el rostro y de nuevo comienza a sollozar.

-¡Mientes! –grita.

-¡No! ¡Es la verdad Katniss! ¡Está viva! –le respondo ahora yo también estoy gritando.

-¿De verdad? –ahora dice con tono suplicante.

Asiento. Me abraza fuerte, enreda sus dedos en mi pelo y susurra.

-¿Cómo pasó? –de nuevo me mira ahora impaciente.

-Brent la reanimó una y otra vez. Supongo que ella no quería rendirse así que…volvió a abrir los ojos. –otra vez me abraza y de nuevo me mira, sonríe.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta de nuevo.

-Está bien, algo pálida pero está bien. –trago saliva. –He…mandado pastillas y una pomada para su herida. Mañana estará como nueva. –y no sé como pero las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Ella lo nota. Ahora ambos estábamos llorando pero no creo que de la misma forma. Ella estará así por felicidad…en cambio yo…después de la noticia que me acaban de dar…

-Entonces ¿por qué lloras? –me pregunta secando mis mejillas de la misma forma que hice con ella hace unos minutos. –Dijiste que ya está bien. Ya mandaste medicinas…

-Si… lo hice. –fue lo único que pudo salir de mí.

-Aquí… no hay pantallas Peeta. –me dice mirando a su alrededor. –Quiero verla aunque esté en este maldito cama.

-Está bien. Haré que pongan una pantalla aquí. –le prometo. –Y juntos veremos a nuestra hija salir de ese infierno. Estaremos apoyándola. –sigo apartando un mechón de su pelo.

-Gracias. –suspira y se acomoda en la cama sin soltar mi mano. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me lo vas a contar? –su pregunta me sorprende.

-No me pasa nada amor. –intento desviarme.

-Como si no te conociera Peeta. –me dice. –Dime. ¿Algo más sobre nuestra hija?

-No, ella está bien. –le digo cansado.

-Entonces dime… -suplica.

¿Cómo le voy a decir la noticia? Sabiendo que ya le costó bastante cumplir mi deseo de ser padre, aunque más tarde confesó que nuestra hija es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, ahora ¿cómo demonios le voy a decir que está embarazada en este momento de nuestra vida? Cuando pendemos de un hilo en perder o no perder a nuestra hija ¿le voy a decir que está esperando otro? La conozco y no se perdonará por dar a luz a otro niño que puede ser tributo en los Juegos del Hambre. No me perdonará. No se lo perdonará.

Mientras que por mi parte, si no fuera por nuestra situación, la situación de Panem, estoy encantado de tener a otro fruto de mi amor por Katniss. De volver a ser padre. Cargar de nuevo en mis brazos a una cosa tan pequeña y tan frágil, de oír de nuevo a Katniss cantar para conseguir que se duerma. Por eso, cuando Prim nació, la casa cambió por completo, brillaba con luz propia.

Katniss me mira con preocupación, me acaricia la mejilla para devolverme a la tierra. Le miro, me inclino sobre ella y le beso dulcemente. Ella me responde y la separo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Tengo que decirte algo. –por fin consigo decirlo. –Pero me tienes que prometer que no harás nada que te ponga en peligro a ti y a… -me paro.

Ella me mira desconcertada. Se ve perfectamente que no me estaba entendiendo.

-Te amo Katniss, a ti y a Prim, lo sabes ¿no?

Asiente ahora un poco asustada.

-Tu madre me dijo que te hicieron unos exámenes y descubrieron algo… -comienzo.

-Estoy bien, me dijeron que era por descuidar mi alimentación y mi sueño… ¿qué pasa Peeta?

-Pues ahora más que nunca debes alimentarte bien y dormir las horas que te corresponden. –le dejo claro.

-Ve al grano Peeta, maldita sea. –me dice impaciente.

-Estás embarazada Katniss… -suelto observando su reacción.

Su mirada se pierde. Su respiración se para unos momentos para luego volver una y otra vez a espirar con fuerza. Sólo me quedo en silencio para dejar que se lo tomara con tranquilidad. No se mueve y comienza a asustarme.

-¿Katniss? ¿Amor? –llamo.

-¿Un hijo? –dice entrecortado. -¿Ahora?

Asiento de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo? –me mira desesperada.

No soy capaz de responderla.

-No…no…¡no! –se tumba en la cama y esconde su rostro en la almohada.

-Amor… -acaricio su espalda.

-¡No Peeta! –me grita. -¡Cómo hemos podido dejar que pasara esto! –y aparta mis brazos.

Me quedo sentado en el borde de la cama. No digo nada. Comienzo a llorar, ella me mira y después me abraza por la espalda.

-Peeta…lo siento… -susurra. –No…no es que…Peeta ahora mismo amo a este ser que me dices que está dentro de mí porque es nuestro Peeta, nuestro. –ahora la miro. -Lo amo tanto como amo a Prim y a ti pero…no puedo permitir que nazca en este mundo donde yo no puedo garantizarle una vida llena de felicidad…no puedo…

La abrazo. No odia al niño. No me odia. No se odia a si misma por tener a nuestro hijo. Sino todo lo contrario, lo ama. Pero sus palabras, por más duras que sean son ciertas. No podemos garantizarle una vida plena, llena de felicidad estando los Juegos del Hambre acechándolo. De nuevo hundo mi rostro en su cabello. Nos consolamos. Yo siento su respiración y ella la mía.

Entonces pienso en mi conversación con aquella mujer. Pienso en su propuesta. En su promesa.

-No te preocupes amor… -susurro. –Haré todo lo posible para que podamos vivir en paz.

.

Valeee…un capitulo un poco largo y esta vez lejos de la arena. Decidí no escribir primero sobre la arena porque sinceramente todavía tengo que ordenar mis ideas mientras que este capitulo ya estaba por mi mente. Espero que os haya gustado y bueno que no os haya parecido tan dramático…

Muchas gracias por leer, por los reviews (que por cierto de nuevo volveré a responder lo siento por no hacerlo en los otros capitulos) y por vuestros comentarios en twitter!

Un beso!


	17. Capitulo 17

El último sinsajo.

**Capitulo 17.**

.

Abro los ojos. Un olor extraño pero a la vez familiar invade todo mi cuerpo. Observo a Caleb tumbado y Brent acurrucado a mi lado con uno de sus brazos rodeándome. Me muevo para ponerme cómoda y noto que al girar mi cabeza mi cuello ya no me escuece. Llevo mis manos hacia ella y lo toco, percibo rayas marcadas pero no siento ningún dolor, además el dolor de cabeza que tuve anoche desapareció al tomarme una de las pastillas que mandó mi padre. Cuando Brent me mostró las medicinas me extrañó que no me los diera enseguida pero al recibir una nota en un par de horas lo hizo, me encogí de hombros y no pensé más en eso.

Vuelvo con el olor extrañamente familiar. Aparto con cuidado los brazos de Brent y me incorporo. Observo más detenidamente nuestro escondite y veo rayitas de luz asomándose, el fresco aire que entra en contacto con mi piel y un inconfundible sonido…olas…mar… Abro los ojos. Corro inmediatamente unos metros y la luz se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte, aparto unas hojas gigantes y a diferencia de la fábrica abandonada, apestosa y oscura está este paisaje hermoso, azul, brillante…

-¡Prim! –grita Brent interrumpiendo mi momento de relajación y corre atrás mía. -¿Qué…?

Su pregunta se interrumpe cuando le muestro con una sonrisa el mar que se extiende hasta el horizonte.

-Brent, ya no estamos en el distrito 5. –le miro. –Ya he estado aquí una vez y puedo reconocerlo fácilmente. Es el distrito 4.

Él me mira perplejo. Yo le respondo con otra mirada pero confusa. Tenía una expresión aterrada y no consigue articular palabra.

-¿Dónde estamos? –de repente pregunta Caleb.

Brent le mira levantando las cejas.

-Hemos cambiado de distrito… -sigue Caleb como si las palabras que no consigue pronunciar Brent salieran de ellas. –Eso significa que… saben lo de la insignia.

¡Claro! No había caído en eso. Supuestamente nadie más sabe sobre las insignias pero si de repente hemos cambiado de distrito es porque alguien ha encontrado la insignia del distrito 5 y ya ha descubierto su secreto. Pero mi cabeza dice que eso no es lo peor… rebusco muy a fondo y doy con ello.

-Eso significa que… alguien también ya tiene armas. –miro a los dos chicos.

Decidimos ponernos en marcha enseguida, cogemos nuestras armas, Brent me da una pastilla para tomarlo y mientras vamos caminando me voy aplicando la pomada en mi cuello. Le enseño a Brent orgullosa mi herida y él me sonríe satisfecho por verme mejor.

-¿Quién creéis que ha sido? –pregunta Caleb pensativo.

-No lo sé pero la verdad es que no me esperaba que lo averiguasen. –suspira Brent.

-Es posible que haya sido solo un accidente. No sé, que lo hayan visto como Prim y por curiosidad lo pulsaron… -reflexiona Caleb.

-No nos viene bien que alguien más tenga armas. –sigue Brent.

-¿Y si ha sido Leo? –es lo único que me preocupa.

-Esperemos que no. –me mira Brent.

-Prim, hace un momento dijiste que ya habías estado en el distrito 4, ¿cómo es eso? –pregunta Brent.

-Si, desde pequeña lo he estado visitando. Aquí vive mi tía Annie con su hijo Finnick. –intento explicarles.

Ambos me miran con cara de confusión, obviamente ellos no les conocen.

-La tía Annie y el tío Finnick también fueron vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre del Capitolio. –intento aclararlos.

-¿Sobrevivieron igual que tus padres? –pregunta Caleb interesado.

-No, fueron vencedores de diferentes años. –le miro. –También acompañaron a mis padres durante… la Revolución. –les digo con una mueca.

-Espera… dijiste que Finnick es el hijo y ¿ahora dices que el padre también es Finnick? –pregunta Brent confuso.

-Bueno… -intento buscar la expresión más sensible. –Durante la Revolución mis padres me contaron que se casaron…

-¿Durante la Revolución? –exclaman ambos.

-Si. –asiento. –Se amaban tanto que se casaron. –desaparece mi sonrisa. –Más tarde mis padres junto al tío Finnick fueron a invadir el Capitolio y…

Ambos me escuchan con atención.

-El tío Finnick murió. –todos nos quedamos callados. –Sin ni siquiera saber que su mujer estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Parece que mi historia les ha afectado. Todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre y mi madre me lo contaron porque empecé a preguntar quién era aquel hombre de facciones perfectas, con el pelo alborotado e intensos ojos verdes que mi padre se había encargado de dibujar en una página del libro acompañado por una bonita caligrafía que pone:

"_**Finnick Odair, amigo, padre… HÉROE"**_

Obviamente mis padres no me lo contaron con lujo de detalles porque les afecta mucho recorrer de nuevo el pasado así que me limito a escuchar y asimilar todo lo que sean capaces de contarme.

Creo que tenía unos cinco años cuando fui por primera vez al distrito 4 con un permiso especial que conceden a los Vencedores una vez al año para poder trasladarse y pasar unos días en otro distrito.

Fue ahí cuando conocí por primera vez a la tía Annie, una mujer delgada pero no mucha, con un pelo oscuro largo y unos ojos verdes oscuros que arrebatan cualquier suspiro. Me pareció una mujer muy amable y dulce pero a veces habla sola o de repente se ríe, llora y muchas veces tiembla, lo que me recuerda a mi padre. Mi madre mas tarde me explicó que está así por los Juegos, al parecer lo pasó bastante mal y a todo eso se le sumó la pérdida repentina del amor de su vida.

También recuerdo a Finnick, o cómo le llama mi padre, Finn. Creo que él tenía unos doce años cuando le conocí y desde entonces se comportó como si fuera mi hermano mayor. Mi padre le tiene un gran cariño y aprecio y creo que Finn lo ve como el padre que nunca tuvo. A medida que pasan los años comencé a observarlo mejor y eso solo fue el año pasado cuando le visitamos por sus 21 años. Ya está hecho un hombre, fuerte y corpulento, ojos verdes que penetran en cualquier mirada y su cabello ligeramente ondulado de color oscuro lo que hace que resalte más el color de sus ojos y el tono de su piel algo tostado por el sol. Es un chico muy atractivo pero no soy capaz de verlo más allá, sigo viéndolo como mi hermano mayor.

Mi estómago da vueltas al recordar que ahora misma él me estará viendo en alguna pantalla con la tía Annie. Me pregunto que pensará de todo esto, su playa, su hogar convertido en una arena sangrienta. Seguro que esto le estará dando mucha repulsión.

Con mis pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza miro a mis dos compañeros intercambiando estrategias, otra vez. A ninguno le hace gracia tener un rival en nuestra altura, es decir, con armas. A mi me da escalofríos en tan solo pensar que ése rival no sea otro que Leo.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña sombra proporcionada por unas plantas con las hojas muy grandes. Yo hago fuego pequeño, para no destacar mucho, con las ramas que ha ido recogiendo Brent durante el camino. Caleb se pone a sacar la carne de las bolsitas de plástico.

-Es la última ración, hay que buscar algo. –nos informa.

-Podemos pescar. –digo.

Los dos me miran.

-¿Sabéis pescar? –les pregunto al ver su reacción.

Niegan con la cabeza.

-Entonces aprenderéis. –sonrío al recordar que fue los mismo que me dijo Finn cuando le miré perpleja con una rama muy larga con la punta muy afilada.

Terminamos de comer y bebemos el agua que nos queda.

-¿También sabes como conseguir agua por aquí? –me pregunta Brent.

Esta vez niego tristemente con la cabeza.

Ahora sí que me siento útil. Soy la única que conoce estos páramos y que se puede mover con tranquilidad, así que por primera vez en los Juegos yo lidero al grupo. Por si acaso nos mantenemos alertos para cualquier sorpresa mientras caminamos hacia el mar. El sol comienza a hacer efecto después de caminar un par de horas. La tela de nuestras camisetas comienzan a pegarse en nuestro cuerpo por el sudor y empieza a ser insoportable. Los chicos no logran aguantar más y sin inmutarse ambos se quitan las camisetas. Aparto la mirada enseguida como si estuviera observando algo delante. Nunca había estado con un hombre con el torso desnudo (mi padre NUNCA lo habría permitido), mejor dicho, con DOS hombres con el torso desnudo. No puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta, intentando mirar hacia delante y ruborizándome en tan sólo pensar lo que hay detrás de mí.

-Prim, ¿no tienes calor? –me pregunta Brent.

Me ruborizo más ante su pregunta al sentir que estaba más fresquita cuando tenían las camisetas puestas mientras que ahora parece que temperatura ha subido aún más.

-No. –carraspeo sin mirarles. –Estoy bien.

-¿De verdad estás avergonzada de vernos así? –finalmente pregunta Brent.

-Incómoda sería la palabra. –corrijo.

-Si quieres podemos ponernos las camisetas. –ofrece Caleb aunque percibo una ligera sonrisa compartida con Brent.

-No… está bien. Además hace mucho calor y no quiero que os sofoquéis. –sigo caminando hacia delante.

Odio cuando se están riendo de mí. Después de todo creo que una de las cualidades que he heredado de mi madre es el orgullo. Así que como si mis manos fueran por si solas, deslizan mi camiseta medio mojada por el sudor hasta subirlo por debajo de mis pechos, le hago un nudo al lado para que no se caiga y siento el aire fresco directamente desde la piel de mi cuerpo al descubierto.

Noto la tensión que eso ha generado. Ahora los chicos detrás de mí contienen la respiración y no me puedo contener mirar sus caras después de obtener mi victoria.

-Qué fresquito. –sonrío mirando sus caras ruborizadas. –Sigamos. –me doy la vuelta.

Oigo una pequeña sonrisa de Caleb que es interrumpida por un codazo de Brent.

-Ouch. –suelta Caleb.

Después de caminar varios kilómetros por fin llegamos a una pequeña playa. Investigamos alrededor para ver si hay alguien pero no hay ningún rastro así que mandé a los chicos a buscar una rama larga para cada uno y así comenzar con sus clases de pesca.

Puede que mis compañeros sean los más hábiles, fuertes y más atractivos de los Juegos pero verles pescar daba pena: Brent intenta clavar su rama a un pez y al ver que no lo consigue comienza a maldecir sin fijarse en su camino y resbala empapándose entero, mientras que Caleb ni siquiera le da tiempo tirar la rama ya que el pez es mucho más rápido que él. Fue muy divertido observarlos, aunque unas miradas asesinas si que lograron dedicarme mientras que yo me reía de ellos.

Al final les dije que ya me encargaba yo con mis aires de superioridad. Ya han tenido su tiempo de demostrar que son unos machos en los dos últimos distritos pero esta vez me toca a mí, esta vez soy yo la que va a conseguir la comida.

Todo iba muy bien, incluso nos pareció cono unas mini vacaciones en la playa, peo obviamente estábamos alertos para cualquier cosa. Para la hora de cenar conseguí pescar cinco peces así que Caleb guardó los dos sobrantes en las bolsitas para otro día. Volvemos a hacer un fuego discreto y cocinamos nuestra comida.

De repente un cañonazo nos saca de nuestra conversación. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio pero no siguió. Un muerto hoy. Esperamos las imágenes de los caídos en el cielo.

Unos minutos más tarde nuestras imágenes aparece y miramos al caído de hoy. Un chico llamado Percy y es del distrito…4. Nos miramos los tres perplejos, él tributo del 4 asesinado en su propio distrito. Pensamos que podría haber sido la persona que logró pulsar la insignia en el 5 pero a la vez también podría haber sido cualquier otro.

-Ya han muerto quince. –cuenta Brent. –Quedamos once.

-Y entre ellos todavía siguen vivos los del 13. –comenta Caleb. -¿Creéis que os está siguiendo el rastro?

-Puede. –digo yo. –De Leo se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Encima puede que sea él el ganador en el distrito 5. –continúa Brent.

-Pero si os quiere matar me parece muy extraño que aún no nos hayamos topado con él. –reflexiona Caleb.

-Puede que lo deje en el último momento. –contesta Brent. –En esa mente asesina puede estar rondando cualquier idea.

-O puede que ya no nos quiera matar. –suelto y hace que Brent ponga los ojos en blanco.

-No digas tonterías Prim. –replica.

-No, es verdad. Caleb tiene razón, si nos quiere matar ya lo habría intentado. –le contesto. Además te recuerdo que en el primer día tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo Brent. Incluso creo que se preocupó por mi golpe. –digo jugando con mis dedos.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Primrose. –se limita a decir Brent.

-Pero tengo razón. A ver explícame ¿por qué demonios no nos mató en ese momento? –ahora alzo un poco la voz.

-Quizá porque no lo quería tener tan fácil Prim. –él también alza un poco la voz.

-Puede que en el fondo sea bueno… su abuela lo habrá educado así y por tanto no es su culpa de tener una mente tan retorcida. –le digo ahora un poco más calmada.

-Oh, ahora lo que insinúas es que es un santo. –se levanta Brent. –Santo Leo. Lo que me faltaba.

-Yo no he dicho eso. –vuelvo a alterarme.

-Es un asesino Primrose.

-Tú también lo eres. Los tres lo somos. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –le miro fijamente.

-No es lo mismo. –niega con la cabeza.

-Claro que es lo mismo. Arrebatarle la vida a alguien es asesinarlo. Eso nos hace asesinos Brent.

-Es mejor que te tumbes y reflexiones lo que estás diciendo. –dice poniendo final a nuestra conversación. –Te recuerdo que estás defendiendo a TU asesino. –recalca la palabra "tu".

-¿Adónde vas? –le pregunto al ver que se pone a caminar.

-A tomar el aire. Ahora no puedo soportar esto. –y se va.

Después de nuestra intensa conversación y observar cómo desaparece en la oscuridad me doy cuenta que no estábamos solos. Caleb tiene una expresión de sorprendido y cuando posa sus ojos en mí se convierte en una pequeña sonrisa consoladora.

-Me cuesta admitirlo Prim pero ambos tenéis razón. Digo, puede que Leo no sea tan malo como parece, como tú has dicho pero tampoco puedes confiar en tus instintos, como dice Brent.

-Lo sé Caleb, es sólo que me desconcierta mucho cuando pienso en lo que pasó en primer día. Te juro que su mirada fue muy diferente… -le explico.

-Aunque yo supondría que esa no es la mayor razón del enfado de Brent. –me dice.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunto confusa.

-¿No lo has notado? Está celoso.

-¿Celoso de qué? Yo no he dicho nada para que se ponga así.

-Puede que estuvieras defendiendo demasiado a ese Leo. Que yo sepa no tienen una buena relación. –continúa.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada fuera de lo común, además mis fundamentos son ciertos. –le explico.

-Si, pero tu tono de defenderlo. Me pareció otra cosa. –ahora me mira fijamente.

-Si ni siquiera le conozco.

-Brent me dijo que tu madre y su padre tenían una muy buena relación. –me dice.

-¿Y? –le pregunto de nuevo confusa.

-Que puede que ambos tengáis una conexión.

-Estás pensando más allá de mis palabras Caleb. –le digo rendida. –Yo no conozco a Leo y para sentir afecto por alguien lo tienes que conocer. Además nuestros encuentros no han sido muy agradables. Dejémoslo así. Ya se le pasará a Brent.

-Está bien. Yo solo te doy mi opinión. –me sonríe.

-Y te doy las gracias por ello. –le devuelvo la sonrisa. –Bueno, ¿quién hace guardia primero?

-Puede que yo pueda ayudar en eso. –dice una voz extraña.

Y lo último que recuerdo es una navaja en el cuello de Caleb.

.

Lo siento por la tardanza y es que mi amiga me invitó de repente a pasar el fin de semana en la playa y no tuve tiempo de terminar el capitulo así que no lo pude subir pero ya está aquí e intentaré no demorarme para el próximo.

También quería dar las gracias a los reviews, favoritos y follows de mi nueva historia "Nunca dejes que me vaya" que es una totalmente fuera de los Juegos del Hambre. Es una historia inventada por mí utilizando los maravillosos personajes de Suzanne Collins.

Obviamente tengo que agradecer vuestros maravillosos reviews en esta historia. De verdad me alegra mucho que a mucha gente le guste, me inspiráis cada día más :D

No olviden dejarme un review para saber lo que piensan. Un beso y nos leemos muy pronto :)


	18. Capitulo 18

El último sinsajo

**Capitulo 18**

.

**PEETA'S POV**

-Sólo me ausentaré unos minutos amor… -le digo a Katniss mientras le acomodo su almohada.

-Sabes que no me gusta esa mujer Peeta. –alega mi mujer no de muy buen humor.

-Sólo quiero saber lo que propone… y más si eso puede salvar a mi hija y quizás a otros tributos que queden con vida. –le agarro la mano y le beso los nudillos. –Sé que te molesta pero lo tienes que entender.

-¿Y si todo es una trampa? –pregunta.

-Ya lo había pensado, créeme. –le miro a los ojos. –Pero al ver cómo nos tratan en este hospital, la medicinas a Prim y han traído a tu madre…Pienso que debo escucharla, al menos darle una oportunidad ¿no crees?

-Se está metiendo en la boca del lobo. Es la ayudante de Coin y la está traicionando delante de sus narices. –me agarra la mano fuerte. –Ten cuidado. –dice por fín vencida. –Si Coin te ve no quiero imaginar lo que pueden hacerte Peeta.

Me mira fijamente y veo cómo sus ojos se humedecen. Sus palabras tenían un significado oculto y es que tiene miedo de volver a perderme como la última vez cuando el Capitolio me capturó y… Siento de nuevo cómo me tiemblan las manos e intento ocultárselo. La miro fijamente en los ojos y le seco las lágrimas de las mejillas una vez que vuelvo a tener el control de mis manos. Después de pasar las yemas de mis dedos por sus sonrojadas mejillas la desvío a su vientre y comienzo a trazar círculos lo que ella me responde con una sonrisa.

Recuerdo cuando hice esto durante su embarazo con Prim. Podía pasarme horas y horas trazando dibujos sin sentido en su vientre al descubierto y cuando de repente sentía una patada mi corazón daba un vuelco de alegría y sólo podía pensar que allí dentro de la mujer que más amo crece una vida que hemos creado juntos, con nuestro amor.

La sensación que ahora siento es prácticamente lo mismo, quizás no sea el mejor lugar ni las circunstancias adecuadas para tener otro hijo pero me siento feliz. Cambio las yemas de mis dedos por la punta de mi nariz, comienzo a acariciarlo unos minutos y después apoyo mi cabeza en su vientre. Se siente paz.

-¿Qué crees que dirá Prim cuando lo sepa? –me susurra.

-Se pondrá muy feliz. –le digo con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una media sonrisa. –Siempre quiso un hermanito.

-Lo conocerá ¿verdad? –de repente su tono cambia a seco.

-Por supuesto. –le digo alzando la cabeza y agarro su rostro fijando su mirada en mí. –Eso no lo dudes ni por un momento. –le beso la frente. –Me tengo que ir. –le beso en los labios suavemente y apoyo mi frente en la suya. –Intenta comer, es para vosotros dos.

Me despido de ella cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Observo que hay dos hombres con un traje negro y me miran, supongo que esperando que les diga que estoy lista. Antes de irme me despido de la Sra. Everdeen y enseguida se mete con ella en la habitación para ver los Juegos y así dejándome más tranquilo. Me dirijo a los dos hombres y me hacen una señal con la cabeza y yo les sigo.

Después de un viaje en coche con los cristales totalmente pintados de negro, llegamos a una casa casi igual que la mansión de Coin pero algo más pequeña. En la entrada está la Srta. Hitch esperándome otra vez con dos hombres del mismo porte y vestuario de los que me acompañan.

-Bienvenido Peeta. –saluda sonriente. –No te preocupes, esta casa está totalmente aislada de Coin al igual que el hospital donde se encuentra tu mujer. –me dice al observar que recorro todos los rincones con la mirada para ver si hay algún cámara.

Pasamos dentro de la casa todo decorado con madera, los muebles, los sillones e incluso el suelo, todo resulta muy elegante. Ella me conduce a una habitación fría por la ausencia de recuerdos como fotos, cuadros… algo que la identifique. Solamente hay un escritorio de ébano colocado delante de un ventanal translúcido. Me quedo de pie en medio de la habitación mientras la observo tomar asiento. Una vez más recorro con la mirada la habitación buscando quizás una silla donde pueda sentarme, pero no hay sillas, ni sillones, no hay nada.

-Lo siento mucho, no suelo recibir visitas aquí. –sonríe a modo de disculpa.

Le respondo con otra sonrisa despreocupada.

-Bueno Peeta, creo que tienes varias preguntas para mí. -comienza a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende Srta. Hitch? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Antes que nada me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre como ya te dije en el hospital. Lucy.

-Y cómo ya le dije también me gustaría mantener distancias, si no le importa, Srta. Hitch. –recalco su nombre.

-Está bien, no discutamos sobre minucias. Peeta. –sonríe levemente. –Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

-Sabe muy bien la razón del por qué. –aclaro.

-Por supuesto. -asiente. –Bueno Peeta, como ya te dije en nuestro pasado reunión que nos gustaría tener tu apoyo y la de Katniss. Después de todo, participasteis en la Revolución y…

-No fuimos los únicos. –la interrumpo.

-Lo sé, ya estoy encargándome de ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto confuso.

-Estamos contactando a vuestros compañeros… -me explica.

-Pero la mayoría están… -ni siquiera me atrevo a pronunciar la palabra.

-Desafortunadamente los supervivientes son muy pocos, digamos que solamente están Annie y Johanna, a parte de Katniss y tú. –continúa.

-¿Conoces a Johanna y Annie? –sigo preguntando confuso y algo sorprendido.

-Te sorprendería de cuanto os conozco a todos vosotros. –arquea una ceja.

-¿Quién eres? –digo con tono preocupante.

Y sonríe levemente.

.

**BRENT'S POV**

-Aparta tu asqueroso cuchillo de su cuello. –susurro colocando la punta afilada de mi boomerang a la nuca del chico que tiene cogido a Caleb. –Despacio.

De repente noto otro mirada posándose en mí y cuando intento buscarlo en la oscuridad veo a Prim tumbada inconciente. Pongo los ojos en blanco y sin dudarlo dos veces alejo mi boomerang a la nuca del chico para coger con fuerza y cortarle la cabeza sin piedad.

-¡Para! –salta la voz de una chica que aparece de repente al lado de Prim. –Sólo está inconciente. No está muerta.

Alterno mirando a los ojos de la chica y a la nuca del chico que sigue cogiendo a Caleb con fuerza.

-¡Suéltalo! –le grito al chico acercando más la punta del boomerang a su nuca. -¡Que lo sueltes te digo!

-¡Hazlo Alec! –grita la chica. –No son los que buscamos.

Lentamente pero con frustración el tal Alec suelta a Caleb empujándolo y éste agarra su hacha rápidamente incorporándose a mi lado.

-Gracias Brent. –susurra llevando su mano en su cuello. –Prim.

-Alejaros de ella, muy despacio. No estoy de muy buen humor ahora. –amenazo mientras avanzo a la posición del cuerpo inconciente de Prim.

Caleb me sigue por detrás y poco a poco cambiamos de posición, ellos quedando en nuestro puesto de antes.

Agarro inmediatamente el rostro de Prim y comienzo a despertarla. Sus ojos vuelve a recobrar vida abriéndolo lentamente. Sonrío y ella también. Después pone los ojos en blanco pero cuando divisa a Caleb se vuelve a calmar. La ayuda a levantarse y se sorprender al ver la situación en la que estamos.

-¿Quiénes son? –susurra a mi oído mientras lleva su mano hacia su carcaj de flechas.

-Tranquilos, todo ha sido un error. –finalmente habla la chica. –Sois los del 12 y tú eres el del 10, me acuerdo de tu cara. –apunta a Caleb.

-¿A quién buscáis? –pregunto ronco.

-A los del 13. –traga saliva la chica.

Prim y yo alternamos miradas. Al parecer no somos los únicos quiénes odiamos a los del 13.

-Habríamos podido con ellos y ya serían 3 menos. –suelta el chico con superioridad.

-Ahí te equivocas chico, antes de que le clavaras tu insignificante cuchillo a su cuello ya te habría partido el tuyo. –le respondo de mala gana.

-¡Basta ya Alec! Te dije que si querías unirte, tendrías que hacerme caso así que si te molesta te puedes ir. –le mira con seriedad la chica.

Al parecer no son compañeros de distrito sino aliados y parece que no tienen muy buena relación. El chico suelta un bufido y se sienta apoyándose al tronco de una palmera.

-Yo soy Ariel y soy del distrito 4. Él es Alec del 2. –se presenta.

-¿Del 4? –pregunta Prim. -¿Conoces a Finnick Odair?

La chica abre los ojos como platos pero no responde y fija su mirada en Prim. Cuando logra asimilar la pregunta se prepara para contestar.

-¿De qué lo conoces? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Él y su madre son amigos de la familia. –aclara Prim.

-Pues claro… -susurra la chica. –Tus padres son…

-Por favor no lo digas… -le interrumpe Prim.

-Si lo conozco. –afirma. –Él es uno de mis compañeros. Es un gran amigo.

-Ahh… también el mío. –me mira.

-¿Por qué buscáis a los del 13? –comienzo a preguntarle yo ahora.

-Porque la chica mató a mi compañero. –contesta ella.

-Percy. –suelta Caleb. -¿Cómo?

Ella le mira a su compañero y éste se lo devuelve. Comienza a hablar.

-Él y yo buscábamos ramas y de repente salió esa chica de la nada y lo atacó. –cuenta él.

-¿Y no pudiste hacer nada? –le pregunto yo algo dudoso,

-Su compañero me agarró del cuello y me dejó inconciente. Cuando me desperté él ya estaba ensangrentando y no respiraba. –sigue.

-Me parece extraño que Leo no te haya partido el cuello. –sigo dudando.

-¿Estás insinuando algo? –ahora dice con tono de enfado.

-Todo parece demasiado… esquemático. –sigo.

-Mira… -ahora se acerca confrontándome.

La chica del 4, llamada Ariel le empuja hacia atrás mientras que Prim me detiene agarrándome del pecho.

-Ariel, si estás buscando aliados prefiero seguir buscando. –espeta él.

-¿Aliados? –pregunta Prim sorprendida al igual que Caleb y yo.

Ariel cabizbaja nos dirige la mirada a los tres.

-Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie pero… de verdad necesito vengar a Percy… era… mi hermano. –y de repente las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Prim se lanza a abrazarla y mis manos no han conseguido detenerlo. Miro a Caleb no muy seguro y parece que él también. Unos momentos después Prim me mira y me agarra la mano.

-Tú también lo harías si fuera tu hermano… -me susurra. –Es tu decisión. ¿Caleb?

Caleb nos mira sin saber qué decir.

-Te ayudaremos, pero con una condición. –acepto.

-Lo que sea. –dice ella.

-No pondré en juego la vida de Prim ni de Caleb. Si vemos que las cosas son feas no esperéis que os ayudemos. –lo dejo claro.

-Está bien. –acepta.

-Después de todo, Leo no es santo de mi devoción. –y miro a Prim.

.

**PRIM´S POV**

Nuestros nuevos aliados, bueno al menos Ariel nos empezó a contar su paso en los distritos. La mayor de nuestras preguntas es si eran ellos los que descubrieron la insignia del distrito 5 pero por su reacción no había sido así. Compartimos nuestras reservas de comida y lo que más les agradecimos es el agua que Ariel encontró en un lago de agua dulce que ella conoce.

Pasan varias horas y decidimos hacer turno de guardia las chicas primero. Los chicos se fueron a dormir y reina el silencio.

-Lo siento mucho por tu hermano. –le digo.

-Gracias Primrose. –sonríe con tristeza. –Habría dado mi vida por él pero…

-¿Era más pequeño? –pregunto.

-Sí, somos dos hermanos. –afirma.

-Tus padres deben de estar destrozados.

-Lo siguiente. Me culpo una y otra vez, no he podido hacer nada por él. –se lleva las manos a su rostro. –No debí separarme de él.

-Sabes muy bien que no es tu culpa. –intento consolarla. –Deja de atormentarte.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –me pregunta mirándome con sus ojos rojos.

-No. –niego con la cabeza. –Me gustaría tener uno pero mis padres… bueno mi madre… no quiere.

-No le culpo. Dar a luz a una criatura que tiene un destino marcado. No, no quiero eso.

Sonrío con tristeza. Ella tiene razón. Tener hijos con los Juegos del Hambre acechándote es horrible pero… debo admitir que a mí sí que me gustaría tener hijos, quizás dos. Quiero formar una familia, tener una casa… un marido al que ame. Después de todo aún soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas pero sí que me gustaría lograrlas. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, eso está mucho más lejos de lo que parece porque ni siquiera sé si saldré viva de esto.

-Dijiste que conoces a Finnick, ¿de qué? –me pregunta ella quizás solo para entablar conversación.

-¡Oh! Bueno, le conozco desde que era pequeña. Mis padres les aprecian mucho a él y a la tía Annie. –sonrío. -¿Y tú, de qué sois compañeros?

-De natación y muchas veces viene de pesca con mi familia. –me dice. –Es muy buen chico, ayuda mucho a la gente del distrito, dicen que es igual que a su padre.

-Sí lo es. –sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Lo conociste?

-Oh no… mi padre me cuenta muchas cosas sobre el tío Finnick y bueno tenemos un retrato suyo en la casa y físicamente son casi idénticos. –explico.

-¿De verdad?

Asiento. Se anima la conversación.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo… personal? –le digo.

-Claro. –responde aunque un poco dudosa.

-Finn… ¿es tu no…?

-¡No! –me interrumpe al ver donde estaba yendo. -¡No!

-Vale. Lo siento. –sonrío avergonzada, más porque seguramente él me estará viendo y ya me estoy imaginando sus ojos en blanco.

-Somos amigos…aunque no te niego que sea…

-Atractivo.

Asiente. Y sonreímos levemente.

Conversamos por un buen rato y sentimos que ya nos tocaba descansar así que me levanto para despertar a los chicos cuando…

-¿Has oído eso? –le pregunto a Ariel.

-No, ¿qué pasa?

Me quedo en silencio y le hago una señal para que ella también lo haga. Cojo una flecha y la coloca suavemente a mi arco para estar preparada. Con la oscuridad no se puede ver gran cosa pero a unos metros, detrás de una planta con muchas hojas distingo un par de ojos… grises y lo miro fijamente. Aparece una mano detrás de la hoja y lo aparta, dejándome ver su rostro al completo. Contengo la respiración.

-Leo. –susurro.

.

Gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia… sois los mejores! Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows! Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!


	19. Capitulo 19

El último sinsajo

**Capitulo 19**

.

Mis ojos no dan crédito lo que están viendo. Los cierro y los abro un par de veces pero ahí sigue, de pie… mirándome. Entonces veo en su mano algo parecido… a una lanza. Oh no… han sido ellos. Ellos han descubierto la insignia. Mis pesadillas se hacen realidad. Le miro aterrorizada y él sigue observándome. No sé por qué pero mi cuerpo no responde: tengo ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo pero estoy aquí plantada sin poder hacer nada, al igual que él, cosa que me extraña mucho.

-Primrose… -susurra Ariel. -¿Despierto a los demás?

Sigo mirando a Leo y éste niega con la cabeza.

-¿No? –suelto.

-¿Eso es una pregunta? –dice mi compañera confusa. –Primrose ¿estás bien?

-Si… -le miro enseguida. –Digo… que no… no hace falta despertarlos.

-¿Está bien si voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? –me dice. –Igualmente, el sol ya va a salir en un par de horas.

-¿Segura? –pregunto.

Una parte de mí no quiere que se vaya para no dejarme sola pero la otra si quiere. La otra parte de mi, me temo, quiere quedarse a solas… con Leo.

-Si… enseguida vuelvo. –y se va silenciosamente.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia dónde está el chico del 13 y sigue ahí sin mover ni un músculo lo cual me tranquiliza mucho. Observo a Brent profundamente dormido y como si fueran por sí solas mis piernas comienzan a caminar en dirección a mi "asesino". Después de unos diez pasos me encuentro delante de él, tan cerca que estoy segura que puede partirme en pedazos.

-Chica valiente. –me dice.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. No respondo.

-Me sorprendes Mellark. –sigue. -¿No me tienes miedo?

-¿Debería? –trago saliva.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé. –sigue. -¿Y tu novio?

-No es mi novio… -¿o sí? –No te acerques a él.

-¿O qué? –reta.

Con mucha agilidad y rapidez llevo mi mano hacia atrás a por mi pequeño cuchillo pero él es mas rápido y lo agarra con fuerza a mi espalda de modo que se pega más a mi cuerpo. Jadeo. Intento soltarme pero él me agarra más fuerte y me pega más a él que casi puedo sentir su respiración.

-Vuelve a hacerlo o no respondo. –me mira fijamente. Ahora al tenerlo en tan sólo unos centímetros de mí observo que sus ojos son tan grises cómo los míos.

-¿Por qué no lo haces ya? Mátame. –replico.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué te mate? –pregunta.

-¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Por lo que estás aquí? –respondo con otro pregunta.

Me mira y no me responde. Me agarra con más fuerza y observo cómo acerca su rostro al mío. Me quedo paralizada… ¿qué piensa hacer?

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto? –susurro.

-Esto es un Juego Mellark. Estoy aquí para matar por mi supervivencia. Todos lo estamos. –responde.

-No me has respondido. –le replico.

-No pienso responderte a eso. Deberías saberlo. –me dice, me suelta y se aleja un poco. -¿Quién era esa chica?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –le digo.

-Una nueva aliada. –se responde él mismo. –Tener aliados es complicado. Luego los tendrás que matar tú.

-Como vosotros habéis hecho con su hermano. –le digo.

-¿Qué? –me dice sorprendido.

Yo también me sorprendo. ¡Estoy teniendo una conversación con Leo!

-Tú y tu compañera lo matasteis. –le digo. –Hoy mismo, por la tarde.

-Laia y yo no matamos a nadie. –me dice bastante seguro.

-¡Pero su aliado os vio! –grito la forma más inaudible posible. –Incluso tú le golpeaste y se quedó inconciente.

-Melllark. No sé de qué me estás hablando. –continúa, ahora confuso.

-Pero si vosotros no lo hicisteis… ¡No es necesario ocultarlo Leo!

-Yo no he matado a nadie hoy. –me dice muy seguro.

-¿Entonces…? –digo muy confundida.

-Alguien miente…

Le miro fijamente. Está diciendo la verdad. No ha matado a nadie… pero eso significa…

-¡Prim! –grita Brent desde nuestro escondite.

Miro a Leo aterrorizada y él me dedica una media sonrisa pícara.

-Tu novio te reclama. –camina hacia atrás sin dejar de darme la cara. –Te volveré a ver pronto.

Leo se escabulle por dónde ha venido. Sigo sin dar crédito a lo que ha pasado. He tenido una conversación con nuestro peor enemigo y no ha sido para nada… horrible. Lo más me sorprende es que no haya intentado matarme. Ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza hacerme daño… pero ¿por qué?

-¡Primrose! –grita Brent y al darme la vuelta veo cómo aparece corriendo. -¿Dónde demonios estabas Primrose! –me grita mientras me agita agarrando mis hombros.

-Nada. Pensé en dar una vuelta. –al parecer miento con facilidad. –Cálmate Brent, estoy bien.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Me has entendido? –sigue gritando.

-Brent, ¡estoy harta de que me trates como una niña! –me canso. –Sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero a veces te pasas de protector conmigo. Sé defenderme sola.

Observo un destello de tristeza en sus ojos y me suelta poco a poco los hombros deslizando sus manos en mis brazos hasta llegar a soltarlos.

-Lo siento. –dice.

-Brent… me gusta que me protejas porque eso significa que me… aprecias. –me explico. –Pero a veces es demasiado.

-Gracias por ser sincera. –sonríe. –Vamos, nos pondremos en marcha enseguida.

.

-Entonces dices que la clave son las insignias… -dice Ariel.

-Asi es. ¿Tienes idea de donde podemos encontrarla? –Brent pregunta ansioso.

-Bueno está el mar… -piensa Ariel.

-Pero es inmensa. –salta Alec en la conversación.

Nuestros tres compañeros se encuentran inmersos en su "interesante" conversación mientras que yo me encuentro unos metros atrás ya que no me apetece mucho hablar después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

Sigo sin poder asimilar lo que pasó esta mañana. He hablado con Leo… no nos hemos gritado (algo si, más bien yo grité él no), no hemos discutido (eso según desde el punto de vista en que se mire) y acabo de darme cuenta que le negué a Brent como mi novio. Pensándolo bien Brent y yo no somos novios… nos apoyamos, nos gustamos… nos besamos (un par de veces) pero nunca nos hemos dicho nada oficial, así que literalmente, Brent no es mi novio.

Agito mi cabeza para despejar mis dudas y confusión que gracias a Leo se han generado. Alguien me da un golpe suave en la espalda y me vuelca el corazón.

-¡Buh! –sonríe Caleb victorioso. -¿Dónde estabas Primrose? Últimamente te pierdes mucho.

-Me asustaste Caleb. –me quejo pero le devuelvo la sonrisa. –Estaba pensando en mis cosas…

-En Brent para ser exactos. –sonríe de nuevo.

-Si pero… esta vez él no es el principal motivo. –confieso.

-¿No te estarás enamorando de mi, verdad **Mellark**? –pregunta el muy gracioso.

Y mi corazón da un brinco y de nuevo mis pensamientos se transportan en un momento horas atrás.

"_-Me sorprendes **Mellark**. –sigue. -¿No me tienes miedo?"_

La voz penetrante y tan característica del chico misterioso del 13 retumba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Prim, era una broma vale. –dice asustado el chico a mi lado.

-¿Ehh? –pregunto confusa intentado volver a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien? –dice con tono preocupado.

-Si… Caleb lo siento. No te asustes. –le tranquilizo. -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro. –exclama sin dudarlo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Mellark. –digo cabizbaja.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal Prim. –se disculpa. –Lo siento.

-No es por eso… es que me recuerda a algo y… -tartamudeo.

-Está bien. No pasa nada. –sonríe. –Míralos, tan concentrados.

Esto me hace observar a las tres personas de enfrente, conversando animadamente, bueno al menos Ariel y Brent porque Alec está callado y manteniendo las distancias… lo que me recuerda…

-No me da buena espina ese chico. –salta Caleb como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos. –Actúa de manera muy extraña.

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho. No sé quizás actúe así porque al igual que nosotros no se fía mucho. –intento razonar pero de nuevo me invaden las dudas. -¿Tú crees que haya dicho la verdad?

-¿Sobre qué? –me mira Caleb interesado.

-Sobre la muerte del hermano de Ariel. –contesto.

-Lo que me extraña es que no le hayan matado. –continúa. –Tú conoces a Leo más que yo… ¿crees que sea capaz de dejarle con vida?

-A nosotros no nos mató. –pienso. –Pero claro él no estaba con su compañera y esa vez atacaron juntos.

-Entonces piensas que él podría haberle dejado con vida pero su compañera no lo habría permitido.

-Exacto. –afirmo.

-¿Y a qué vienen esas dudas sobre Alec?

-Es que alguien… -me callo enseguida.

-¿Quién?

-Nada…

-¿Ariel te ha dicho algo?

-No. Olvídalo. –y salgo corriendo dejando a Caleb atrás.

.

Caminamos varias horas lo cuál nos agota a todos. Ariel lidera nuestro "gran" grupo hacia un muelle muy famoso del distrito 4. Según ella ese es el centro de todos los pescadores y que fue allí donde conoció a Finn.

Después de pasar toda la tarde caminando, me doy cuenta de que no he intercambiado ni una palabra con Brent. Bueno, algo si pero ha sido una conversación colectiva entre todos. ¿Seguirá enfadado por lo de defender a Leo o ha sido por lo que le dije esta mañana? Me da vergüenza preguntárselo y más cuando estamos delante de todos. Cuando me dispongo a hablar con él o intento apartarlo es como si me esquivara asi que vencida lo dejo pasar.

-Mirad… ahí está. –señala Ariel con una sonrisa triste. –Es idéntico. –murmura

Tal y como lo dijo Ariel se nota que es el centro de todos los pescadores porque es enorme (tampoco es que haya visto muchos). Está muy bien construido y se nota que lo cuidan mucho. Abarca casi toda la periferia de la costa y tiene muy bien marcada los sitios para los barcos. Lo que más nos llama la atención es que de todos los espacios reservados para los barcos solo hay uno ocupado y eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

-Es el Port Neptune. –salta Ariel al vernos admirar en gran barco. –Es nuestro barco más grande. Es de la Presidenta. –lo último lo murmura más bajo.

-¿Y para qué lo utiliza? –pregunta Alec.

-Para transportar mercancía para el distrito 13. –explica Ariel. –Bueno, supongo que Prim sabe que nosotros no sólo nos encargamos de proveer pescado al 13.

-Si, eso es verdad. –digo. –Finn me enseñó varias fábricas pero… nunca me había hablado de este muelle.

-Eso es porque nos lo tienen prohibido. Sólo tenemos acceso los pescadores y los navegantes. –me contesta Ariel. -¿Nos servirá esto de algo?

-Algo me dice que encontraremos allí la insignia. –dice Brent. –Vamos.

Brent tiene razón, la insignia debe de estar en el barco porque justo al acercarnos vemos la rampa de entrada está a nuestra disposición. Subimos con cuidado pero sin dificultad y cuando nos encontramos encima se puede divisar el gran mar que rodea la isla del 4. Es precioso.

Recorremos todo el barco: de proa a popa y de babor a estribor y nada, absolutamente nada. Quizás nos hayamos equivocado pero se veía tan claro… que decepción.

Decidimos dejarlo y sentarnos para comer algo que por cierto sería la última ración asi que cuando terminamos Ariel me ofrece pescar con ella y así tener lista las reservas para otro día. Yo acepto encantada ya que mi "buen" compañero Brent sigue sin hablarme. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Tener a una chica aliada me hace sentirme más cómoda. Después de todo, aunque adoro a Brent y Caleb hay cosas que no puedes hablar con ellos… como por ejemplo la… _**menstruación.**_

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –me pregunta mi nueva amiga mientras caminamos hacia el borde del barco.

-No sé… -le digo. –Quizás pida algo a mi padre… bueno mi madre ya sabrá que está a punto de venirme.

-Tienes suerte. –me dice.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por tus padres.

-Ariel… -le digo mientras le acaricio el hombro. –Puede que mis padres sean "famosos" digámoslo así pero… cómo ya has visto ni siquiera ellos han podido hacer algo para que no fuera en los Juegos. Créeme, ninguno de nosotros aquí tiene suerte sino estaríamos ahora mismo comiendo tranquilamente con nuestra familia en casa.

-Con Percy… -dice triste.

-Con Percy… -susurro

-Bueno… cambiando de tema. –ahora intenta sonreír. -¿Sabes nadar?

-¿Tú crees que Finn va a permitir que yo salga del 4 sin saber nadar? –le respondo con otra pregunta.

Y ambas nos sumergimos en carcajadas.

-¿Y bucear? –me pregunta ahora como si me retara.

-La mejor de todas. –respondo sonriendo aún más.

-Eso es porque nunca me has visto.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería. Me estaba retando a saltar desde el barco hasta el mar. Sí, eso para los del 4 se llama bucear… para los demás, muerte segura. Me vuelvo a atar la camisa cubriendo solamente los pechos para prepararme cuando…

-Primrose… mira eso. –señala mi compañera el fondo del agua. –Brilla…

Sonrío ampliamente.

-Lo has encontrado… es la insignia.

Sin más demora corremos a buscar a los chicos y le conducimos hacia nuestro descubrimiento. Todos nos ponemos como locos de contento pero a la hora de la verdad, a la hora de ir a buscar la insignia surge una pequeña discusión.

-No Prim… no vas a bajar allí. –me dice un Brent muy autoritario.

-Tú y Caleb no sabéis nadar. –replico yo enfadada. -¿O acaso sí?

Brent me mira seriamente.

-Yo sé nadar. –salta Alec. –Yo bajaré con Ariel.

Todos le miramos. No… no pienso dejar a Ariel al lado de este chico. No me gusta y más por lo que me ha insinuado Leo. Arrastro a Brent unos metros y le miro seriamente.

-No voy a dejar a Ariel sola con ese chico. –le digo.

-Son compañeros Prim.

-Pero él no me inspira confianza.

-Entonces tendremos que correr el riesgo. –suelta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Brent, no voy a sacrificar la vida de esa chica. –le digo incrédula. –No me imaginaba que fueras tan insensible.

-¿Insensible?¿Yo? –dice alterado. –¡Lo siento por ser tan insensible que sólo me preocupo por ti!

-¡Eso es el problema Brent! –grito. -¡Que sólo te preocupas por mi! Sé que seguramente le has prometido algo a mi padre pero… no tienes derecho en hacerlo. No quiero que lo hagas.

-Lo que estoy haciendo no es solo por mis sentimientos hacia ti Prim. –confiesa. –Es que… si tú sobrevives, tienes una familia que te va a estar esperando, mientras que yo…

-Si tú sobrevives… tendrás toda una vida por delante. –continúo su frase.

-No si tú no estás. –responde con voz quebrada.

-¿Y tú crees que yo soportaré pensando que has muerto por mí?

-Así es la vida. Uno no puede tener lo que quiere.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. –respondo. –Entonces también tendrás que soportar una vida sin mí y así están las cosas.

Nos quedamos callados. Me me agarra de la cintura y me abraza, fuerte y me planta un beso en la frente.

-¿Eso significa que voy a nadar? –le pregunto.

-Alguno tiene que ceder. –sonríe. –Y sé que tú no lo harás.

-Gracias. –y le doy otro abrazo.

Los tres nos preparamos: Alec, Ariel y yo. Le dedico una última mirada a Brent y me hace una señal de _"te estaré vigilando"_, sonrío y después de observar cómo los dos saltan sin miedo hacia el agua, cierro los ojos y aguanto la respiración.

El agua no está tan cristalina como yo recordaba aunque quizás Finn me llevó a una playa más limpia. Observo lo buena nadadora que es Ariel y la verdad es que me cuesta seguirla, delante está Alec que también tiene muy bien controlado la natación. Avanzamos unos metros más a fondo y se empieza a distinguir la brillante luz verde que emana de la insignia. Mis compañeros comienzan a nadar algo más deprisa y cada vez me cuesta más seguirlos.

De repente desaparecen, quizás los tenga delante lo que pasa es que la suciedad me impide verlos mejor. Aprovechando el poco aire que me queda avanzo u poco más y entonces los veo y me quedo paralizada.

Veo a Alec agarrando del cuello a Ariel. Entro en pánico y lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza es ir y ayudar a mi amiga pero sé que ya es demasiado tarde. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me doy la vuelta y nado lo más rápido posible hacia la superficie. Miro varias veces atrás por si el maldito viene a por mí pero todo está despejado.

Por fin consigo salir del agua y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Jadeo e intento salir del agua lo más rápido posible pero mis piernas me fallan, me tropiezo y me caigo en la arena. Comienzo a sollozar por lo que acabo de presenciar.

Hay alguien peor que Leo en estos juego… Leo tenía razón… Leo no ha matado a nadie.

-¡Prim! –gritan los dos chicos corriendo hacia mí .

Jadeo, sollozo y me falta el aire. Estoy traumada y los ojos azules de Ariel, desesperada, pidiéndome ayuda abarca toda mi cabeza.

-¿Dónde están? –grita Brent alzando mi rostro. –Primose…

-Alec… Alec es el asesino.

.

¿Os esperabais esto? Espero que no :P

¿Y qué os ha parecido la conversación entre Leo y Prim? Tampoco os lo esperabais ehhh… hahaha! Bueno preparaos porque a partir de ahora Leo va a aparecer y mucho asi que si os enamoráis fácilmente de los personajes ya os digo que cuidado con él :)

Bueno chicos… he alcanzado +200 reviews! Y todo gracias a vosotros que sois los mejores y por eso os adoro! MIL GRACIAS

Quiero dar gracias a los reviews de: **The Last Mockingjay, Thegirlwithoutname, lauz9, Crazytribute, magaly, missju, XkanakoX, Bellamybel, Annie Htw, Zizlila, Lenny94, adriana bonifaz, y natin mellark**

**NOTA (importante leer): **Me voy fuera de la ciudad y no creo poder actualizar ya que no voy a tener los recursos para hacerlo. Sé que os voy a tener sufriendo pero lo siento mucho. Asi que por favor tened paciencia y os prometo que cuando vuelva los siguientes capitulo van a ser más constantes PROMISE. Espero que lo entendáis y muchas gracias de nuevo :)

Un beso muy fuerte a todos y MIL GRACIAS.


	20. Capitulo 20

El último sinsajo.

**Capitulo 20.**

.

-Bienvenidos al distrito 2 queridos tributos. –la conocida voz retumba en mis oídos mientras me incorporo del suelo y abriendo los ojos acostumbrando a tanta luz.

Me claro la vista y comienzo a abrir los ojos poco a poco al observar donde estamos y con quienes estamos.

Dios mio.

Todos los tributos vivos están estamos colocados formando un circulo de manera que podemos vernos cara a cara. Miro a los que están a mi lado y suspiro de alivio al encontrarme con mis compañeros: en la derecha está Caleb y en la izquierda Brent. Ambos me con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo que debí poner hace unos momentos. Una vez que nos tranquilizamos empiezo a observar a los demás. Veo a Alec justo enfrente mía y mi sangre comienza a hervir. Me las pagará, la muerta de Ariel no va a quedar en vano y yo misma me voy a encargar de eso.

Todo esto pasa mientras la misma voz petulante sigue con su discurso y yo sin prestar la mínima atención.

De repente siento un par de ojos…grises mirándome y lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es: Él está aquí y esta vez no estamos solos lo cual debería tranquilizarme… ¿o no? Me giro los justo para verlo mirándome con intensidad y me doy cuenta que en unos segundos otro par de ojos azules se une a nuestro contacto visual cuando Leo decide apartar su mirada en mí y las posa en la persona que está a mi lado.

Si las miradas matasen…

Una vez más y alejando cualquier distracción me fijo en nuestro alrededor e investigar el terreno. Contengo la respiración. Es un coliseo construido de una piedra gris de aspecto sólido y áspero. Es sitio es circular y alto, es enorme y ninguna persona lograría escapar fuera de aquí aunque quisiera. Arriba, a lo largo del gran circulo de piedra hay una especie de balcón y se ve impresionante decorada con relieves florales e intento recordar… aquí deben de entrenar los futuros guardias. Esa es la función del 2. Fabricar hombres letales, asesinos. Y recuerdo de donde es Alec. Ahora caigo. Es un profesional.

-Que disfrutéis del banquete tributos… -susurra la voz. –Y que vuestros actos os guíen hacia la victoria.

**Banquete. **Mierda, Mi sangre se congela.

-Las espaldas. ¡YA! –grita Caleb sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Rápidamente choco mi espalda en contra de Caleb a continuación de Brent y los tres permanecemos cuidando la espalda del uno del otro.

-Mantened los ojos abiertos. –susurra Brent duramente.

-¿Banquete? –pregunto ya que no preté mucha atención a nuestro Guardian Jefe.

Maldita sea.

-Mira allí. –apunta Brent con su barbilla hacia el centro del coliseo pero sin dejar de vigilar nuestro alrededor.

-¡La insignia! –exclamo.

-Tenemos que llegar ahí pero como ya has visto tenemos bastante compañía. –explica Brent mientras mira hacia los demás tributos también poniéndose en alerta.

-Tenemos que matarlos. –le digo tristemente.

-Es un banquete Prim. –murmura Caleb escuchando con atención nuestra conversación.

Justo después de que Caleb pronunciara sus palabras uno de los tributos ha decidido acercarse y atacar.

-¡AHH! –grita con un cuchillo gigante en las manos

¿De dónde demonios ha sacado semejante arma? Y observo que en la pared del coliseo, a lo largo de ella se encuentran colocadas diferentes tipos de armas para cualquier tipo de gusto y éste ha optado por un cuchillo gigante.

Al menos los guardianes han decidido tener un banquete justo proporcionando armas a los que no tenían.

Sin darme cuenta el calor que desprendía Brent a mi lado ha desaparecido y le veo corriendo hacia nuestro contrincante. Choca su boomerang con el cuchillo gigante para detenerlo haciendo que suenen de forma aguda. Metal contra metal. Observo detenidamente la pelea al mismo tiempo que vigilo con Caleb. Chocan varias veces sus armas y comparten varios puñetazos y mediante una obra maestra, Brent gira su boomerang por su espalda con la ayuda de sus manos y consigue herir el estómago de su contrincante gracias a la cuchilla que está al borde de su arma. El enemigo se laje a admirando con horror su herida y Brent lo golpea en la cabeza. Cae en el suelo. Suena un cañonazo.

Brent se da la vuelta y veo manchas de sangre por toda su camiseta gris. Está sudando y me decida una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Veo una brecha en su labio inferior y está sangrando, se acerca a mí y le limpio la sangre con las yemas de mis dedos. Hace una mueca.

-Luego Prim. –y otra vez se pone en alerta.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Caleb.

-Mejor que el otro. –suelta. -¡Cuidado!

Una pareja se acerca a nosotros también con sus armas, esta vez con dos pares de espadas. No les doy tiempo a acercarse más y derribo a la chica con una flecha directa en su corazón y cae. Otro cañonazo. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Caleb atacando al otro chico que la acompañaba y ambos luchan con gran destreza. Brent ahora también está ocupado ayudándolo y miro a nuestro alrededor para cuidar las espaldas de mis compañeros. Al hacer esto veo a Alec en un par de metros peleando con una chica y sin ninguna dificultad la atraviesa con su gran espada. Suena otro cañonazo y me viene la imagen de Ariel, bajo el agua, sus ojos azules desesperados y salgo corriendo a atacarlo.

-¡Prim! –grita Brent.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el asesino de mi amiga y éste se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Se queda de pie, esperándome y mirándome con una sonrisa malévola. Corriendo preparo mi arco apuntado hacia él y en el último momento, cuando menos se lo espera la desvío y le doy justo en la pantorrilla derecha. Cae en el suelo. Sonrío triunfante. Me paro justo enfrente y me decido en donde mejor apuntar: si directo al cuello o corazón. No voy a tener piedad.

-Por Ariel. –susurro.

Tenso la cuerda y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar su pierna izquierda, la buena, me golpea secamente y dolorosamente la cadera y caigo retorciéndome de dolor. Mi arco sale disparado fuera al alcance de mis manos. Jadeo y en un segundo está ahorcadas de mí.

-Tenía tantas ganas de matarte 12. –susurra suavemente mientras desliza sus dedos en mi cuello. –Y lo haré de la misma forma que lo hice con tu amiguita.

Y aprieta mi cuello. Lucho inútilmente con sus manos intentando apartarlas de mi cuello mientras mi respiración se acorta. Me estoy mareando y poco a poco me fallan las fuerzas.

-Cobarde. -suena una voz conocida.

Y oigo algo romperse.

El aire logra entrar en mis pulmones y éstos los absorbe desesperadamente. Poco a poco recupero mis fuerzas y miro al cuerpo tendido a mi lado. Es Alec. Con el cuello retorcido y aparto enseguida la mirada por lo que me encuentro con esos ojos grises ya tan familiares encima de mí. Lo miro y por primera vez me alegro de verlos. Le ofrezco mi más sincera sonrisa.

Me levanto y él me sigue mirando intensamente.

-Gracias. –susurro y me sonrojo.

-Golpéame. –salta.

-¿Qué? –de repente digo incrédula.

-Que me golpees.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú hazlo y ya.

Le miro confusa pero decido hacerlo. Dios, voy a golpear a Leo. Cuanto tiempo he estado deseando esto y ahora me lo está ofreciendo. Sonrío divertida ante su petición. Le miro una vez más y él asiente. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me intimida. Preparo mi mano.

-Espera. –dice de repente.

-¿Ya te has arrepentido? –le pregunto.

-No. Cierra tus puños.

-¿Quieres que te dé un puñetazo? –ahora pongo los ojos en blanco.

Asiente y me mira de nuevo. Me encojo de hombros y con mucha fuerza cerrando los puños como me enseñó mi padre para no romperme los dedos lo golpeo con fuerza justo en su mandíbula.

El puño me duele y con una mueca lo empiezo a agitar. Lo acaricio, acaricio mis nudillos uno por uno y los beso. Dios, cómo duele.

Me encuentro con Leo con su mano en su mandíbula ofreciéndome una sonrisa divertida. Gira su cabeza y yo lo sigo. Estamos justo en el medio. En el centro del coliseo.

Mira la insiginia y yo lo miro a él. Lo pulsa.

Y lo último que oigo es a Brent, gritando mi nombre.

.

Capitulo MUY corto lo sé. Pero el próximo va a ser MUY largo. Ya lo tengo solo que tengo que darle pequeños toques…leerlo y esas cosas. Va el capitulo 21 va a ser MUY importante. Ya os aviso.

Lo siento si os he hecho esperar mucho pero acabo de llegar y lo primero que he hecho fue avisarlo en twitter, pasar el archivo al ordenador, arreglarlo y AQUÍ ESTÁ! Todo esto pasa muy rápido ya os habéis dado cuenta que hay muy poco dialogo y demasiado descripción. También pido disculpas si es demasiado corto.

Espero que os haya gustado y que ahora estéis algo más tranquilos después de tanta tensión. Un abrazo y beso muy fuerte a todos. Nos leemos MUY pronto!

**REVIEW TIME :D (Capitulo 19) **

**Thegirlwithoutname: **Hahaha! A ti y a muchas mas… incluida yo :P Me alegro que el encuentro en secreto de Leo y Prim te haya gustado :) Y tienes mucha razón, Brent a veces se pasa protegiéndola demasiado… a ver qué pasa en el futuro. Estoy bastante segura que muchas caeréis por Leo… hahaha… ya lo verás en los próximos capítulos… ahora lo vais a conocer mejor. :D Muchas gracias por el review… UN BESO

**adriana bonifaz: **Te adoro tanto y creo que tendré que hacértelo saber más a menudo! De verdad eres un AMOR!

Hahaha… Ya has visto que Alec ha tenido su final feliz… espera… o no? :P Igualmente Cato me cae mejor que él… hahaha!

Ten cuidado con Caleb… hahaha! Después no me eches la culpa de que no le puedes sacar del papel porque te aviso que yo no tengo los poderes para hacer eso aunque por ti me encantaría darte a Caleb en carne y hueso :P

Si, estate preparada porque ahora si que viene mucho de Leo. Lo vais a conocer más y seguro que os vais a enamorar de él porque pienso hacerle mejor que su padre (con todos los respetos hacia Gale)

Lo siento mucho hermosa pero ya te aviso que no vana a visitar el distrito 11 porque sólo vana visitar los distritos de los tributos vivos… y los del 11 ya han muerto :( además lo que quería reflejar en los de visitar distritos son los que no ha reflejado Suzanne cuando Peeta y Katniss fueron a hacer el tour… y el once ya salió demasiado en "En llamas"

Me ENCANTÓ el fragmento… de verdad que eres un cielo :) en cada review me tienes una sorpresa y me encanta… espero que nunca cambie :) UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE Y TE ADORO!

**Zoe1010: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! Hahaha… lo siento por confundirte tanto con Leo… ya lo verás en el próximo capitulo y vas a entender por qué se comporta como bipolar :) SALUDOS

**The Last Mockingjay (para mí: mi ultimo sinsajo eres tú :P): **Hola hermosa! De nada y ya te dije que para lo que necesites aquí estoy ehh :D Ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que leer tus actualzaciones… luego te veo. UN BESO!

**natin mellark: **hahaha! Te tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas con Leo (cara malavada) hahaha! No en serio… si ya te gusta… te va a encantar mucho más :P Brent y Caleb no son los únicos adorables… bueno ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de más. Un beso.

**Yo XD: **Hahaha… gracias por tu review y me encanta el nick :P La verdad es que tienes razón pero no puedo prometer nada. Un beso y nos leemos!

**Bellamybel: **No sé si responderte a eso…hahaha tendrás que esperar! Un beso y nos leemos muy pronto!

**Lenny94: **Bueno creo que lo primero ya quedó resuelto no? Sí, Alec pulsó la insignia. Ohhh aún no has visto a Brent celoso y yo sé por qué te lo digo :P Hahaha Caleb simpre ahí cuando lo necesites… y el beso de Leo y Prim… hmmm… sería un poco pronto no crees? Eso si hay beso :P Un beso.

**missju: **hahaha! Me encanta ti review…si… yo creo que también Leo y a está dañando mi salud mental… :P nos leemos pronto.

**lauz9: **Sip… Prim teniendo dudas… será interesante escribir sobre eso… pero yo creo que Leo le da curiosidad y es por eso además tuvo un rayo de esperanza sobre él cuando no les mató el primer día… ya sabrás por qué… creo que en el proximo capitulo…

Brent está siendo demasiado protector… si eso influye sobre la relación de Leo y Prim…aún no lo sé… lo iré viendo…

Gracias por tu review… como siempre :) Un abrazo!

**Guest: **gracias por tu review… y lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

**luli mellark: **GRACIAS! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Nos leemos!

**Annie HTW: **Vale ya aprovecho para pedirte perdón… no he estado mucho al tanto de "Memorias" y me siento muy mal… luego me pondré a leerlas :) Aún no he encontrado la manera de combinar a Brent y Leo… pero creo ue muy pronto lo tendré que hacer… Brent está sobreprotegiendo a Prim y eso al parecer no le gusta mientras que Leo…

No pasa nada y yo también te debo unas disculpas… Luego nos leemos :)

**luuchis mellark: **gracias por tus adorables review! Nos leemos!

**XkanakoX: **Espero que estés mejor hermosa! Recuperate pronto! Me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación Leo/Prim :) Espero seguir haciendolo bien… gracias un beso!

**Guest(2): **no sé si eres la misma :P pero lo voy a hacer :) Gracias.

**Fan1 Prim: **Gracias hermosa! Ver reviews con esos halagos me alegran el día. Espero no defraudarte y seguire haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Gracias y hasta pronto.

_**A partir de ahora voy a contestar asi los reviews :) Gracias por todo y no olviden dejar un review a este capitulo. UN BESO.**_


	21. Capitulo 21

El último sinsajo.

**Capitulo 21**

.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? –digo incrédula mientras me incorporo de pie sacudiendo mis pantalones.

-Toma tu arco. –responde entregándome mi arma perdida hace unos momentos.

Miro a mi alrededor aterrorizada buscando a Brent y a Caleb pero no están. No hay nadie más excepto el chico alto de pelo cobrizo y ojos grises penetrantes a mi lado. Lo miro una vez más y ahora me pongo en alerta. Agarro rápidamente mi arco de sus manos y me preparo a dispararle. Él abre los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Vas a disparar? –me pregunta.

-Sólo si haces algo indebido. –respondo seriamente sin apartar mi mirada en la suya.

-Mellark, si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho en el coliseo. –sigue. –Ouch. –de repente se queja llevando su mano hacia su mandíbula.

No lo había notado, mi golpe le ha dejado un moretón bastante feo. Mi golpe ha sido perfecto.

Me quedo mirándolo por un instante evaluando la expresión de su rostro. Él sigue mirándome directamente en los ojos. Tengo ganas de apartar la mirada pero él lo sostiene. Cansada y desesperada… decido confiar.

-¿Y los demás? –finalmente pregunto bajando mi arco vencida.

-No lo sé. –observa el alrededor. –Cuando desperté eras la única que estaba a mi lado. –sigue con total naturalidad dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.

Entonces donde están mis compañeros. Solo espero que estén bien. Espero que yo esté bien. De tanto pensar en otras cosas no me fijo en lo más importante. ¿En qué distrito me encuentro?

El viento sopla y por primera vez, ya con la cabeza despejada, lo huelo y una corriente eléctrica recorre cada punto de mi cuerpo. Me resisto en creerlo. No puede ser… el olor en tan conocido… tan familiar.

Miro a mí alrededor y las lágrimas brotan y recorren mis mejillas. No estoy soñando… estoy en mi casa.

Lo árboles crean un área densamente boscosa y la hierba fresca y verde se extiende hasta más allá de las montañas que se pueden divisar en el fondo. Flores silvestres de diferentes colores cálidos crecen entre los hierbajos y la luz del sol de la tarde baña todo el paisaje. Es demasiado bonito para ser cierto y tengo suerte de llamarlo mi hogar.

Este es mi bosque. El bosque donde he crecido, donde he dado mis primeros pasos agarrada de las manos de mis padres, donde he aprendido a disparar, donde corro después de una discusión con mi madre, donde he sido inmensamente feliz…

-¿Por qué lloras Mellark? –pregunta Leo confuso al ver mi reacción.

-Estoy en mi casa Leo.

-Quieres decir… -se queda paralizado.

-Bienvenido al distrito 12.

Leo comienza a observar más detenidamente el alrededor pero su cuerpo se tensa. Me mira de vez en cuando y yo evalúo las expresiones que va tomando su rostro. Después de todo, su padre es del distrito 12. Su padre y su familia paterna viven aquí y me pregunto si alguna vez ha estado aquí. Si alguna vez ha conocido su familia.

-En… -al parecer intenta buscar las palabras. –En la pantalla… se ve de otra manera. –se detiene enfrente mía. –Ví que había más edificación.

-Sí lo hay, en el pueblo. –explico. –Este es nuestro bosque. –sigo. –Pero espera… ¿nunca has estado aquí?

.Nunca he querido visitarlo. –responde secamente.

-Pero tu padre… él es de aquí. ¿Nunca te ha llevado?

Se pone tenso y noto como cierra los puños. Sus labios forman una línea dura y cierra los ojos un momento y luego los abre y se fija en mí.

-Mi padre nunca me hablaba mucho de este distrito, quizás órdenes de mi abuela. –se fija en otro lado como si recordara algo. –Además mi abuela pensó que era demasiado pequeño para andar viajando. –explica muy rápido.

-Pero entonces sabes que tu padre es de aquí. –afirmo.

Asiente y sigue estando tenso.

Decido cerrar la conversación y me tumbo sobre la hierba. Cierro los ojos y decido escuchar la danza de las hojas acompañando el ritmo del viento. Se siente tanto paz a pesar de saber que seguimos en los Juegos y que esto sólo es una copia del original.

No sé cuanto tiempo he estado tumbada. Leo no ha dicho nada así que pienso que ya se ha machado. Estoy demasiado perezosa de abrir los ojos y comprobarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –de repente salta su voz. Eso significa que ha estado observándome durante todo este tiempo.

-Quiero disfrutar de esto. –le digo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Seguimos en los Juegos Mellark. –dice secamente. –Esto solo es una copia. Como todos los demás.

-Lo sé. –le respondo con arrogancia. –Si te molesta tanto te puedes ir.

-Te encariñas demasiado rápido ¿lo sabías? –suelta con un bufido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto incrédula y me levanto encarándolo.

-Mírate. –dice observándome de pies a cabeza. –Con este sitio…con el chico del 12, el chico del 10 y la chica del 4. Les acabas de conocer.

-Primero, estoy encariñado… ¡Qué digo! ¡Enamorada! De este sitio por el simple hecho de que es mi hogar. –me sobresalto. –Y esas personas que les llamas con número tienen nombre y son Brent, Caleb y Ariel. Son buenas personas y no hay razón para no encariñarme con ellos.

-¿Y yo qué? –dice arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué tú qué? –pregunto confusa.

-¿A mí me tienes cariño? –sonríe levemente.

Mi boca se abre en forma de O. Literalmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Aún sigo vivo. –razona. –Crees que soy una "buena persona" y por eso aún no me has matado… eso significa que me has cogido cariño.

-Creo que esa aclaración o lo que sea que haya sido eso debería haberlo hecho yo. –se lo dejo claro.

-Pero lo he hecho yo asi que… respóndeme. –sigue insistiendo.

-Bueno… -me quedo atrapada. –No te he hecho nada porque no me has hecho nada a mí.

-Eso significa que no me harás nada hasta que yo te haga algo. –saborea sus palabras.

Asiento.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo te mato primero? –otra vez con su voz irritante de saberlo todo.

Demonios. No había pensado en eso.

-No me matarás. –las palabras salen de mi boca sin haberlas pensado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

-Porque si lo hubieras querido ya me habrías matado en aquel coliseo…¡Oh! Y en aquella noche cuando estuvimos hablando… y en el primer dia de los Juegos. –digo con tono triunfante viendo la expresión que va tomando su cara.

Leo se retuerce con diversión. Lo cual es muy extraño pero lo prefiero así. Prefiero un Leo divertido que uno enfadado, tenso… asesino.

-Deberíamos movernos. –finalmente dice.

-Espera, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? –pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Te molesta?

-Sería más bien extraño. –digo. –Después de todo no es hayamos tenido una buena relación.

-Cuando conociste a la chica del 4 ella te había golpeado. Incluso tuvo la intención de asesinarte. –dice recordando. –No habéis tenido una "buena relación" y aún así confiaste en ella. Incluso la querías vengar y pusiste tu vida en peligro.

Vaya, sí que me conoce. Eso es ¿extraño?

-¿Cómo sabes que Ariel me ha golpeado? –le pregunto asustada.

-Estaba allí. Digamos que yo os encontré primero. –sonríe con chulería.

-Entonces lo que quieres decir con eso es que ¿quieres que confíe en ti?

Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar dejándome con la palabra en la boca. No me quiere contestar. Al ver que no se detiene le sigo corriendo tras él. Camina muy rápido.

-Leo… ¿puede preguntarte algo? –le digo intentando alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué? –sigue sin parar.

-Yo sé dónde vivía tu padre.

-Y quieres llevarme allí.

-Sólo si tú quieres. –trago.

-Mellark no me gusta que hurguen en mi vida privada. –se detiene y me mira. Su diversión ha desaparecido por completo.

-Entonces no te llevaré. Lo siento. –le digo y ahora soy yo el que camina. –Iremos al pueblo a buscar reservas y después buscaremos refugio. Me gustaría… encontrar a Brent y Caleb. –la última frase lo suelto sin más.

-Tenemos reservas. –dice como si lo último que he dicho no ha sido nada. –El premio ha sido comida y agua. Mucho agua. –y me enseña la bolsa marrón que lleva en sus hombros.

-¿Vamos a compartir las reservas? –le miro incrédula.

-Los guardianes supusieron que estábamos "juntos". Después de todo yo te salvé. Las reservas son para dos personas. –me informa.

Es verdad. Le debo la vida. Demonios.

–El refugio te lo dejo a ti. Tú eres el que conoce el distrito. –sigue.

-¿Confías en mí? –me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

-No tengo elección. Igual que tú conmigo. –suelta.

Sigo mi camino y sonrío… muy levemente.

.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio. Extrañamente en un silencio cómodo. A veces oigo a Leo murmurar algo pero luego le pregunto y siempre me niega con la cabeza como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Aprovecho el silencio para pensar en mis compañeros: dónde están, si están juntos (eso espero), y cómo reaccionarán si me ven con Leo. En tan solo pensar en Brent y Leo juntos me da ganas de salir corriendo. También pienso en Laia, la compañera de Leo, lo cuál no le he preguntado nada al respecto, quizás luego lo haga. Esa chica sí que me da miedo.

Pero ¿estoy segura de tener a Leo como "aliado"? (si se le puede llamar así). Ni siquiera sé si lo somos o cuando él o yo encontremos a nuestros compañeros nos separaremos y volveremos a estar en guerra. Ya no sé qué pensar de este chico. Es tan extraño… primero me quiere matar y luego me salva la vida…

"_Idiota, te quiere viva porque te quiere matar él"_ piensa mi diablillo escondido.

Alejo inmediatamente ese pensamiento en mi cabeza. Lo ha dicho él mismo… _**"si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho en el coliseo."**_

Me doy cuenta que mis pensamientos me han absorbido de nuevo y cuando me fijo en nuestro camino, al fondo en unos cuantos metros delante está la alambrada. Miro a Leo a mis espaldas con ilusión y salgo corriendo hacia el límite del pueblo.

-¡Mellark! –grita Leo a mis espaldas y me sigue. -¿Qué demonios…?

Leo no logra terminar si pregunta ya que cuando se encuentra al lado mío y mirando lo mismo que estoy mirando se da cuenta que estamos en el pueblo. Lo observa detenidamente.

-Esta es la Veta, Leo. –le informo.

-¿Vives aquí? –me pregunta extrañado. –Las casas… son una porquería.

-Lo sé. –contesto tristemente. –Después de la revolución la gente creyó que todo esto iba a cambiar. Que tendrían casas nuevas, no lujosas pero sí habitables pero Co… -de repente me detengo.

-Mi abuela los volvió a sumir. –continúa él con sus propias palabras. –Esa parte de la historia lo conozco Mellark.

-Aquí vive… digamos a la gente menos afortunada… la familia de los mineros… -le digo intentando olvidar lo que dije anteriormente.

-¿Eso significa que no vives aquí? –me dice.

-No, yo vivo en la Aldea de los Vencedores por mis padres… -contesto.

-Y antes de que tus padres fueran proclamados vencedores… -me dice en tono de pregunta.

Dios, quiere información. Le diré lo que pueda pero luego yo también haré lo mismo.

-Mi padre pertenecía a una familia… digamos que eran comerciantes. Su familia tenía una panadería en el centro del pueblo y vivió allí… mientras que mi madre… bueno, mi abuelo era un minero así que mi madre creció aquí…

Asiente escuchándome con atención.

-Tu padre… vivió aquí. Fue de la Veta como mi madre. –suelto antes de pensarlo.

Se va a enfadar.

-Eso… -traga y frunce el ceño. –No lo sabía.

Abro los ojos como plato. Mierda, quizás no debí decírselo.

-Mi padre era un guardián y de ahí conoció a mi madre. Siempre supe que era del 12 pero esa parte… no lo sabía. –mira hacia las casas podridas situadas enfrente nuestra.

Está hablando. Dios, me está revelando cosas.

-¿Nunca te contó…? –le digo nerviosa.

-Murió cuando era muy pequeño Mellark. –ahora aprieta los puños. –Sólo recuerdo cosas básicas…

-Más lo que te cuenta tu… abuela. –le suelto con un bufido.

-¿Qué mas sabes acerca de mi padre? –me mira intensamente.

-Tu abuela ya te lo habrá contado…

-Prueba… -me mira y ahora veo una pizca de súplica.

-¿Sabías que tu única familia no es sólo tu abuela? –pruebo a ver.

Abre los ojos de nuevo. ¡Sí!, he dado en el clavo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –me mira expectante.

-Tu padre… tenía hermanos Leo. Dos hermanos y una hermana para ser exactos. –le informo.

-¿Qué…? –ahora mira hacia abajo confundido, cómo si no se lo creyera. –Mi abuela… dijo que estaba solo... No puede ser. Mellark ¿estás segura? –ahora me mira con fiereza.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamo. –Yo misma les conozco en carne y hueso, Leo.

-Por favor dime que ellos… -vuelve a mirar a las casas podridas.

-Todos viven en la Veta. –digo lo más bajo posible.

-¿Por qué…? No es posible… -dice muy confundido.

Se agacha y se sienta de cuclillas.

-No está muy lejos de aquí… si quieres… -le digo

-Vamos. –alza la cabeza para mirarme.

.

Comprobamos si la alambrada está electrificada y no lo está lo cuál nos facilita las cosas. Leo sin dejarme decir mi idea de cómo entrar, saca de una funda colocada en su espada una espada afilada hasta más no poder. Abro los ojos con miedo y me aparta con un empujón suave. Coge el mango de la espada con ambas manos y sin darme tiempo a pestañear corta los cables con un golpe seco. Mi corazón late deprisa.

¡Ha cortado la alambrada!

-Así que ese es tu arma… genial. -trago

-Ésta lo cogí en el estadio. –responde mientras con su hábiles manos aparta los dos trozos de alambrada para crear un agujero lo bastante grande para que podamos entrar. -Después de ti.

Paso sin dificultad mientras él sujeta la alambrada lo cuál me acerco a él demasiado. No sé que me pasa con él pero cuando estamos a tan poca distancia no me doy cuenta que no estoy respirando. Raro.

Seguimos nuestro camino en la Veta. Como era de suponer no hay nadie. Leo observa todas las casas mientras que yo lo miro tristemente. Recuerdo cada una de estas casas porque mi madre siempre hacemos el recorrido para repartir pan y algo de comida. Ahora todos ellos me estarán viendo en la pantalla, quizás ya pensando en si volverán a verme.

Nos detenemos delante de una casa pequeña, hecha de madera y con musgos creciendo en su fachada a causa de la humedad. La madera también está medio podrida ya que su color se está convirtiendo en negro. La puerta esta entreabierta, obviamente no se puede cerrar más y unas cortinas que una vez fueron blancas que ahora tiene un tono grisáceo de suciedad cubren las ventanas sin cristales. Ni siquiera sé si esto se considera una casa.

-Mellark… -siento que Leo no respira observando cada detalle de la casa que tenemos enfrente.

-Esta es la casa de los Hawthorne, Leo. –le digo caminando hacia la puerta. -¿Quieres seguir? –pregunto señalando la puerta.

Leo da unos pasos delante y con sus dedos empuja él mismo la puerta. El olor de la humedad entra en nuestras fosas nasales. La casa está oscura, iluminada con la única luz que proviene del exterior. Todo está tal y como yo lo recuerdo.

Al entrar está la sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor todo apretujado en un mismo sitio. Hay una mesa en el centro de la habitación y unas seis sillas a su alrededor. En la pared de la derecha hay una pequeña chimenea totalmente negra y sucia mientras que en la izquierda hay tela que sería la puerta de una habitación que contiene una pequeña cama. Al fondo hay una cocina destrozada y en un rincón hay una "bañera" de madera que se esconde tras otras telas muy viejas. Subimos en las escaleras que crujen solo con pisarlas así que Leo espera que yo suba primero y luego lo hace él. El piso de arriba es totalmente diferente al de abajo. En ella solo está una pequeña cama y otra digamos el doble de la pequeña cubierta con mantas de lana. Hay un armario con una sola puerta donde hay un espejo y cuando miramos el techo se ven pequeños y grandes agujeros que dejan entrar un poco de luz.

Observo el rostro de Leo y parece tan confundido… perdido. Sus ojos grises no brillan, de hecho están muy apagadas. Noto como a veces mueve los labios pero no pronuncia nada. Decido dejarle con sus pensamientos y me dirijo hacia el armario por curiosidad. Dentro hay ropa, alguna que otra manta y cuando levanto una algo golpea el suelo.

Es un marco de fotos.

Me doy la vuelta después de recogerlo y mientras lo observo me doy la vuelta. Leo no está. Bajo enseguida en las escalera y le encuentro con una mano apoyada en la pared encima de la chimenea con la cabeza bajada y los ojos cerrados.

-Leo… -susurro y me detengo dejando la mesa entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué mi abuela no me ha contado nada? –susurra que apenas se oye.

No sé que responderle.

-¿Por qué mi padre no les ha dado una vida mejor? –vuelve a susurrar ahora algo más fuerte.

Un nudo comienza a formarse en mi garganta.

-¡¿Por qué les ha abandonado?! –ahora grita con desesperación, dándose la vuelta golpeando la silla enfrente suya tirándolo al suelo.

Leo. Leo está… llorando.

-Esta es la casa de Rory, el hermano que sigue a tu padre. Ésta era la casa de tu padre, él creció aquí. –no sé qué decirle.

-Dijiste que tenía tres hermanos. ¿Todos viven aquí? –dice desesperado.

-No. Cuando tu abuela… la madre de tu padre murió, Rory se instaló aquí con su familia. –explico. –Aquí viven Rory, su mujer Maurice, su hija Hazelle y el hermano más pequeño de tu padre, Posy.

-¿Y su hermana? –me pregunta muy interesado.

-Vick vive en otra casa, a unas casa más atrás. Ocupa lo que fue la casa de mi madre. –le informo.

Asiente asimilando todo la información.

-Lo siento tanto, Leo. –susurro y poco a poco me acerco a él.

Me detengo al lado suyo y sin darme cuenta estoy acariciando su hombro. Estoy consolándolo y él no me aparta la mano. Él está apoyado en la mesa con ambos brazos estirándolos y tiene la mirada fija en el suelo.

No sé por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así pero de un momento a otro Leo aparta mi mano con brusquedad y me hace daño. Le miro y de nuevo ahí está, la mirada asesina de Leo. Ya casi lo había olvidado. El corazón se me para.

-Mi padre… es un ser despreciable. –escupe duramente.

-Leo…

-Ahora yo soy la que te va a abrir los ojos Primrose Mellark. –sigue con su voz ahora demasiado grave. –Mi padre visitaba en secreto el distrito 12.

Ahora soy yo el que abre los ojos como platos.

-Si. Él visitaba este distrito constantemente, dejándome a mí y a mi madre. ¿Y sabes para qué? –su mirada… sus ojos se están oscureciendo. –No precisamente para visitar a SU familia que muere de hambre… como ya estás viendo.

No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Él, venía en este distrito para ver TU MADRE. –aprieta los dientes.

-Eso no es cierto. –le escupo de vuelta.

-Claro que sí. Es que tú vives en una burbuja que se han encargado de crear tus "ejemplares padres"

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. –le digo incrédula. –Y no te atrevas a insultar a mis padres.

-¿Qué no los insulte? –dice soltando una risa de ironía. –Tus padres no son precisamente lo que todos creen.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, con mis padres no Leo. No les metas en esto.

-¡TU MADRE SE ACOSTABA CON MI PADRE! –de repente explota. –Mi padre engañaba a mi madre con la tuya… le daba igual si su familia se moría de hambre mientras se revuelca con tu madre Dios sabe dónde…

Mi mano va directamente a su mejilla y la bofetada hace eco en la pequeña casa. Las lágrimas ahora recorren toda mi cara. Él lleva su mano a donde le he golpeado y me sonríe.

-Tu padre… el tan estimado Señor Mellark se enteró… -sigue sin piedad y sólo tengo ganas de salir corriendo. –Él fue en una de esas "noches de encuentro" en vez de tu madre… ¿y sabes qué hizo tu querido papá?

-Cállate…

-Lo mató. Tu padre mató el mío.

-No…

-A mi no me hubiera importado… -y sigue. –Todo se vino abajo cuando mi madre se enteró de su muerte y engaño.

-Leo por favor… -suplico.

-Mi madre se suicidó. –aprieta los dientes y cierra los puños. -Tu familia destrozó a mi madre llevándola a la muerte…

Se acerca a mí peligrosamente. Retrocedo pero choco con la pared. Me acorrala.

-Por eso quieres matarme. Por eso me mirabas así en el día de la Inauguración… por eso ese odio hacia mi padre. –pienso en alto.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi… desde que oí tu nombre en la Cosecha… supe que era el momento. –me agarra en los hombros y me estremezco. –El momento de mi venganza.

-Leo… todo eso es mentira… -tartamudeo y hago una mueca cuando aprieta más mis hombros con sus gigantes manos.

-Tu vida por la de mi madre. Así tu padre me las iba a pagar todas. –me agita una vez y hace que mi espalda choque con la pared de un golpe.

-Leo… por favor. –tiemblo suplicando de miedo.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que mientras tu vivías felizmente con tus padres yo lloraba la muerte de mi madre cada noche?! –gruñe pero se nota que sus ojos están húmedos. Me agita una vez más y choco de nuevo.

-Ahh… -cada parte de mi cuerpo tiembla con desesperación.

-¡Mi madre era el centro de mi mundo… y me lo arrebataron…! –cada vez me agita con más fuerza.

-Leo por favor, me haces daño… -lloro suplicando.

-Te voy a matar Primrose Mellark. –gruñe con una mirada oscura. –Aquí. Ahora.

-¡Leo por favor! ¡Suéltame! –grito desesperada mientras lucho inútilmente con sus brazos. -¡Me haces daño Leo! Por favor… -sollozo mirándole directamente en los ojos.

Él se queda paralizado pero sigue sujetándome con fuerza. Mis sollozos eran cada vez más intensos ya que el aire me comienza a faltar. Nunca debí confiar en él. Nunca debí quedarme con él. Fui una estúpida en creer que había un rayo de esperanza en él y ahora todo acaba aquí.

.

**LEO'S POV**

La chica situada entre mi cuerpo y la pared fría solloza a más no poder. Tiene los ojos rojos y sus ojos grises brillan en tono de súplica. Ha dejado de luchar conmigo al ver que no me movía ni un milímetro. Éste era el momento que había estado esperando todo este tiempo. La tenía. Aquí y ahora todo podía terminar. La miro una vez más y siento en mis manos que la sujetan con fuerza como tiembla. Sus piernas están medio dobladas y creo que si no fuera porque la estoy sujetando los hombros y empujándola hacia la pared ya se habría caído al suelo.

Y lo hago. La suelto y ella cae en el suelo. Sus manos están apoyadas en el suelo al lado de mis pies y llora. Su espalda se arquea dentro y fuera por culpa de sus sollozos. Empiezo a respirar agitadamente. Mis puños se cierran y se aprietan con fuerza. Mi mandíbula se tensa en una dura línea.

¿Por qué demonios me duele tanto verla llorar?

-Por favor, Leo. Sé que eres mejor que esto. –habla casi inaudiblemente pero sin parar de llorar. Me mira hacia arriba.

Y sus ojos me lo dicen todo.

-Mamá. –susurro.

.

Buenooo… capitulo LARGO (o eso me ha parecido a mí) y MUY INTENSO (¿o no?) Había escrito algo más pero es mejor acabarlo aquí porque el próximo me gustaría terminarlo de una manera… como decirlo… en suspense XD

Espero que os haya gustado y haya respondido algunas preguntas y dudas que teníais desde hace puff… como por ejemplo por qué Leo odia tanto a la familia de Prim y ahí lo tenéis (demasiada imaginación ¿no? Katniss engañando a Peeta…uhhh…Leo tiene la mente demasiado cerrada :P)

Aquí ya se puede ver un atisbo de la pequeña parte tierna de Leo… su mamá. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Prim con eso? En próximo la sabréis XD

Vale, esto iba a ser publicado ayer pero… MI TIA HA DADO A LUZ! Y es un niño hermosho! Ayss… que me comía entero. Pues eso, fue corriendo al hospital con mi madre así que cómo ya habéis visto llegué un poco tarde a casa porque tuve que recoger cosas en su casa y eso. Pero aquí está :D

El próximo será para dentro de unos días. Me gustaría actualizar "Nunca dejes que me vaya" porque muchos también están ansiosos con un nuevo capitulo.

Muchas gracias POR TODO.

**REVIEW TIME :D (Capitulo 20):**

**lauz9: **_Hola cariño! Bueno, en realidad ella fue a por Alec y parece que Leo estaba demasiado "atento" en ella y gracias a eso le salvó. Brent intentó detenerla pero también estaba ocupado el pobre y el otro llegó antes :P_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea del coliseo para el distrito 2. La verdad es que cuando me leía los libros y veía que el 2 se encargaba de entrenar a sus futuros tributos me recordó mucho a la antigua Roma con todos esos gladiadores… y aquí esta :)_

_Bueno corto o largo sigue siendo un review que te lo agradezco un montón. Muchas gracias por todo cariño y un beso muy fuerte._

**Lenny94: **_No especifiqué que no va a haber beso… sería demasiado cruel si dejara pasar eso :P Y bueno, a mí no me pidas permiso, pídeselo a Prim a ver que te dice hahaha!_

_Hahaha… obviamente Alec tenía que morir. Por un principio pensé en hacerle bueno y esas cosas pero… no mejor que ya tenemos bastante con Caleb, Brent y Leo. Y puede que me piense lo del premio, aunque parece que Prim ya se ha cobrado con los del puñetazo :P_

_Si, lo sé ha sido demasiado corto pero creo que éste ya te deja con un buen sabor en la boca no? Es largo y tiene de todo…creo._

_Y has acertado de distrito!_

_Un beso hermosa!_

**XkanakoX: **_El golpe era por todos los que pudieran estar mirando. Después de al parecer Leo quiere mantener su respiración de chico malo :P Me alegro que ya estés mejor asi que cuidate mucho :) Un beso!_

**The Last Mockingjay: **_Hola guapisima! __Si, era también demasiado corto para mi gusto pero bueno al menos ha estado bueno no? Hahaha… La verdad es que tengo un lió mental con lo que estoy creando. Que voy a hacer con Leo y Brent? Ayssss…_

_Ahora que los dices tengo que leer tu actualización… espero que esté bien aunque eso no lo dudo :) Un beso hermosa!_

**Clicy013: **_Me encanta tu entusiasmo! Hahaha… y bueno… si… han acabado juntos. TOTALMENTE SOLOS. Poco a poco todo se va ir aclarando…paciencia…ohhh y respira :P_

_Me alegro que haya valido la pena la espera. Un beso muy fuerte!_

**XD: **_Uhhh… sé la pereza que eso conlleva ¬¬ pero bueno me alegra que sigas leyendo :) Hahaha… confundiendo a Gale con Leo… te entiendo :P Un beso._

**adrix orange dream: **_Hola mi niña hermosa! De verdad que me dejas sin palabras… en serio deberías escribir y cuando lo hagas aquí vas a tener una fiel lectora. Escribes muy bien y te recomiendo escribir de verdad no malgastes tu talento :)_

_Ahora volviendo al capitulo… Es verdad… tengo que hacer un repaso de los que siguen vivos… lo haré en próximo capitulo :) La faceta de Prim asesina también me gusta… por dios es hija de Katniss Everdeen… no puede ser todo de color rosa para ella! Has acertado de distrito y creo que me quedaré aquí un poco… lo siento por no visitar el 11 y bueno ya te expliqué por qué :(_

_Obviamente sacaría un personaje por ti pero desgraciadamente y muy a mi pesar no tengo esos poderes. Sé que es muy duro enamorarse de un personaje ficticio… da asco._

_Verdad? Y Prim dudando si pegarle o no… es que de verdad… me alegro haberte sacado una sonrisa :) Para eso estamos._

_Enfrentamiento Brent VS Leo… uyyy ya tengo algo pensado… preparate (risa malvada)_

_Bueno… ahora terminando… con lo de la sorpresa… no pasa nada… tampoco te lo tomes muy en serio ehh… que con cada review siempre me sacas una sonrisa sin sorpresa o no. Lo único que importa es que lo leas y que disfrutes para eso escribo :)_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte cariño._

**galadrielcullen: **_Me alegro haber mantenido esa tensión que quería crear con el capitulo. No pasa nada por los reviews… aunque sinceramente me hacen muy feliz… asi que ahora odio tu Internet que no queire colaborar :( es una broma…lo importante es que estés leyendo y que disfrutes :)_

_El triángulo me está trayendo dolor de cabeza… hahaha… ahora cómo demonios lo hago… escribo algo Brent/Prim y me siento mal por Leo… y viceversa… dios mío qué he creado… hahaha… Y tienes razón… Brent es el típico principe azul mientras que Leo tiene esa chispa que te atrapa…aysss…mi dilema._

_Muchas gracias por el review! Un abrazo._

**LiaHawthorne: **_Ohhh… eres un amor. Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto. _

_A veces pienso si he hecho bien crear a esos dos chicos… para una chica. Siempre te quedas con la duda con quien se va a quedar… porque créeme… aún tengo dudas y estoy analizando todo y siempre me quedo pensando… y si a la gente no le gusta mi decisión? Dios, sé que algunos me vais a odiar pero de todos modos intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. _

_De nada hermosa, gracias a ti por el review y… has cogido la táctica hahaha! Creo que eres la única que lo ha comentado :P_

**missju: **_hahaha…sip… aunque sea nieto de la vieja… sigue teniendo una parte de Gale :) Gracias por el review!_

.

**Una vez más gracias por todo y no olviden dejar un review!**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos!**


	22. Capitulo 22

**PEETA'S POV**

Me quedo paralizado ante las palabras de Leo. Y creo que no soy el único. Me giro para ver a Katniss sentada en el sofá con la misma expresión de sorpresa que debo estar poniendo ahora mismo. Ambos estamos confundidos y para tranquilizarla, la sonrío para hacerla saber que confío en ella.

-Peeta… -susurra. –Yo…

-No me tienes que explicar nada. –la interrumpo. –Sé perfectamente que eso es mentira.

No me puedo permitir el lujo de desconfiar de la mujer que siempre he amado y amaré.

-¿Cómo ha podido inventar semejante cosa la vieja bruja? –exclama levantándose. -¡Por dios, no he visto a Gale desde…! –y se para ya que no le gusta a dónde iba a llegar sus palabras.

-Lo sé preciosa… -la acaricio el rostro. –No me tienes que explicar nada…

-¿Y tú? –me dice. -¿Matar a Gale?

-Sabes que a pesar de todo… sé que le sigues teniendo aprecio y yo nunca haría nada que te pudiera hacer daño…

Katniss no aguanta más y esconde su rostro en mi pecho. La estrecho en mis brazos y empiezo a acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué va a pensar Prim de mí? ¿De nosotros?

-Prim es una niña inteligente Katniss. –le digo. – ¿Katniss?

Observo a Katniss perdida mirando fijamente la pantalla y rápidamente me uno a ella. Leo está peligrosamente cerca de mi hija.

"_**Tu vida por la de mi madre. Así tu padre me las iba a pagar todas."**_

Esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza, y no puedo evitar pensar que es culpa mía.

Un portazo nos saca a Katniss y a mí de nuestros pensamientos y de nuestra atenta mirada a la televisión. Aparecen Haymitch y Lucy corriendo.

-Ohh… veo que ya estáis enterados. – suelta Haymitch.

-¡Me prometiste que mi hija saldría de allí con vida!- le grito a Lucy.

-Leo es un buen chico, sólo ha sido envenenado por Coin.

-Pues tu buen chico va a matar a mi hija- gruño.

-¡Callaos!- exclama mi mujer.

Y todos volvemos a mirar la pantalla.

Veo a mi hija arrodillada llorando desesperadamente con Leo observándola desde arriba intensamente. Prim susurra algo que nuestros oídos no perciben. Leo se queda petrificado por las palabras de Prim y sólo consigue soltar algo incoherente:

_**-Mamá.**_

Todos nos miramos desorientados ante la respuesta de Leo y observamos que Lucy no ha apartado la mirada de la pantalla.

-Ohh… Leo… -suelta Lucy ignorándonos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Haymitch se dirige a ella.

Lucy aspira profundamente.

-Tengo que contaros algo.

.

**LEO'S POV**

Prim sigue arrodillada ante mis pies y clava sus ojos grises húmedos en mí...

-Leo...

-Yo... lo siento...lo siento... -y antes de que ella abra la boca para responderme yo ya he cruzado la puerta.

-¡Leo!

**xFLASHBACKx**

Estoy en los pasillos jugando con mi coche de juguete nuevo que me había regalado Lucy durante su viaje por los distritos. Es de color rojo y al empujarlo va muy rápido. Sin darme cuenta he llegado hasta el fondo del gran pasillo de la mansión de mi abuela. Ella siempre me ha prohibido jugar aquí porque no puedo molestarla cuando esta en su despacho, así que cojo mi coche que había golpeado ligeramente su puerta y me dispongo a marchar antes de que se de cuenta cuando...

-Como has podido hacerme esto madre...

Esa era la voz de madre. Me parece muy extraño que ella estuviese aquí ya que al igual que yo ella también le estaba prohibido permanecer aquí. Abro ligeramente la puerta y me desconcierta lo que veo.

-No... ¿como has podido tu hacerme esto? ¿Eres consciente de lo que querías hacer? ¡Dime! -gruñe mi abuela.

Y lo que viene a continuación no me lo esperaba. Mi abuela levanta su mano y la estampa fuertemente en la mejilla de mi madre. El sonido retumba por todo el despacho.

Mi mama acaba arrodillada ante los pies de mi abuela que la mira intensamente desde arriba. Ella alza su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de su madre y la responde clavando sus ojos grises penetrantes y húmedos.

-Tú eres mejor que esto madre... -sus gemidos por el golpe se transforman poco a poco en sollozos mientras tiene su mano en la mejilla donde la han golpeado.

-¿Leo? ¿Que... ? -Lucy aparece detrás mía y me agarra de los hombros con suavidad.

Creo que ella también ha oído los gritos pero no se esperaba encontrarme aquí. Yo le miro confundido y con ganas de llorar ante la escena que acabo de presenciar y lo único que un niño de 5 años se podía preguntar es...

-¿Por que esta llorando mami? -miro a Lucy confundido y asustado. -La abuela le ha hecho pupa a mama...

Lucy me dedica una sonrisa que no le llega en la mirada y me carga entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a merendar pequeño... -susurra y me abraza.

Y los sollozos cesan a medida que Lucy y yo nos alejamos de aquella habitación donde nunca tendría que haber estado.

**xENDofFLASHBACKx**

Me dejo caer en el suelo y vencido dejo que mis lagrimas se deslicen por mis mejillas. Rodeo mi cuerpo con mis brazos y escondo mi rostro entre ellas. Todo esto es tan confuso que siento que ya no puedo mas. Yo solo quiero estar con mi madre, entre sus brazos... en el único lugar donde me siento seguro y feliz.

El tacto de unas manos calidas en mi espalda me estremece pero no alzo la cabeza. No me hace falta saber de quienes son esas manos calidas.

¿Por qué ella es así conmigo? ¿Por que me sigue tratando de esta manera después de todo lo que ha pasado... después de todo lo que le he dicho...?

-¿Estas bien? -me pregunta y se sienta de cuclillas enfrente mía.

Asiento entre mis brazos pero finalmente decido mirarla.

-Lo siento... aunque no se por que te lo estoy pidiendo...

-Me has asustado... -y aparta su mirada.

-Quizás fue una mala idea esto de estar juntos... -le digo.

-Me dijiste que no me querías matar pero... estuviste a punto... -reprime un sollozo y eso me hace saber que aun sigue asustada.

-Y quiero... y ya sabes las razones que tengo pero...

-¿Pero?

-Una cosa es querer... y otra cosa es poder... -susurro lo más bajo posible.

-Leo... todas esas cosas horribles... créeme que mis padres nunca habrían hecho una cosa así. -ahora me mira fijamente y puedo ver su seguridad.

-¿Insinúas que mi abuela me ha mentido?

-No seria la primera vez que lo hace... no te contó sobre la familia de Gale... -murmura.

-Si insinúas que mi abuela ha inventado todo lo de tus padres... y suponiendo que tu tienes razón. Entonces quien demonios podría haberlo hecho? -le digo muy confundido.

Y su mirada me lo dice todo.

-¡¿Insinúas que lo ha hecho mi abuela?! -exclamo pero no tan alto.

-Si tu mismo lo has dicho eso significa que guardas ese presentimiento...

-No puede ser... ella sabe que su hija lo ama profundamente... que su muerte le provocaría un dolor insoportable y ella nunca le haría daño...

El borroso recuerdo de la bofetada y de esa discusión en el despacho me viene en la cabeza y me interrumpe.

-Ella nunca le haría daño a su propia hija... -termino mi frase.

-No pareces muy seguro.

-Mellark.

-¿Deberíamos separarnos? -me pregunta.

Me quedo pensativo por un momento pero la minima idea de alejarme de ella me provoca una ansiedad desconocida que me hace negar ante su propuesta.

-De verdad que me confundes Leo... ¿que me hace pensar que no volverá a pasar eso? ¿Que pasa si de repente ya "puedes" matarme? Ya he confiado en ti demasiado. -me suelta y se levanta dejándome solo mirando en el suelo.

-No lo se Mellark. Yo también estoy confundido. Es que pensar en que tus padres fueron los...

-No lo repitas o esta vez seré yo la que te ataque... -me interrumpe.

-Dices unas cosas que me hacen pensar Mellark. Y creo que esta vez... al menos hasta que sepa la verdad... te haré caso... dejare a tus padres de lado... -creo que la confusión ya me esta volviendo loco.

-No estoy segura Leo... -murmura.

-Por favor...no quiero separarme de ti. -las palabras salen de mi boca antes de pensarlas.

Sus ojos de repente se abren sorprendidos. Se mueve incómodamente en su sitio e intenta no encontrarse con mi mirada.

-¿Que no quieres separarte de mi? -balbucea.

Asiento.

-Te podrías explicar porque ahora si que no entiendo nada. -bufa algo cansada.

-Esta bien. -digo vencido. -¿Podríamos ir a un sitio mas tranquilo? Te diré todo lo que quieras saber a cambio de que me des una oportunidad.

-Conozco un sitio pero... tengo una condición. -dice decidida.

-Dime.

-No te acerques a mí.

Y siento que eso me ha dolido mas que la bofetada que me dio.

.

Caminamos manteniendo las distancias varios minutos por el pueblo sin decir una palabra. Ella me conduce por lo que al parecer es un atajo y poco a poco diviso el lugar.

La Aldea de los Vencedores.

Se ve tan diferente en las pantallas. Hay un largo sendero que acaba donde se pueden divisar tres casas totalmente iguales. Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar enfrente de la última casa. Por primera vez durante todo nuestro trayecto Prim se da la vuelta para mirarme.

-Esta es mi casa. –me dice secamente.

Abre la puerta y noto que por las emociones que debe estar pasando parece que le cuesta mucho mantenerse de pie así que sin esperar a que ella caiga al suelo, la sujeto en las caderas.

Ella da un respingo de sorpresa e inmediatamente se aleja de mí entrando completamente en la casa.

-Te lo he dicho. No te acerques a mí. –dice muy seriamente.

-Lo siento. –murmuro y cierro la puerta.

Esta casa es totalmente diferente a los que hemos visto en la Veta. Esta está en buen estado y sus dimensiones son mayores. Nada más entrar está la sala de estar con una chimenea, un sofá y una mesa. De las paredes cuelgan unos cuadros muy interesantes pero una me llama la atención.

Es una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises cargando a una hermosa niña rubia y con los mismos ojos grises por lo que deduzco que son Katniss y Primrose. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante la imagen. Quizás sea por eso me llama tanto la atención.

-Lo ha pintado mi padre. –de repente salta la voz a mis espaldas.

-Oh. –me sobresalto. –Eres tú y tu madre.

Ella asiente.

-Mi padre me dijo que tenía unas semanas ahí. –sonríe levemente al recordarlo.

-Ojala mi padre hubiera hecho algo parecido… -pienso en alto. –Digo… olvídalo.

-No deberías odiar así a tu padre… sigue siendo tu padre después de todo. –me dice. –Además, ya te dije que todo eso es mentira…

-Si tú lo dices… -murmuro.

-No vuelvas a empezar Leo. –advierte. –Seguramente él amó mucho a tu madre, digo se casó con ella ¿cierto?

El nuevo rumbo de la conversación me toma por sorpresa. Yo le miro con ojos de sorpresa pero no digo nada.

Ella tiene razón, él debió amar a mi madre porque después de todo formó con ella una familia. Pero lo extraño es que…

-No tengo ningún bonito recuerdo de él. –vuelvo a pensar en alto. –Sólo recuerdo todas las veces que cuando se va de viaje en los distritos, me carga entre sus brazos y me pide que cuide de mi madre y luego se despide de ella con un beso.

-Eso es un bonito recuerdo. –susurra. –Un padre que se despide así de su familia sólo puede significar que los quiere mucho.

-O que se sienta arrepentido por lo que hace.

-¿No recuerdas nada más? –creo que intenta ignorar mi comentario anterior.

-No. –suelto.

-Me dijiste que me contarías todo lo que quisiera saber…

-Lo sé. Pero de verdad que ya no recuerdo mucho más. –digo intentando buscar en al más profundo recuerdo.

-Mi padre, cuando fue capturado por el Capitolio… -de repente cuenta y yo me estremezco al escuchar dicha ciudad. –Le alteraron la memoria con un veneno de no sé que…

-¿Eso pasó durante la Revolución? –pregunto.

-Si. –contesta. –Cuando fue rescatado descubrieron que alteraron todos sus recuerdos sobre mi madre. –sigue con una tristeza en su mirada. –Todos los bonitos recuerdos los convirtieron en su peor pesadilla.

-Pero ahora está bien…

-A veces tiene sus ataques.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –pregunto confuso.

-Porque puede que a ti te hayan hecho lo mismo.

Me quedo paralizado en mi sitio. No, eso no pueden habérmelo hecho, mi abuela nunca lo habría permitido. Además, cuenta que los bonitos recuerdos se convierten en pesadilla y yo directamente no tengo ningún recuerdo. Mi madre nunca lo habría permitido pero quizás para ese entonces ya había… muerto.

-Mi abuela nunca lo habría permitido. –intento razonar.

-Puede que ella misma lo hubiera ordenado.

-No. Definitivamente estás loca.

-¿Has visto, Leo? Todo nos lleva a ella.

-Porque tú te empeñas siempre de relacionarla en todo, Mellark.

-¡Ahhh! –grita con desesperación. -¡Deja de ser tan estúpido Leo!¡Deja de defenderla porque no se lo merece! Sabes perfectamente que tu abuela no es una SANTA.

Cuando me dispongo a contestarla un pitido conocido suena afuera de la casa. Mellark y yo nos miramos por un momento ya que el pitido ha interrumpido nuestra "agradable" charla. Ella levanta la mano en el aire para decirme que espere y después se dirige a la puerta. Tarda varios minutos así que me preocupo por si ya le había pasado algo asi que decido a ver qué le pasa.

La encuentro sentada de cuclillas en suelo del umbral de la puerta con una caja metálica delante de ella. Se da cuenta de mi presencia y se gira para mirarme desde el suelo.

-Mi… padre… nos… ha… mandado… pan. –tartamudea.

-Qué… ¿bien? –esto es demasiado extraño.

Miro fijamente sus ojos y noto que hay una pizca de miedo y sorpresa. Insisto con mi mirada para que me lo cuente pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Mellark… -digo algo asustado.

Se reincorpora rápidamente llevando una cesta de lleno de pan y unos bollos recién horneados entre sus brazos y se dirige hacia la cocina. Por primera vez veo la cocina y se puede decir que está muy bien equipada, obviamente porque su padre es un panadero. Deja la cesta en la mesa y me toma de la muñeca sorprendiéndome. Me acerca a ella hasta un punto que nuestros cuerpos casi chocan provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorra toda mi espalda. Me mira desde arriba con esos ojos grises penetrantes. ¿Qué está planeando esta vez?

-Toma la carta, ve al salón coge un libro y finge leerlo mientras lo haces con la carta. –susurra.

¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso con tan solo escuchar así su voz?

-Vale. –susurro de vuelta y noto que contiene su respiración.

Sin darme cuenta ya tengo la carta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. ¿Cúando lo ha puesto allí? Suelta mi muñeca y se da la vuelta mientras que yo no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella. ¿Qué me esta haciendo esta chica?

-Calentaré algo de leche que nos han dado. –de repente dice haciéndome agitar la cabeza ya que todavía sigo mirándola. Se da la vuelta. –Por qué no vas a ojear la casa.

-Pff… -suelto. -¿Y si nos atacan? Preferiría estar aquí. –y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ehhmm… -¿se estremece? –Ehh… me molesta tú… presencia aquí. Vete. Ya gritaré.

-Bueno, después de todo si nos atacan. Te atacarán a ti primero. –suelto antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Me dirijo al salón con total naturalidad. Observo los demás cuadros con atención teniendo en cuenta las cámaras que deben estar enfocándome. ¿Qué habrá en la carta?¿Por qué me lo habrá mandado Peeta Mellark? Seguro que quiere limpiar su buen nombre.

Sigo dando vueltas por el salón hasta que llego en una estantería. Miro todos los libros y uno me llama la atención principalmente. Es un libro grande y algo antiguo. Lo cojo y me siento en el cómodo sofá como si estuviera en mi casa y con un rápido movimiento pogo la carta dentro del libro. Lo abro y comienzo a leer:

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Querido Leo,**_

_**Esta carta podría costarme un castigo muy grande incluso puede llevarme a la muerte, pero no me importa. Quiero que tú conozcas la verdad y sepas lo buen hombre que fue tu padre.**_

_**Primero quiero presentarme. Soy Rory Hawthorne, el hermano menor de tu padre. Le pedí el favor a Peeta para que te entregara esta carta ya que nos hemos preocupado al ver cómo hablabas de tu propio padre.**_

_**Todo es mentira Leo. Gale nunca ha engañado a tu madre con Katniss. Es verdad que tu padre visitaba el 12 pero no para verla a ella, que no sabía nada de las visitas de tu padre, sino para vernos a nosotros. **_

_**Gale venía con un permiso especial de la Presidenta Coin para visitar a su familia, si Leo, tu abuela estaba al tanto de las visitas porque tu madre, Mía, había insistido a su madre. Mi hermano nos traía comida y más cosas para llevar una vida algo mejor. Tu madre nos mandaba fotos tuyas para que pudiéramos ver cómo crecías… Mía era una mujer excepcional y por esa razón tu padre se enamoró de ella.**_

_**Gale quiso a Mía más que a su propia vida. Tu abuela siempre estuvo en contra de su matrimonio pero Mía era bastante liberal así que se casaron en secreto y tu abuela no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.**_

_**Pasaron unos años y naciste tú. Te convertiste en el centro del mundo de tus padres. Te amaban, se amaban, erais la familia perfecta hasta que llegó la ley de que el distrito 13 también participaba en los Juegos del Hambre. Tu madre y tu padre, que desde el principio iban en contra de dichos Juegos, se volvieron locos con tan solo de pensar en ti saliendo como tributo. **_

_**Tus padres cometieron el mayor error de su vida. Comenzaron a planear una nueva rebelión. La presidenta Coín se dio cuenta de los planes de tus padres y desde entonces… nunca volvimos a ver a tu padre. Ni a saber nada de tu madre.**_

_**Nos dimos cuenta que alguien ya se habría encargado de Gale y seguramente tu abuela obligó a tu madre cortar la conexión con nosotros. Nunca nos imaginamos que se fuera a quitar la vida. Lo siento mucho Leo.**_

_**No dejes que envenenen tu mente, tu padre te amaba a t tu madre incondicionalmente. Katniss y Peeta son buenas personas y deberías confiar en ellos. Y a Prim, por favor no la hagas daño, es una buena chica que te quiere ayudar. Por favor, no dejes que la pase nada.**_

_**Recuerda que aquí tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti Leo. Nunca lo olvides. Te queremos.**_

_**Junto a esta carta te mando unas fotos.**_

_**Rory Hawthorne.**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera congelado. No puedo mover ni un músculo ni articular una simple palabra. Tengo los ojos fijos en la carta donde tengo todas las respuestas… toda la verdad. Como si tuvieran vida propia las lágrimas vuelven a abarcar todo mi rostro. Veo como pequeñas gotitas caen en la carta. Mis manos tiemblan con el papel entre ellos. Mi respiración se agita. Lo suelto todo y me cubro las cara con mis manos.

Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira. Todo lo que yo sabía ha sido una pura mentira hecha por la persona que supuestamente más me quiere en este mundo.

Asco. Eso es lo que siento por ella. Asco. Por su culpa su hija se ha quitado la vida y eso al parecer no le importaba, creo que incluso mi madre le hizo un gran favor ya que ella sobraba en su maldito juego.

Me crió, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ha estada fabricando su mayor arma. Ella lo tenía todo planeado. Desde que murió mi madre mi destino siempre ha sido ser un tributo más de los Juegos. No me crió como su nieto, sino como un tributo. Entonces todo fue perfecto cuando Primrose Mellark salió como tributo (cosa creo que ha sido alterado) y me dijo aquellas palabras:

"_**Es la hora Leo. La hora de tu venganza."**_

Todo ha estado perfectamente planeado. Y ahora me doy cuenta. Primrose tenía razón, soy un estúpido, por creerla e incluso por defenderla sabiendo perfectamente lo que era ella. Pero una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que al menos quisiera a alguien más que a a ella misma, que al menos su hija y su nieto fueran importantes para ella pero ahora me doy cuenta que en todo este tiempo he estado equivocado.

-Leo… -susurra Prim recogiendo lo que antes había soltado. -¿Quieres hablar?

-Tenías razón… ha sido ella. – y noto como ella también se tensa.

-¿Por qué ahora estás tan seguro?

-La carta, es de Rory. Me lo ha contado todo. –y de nuevo rompo a llorar. –Mi vida ha sido una farsa Prim…

En un movimiento rápido se abalanza sobre mí y rodea con sus brazos. Yo me quedo perplejo por unos segundos. Nunca habíamos mantenido este contacto pero ella me abraza y lo siento tan cálido, tan especial… tan real. Le devuelvo el abrazo y hundo mi cara en su cuello, por un segundo se tensa pero luego se relaja e imita mi posición.

No sé por cuántos minutos nos quedamos así pero no me importaba. No me importa las cámaras, no me importa que todo Panem me esté viendo y no me importa que me esté viendo Coin.

Poco a poco Prim me suelta pero no se aleja y se sienta en el suelo enfrente mía. Me dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y perfecta.

-Me has llamado Prim. –susurra.

Me sonrojo. No me había dado cuenta.

-Me gusta como lo dices. –y vuelve sonreír. -¿Necesitas hablar?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Vamos a comer algo. No hemos tomado bocado en todo el día. –y me ofrece su mano para levantarme.

Comemos en silencio, bastante cómodo. La leche estaba caliente y el pan estaba muy bueno. Prim parece disfrutar mucho estando en su casa. Me pregunto cómo será ella sin todo esto de los Juegos, sin ser un tributo que lucha por su vida.

Solo Prim, viviendo su vida normal.

Eso me gustaría verlo.

Cuando terminamos de comer volvemos al salón y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá con la carta y el libro que había cogido en medio de nosotros.

-Supongo que ahora no me quieres matar ¿o si? –comienza a hablar ella.

-Supongo que ya no. Tus padres son inocentes, al menos eso dice mi tío. –le digo pero sin mirarla.

-Tú **tío. **–repite. –_**Tío Rory.**_ Suena bien. –sonríe.

-Para serte sincero… creo que nunca hubiese podido matarte. –confieso.

Ella me mira expectante y confusa ante mis palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices? En el entrenamiento me tiraste una lanza y hace unas horas estuviste a punto de golpearme.

Sus palabras me hacen estremecer. Me siento muy mal de haber hecho eso.

-Y lo siento mucho. -me disculpo. -¿Podrías perdonarme?

-Claro. Todo olvidado. –y mira las cartas. -¿Puedo… las fotos?

Las fotos. No me acordaba de ellos. Agarro el sobre y el libro para acercarme a Prim. Ella vuelve a contener la respiración pero luego se calma. Empezamos a ver las fotos.

-Mira… es una foto de los Hawthorne de pequeños. –exclama Prim al reconocerlos. –Esta es Hazelle, tu abuela, Rory con Vick a su lado y… ¿es este tu padre? –de repente pregunta.

-Si. –contesto y lo observo con admiración. –Y el que está en sus brazos debe de ser el pequeño Posy. Vaya, si somos casi idénticos…

-Sí… -susurra Prim. –Espera, déjame el libro.

Coge el libro entre mis manos y comienza a pasar las páginas con rapidez. Se para y me lo vuelve a enseñar.

-Gale Hawthorne. –leemos a la vez. –Distrito 12. Soldado. **Desaparecido.**

Prim y yo nos miramos y después volvemos a mirar la página. Hay un retrato de mi padre, con unos años menos. Su ceño está ligeramente fruncido y tiene un arco en sus hombros.

-Era el mejor amigo de mamá. –cuenta. –Supongo que cazaban juntos.

-Yo no sé manejar el arco.

-Te puedo enseñar. –sonríe.

Y nos dedicamos una mirada de complicidad.

-Creo que "desaparecido" significa que mis padres no lo volvieron a ver. –suelta.

-Y eso encaja perfectamente en la carta que he recibido. Sólo espero que ellos estén bien. Me sentiría muy culpable si algo les llega a pasar. –contesto.

-Mis padres no dejarán que les pase nada. –me tranquiliza. –A ver esta foto… - y coge una foto que está aún dentro del sobre. –Leo… ella es… preciosa. –susurra.

Le dedico una mirada de confusión y observo su expresión de admiración que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en una de confusión. Me enseña la foto. Es una foto de mi madre con mi padre.

-¿Es esta la razón de por qué no puedes matarme? –de repente pregunta haciéndome apartar mis ojos en una foto que nunca antes había visto.

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar.

-Leo… ella. –susurra. –Soy idéntica a ella.

-Prim…

-¿Es por eso no puedes matarme?

-Me recuerdas a ella. –y antes de que diga algo sigo. –Pero no sólo físicamente. Al principio sí pero… lo que pasa es que todo lo que haces… me recuerda a ella.

-Explícate. –susurra.

-Cuando te tiré la lanza aún no me había fijado mucho en ti. Además el odio hacia tus padres ocupaba la mayor parte de mi cabeza… pero el primer día de los Juegos…

-Sí…

-Cuando Brent y yo te golpeamos sin querer y caíste al suelo…

-¿Si…?

**xFLASHBACKx**

Mi abuela levanta su mano y la estampa fuertemente en la mejilla de mi madre

**xENDofFLASHBACKx**

-Por eso no pude tocarte más… por eso no llegué a más… te vi ahí en el suelo con la mano en tu mejilla. Estabas exactamente igual que mi madre. La vi a ella, no te vi a ti. –explico.

-Oh…

-Y antes… cuando te solté… cuando me dijiste que era mejor que esto… y me miraste con tus ojos grises húmedos.

**xFLASHBACKx**

Ella alza su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de su madre y la responde clavando sus ojos grises penetrantes y húmedos.

-Tú eres mejor que esto madre...

**xENDofFLASHBACKx**

-Leo… yo… -murmura.

-Por eso creo que nunca podré matarte. –contesto débilmente.

.

Después de quedarnos quietos y en silencio después de mis confesiones, Prim me lleva en el piso de arriba para descansar. Entramos en su habitación y enciende las luces.

Tiene una cama grande cubierta por un edredón de color azul, una cómoda con un espejo y un armario al lado de la puerta. De las paredes cuelgan varios cuadros, algunos de paisajes del bosque y otros son retratos de ella misma. En su mesita de noche hay una foto de sus padres y ella abrazados y muy sonrientes.

-Si quieres puedes descansar tú primero. –ofrece. –Han sido muchas emociones y seguro que estás rendido.

-Tú también has vivido muchas emociones. Y te ves agotada. –le digo. –Descansa tú primero.

-Por favor Leo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te haga algo? –pregunto.

-No después de lo que me has contado.

Otra vez silencio.

-Está bien. Dormiré primero, pero despiértame en un par de horas. –finalmente digo vencido.

Prim me señala la cama mientras ella se acomoda con un libro en el sofá. Dejo las armas al lado de la cama y me quito las botas.

El cama es tan cómodo y además la almohada huele muy bien y eso me ayuda a conciliar el sueño enseguida.

.

**xFLASHBACKx**

-Leo… -susurra la voz de mi madre.

-¿Mamá? –pregunto mientras abro los ojos y me los rasco por culpa de la luz.

-Hola mi niño… -sonríe.

-¿Mamá no dormir? –vuelvo a preguntar y ella se sienta en el borde de mi cama.

-Quería verte…

-Duerme conmigo…

-Está bien. –y se tumba a mi lado abrazándome a mis espaldas.

Esto me gusta. Cada vez que mi madre duerme así conmigo no tengo pesadillas. Sentir su respiración acompasado mientras duerme es la mejor nana del mundo. Sentirla así tan cerca me hace quererla aún más.

-¿Leo?

-Sí mamá… -contesto pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Te quiero mucho. No lo olvides. –susurra.

-Yo también te quiero mamá. –susurro de vuelta.

-Duérmete mi vida…

-No me dejes mamá…

-Nunca…

**xENDofFLASHBACKx**

-¡MAMÁ! –grito desesperado mientras me siento en la cama empapado de sudor.

-Leo, ¿qué? –salta Prim asustada sentándose al borde de mi cama.

-Mi madre… soñé con la última vez que la vi. –digo.

-Lo siento Leo.

-Se estaba despidiendo y no me dí cuenta.

-Eras un niño Leo. –susurra Prim.

-Te toca descansar a ti. –le digo y aparto el edredón de mi cuerpo para levantarme.

-No, descansa. Estoy bien. –me frena.

-No… podría dormir. Después de eso no. –susurro. –Descansa Prim.

-Anda túmbate. –y vuelve a colocar el edredón en mi cuerpo.

Lo que hace a continuación me deja sorprendido. Prim rodea la cama y se quita las botas. Se mete dentro de la cama conmigo y me obliga a tumbarme.

Me abraza.

Estamos tumbados y me abraza por la espalda, tal y cómo ha hecho mi madre en mi sueño. Siento su respiración acompasado. Me tenso.

Prim lo nota y se aparta enseguida.

-Leo… yo… -dice en tono de disculpa.

Le agarro de las manos y creo que entiende mi súplica con la mirada. Vuelve a tumbarse y me abraza de nuevo.

-No me dejes solo Prim…

.

Un ruido ensordecedor se produce en el piso de abajo. Prim y yo abrimos los ojos enseguida.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ELLA?!

.

Ohhh vaya… capitulo muy largo HAHAHA y espero que os haya GUSTADO!

Vale creo que ahora ya podéis entender a Leo. Puff. A costado escribirlo, tenía ideas y no sabía cómo plasmarlas… espero haberlo conseguido y que quedéis satisfechos.

¿quién será el visitante de la parejita? ¿qué monos verdad? ¿ahora Leo os cae mejor?

No os preocupéis, no me he olvidado de BRENT y de CALEB. En próximo ya van a aparecer PROMISE!

Quiero agradecer a mi primo Olypop por ayudarme con el capítulo. Gran parte de la primera parte ha sido corregida por él así que… GRACIAS.

Esta vez no hay review time pero igualmente quiero agradecer a:

**Thegirlwithoutname, lauz9, XkanakoX, Lenny94, Lynx, galadrielcullen, Zoe1010, magaly, The Last Mockingjay, natin mellark, missju, Zizlila, adrix orange dream (&company :P), Lia Hawthorne, Ada, tinyami y XD.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS GENTE HERMOSA!**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW, FOLLOW O FAVORITES. GRACIAS Y UN BESAZO!**


	23. Capitulo 23

**El último sinsajo.**

Capitulo 23

.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ELLA?!

La voz retumba por toda la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cuchilla de su boomerang amenaza el cuello del chico que está a mi lado. No logro apartar la mirada de esa punta afilada a tan solo unos milímetros de ese cuello tenso que apenas traga. Finalmente consigo atrapar su mirada… furiosa, amenazadora, celosa y quizás lo que más me duele, decepción.

-Brent… -logro decir con dificultad por culpa de mi agitada respiración. –Todo está bien, por favor…

-¿Prim? –de repente aparece Caleb en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación con una mirada desconcertada, quizás por la escena de que estoy acostada con nuestro enemigo.

-Por favor chicos, no es lo que creéis… -intento retener mis lágrimas. –Brent, baja el arma por favor…

Brent me lanza una mirada oscura, una mirada desconocida para mí. Nunca me había mirado de esa manera y eso me duele. Me duele estar haciéndole daño ahora mismo. Porque sé que para él, encontrarnos así, a mí y a su peor enemigo, le mata.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! –aparta su boomerang tirándolo al suelo y salta encima de Leo.

Le agarra del cuello con una mano y con la otra golpea su rostro provocando que suene por toda la habitación. Unas manos conocidas me agarran de la cintura y me carga alejándome de esa cama, convertido en una zona de lucha. Leo tampoco se queda atrás y le propina otro golpe a Brent en su cara y con una patada Brent sale volando (literalmente) de la cama cayendo al suelo. Ahora Leo es que el que se encuentra encima y comienza a golpearlo. Brent se lo devuelve, y le da con su codo haciendo que su contrincante pierda el equilibrio y caiga tumbado a su lado. Ambos se levantan enseguida y comienza de nuevo su intercambio de golpes hasta que llegan en mi gran espejo, los dos se intentan coger para lanzar al otro en el espejo y lo único que consiguen es chocar ambos dejando el espejo añicos y los dos con cortaduras graves.

Caleb intenta alejarme lo más posible de la zona de lucha poniéndose delante de mí para protegerme. Intento escapar de su agarre pero obviamente él es más fuerte.

-¡Por dios Caleb! ¡Se van a matar! –le grito mientras forcejeo con su brazo.

- ¡Aléjate! –me grita por primera vez. Creo que también está enfadado.

-¡Caleb! ¡Por favor, detenlos! –grito de nuevo. -¡Leo no es lo que vosotros pensáis! Te lo suplico Caleb… -incapaz de retenerlos, comienzo a sollozar.

-Le has traicionado Prim… ése sólo está jugando contigo. Brent sólo le está cobrando. –me dice ahora más calmado.

-No os he traicionado… -logro decir entre sollozos. –Se van a matar… haz algo Caleb.

-Intervendré cuando Brent lo necesite. –dice serio y vuelve a agarrarme.

-¡PARAD! –intento gritar lo más posible. -¡OS LO SUPLICO! ¡BRENT! ¡LEO! –grito a todo pulmón.

Los dos chicos siguen golpeándose. Brent tiene le mejilla derecha cortada y le sangra la boca, mientras que Leo tiene un corte bastante grande cerca del ojo y también le sangra la comisura de los labios. A pesar de su estado siguen y siguen, se golpean con la mesa, le tira mi lámpara… mi habitación está hecha un desastre.

No puedo más, no puedo consentir esto. Se están matando delante de mis propios ojos. Con toda la fuerza que tengo y con la ayuda de una mordedura en el brazo de Caleb logro escaparme y correr hasta los chicos.

-¡Primrose! –grita enfadado Caleb haciendo una mueca por la mordedura que le he hecho.

No le hago caso y a pesar de estar a tan poca distancia de los dos, no encuentro la manera de detenerlos. Es como si ambos estuvieran en su propia burbuja, burbuja donde uno puede acabar muerto. Y no estoy dispuesta a permitir eso.

-¡JODER PARAD YA! –vuelvo a advertir y ellos ni caso. -¡BRENT! ¡LEO! –intento meterme entre ellos.

Y entonces recuerdo cuando lo hice en el primer día de los Juegos, cuando acabé tirada al suelo con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Si me hacen daño seguro que paran. Seguro.

Leo vuelve a apartar a Brent de un solo golpe alejándolo de él por unos centímetros. Centímetros donde yo me meto en medio y sin saber mucho que hacer, me lanzo hacia el cuerpo de Brent y le rodeo con mis brazos. Abrazándolo… fuerte. Sollozando… a más no poder.

Y el momento se detiene.

No sé si es mi imaginación pero siento como otros brazos me corresponden. Siento como hunde su rostro entre mis cabellos. Siento su respiración agitada y jadeos por la pelea. Le siento a él.

-Para por favor… -susurro con mi rostro escondido en su pecho. –No quiero que te hagas daño… basta.

-¿Por qué? –dice con su voz quebrada. -¿Por qué con él?

-Te lo explicaré… pero para. –alzo la cabeza para encontrarme con esos ojos azules que tanto añoraba. –Te lo suplico.

-Nos vamos. Ahora. –y su voz quebrada se torna serio.

Me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta donde he dejado a Caleb, en el umbral de la puerta. Leo me mira mientras hace muecas de dolor. Nos miramos mientras Brent me aleja de él.

-No. –freno. –No podemos.

-¿Perdona? –Brent se da la vuelta y me vuelve a mirar enfadado. –Si nos quedamos, le mataré.

-Dudo que puedas hacerlo. –replica Leo ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

-Si quieres terminamos esto de una puta vez niñito mimado. –Brent me suelta bruscamente y vuelve a acercarse a Leo.

-Yo no soy el es que se estaba yendo. –Leo sigue retándolo y finalmente y de nuevo ambos quedan cara a cara.

-¡BASTA YA! –vuelve a gritar por enésima vez y poniéndome en medio. –Leo, cállate y tú Brent tenemos que hablar. Ya.

-Entonces dile a tu novio que me demuestre con hechos sus palabras. –replica Leo irritándome.

-¡Joder Leo, cállate de una puñetera vez! –le miro enfadada. –Quédate aquí. Vamos Brent.

-No he terminado contigo niñito mimado. –le dice Brent mientras se deja arrastrar por mí.

-Créeme que yo tampoco chico mugriento. –contesta y se sienta en la cama con dificultad.

Caleb observa la escena asombrado, con los ojos como platos clavados en mí. Brent me sigue sin decir una palabra y finalmente consigo arrastrarle hasta donde está nuestro compañero.

-Caleb… -murmuro algo avergonzada al ver la marca de mis dientes en su brazo. –Brent y yo tenemos que hablar…

-¿Y ése? –contesta señalando con su barbilla al chico destrozado sentado en la cama.

-No nos hará nada. –y mis dos compañeros me miran seriamente. –Ya te lo contaré después Caleb pero ahora tengo que resolver unas cosas con Brent.

-Está bien. –Caleb tensa su mandíbula. –Pero si hace algo indebido no me pienso contener.

-No lo hará. –contesto demasiado segura. –Abajo en la cocina hay algo de pan y leche, veo que lo necesitas.

-Gracias. –y vuelve ese dulce voz de mi amigo.

Le dedica una mirada a Brent, éste asiente y se da la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

-Vamos abajo. –ahora digo fijándome completamente en Brent.

-Vamos. –responde secamente.

Brent y yo salimos de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta me encuentro con los ojos de Leo mirándome, me sonríe… y murmura un "tranquila". Asiento con otra sonrisa y junto a Brent bajamos el jardín.

El trayecto hasta aquí ha sido en completo silencio. Brent casi no me mira y eso me hace sentirme peor de lo que estoy, encima se le suman las heridas que tiene por la reciente pelea… y lo peor de todo, las heridas que debe tener dentro.

-Brent… -finalmente logro decir después de tomar varios suspiros para calmarme. –Lo siento mucho.

Y justo entonces al escuchar mis palabras Brent se digan en mirarme. Clava sus ojos azules, algo más oscuro de lo normal, hacia los míos. No dice nada pero sé que está furioso conmigo, sus ojos reflejan tantas emociones y no hay ninguno bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Prim? –después de varios minutos habla aunque sigue con su mirada desconcertada.

-Yo… -balbuceo. –Siento haberte hecho daño.

Aparta su mirada de la mía y comienza a asentir lo cuál me desconcierta. Es como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interior consigo mismo.

-Háblame Brent.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Cualquier cosa que no sea una pregunta… -y comienzo a llorar de nuevo.

-Estoy confundido Prim… primero le defiendes, luego en el coliseo te vas con él y nos dejas a nosotros y ahora… te encuentro abrazado con él… -so tono es confuso pero a la vez dolido. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Brent no me fui con él en el coliseo. –intento explicarle.

-¿Ah no? –dice con sarcasmo.

-¡No! ¡Estaba Alec! –grito agitada. -¡Quería acabar con Alec! ¡Por Ariel!

Brent abre los ojos y me mira fijamente. Creo que intenta leer lo que pasa por mi mente o está analizando las palabras que acabo de pronunciar.

-Pero estabas con él… cuando pulsó… no hiciste nada para frenarlo. –Brent no termina sus frases.

-Si no fuera por él yo no estaría viva.

-¿Qué? –dice incrédulo.

-Lo que oyes… yo… derribé a Alec pero… no salió bien y… Alec me estaba ahogando…y apareció Leo… -tartamudeo nerviosa por la reacción que pueda tomar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Leo te salvó de Alec? –sigo incrédulo

-Le rompió el cuello. Yo misma lo he visto. –explico seriamente mirándolo fijamente-

-¿Y por qué no te remató a ti? ¿No es eso lo que lleva deseando desde aquel día de entrenamiento?

-Porque hay algunas cosas sobre Leo que tú no sabes… -murmuro con miedo

-¿Y tú si? –noto un ligero de sarcasmo en sus palabras

-Si.

-Yo no sabía que fueran tan amigos… bueno, ahora deben de serlo porque hasta ya dormís juntos. –y me parece escuchar un gruñido.

-Brent…

-¿No tengo razón?

-Brent no mezcles las cosas.

-Yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que he visto. –responde secamente.

-Lo estás sacando todo de contexto. Leo lo ha pasado muy mal…

-Ohhh… pobrecito él que ha crecido con todas las comodidades… seguro que debió de haberlo pasado muy mal teniendo todo ese lujo… mientras que la gente como yo y Caleb tenemos que trabajar hasta más no poder por un poco de pan…

-Brent… eso no es lo que quiero decir… -intento suavizar las cosas.

-Leo es de una familia traidora, ¿recuerdas? Su padre abandonó a la pobre Hazelle y sus hermanos en la miseria mientras él vivía con todos esos lujos por haberse casado con la hija de la presidenta.

-No es todo lo que parece ser…

-Entonces ilumíname.

-Yo mismo te lo contaré. –Brent y yo nos giramos sorprendidos y nos encontramos a Leo en la puerta trasera.

-Yo no pienso escucharte. –replica Brent duramente.

-Y no pienso tolerar que le hables así a Prim. –le devuelve la misma dureza de sus palabras.

Brent dirige su mirada hacía mí y yo no sé cómo actuar. Sabía que tarde o tempranos tenía que resolver todo esto con estos dos pero… nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil e incómodo.

-Leo déjame a mí por favor… -le suplico con la mirada para que se fuera.

-No Prim. Si Brent… -y recalca al decir su nombre en vez de un insulto. –Quiere saber cómo son las cosas que lo escuche de mí.

-¿Brent? –ahora miro a Brent ya que Leo no se va a dar por vencido.

-Está bién… Leo. -y le devuelve el mismo gesto.

Al final me dejo vencer por estos dos tercos y dejo que Leo le cuente cómo son las cosas. Brent parece escucharlo con mucha atención ya que a veces asiente, frunce el ceño o murmura algo por lo bajo para sí mismo. Yo me quedo de pie sin moverme siquiera, temiendo interrumpir esta escena con estos dos chicos que creí que nunca les vería hablando así de tranquilos, uno escuchando al otro. A veces Brent pregunta cosas y Leo no duda en responderlas. La verdad es que no le ha ocultado nada, le contó desde lo que pasó en la cabaña de los Hawthorne (donde Brent apretó sus manos en puños por oír que Leo casi me golpea) hasta la carta que le ha mandado Rory donde le abre completamente los ojos sobre la verdad.

Al final Brent suspira asimilando toda la información. Leo y yo nos miramos mientras esperamos por la reacción de Brent, que parece, ahora más tranquilo.

-Siento lo de tu madre Leo. –y las palabras de Brent me llena de tranquilidad.

-Gracias. –el otro murmura. –Debes estar seguro que yo nunca intentaré hacerle daño a Prim.

-Me alegra escucharlo… -murmura de vuelta.

-Leo… ¿ahora nos puedes dejar a solos? Por favor… -y Leo asiente con una sonrisa.

Otra vez solos pero sigue el mismo silencio.

-Yo… estaba muy preocupado… -y creo que Brent se va a poner a llorar.

-Lo siento. –y me lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Cuando te vi con él… pensé en lo peor… -y me estrecha más entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé… yo también lo hice cuando aparecí con él aquí. Pero estoy bien…

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, y no sé por cuanto tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? –Brent me suelta y me mira.

-Bueno… primero quiero que comas. –le sonrío. –Te ves muy pálido, vamos te calentaré algo de leche y luego te curaré esas heridas.

-Está bien. –dice vencido.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, no doy crédito a los estábamos viendo. Caleb y Leo sentados en el comedor, cada uno con su taza de leche y trozo de pan charlando de una manera bastante alegre. Brent y yo nos miramos perplejos hasta que finalmente ambos se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos dedican una sonrisa.

-Lo he oído todo. –y con eso Caleb lo dice todo.

.

Después de curar a Brent y dejarle descansando en la habitación de mis padres me voy apara revisar cómo está Leo. En estos momentos agradezco que mi abuela me haya enseñado unas cuantas cosas y que nos mandara aquellos botes de medicina porque gracias a Dios, este réplica de mi casa es completamente idéntica a la de verdad porque todo está en su sitio.

-Vamos a curarte. –le digo a Leo que está tumbado en mi cama que está en mi habitación hecha un desastre.

-¿A tu novio no l va a importar? –pregunto con cierto tono divertido.

-No es mi novio. No sé cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. –le digo cansada y me siento en borde de la cama.

-Pues actuáis como tal. –sigue mientras pongo un especie de liquido transparente en una gasa.

-Esto te va a doler. –advierto.

-No cre- …¡Ahh! –y sin aviso le pongo la gasa en la herida cerca de su ojo.

-¿Qué decías? –ahora soy yo la que se divierta.

-¡Joder, cómo escuece! –se queja con una mueca.

-De nada. –sonrío y ahora le aplico la gasa con más suavidad. –Gracias por salir en mi defensa antes.

-Te lo debía. –dice sin más.

-Ya no sabía cómo explicar a Brent sobre lo tuyo… -sigo.

-Quizás ahora estemos más calmados… pero sé que no le gusto y no confía en mí… -dice.

-Lo sé. –replico. –Pero yo confío en ti.

-Gracias. –murmura. –Caleb me cae bien por si eso te hace más feliz.

-Un poco. –sonrío. –Sé que con Brent va a ser muy difícil… pero aunque os cueste verlo y admitirlo… sois bastante parecidos.

-¿Eso crees? –levanta una ceja.

-Aha.

-Por eso te gustamos los dos. –y entonces se gana un golpe en su brazo. -¡Ay!

-Te veo más tarde Leo. –me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Pero tienes que admitir que tengo razón. –sigue.

-Adiós Leo. –cierro la puerta.

Y por culpa de las palabras de Leo, la duda consigue invadirme.

.

-No sabes cómo se puso Brent cuando aparecimos en vuestro distrito y tú no estabas con nosotros… -me explica Caleb que me acompaña en el sala de estar de mi casa.

-Yo… tuve mucho miedo al quedarme a solas con Leo. –le digo. –Pero luego, no sé, una parte de mí quería confiar en él.

-Y lo haces, creo que demasiado para el gusto de Brent. –dice.

-¿Qué? –le digo confusa.

-Brent te quiere.

-Lo sé.

-De una manera especial Prim. –y me mira fijamente. –Creo que… te ama.

Las últimas palabras de mi amigo es demasiado, demasiado grande para mí y para asimilarlo. Él observa mi reacción y espera a que le responda. Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que tengo que decir?

-Eso… es un poco fuerte ¿no crees? –es lo único que se me ocurre pero creo que él se esperaba otra respuesta.

-Su forma de mirarte, de cuidarte… me recuerda cuando yo estaba con Charlotte. –dice con tristeza. -¿Acaso tú no le quieres?

-Pues claro que sí. –digo sin pensarlo dos veces. –Pero no sé si… lo amo.

-¿Hay algo que te confunde? ¿Cómo por ejemplo… Leo?

-¿Qué?

-Leo… ¿te atrae? –y me sonrojo ante su pregunta.

No sé si responderle. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué responderle.

-No…lo sé. –susurro. –Es demasiado extraño hablar contigo de estas cosas Caleb.

-Ya lo sé, pero creo que alguien tenía que preguntártelo. ¿O prefieres que lo haga Brent? –me reta.

-Él nunca me preguntaría esas cosas. –le respondo.

-Créeme que se muere por preguntarte eso. –me dice divertido.

Creo que al final Caleb también se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que es hablar con él sobre mis sentimientos. Nos limitamos a hablar de cosas triviales y él comienza a contarme lo que han estado haciendo cuando me estaban buscando.

Ahora me siento mucho más tranquila teniendo a Brent y a Caleb tan cerca, sabiendo que ellos están bien y que están vivos. Nuestra conversación se interrumpe por un cañonazo. Caleb y yo damos un respingo y apartamos enseguida las cortinas de las ventanas para ver quién ha muerto.

En unos pocos instantes las 26 imágenes de los tributos aparecen. No sabía que quedáramos tan pocos. Se tacha una imagen, el del chico del distrito 8. Y entonces se me congela el corazón al observar a los únicos tributos vivos.

Caleb. Brent. Leo. Laia. Yo.

Y no me queda más remedio que mirar a Caleb y preguntarnos con nuestras miradas… ¿Ahora qué pasa?

Después de todo sólo uno puede quedar vivo.

.

Perdón, mil disculpas por tanta espera. Tuve cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo de escribir pero como lo prometido es deuda hoy iba a subir un nuevo capitulo.

Espero que no haya sido para nada decepcionante en encuentro de Leo/Brent. Tenía la pelea imaginada y hecha en mi cabeza y la verdad es que plasmarlo en palabras es un poco más complicado de lo que pensé. Espero haberlo conseguido.

Una mala noticia. "NUNCA DEJES QUE ME VAYA" queda suspendido. El por qué. Simplemente porque no se me ocurren ideas nuevas y me he quedado completamente bloqueada. No sé si lo voy a seguir, quizás en algún futuro lo retome. Lo siento muchos a todos los que lo estabais leyendo. Todavía no he descartado la historia, voy a seguir pensando sobre la historia y os iré diciendo cuando tenga las ideas claras para seguirla. Espero que me entendáis.

Otra noticia y no sé si buena, es que he empezado a escribir otra historia. Quería tener primero las ideas claras a diferencia de NDQMV y éste me lo estoy tomando con calma. He escrito varios capítulos y creo que no está tan mal. Aquí os dejo un pequeño summary para saber si vais a querer leerlo… si queréis que siga con el proyecto me lo decís y si muchos me dicen si puede que suba el primer capitulo… :)

**NUEVA HISTORIA:** "Matrimonio por conveniencia"

"_-¿De verdad lo vas a hacer? -de repente gira su cabeza para mirarme pero no la levanta de sus brazos. -¿Vas a hacer lo que te pide nuestro padre?_

_-Tengo un vuelo mañana para ir a Florencia. -informo. -Si eso va a ayudar a tranquilizar a nuestro padre, lo haré sin dudarlo dos veces._

_-Y dime, ¿ya la conoces? -ahora pregunta muy interesado_

_-No es nada más y nada menos que la única hija de Haymitch Everdeen._

_-¡¿Katniss Everdeen?!"_

Vale, ya está. Creo que un trozo de conversación es mejor que un summary, además creo que ahí se refleja bien de qué va la historia no? Espero con ansias vuestro opinión :)

Otra cosa… en el capitulo anterior he recibido nada más y nada menos que 27 REVIEWS! O.O

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO. WOW. ES QUE NUNCA HABÍA RECIBIDO TANTAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS:

**Zoe1010, lauz9, TINYAMI, Lenny94, Magaly, Lynx, LiaHawthorne, sakura, Zizlila, Ada, XkanakoX, monzze, The Last Mockingjay, Anarelis, luuchiss mellark, XD, Neo GS, adrix orange dream, Kass Nekozawa, catniphutcherson95, nina hawllark, Dianitta-CS, Bellamybel, Nerea, Dora Lupin Weasly, Nicole.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE!


	24. Capitulo 24

**El último sinsajo.**

**Capitulo 24**

.

**KATNISS POV**

-¿Estás lista amor? –pregunta mi marido desde la puerta.

-Si, dame un momento por favor. –respondo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti pero no tenemos otra solución. –explica tristemente.

-Sabes que aún no confío en ella…

-Y te entiendo… pero si ella me está ofreciendo salvar la vida de mi hija y la protección para ti y el bebé sabes que le daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi propia vida. –acaricia mis mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Sólo espero que la reunión de hoy sea mucho más convincente. –aclaro dando un suspiro.

-Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos, cuanto antes esto acabe, mejor.

Cuando salimos del hospital volvimos en nuestra planta, aunque claro, Lucy se ha encargado de proporcionarnos seguridad por si la bruja de Coin decidía hacer una de las suyas. Seguramente ya estará planeando algo, estoy bastante segura de que estará furiosa porque hemos logrado abrir los ojos de su nieto y ahora está en su contra. Lo que nos extraña a todos es que no nos hayan detenido o atacado por haberle mandado la carta de Rory a Leo, ni tampoco han castigado a la familia de Gale.

Lucy nos dijo que seguramente estaba planeando algo. Según ella no le ha dicho nada pero en algo estaba pensando.

Eso es una de las cosas por las que decidí aceptar el trato de Lucy. Por ella nos enteramos de todos los movimientos de Coin y creo que eso nos da un poco de ventaja. Obviamente solo hasta que se entere de que su asistente personal es una traidora. Sólo espero que no lo descubra hasta que mi hija esté de vuelta conmigo sana y salva.

Un coche negro totalmente tintado nos espera para llevarnos en la reunión con Lucy, que según ella "aquí es donde todo se va a saber todo", por lo que también nos vamos a encontrar con nuestros viejos amigos, lamentablemente sólo los que siguen vivos, Johanna y Annie.

Después de varios minutos en completo silencio dentro del coche, un hombre vestido de traje negro nos abre la puerta.

-Es la casa de Lucy. –susurra Peeta tomándome la mano.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo? –le pregunto.

-Bueno, supongo que algo bueno ya que proporcionará privacidad. –responde mi marido.

-Síganme, por favor. –de repente salta el hombre que hace unos momentos nos ha abierto la puerta.

Peeta y yo no respondemos y hacemos lo que nos dice. Nos lleva por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarnos delante de una puerta gigante que me recuerda la puerta del despacho de Coin. En tan solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

-Ya pueden pasar. –nos informa en mismo hombre abriéndonos las grandes puertas.

Nada más entrar nos encontramos con una gran mesa redonda en medio de la habitación. Al parecer somos los últimos en llegar porque ya había unas cuántas personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Obviamente, al oír la puerta abrirse, todos se giran para vernos.

-Bienvenidos. –nos saluda Lucy desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-Katniss… -una voz conocida susurra mi nombre y antes de darme cuenta ya me tiene envuelta entre sus brazos. –Lo siento mucho…

-Annie… -le devuelvo el abrazo a nuestra querida amiga.

-Prim lo está haciendo muy bien. –Annie lo dice con sinceridad mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Peeta. –ahora saluda a mi marido. –Me alegro de verte.

-Igualmente Annie. –Peeta le dedica una media sonrisa. –Quizás habría sido mejor vernos en otras circunstancias.

-Cierto. –salta el joven Finnick. -¿Cómo están?

-Hola Finn. –le saludo estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué tal estás tía Katniss? –me pregunta y por unos instantes veo a mi amigo Finnick y no a su hijo, como siempre.

-Estaría mejor si mi hija no estuviera donde está ahora mismo. –respondo.

-Todos sabemos que es fuerte. Y lo está demostrando muy bien. –intenta consolarme. –Hola tío Peeta.

-¿Qué tal Finn? –saluda Peeta.

-¿Qué tal estáis? –salta otra voz conocida y no puedo evitar abrazarla también.

-Johanna… -susurro.

-Hola, descerebrada… -responde con tono dulce. –Lo siento mucho por Prim.

-Lo sé…

-Supongo que fue horrible… -nos dice nuestra otra gran amiga.

-Lo siguiente. –responde Peeta ya que siento que en un momento a otro me voy a poner a llorar.

-Me alegro veros todos juntos. –salta Lucy detrás nuestra.

-Srta. Hitch. –la saludo formalmente.

-Si quieren podemos ir tomando asiento. –nos dice y entendemos que ya hay que empezar la reunión.

No me había dado cuenta que en la mesa ya hay cuatro personas sentadas y que nos miran con mucha curiosidad. Intento ver si alguna cara es conocida pero nada. Peeta aparta la silla para dejarme sentar y después se sienta a mi lado, nuestros amigos también hace lo mismo pero Lucy queda en pie.

Respira hondo Katniss.

-Buenas tardes a todos. –saluda a todos formalmente. –Os he reunido aquí por una simple razón. Acabar con el poder de Coin y con los Juegos.

-¿Y tú crees que eso es fácil? –de repente salta Johanna con una voz dura. –La última vez que hubo una revolución murieron miles de personas inocentes y digamos que tampoco acabó muy bien…

-Sé las consecuencias que aguarda Srta. Mason. –responde Lucy mirándola directamente. –Yo no he dicho nada de revolución.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que planea? –ahora pregunta Finnick.

-Primero dejadme presentaros a nuestros nuevos amigos. –dice. –Señores, ellos son Bastian, Elyse, Yvaine y Kaden.

Los cuatro nos miran y asienten en modo de saludo por lo que nosotros hacemos lo mismo. Miro a Peeta confusa y él me devuelve la misma mirada. Decido hablar.

-No les conozco. –intento poner voz de decidida. –Me refiero a que… nunca les había visto por aquí.

-Eso es normal Katniss. –me sonríe levemente. –Ellos no son de aquí.

Todos, excepto los cuatro desconocidos y Lucy, nos miramos en busca de una respuesta. Estamos sorprendidos y creo que al igual que yo, mis amigos y mi marido están completamente confusos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no son de aquí? –Peeta decide hablar también.

-Lo que os voy a contar ahora va a ser un poco… fuerte. Digámoslo así. –Lucy sigue con su suspense.

-Por dios Hitch habla de una vez. –por fín dice la Johanna impaciente.

-Panem no es el único lugar habitado. –suelta.

Nos quedamos boquiabiertos. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir ella con eso? Miro a todos pero nadie es capaz de apartar la mirada de Lucy. Incluso Peeta no se mueve de su sitio. Si Panem no es el único lugar habitado eso significa…

-Debes estar bromeando. –suelta Peeta. -¿Cómo que Panem no es el único lugar habitado? Eso quiere decir que…

-Hay más personas por ahí fuera… puede que quizás la población de todo Panem solo sea una cuarta parte de lo que constituye la población total. –nos explica.

-Pero eso no puede ser… -es lo único que me sale de la boca. –No hay nadie más…

-Eso es lo que yo también creía Katniss pero me equivocaba. Todos creíamos que éramos la única población pero ahora no sólo está Panem… sino que hay otros 4 países ahí fuera.

-¿Cuatro? –exclama Annie por primera vez.

-Exacto Sra. Odair. Cuatro. –aclara Lucy. –Y nuestros queridos amigos representan a cada uno de ellos.

-O sea que son como Coin. –dice el joven Finnick.

-No, querido. –sonríe Lucy como si ella supiera algo que no sabemos. Lo cuál es bastante obvio. –Ellos son representantes, no son los Presidentes. Os agradaría saber que a diferencia de nosotros, no se encuentran sumisos ante un líder, al contrario, ellos gozan de total libertad.

-¿Es eso posible? –pregunta Johanna.

-Si, si todos sabemos cómo controlarnos. –contesta Lucy.

-Entonces esos demás países viven en total libertad… sin sumisión… sin los Juegos… -digo yo.

-Si Katniss. –asiente.

-¿Sin Presidentes? –pregunta Peeta.

-Eso… bueno… -dice Lucy.

-¿Qué? –replico.

-Si los tienen. Pero no son como Coin. –sigue explicando.

-¿Ni como Snow? –pregunta Annie y todavía se nota el miedo.

-No, ni como… -traga. –Snow. –responde Lucy.

Demasiada información para asimilarlo. Nadie se podría imaginar esto. Un nuevo mundo a parte de Panem. Nuevas poblaciones… distritos… esto es demasiado.

-¿Y esto lo sabe Coin? –pregunto.

-No, ella no sabe nada. –niega con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que tú…? ¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas? –pregunta Peeta.

-Hay algo… hay algo que llevo ocultando toda mi vida y es simplemente por miedo. –de repente su voz autoritaria desaparece. –Tengo que confesaros algo.

Miro con miedo a Peeta y él me agarra la mano con fuerza. Él ya me había advertido de que Lucy Hitch esconde algo pero midiendo su voz seguro que es algo muy grande. Algo que nos puede cambiar la vida… pero al menos espero que pueda salvara la vida de mi hija.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta Peeta a la defensiva.

Lucy mira a sus cuatro invitados y éstos asienten con amabilidad dándola apoyo. Noto cómo ella comienza a temblar y como intenta controlarse para no caerse al suelo. ¿Qué es lo que esconde? ¿Tan grave es para que se ponga de esa manera?

-Estamos esperando Lucy. –la animo.

-Yo… yo… -titubea. –Yo no soy lo que creéis.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Johanna se levanta de su asiento y fija su mirada dura hacia ella.

-Me llamo Corinna Louise Snow. –suelta. –Soy la nieta perdida de Coriolanus Snow.

Mi corazón se detiene. Siento cómo mi interior se revuelve por semejante cosa. Ese olor a rosas y sangre vuelve a inundarme y siento las ganas de vomitar.

Nadie se mueve, ni un pelo de mis compañeros se mueve. Hasta Johanna se ha quedado petrificada en su sitio. Annie tiene la mirada perdida y su hijo intenta encontrarla. Peeta tiene los puños cerrados con fuerza y noto cómo su mandíbula está tensa y yo… yo…

Siento como mis lágrimas abandonan mis ojos para deslizarse por mis mejillas. Siento como el aire comienza a faltarme y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas.

No… no puede ser. La nieta de Snow. La nieta de mi peor enemigo. La nieta del ser más despreciable está enfrente mío… viva… cuando todos las creíamos muerta.

-Sé que no tengo el derecho de vuestro perdón… no siquiera tengo el derecho de estar respirando el mismo aire que vosotros… pero dejadme explicarme… yo…

-Tú… estabas muerta. –las palabras me salen sin pensar.

-Eso fue lo que Coin quería que supieraís… eso era lo que le convenía. –responde.

-Nos vamos. –salta Peeta con dureza. –Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Peeta se levanta y junto a él me arrastra para darle la espalda a Lucy… no… a la nieta de Snow.

-Peeta, por favor. –implora la chica.

-¡No! –grita mi marido. -¡No pienso escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras! ¡No pienso escuchar las palabras de alguien que lleva la misma sangre de ese parásito!

-Si me me dejárais explicar…

-No, Peeta tiene razón. -salta Johanna. –Supongo que quieres destruir a Coin para luego tener tú el poder y así seguir los pasos de tu querido abuelo.

-Johanna… no… -titubea. –Por favor… escuchadme. Confiad en mí.

-¿Confiar en ti? –exclamo. -¡Eres la nieta de Snow!

-Sé que él no ha sido el mejor hombre…

-No, claro que no… -dice Peeta.

-Y quiero reparar sus errores… sé que os ha hecho mucho daño… por favor dejadme que corrija sus errores.

-¡¿Cómo?! –sigo. -¿Siendo tú la presidenta y sumirnos de nuevo a todos?

-¡No! ¡Eso es lo menos que quiero hacer Katniss! –exclama.

-Mientes… eres como él… destilas veneno cada vez que pronuncias una promesa… -suelto con dureza.

-¡No soy como él! ¡Por eso me escapé! –grita.

-¡Te escapaste porque no querías morir! –salto yo.

-Coin me tuvo encerrada… me hizo cosas que preferiría no recordar…

-Sólo hizo lo que tú abuelo hacía… y me alegro que lo haya hecho… -replico.

-No sabes… -las lágrimas también comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas. –lo que tuve que pasar… pagué errores que yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia…

-¿Ahora sales con que no sabías nada de lo que hacía tu abuelo? –le pregunta Peeta incrédulo.

-Él siempre me mantuvo al margen. Yo nunca fui una figura pública… yo nunca vi los Juegos… hasta…

-¿Qué? –de repente salta Annie.

-Hasta los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre… creo que tenía unos catorce años. –cuenta. –Lo ví a escondidas de mi abuelo… luego más tarde vino la revolución… y ya sabéis el resto.

-Yo creo que podríamos dejarla que nos cuente… -balbucea Annie. –Johanna… Peeta… Katniss…

Miro a Peeta que se le ha suavizado un poco la mirada. Asiente levemente y no puedo evitar llevarle la contraria.

-Sólo te daremos una oportunidad… -aclara mi marido.

-Más te vale aprovecharla.

.

**LUCY POV**

_Fue hace 20 años. Quedé huérfana por la muerte de mi abuelo y lo único que se me ocurrió, al ser una niña de catorce años, fue esconderme en mi escondite, en mi rincón dónde lloraba todas las noches la muerte de mis padres, en el desván del Mansión Snow._

_Supe que desde ese momento estaba sola, que aunque fuera la nieta del Presidente nadie me querría proteger, al contrario, seguramente yo sería la próxima en morir. Y mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando Coin invadió la mansión de la familia y me encontró después de pasar días sin comer y sin ver la luz del día. _

_Me encerró en la habitación más recóndita del distrito 13, debajo de la tierra, debajo de todo el mundo. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasé allí, lo único que me rondaba en la cabeza era que así vivían los demás niños de mi edad cuando mi abuelo estaba al poder, cuando yo disfrutaba de lujos por exceso, los demás morían de hambre para dármelo. Y allí fue como cambió mi perspectiva ante la vida. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos y entendí que lo que hacía mi abuelo estaba mal y me sentía avergonzada por ello. Esa vergüenza que me comía por dentro me mataba cada día… y sinceramente lo deseaba. Deseaba morir._

_Fue un día cuando dos hombres me sacaron a rastras de aquellas apestosas cuatro paredes y me llevaron ante Coin, bueno en ese momento ya era la Presidenta Coin. Se rió en mi cara, me escupió todas esas palabras que seguramente deseaba escupir a mi abuelo pero obviamente se tenía que conformar conmigo. Me botó en las calles de un distrito pero no recuerdo cuál._

_Pasé de todo en las calles, nadie me reconocía y eso me tranquilizaba bastante. Hasta que un día, un hombre de mediana edad me acogió en su humilde casa. Me dio ropa, comida y un techo donde refugiarme. Supongo que pasé allí unos años, y supongo que Coin ya me creía muerta._

_Pero entonces llegó ese4 día que más temía. Que alguien me reconociera._

_-Lucy… -fue Brian el que me dio ese apodo ya que le dije que me llamaba Loiuse. –Tenemos que hablar._

_-Si, Brian. –asentí educadamente y me senté delante de él._

_-Sé quién eres Lucy. –y en ese entonces creí que mi vida habría llegado a su final._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –pregunté haciéndome la confundida._

_-Eres Corinna Loiuse Snow. Eres la nieta del difunto Presidente Snow. –pronunció con otal claridad._

_En es entonces no supe qué contestar. Me matará… seguro que lo hará… seguro que tendrá un familiar que fue tributo…_

_-No tengas miedo pequeña… no te voy a hacer daño. –me calmó._

_-¿Cómo sabes…?_

_-Soy un enviado de **Heria**… -me informó._

_-¿Heria? ¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté ahora realmente confundida._

_-Heria es otro país situado al otro lado del gran mar azul de Panem. –me dijo._

_-¿Hay otro lugar que no sea Panem?-pregunté muy confundida._

_-No sólo hay uno… sino varios. –siguió. –Heria está al contacto con otros tres países y juntos descubrimos Panem en su lamentable situación… venimos aquí par evaluar la situación pero yo te encontré y nosotros te vamos a proteger y ayudar._

_-¿Por qué yo? –vuelvo a preguntar._

_-Porque sabemos lo que te ha pasado. Nosotros te instruiremos para ser uno de la Organización. Cuando estés preparada volverás aquí y con nuestra ayuda podremos acabar con la sumisión de Panem._

_-No… yo… _

_-Tranquila Lucy… nosotros te protegeremos._

_Y ahí fue cómo comenzó todo. Junto a Brian viajamos a Heria y allí conocí a los demás representantes de los otros países: los países de **Ozume**, **Lenya** y **Kurtio**._

_Pasé diez años de instrucción en los diferentes países y cuando me creyeron preparada volví a Panem y mediante los contactos de la Organización conseguí el puesto de ayudante de Coin._

-¿Quieres decir que desde un principio todo esto estaba planeado? –pregunta Katniss tras escuchar con mucha atención mi relato.

-Si, llevo aguantando las barbaridades de Coin diez años… necesitábamos que yo fuera su confidente y así llegar con más facilidad en sus futuros planes.

-Diez años son mucho. ¿Por qué solo habéis decidido actuar ahora? –pregunta Peeta ahora con el tono más suave.

-Porque qué mejor manera de teneros a vosotros. Las imágenes de la rebelión.

-¿Y si no estuviéramos? –pregunta Katniss.

-Supongo que habríamos actuado de la misma forma pero más tarde. Pero cuando Primrose salió como tributo supe que no rechazaríais la idea de poder sacarla de allí con vida. –explico.

-¿Y crees que podrán hacerlo? –pregunta Katniss. -¿Podéis salvar a mi hija?

-Si, pero con vuestra ayuda.

Observo cómo la pareja miran a sus amigos buscando su opinión y la primera en hacerlo claro es Annie.

-Intentaremos salvar a los que podamos. –suelta muy decidida la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Creo que ahora tenemos un poco de ventaja. Sabéis que yo nunca rechazo una pelea. –dice finalmente Johanna.

-¿Peeta? –pregunto al hombre rubio.

-Sólo espero que cumplas tu promesa… y que estés diciendo la verdad. Si no lo haces… yo mismo me encargaré de ti Lucy. –y no puedo evitar sonreír por sus palabras.

Dirijo con miedo mi mirada hacia Katniss. Hacia el Sinsajo, el que odió a mi abuelo con toda su alma, al que sé que nunca me ganaré su confianza…

-Sacaremos de allí a los chicos pero… -y su pausa me hace tener ansiedad. –Yo mato a Coin.

-Eso yo no te lo puedo asegurar. –respondo yo.

Y nos damos un apretón de manos. **El trato está hecho.**

.

(Música de suspense) Hahaha!

LO SIENTO por haberme tardado en actualizar… no tengo perdón, lo sé. Asi que de nuevo lo siento mucho.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Bien, Mal, Regular…

¿Qué os ha parecido la idea de otros países? ¿Y Lucy? Buahh… aquí tenéis el fruto de tener demasiada imaginación. Y espero que os haya gustado porque si no me sentaré en un rincón de la habitación y me pondré a llorar… hahaha!

Si hay algún error ortográfico perdón pero tenía muchas ganas de subir y no me he puesto a repasarlo…

Otra cosa… quiero darle un abrazo muy fuerte a unas niñas muy pero que muy hermosas en twitter y que me han estado mandando tweets muy monos… este capitulo va por vosotras: **Natalia, Anna, Laura** y cómo no olvidarme de **Adriana**! Os adoro y muchas gracias por la paciencia vale :P

También gracias por todos los reviews… wow ya 300 y parece que fue ayer cuando comencé con la historia y ahora está llegando a su final :(

Muchas gracias a TODOS y un beso muy fuerte muakks!

XOXO Liz.

PD: como sabeis ya he empezado la uni así que las actualizaciones serán fines de semana. Por favor tened paciencia. Gracias


	25. Capitulo 25

**MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA. AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPITULO ASI QUE POR FAVOR PERDONADME SI? ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA HISTORIA.**

**DEDICO EL CAPITULO A MIS NIÑAS EN TWITTER: ADRI, NATALIA, ANNA, LAURA Y CONNIE (creo que ya sabéis quiénes sois… OS ADORO)**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO SALUDAR A: AGUS, MILI Y VALE :)**

**POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO ES ESPECIAL PORQUE HOY ES CUMPLE DE JOSH :)**

**.**

**El último sinsajo**

.

**Capitulo 25**

.

Cinco. Ya solo quedamos cinco. Y cuatro de nosotros estamos bajo el mismo techo.

Caleb y yo nos miramos. Nuestras miradas confusas y a la vez aterrorizadas se cruzan.

-Sólo quedamos nosotros. –de repente la voz de Brent rompe el silencio.

Caleb y yo nos damos la vuelta sorprendidos y vemos a Brent en el pie de las escaleras.

-Por favor decid algo. –murmura.

-¿Qué quieres que digamos? –salta Caleb. –No hay nada que decir. Sólo quedamos cinco, y cuatro de ellos tienen una alianza.

-Tres. Tres de ellos tienen una alianza. –recalca Brent.

-Brent, por favor. –suplico.

-No, Prim. –me mira directamente. –Te he encontrado. No te volveré a perder, eso te lo aseguro. Nos vamos ahora mismo. –manda.

-No. –digo firmemente. –Leo está con nosotros. No lo vamos a dejar.

-Puede que hayamos hablado y puede que me sienta agradecido por haberte… salvado. –dice con dureza. –Pero eso no significa nada. No significa que confíe en él.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de él. Yo le hice una promesa y no lo voy a romper. –respondo con la misma dureza.

-Primrose, solo quedamos cinco y dos de ellos son nuestros enemigos. Son del 13. Son profesionales. ¿Acaso crees que esto es una casualidad? –grita Brent enfadado. -¿Acaso crees que ése va a abandonar a su compañera del distrito para aliarse con unos "mugrientos" como nosotros? Por favor no me hagas reír.

-Leo estaba ciego de odio Brent. Ahora ha cambiado. –le digo intentando que entre en razón.

-¡¿Qué mas te da?! –exclama. -¡¿Qué mas te da si nos aliamos o no con Leo?! ¡Sólo sobrevive uno Prim!¡Tarde o temprano nos tendremos que matar! –sigue gritando y temo que Leo ahora mismo esté escuchando.

-Eso incluye a Caleb… y a mí… nos tendremos que matar todos. –murmuro.

-Eso es diferente. –murmura Brent de vuelta.

-Claro que no es diferente Brent. –habla Caleb. –Prim tiene razón. Somos amigos… pero llegados a este punto solo sobrevive uno ¿cierto?

Las palabras de nuestro compañero nos calan muy hondo, y creo que más en Brent. Él no se está dando cuenta que es el final. Está tan concentrado en su furia en Leo que no se da cuenta de las cosas que dice… sólo sobrevive uno… y si mata a Leo también tiene que matar a Caleb… y a mí. Lo que me lleva a pensar…

-Mi padre… -murmuro. –Mi padre hará algo… lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres decir Prim? –pregunta Caleb.

-Él no va a permitir que nos matemos… tú mismo has hablado con él Brent. –apunto.

-Él me encargó protegerte. –dice. –Y es lo que estoy intentando hacer.

-Pero él… mi madre… no dejarán que muera gente inocente. Y más sabiendo lo que Caleb y Leo han hecho por nosotros. No lo permitirán. –digo demasiado segura.

-¿Quieres decir que van a atacar a Coin? –Caleb murmura con miedo.

-No… no lo sé. Pero harán algo. –creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Entonces es mejor que los ayudemos. –y la voz de Leo retumba por toda la sala.

-Leo… tú… -murmuro con miedo.

-Lo he oído todo Prim. –aún no me acostumbro a su nueva forma de llamarme. –Y no puedo culpar a Brent. Créeme que esto también es muy difícil para mí 12.

-Entonces ¿por qué no te vas? –dice con dureza Brent. -¿Por qué no te vas a reunir con tu amiguita?

-Porque soy lo bastante inteligente para no dejar a Prim sin protección teniendo a Laia por los alrededores. –y esa frase hace que una corriente eléctrica recorra toda mi espalda.

¿Leo ahora quiere protegerme?

-¿Estás dispuesto a traicionar a tu compañera por Prim? –pregunta Caleb incrédulo.

-Sólo quiero reparar mis errores. Laia odia a Prim por mí… creo me pasé un poco de la lengua con ella. –cuenta Leo.

-¿Le contaste…? –pregunto.

-Me desahogué con ella. –admite. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Prim? –salta Brent. –Nosotros podemos protegerla de esa chica. Somos 3 contra uno. No te necesitamos.

-Ohh claro que me necesitáis. –responde Leo. –No la conocéis. Es una máquina para matar. No la habéis visto en los entrenamientos. Es mortal.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por Prim? –Brent pregunta serio.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –contesta Leo. –Es lo que mi padre hubiera querido que hiciera.

Y esa última frase lo dice mirándome a mí directamente. Ahora que sabe la verdad sobre su padre, que no fue aquel monstruo que se encargó de crear su abuela, tiene una visión más clara sobre la verdad. Y me alegro que esté dispuesto a cambiar… aunque estoy harta de que todos quieren sacrificarse por mí.

-Estoy cansada. –suelto y los tres chicos me miran. –Estoy cansada de que todos me queráis proteger. Puedo hacerlo yo sola. Soy la hija de los vencedores por si no lo recordáis.

Y los únicos que sonríen son Caleb y Leo. Brent tiene la expresión demasiado seria.

-Creo que yo no entro allí, Prim. –murmura Caleb divertido, lo cuál me saca una sonrisa a pesar de estos momentos.

-Y… ¿quién dice de protegerte? –salta Leo igual de divertido. –Sólo te voy a prevenir.

-Muy graciosos chicos… -sonrío mirando a Brent. -¿Podéis ir a preparar las cosas para marcharnos de una vez a por la insignia?

Leo y Caleb me miran y éste último asiente para después ir a la cocina, sin embargo, Leo se queda de pie mirándome. Le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora y se dirige sin rechistar hacia el piso de arriba.

-Vale, suéltalo. –digo finalmente.

-¿Por qué eres tan complicada Prim? –pregunta.

-Complicada… ¿en qué sentido? –digo confusa.

-Que te encariñas con facilidad. –suelta y me saca una sonrisa. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que Leo me dijo lo mismo. –respondo. –Si sólo te esforzaras, como Caleb, en ver el nuevo lado de Leo y quizás conocerlo mejor… te darías cuenta en lo mucho que tenéis en común.

-¿Yo con ése? –pregunta.

-Bueno… los dos sois tercos, idiotas…. Y me queréis viva.

-Ese el único punto que me gusta. –suelta. –Prim…

-Dime

-Leo… ¿qué sientes por él? –y pregunta mirando hacia el suelo.

Su pregunta me sorprende y recuerdo lo que estuve hablando con Caleb. Ahora ni siquiera sé cómo puedo responder a eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues lo que he dicho… lo que sientes por él.

-¿Debería sentir algo?. –dios mío cómo salgo de ésta.

-No sé… por eso te pregunto. –creo que esto también le incomoda. Entonces ¿para qué demonios pregunta?

-Pues… sinceramente no sé que responderte Brent. –suspiro.

-La verdad. –dice. –Solo dime la verdad, es lo único que me importa.

-Me siento… confundida. –digo con sinceridad pero a la vez avergonzada. –No sé… siento… como una conexión con él.

-Conexión… -dice saboreando la palabra. –Define eso.

-Pues no sé Brent. –me exaspero. –Es como si… quisiera odiarlo pero no puedo. Cómo él… me quería matar pero a la vez no podía…

-Ahh… está bien. –lleva su manos entre su cabello castaño. –Vámonos.

-Brent… -le llamo agarrando su brazo para impedirle dejarme con la palabra en la boca. -¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?

-Nada. Curiosidad. –dice pero no me mira.

-Ya… ¿estás… celoso?

-¿Qué? –pregunta incrédulo.

-¿Brent? –insisto y él se pone colorado y me saca una sonrisa.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada Prim así que no veo por qué tendría que ponerme celoso. –y su voz torna demasiado serio para mi gusto. -¿Nos vamos?

Y sin responderle me doy la vuelta para ir recogiendo mis cosas.

.

Caminamos por la senda en silencio y a la vez atentos. Es bastante extraño porque nosotros no tendríamos por qué tener miedo, después de todo sólo quedamos cinco y cuatro somos… "aliados" así que analizándolo somos cuatro contra uno. Pero según Leo hay que tener cuidado con la tal Laia y estoy muy de acuerdo con él. Todavía recuerdo las miradas asesinas que me dedicaba durante los entrenamientos y durante nuestros encuentros en la arena. Tan sólo recordarlo me produce escalofríos.

La senda nos lleva hasta el centro del distrito 12 donde está el Edificio de la Justicia. Brent y yo nos miramos, supongo que al igual que yo recuerda aquel horrible día cuando nuestros nombres salieron de aquellas urnas y tuvimos que subirnos al escenario que habían montado allí. Todavía tengo esa imagen de mi madre derrumbándose enfrente de todo Panem, sollozando y suplicándole a mi padre que haga algo… y estoy esperando a que lo haga…

La idea de que estos chicos que están conmigo tienen que morir para que pueda volver a estar con mis padres me produce un nudo en el estómago insoportable. No voy a permitir que alguno de ellos mueran… la simple idea me aterra.

Pienso y pienso en las palabras de mi padre y mi madre… y me prometieron que intentarían salvar a los que pueda… y confío en ellos… y sé que lo harán… a su manera pero lo harán.

Sólo espero que sea pronto.

-Ahí está. –de repente exclama Caleb apuntando en lo alto del Edificio de la Justicia.

-Es la insignia incrustada… -murmura Brent. –Se puede notar los rayos verdes…

-Vamos a por él. –dice Caleb.

Todos caminamos dispuestos para la insignia pero de repente Caleb cae derrumbado y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-¡Ahh! –Caleb grita de dolor.

-¡Todos a cubierto! –grita Leo empujándome hacia Brent y éste me rodea con sus brazos mientras Leo agarra a Caleb… sangrando.

-¡Ahh! –Caleb se queja por el movimiento que ha requerido para levantarlo.

-Tranquilo. –logro oír el susurro de Leo.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está?! –grita Brent mirando para todos lados.

-¡¿Crees que yo lo sé?! –el otro grita intentando sujetar a Caleb.

Brent me conduce detrás de unas casas y nos sigue Leo cargando a Caleb. Leo posa con cuidado a Caleb a mi lado y éste tiene una expresión de dolor. Teniéndolo tan cerca me doy cuenta que tiene un cuchillo clavado en un lado del estómago por lo que su camisa está toda mojada de sangre.

-Si puedes… quítale ese cuchillo. –me susurra Leo.

Tengo el cuerpo de Caleb delante… sangrando y temblando… y no consigo moverme. Todo ha pasado tan rápido. ¿Cómo pudo atravesarlo de esa manera?. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas ya han abandonado mis ojos y ahora no paran de rodarse por mis mejillas… las lágrimas poco a poco se convierten en sollozos demasiado escandalosos para mi gusto y mis manos pálidas y temblorosas intentan acercarse en ese cuchillo clavado en el cuerpo de mi amigo.

-Shhh… -susurro, al menos hago el intento entre tanto sollozo. –Te- tengo… que…. quitártelo… lo siento…Caleb…

-Ughhh… -se queja cuando por fin mis manos agarran el cuchillo.

Respiro…

-¡AHHH! –Caleb gritatodo lo que puede. Lágrimas y sudor ocupan todo su rostro.

-Todo va estar bien Caleb… vas a estar bien… -lloro. –Ahora vamos a atártelo para que no te desangres…

Mientras hago el intento de curar a Caleb me doy cuenta que estamos completamente solos. ¿Dónde demonios está esos dos?

¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

A lo lejos… en el medio de la gran plaza delante del Edificio de la Justicia veo uno… dos… tres figuras.

Tres figuras… me repito una y otra vez en mi mente. Tres figuras. Laia.

-Caleb… espera un momento. –y sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo hacia esas figuras.

Cada vez que me acerco puedo oír sus voces… gruñidos… y gritos… de una chica…

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Leo?! –grita.

-Laia… me equivoqué… todo fue una farsa… -intenta calmarla Leo.

-¡Matémoslos y tu abuela nos sacará de aquí! –la otra sigue insistiendo. –El 10 no va a resistir mucho más… sé muy bien donde apunto.

Finalmente consigo llegar hasta mis compañeros e instantáneamente los ojos llenos de odio de Laia se posan en mí.

-Tú… -susurra.

-Laia… basta. –vuelve a decir Leo. –Se acabó.

-¡¿Es por ella?! –grita de vuelta. -¡¿Qué te ha dicho ésta?! –escupe con asco. -¡No la creas Leo!

-Laia… por favor… -advierte Leo al ver cómo se intenta acercar a nosotros.

Como acto reflejo y no sé si es pura coincidencia, los dos chicos se mueven de tal forma que forman una especie de muro con sus cuerpos para taparme de cualquier arrebato de Laia.

-¡¿Qué te ha hecho?! –vuelve a gritar. -¡Recuerda lo qué te hicieron sus padres! ¡Venganza Leo, por eso estás aquí!

-¡Cállate ya! –Leo se desespera.

-¡Déjalo! Con ésta no se puede hablar… -suelta Brent.

Los gritos me desesperan. Leo no va a conseguir nada hablando con ella así intento buscar una manera de evitar una catástrofe. Miro a mí alrededor y los rayos verdes consiguen llamarme la atención

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar preparo mi arco y disparo… justo en la insignia.

Y todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

-¿Estamos todos listos? –Lucy pregunta poniéndose al mando y mirando todos los radares del aerodeslizador.

-¿Estás segura de que tenemos las coordenadas? –pregunto para asegurarme mientras me pongo el cinturón de seguridad del asiento al lado de mi mujer.

Le supliqué que se quedara pero obviamente no me iba a dejar hacer esto solo.

-Si. –asiente Lucy sentándose en su sitio.

-¿Y Coin? –pregunta con temor Katniss.

-Todo estás bajo control. –contesta Lucy.

Todos nos preparamos para el despegue… pero no ocurre nada.

De repente todos los radares desaparecen de las pequeñas pantallas que nos rodean para darle lugar a una pantalla negra con un simple mensaje.

"_**¿Queréis jugar? Pues juguemos."**_

.

.

.

EL GRAN FINAL SE ACERCA.

Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza… entre que tuve gripe y que la universidad me tiene ocupadísima… fue casi imposible escribir durante la semana asi que eso incluye NDQMV y MPC. A lo mejor puedo subir un capitulo de estas historias este fin de semana.

Para la próxima actualización ya os avisaré en TWITTER porque tengo dos exámenes de Anatomía la próxima semana asi que no sé de dónde voy a sacar tiempo para escribir. Haré todo lo posible para tenerlo el próximo fin de semana.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia conmigo y espero tomar la dirección correcta para la GRAN final. Aquí os dejo con muchas dudas porque aclaro que TODOS aún siguen vivos.

Lo digo más por Caleb porque sé que tiene unas cuantas admiradoras :P CALEB SIGUE VIVO PERO HERIDO.

Y el final. Todos parecen listos para rescatarlos… pero Coin se ha enterado. ¿Qué créeis que va a hacer?

Gracias por todo y un beso muy fuerte a todos!


	26. Capitulo 26

**El último sinsajo**

.

**Capitulo 26**

.

.

.

**PRIM POV**

Mi cabeza da vueltas. Abro los ojos con dificultad y me encuentro con una luz cegadora. Estoy bastante segura que conseguí dar a la insignia con mi flecha… y estoy bastante segura de que esto es el final.

El gran final.

Un fuerte estruendo me saca de mis ensoñaciones y me provoca un dolor agudo en el oído. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Una oleada de polvo invade mí alrededor y no consigo ver nada. El polvo logra entrar por mi nariz y boca y eso me causa toser de una manera incontrolable. Consigo ponerme de pie, aún con la cabeza dándome vueltas, y camino sin tener idea de hacia dónde voy. El polvo no me permite ver nada y sigo tosiendo cada vez que intento respirar.

¿Ya está? ¿Así pensaban acabar los Juegos? ¿Asfixiándonos hasta morir? Debe de haber ocurrido algo para que el final sea de esta manera.

-¡PRIM! –logro oír en alguna parte tras todo el polvo.

-¿Brent? –reacciono lentamente ante la voz por culpa de los mareos que tengo. -¡BRENT!

-¡PRIM! –otra voz grita. -¡PRIMROSE!

-Leo… -susurro. -¡LEO! –logro gritar no antes de que otra oleada de polvo entre en mi organismo.

Los chicos. ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Y Caleb? Está herido y debe de estar, y espero, que esté en alguna parte.

-¡BRENT! ¡LEO! ¡CALEB! –grito lo más que puedo. -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS?!

Grito sin importar que Laia me escuche. Necesito encontrarlos.

Sigo tosiendo y caminando sin tener ninguna dirección cuando de repente choco con alguien. Mi espalda se golpea contra el suelo provocándome un gemido de dolor. Pero entonces me pongo en alerta porque puede ser Laia.

-¡Atrás! –grito ahora sujetando firmemente con mi arco apuntando de un lado para otro.

-¿Prim? –su voz, casi un susurro, logra pronunciar. –Prim… soy yo.

Entonces lo veo, veo su rostro completamente manchado por sombras negras a causa del humo. Sus ojos grises, al igual que los míos son inconfundibles. Con sus grandes manos rodea mi rostro, evaluándolo con miedo. Suelta un gran suspiro antes de tomarme por sorpresa y estrecharme fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien… -murmuro.

Una vez que me he deshecho de su abrazo, hago lo mismo que él, le rodeo con mis manos su rostro y le hago que me miro fijamente.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunto.

-No lo sé. –dice. –Estaba buscando a Laia pero te he encontrado a ti.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Brent. Y a Caleb que está herido. –le digo.

-Lo sé. –se levanta conmigo cogiéndome mis manos. –Vamos.

Agarrada de la mano de Leo corremos. Poco a poco el humo se va disipando y ya se puede ver un poco el camino. Más que camino, diríamos calles, calles urbanas de cemento. ¿Dónde estamos? Sin hacer caso omiso de mis divagaciones sigo a Leo intentado correr a su ritmo. Ambos mantenemos nuestras armas en nuestras manos libres y mirando por todos los lados para ver si hay algún rastro de nuestros compañeros.

Nada. No hay absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera hay rastro de Laia.

Entonces comienzo a tener miedo. Y si… ¡No! ¡Brent y Caleb tienen que estar vivos!

-Creo que estamos dando vueltas Prim. –anuncia Leo deteniéndose y respirando de la fatiga.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto.

-No lo sé. –niega con la cabeza. –Supuestamente visitamos los distritos de los tributos aún vivos. Ya hemos ido a l 10 y al 12 así que deberíamos estar en el 13.

-Entonces estamos en el 13. –afirmo más que pregunto.

-No. –dice muy seguro. –Esto no es el 13.

Su respuesta me deja aún más consternada. Sigo pensando en que algo debió de pasar ahí fuera de la arena para que suceda todo esto. Entonces una corriente eléctrica invade mi cuerpo y enseguida comienzo a tener miedo por la vida de mis padres.

Ellos tienen que estar bien. E intento repetirme esa frase internamente para no perder los nervios

Unos tosidos bastante audibles interrumpe el silencio entre nosotros. Otros tosidos acompañado de gritos de dolor vuelven a invadir toda la arena.

Leo y yo comenzamos a buscar por nuestro alrededor con desesperación. Entonces detrás de unos cubos grandes grises lo veo. Una figura pequeña recostada contra la pared con un gran charco de sangre.

-¡CALEB! –grito y salgo corriendo en su auxilio.

Leo me sigue atrás y de nuevo comienzo a temblar. Caleb está completamente pálido señal de que ha perdido mucha sangre. Sus ojos están cerrados y su boca forma una línea recta apretada. El sudor y el humo han hecho que su rostro le haga irreconocible.

-Caleb… Caleb abre los ojos por favor. –suplico acariciando su rostro.

-¿Prim? –abre los ojos con dificultad y las posa en mí y en mi compañero de atrás. –Prim… Leo… ahhh…

-Shhh… -le calma Leo. –Te vamos a sacar de aquí.

Creo que Leo se ha dado cuenta del estado en que me encuentro y con mucho cuidado, me aparta de delante de Caleb y se pone a auxiliarlo.

-No. –murmura con dolor. –Estoy acabado… ahh…

Las lágrimas no tardan en abandonar mi rostro al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo. Observo a Leo con atención. Tiene el ceño fruncido e intenta deshacer el nudo que ha hecho Caleb en su estómago con la ayuda de una pequeña tela para evitar que se desangre. Logra quitársela con mucho cuidado pero Caleb sigue gimiendo de dolor y retorciéndose contra la pared. Leo se quita la chaqueta y con un movimiento parte su chaqueta en dos.

-Esto te va a doler Caleb pero aguanta. –le susurra.

Justo segundos después, con uno de los trozos de su chaqueta tapa la herida profunda y con la otra, la enrolla por toda su cintura y lo anuda apretando justo en la herida de Caleb.

-¡AHHH! –grita de dolor.

-Evitará que sangres mucho. –le susurra Leo pero después me mira con tristeza. –Pero no por mucho tiempo. –se dirige a mí.

Nos quedamos unos minutos parados hasta que Caleb deja de quejarse de dolor. Leo y yo no podemos hacer otra cosa que intercambiar miradas.

-Tenéis que iros. –murmura Caleb entre tanto gemido.

-No te vamos a dejar aquí. –contesta Leo muy serio y me sorprende su sinceridad.

-Leo… por favor… sabes muy bien que no podré aguantar mucho tiempo. –al final, con esas palabras no consigo contenerme y de nuevo las lágrimas invaden mis mejillas.

-Necesitamos… necesitamos encontrar a Brent. –logro decir. –Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Pero no voy a dejarte sola, ya lo sabes. –replica Leo.

-Entonces iros. –ahora dice el otro.

-No. –suelto. –Encontraremos la manera de estar todos juntos.

Estuvimos esperando varios minutos con la esperanza que mi padre nos mande algo para la herida de Caleb pero no llega nada. No sé si debería preocuparme pero quizás todo sea porque ya es el final y ahora es mucho más difícil mandar ayuda.

Después de discutir con Leo y con Caleb (que parece que los dos han decidido ponerse hoy en mi contra) me quedo cuidando a nuestro amigo herido mientras Leo va en busca de Brent.

Brent. No puedo permitirme perder a Brent. Simplemente no puedo. Le dije a Leo que mejor le buscaba yo pero siendo tercos creo que es el único quién me gana.

Desde el primer día de los Juegos me prometí a mí misma que volvería con Brent. Quizás con la situación de ahora sea un poco más complicada porque ahora ya no solo quiero volver con Brent, sino también con Leo y Caleb. Pero sé, muy en el fondo que solo uno puede volver… con lo fácil que sería abandonar ahora a Caleb a su suerte… no… definitivamente yo NUNCA podría hacer una cosa así.

-Prim… -susurra Caleb y me doy cuenta que me está mirando fijamente.

-¿Si? –le pregunto agitando los pensamientos que inundan mi cabeza. -¿Te duele algo…?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? –intenta bromear. –Sabes perfectamente que voy a entender si me quieres dejar ahora…

-Caleb no empieces… hemos quedado con Leo esperarles aquí. –digo seriamente. –Y no pienso dejarte Caleb.

-Sólo uno puede sobrevivir. –y ahí está de nuevo la frase. –Si voy con vosotros sólo seré un estorbo.

-¿Recuerdas cómo me encontraste con Brent? –pregunto. –Estaba sin conocimiento y nos ofreciste ayuda sin ni siquiera conocernos. Confiaste en nosotros.

-Tú no estabas herida de muerte. –replica.

-No vas a morir Caleb. –intento decir sin que mi voz se rompa y que se me escape una lágrima.

-Fue un placer conoceros. –sonríe. –Incluso a Leo.

-Caleb… por favor. –de nuevo comienzo a llorar.

-Cuando lleguen… os iréis sin mi. –suelta. –Créeme que es lo mejor.

-No…

Sin pensarlo me lanzo entre sus brazos. Suelta una queja de dolor pero sin demora me corresponde. Nos quedamos así varios momentos… quizás hasta minutos, hasta que consigo normalizar de nuevo mi respiración ante los sollozos y Caleb me suelta.

De repente su expresión de ternura cambia. Frunce los ceños y sin previo aviso me empuja hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo que me golpee la espalda contra la pared.

¿Todo era una treta? ¿Caleb después de todo quiere ganar y ahora va a matarme?

Me aclaro los ojos ya que por la rapidez del golpe la vista se me nubla. Entonces veo a Caleb intentando levantarse con la ayuda de la pared dejando marcas de sangre.

¿Qué demonios hace? Reacciona Primrose.

-¿Así que sigues vivo? –y una voz que congela hasta el punto más recóndito de mi cuerpo suena desde unos metros.

No. Caleb no me quiere matar. Es Laia. Nos ha encontrado.

-No te preocupes… dentro de poco te quedarás sin sangre. –vuelve a hablar.

¿Dónde demonios está? Aunque el humo ya se haya desvanecido un poco sigo sin poder ver con claridad. Me levanto despacio sin hacer ruido, si yo no la puedo ver puede que ella tampoco a mí y eso tiene que ser un punto a mi favor. Observo con atención a Caleb que no me mira. Tiene la mirada dirigida hacia el frente y sigue con la misma expresión. Trato de mirar y observar bien si puedo distinguir una figura… y sí, logro verla…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer… -la voz de Caleb hace que mi mirada se dirija hacia él.

-¿Y tus aliados? –pregunta. –Ahh ya veo… vieron que eras un estorbo y obviamente te han abandonado.

-Obligué a que se fueran.

-Ya… todos quieren creer eso. –dice irónica. –Pero antes de saborear tu muerte… ¿dónde está Leo?

-Leo ahora es tu enemigo. –responde Caleb sin vacilar.

-No te he preguntado eso. –noto furia en su voz. -¿Te he preguntado dónde está?

-No lo he visto, a él ni a los otros dos desde que aparecimos aquí. –miente Caleb.

-Hmmm… creo que no te creo. –responde. –Pero bueno… ya los encontraré ahora me voy a encargar de ti.

Comienzo a oír pisadas de botas. La figura se acerca a Caleb y yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Sólo espero que mi acto no quede en vano.

Una vez que la figura se detiene a una buena distancia me lanzo sobre ella rodeando su cuello con mis dos brazos y apretando. Lo tomo por sorpresa no solo a ella sino también a Caleb. Laia gruñe y araña mis brazos con tal de que la suelte y yo intento aguantar el dolor para no dejarla escapar. Su siguiente movimiento me toma por sorpresa y es que me carga y me estampa contra la pared. Pierdo el control y consigue deshacerse de mí a sus espaldas. Ahora la veo, con los ojos marrones y con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. En vez de mirarme con furia, me sonríe enseñando todos sus dientes y se acerca a mí como la depredadora que es.

-Asi te quería ver yo…temblando ante mí. –susurra

Sus pasos no tardan en detenerse cuando otro cuerpo choca contra ella. Veo que es Caleb que intenta ayudarme. Grita de dolor ante el golpe pero con su estado sólo ha servido como distracción porque sin mucha fuerza, Laia le da una patada en el estómago y mi amiga cae en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Aprovecho la ocasión y me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y cuando Laia se da la vuelta para encararme, le propino un duro golpe en su mandíbula. Se lleva las manos en su rostro y veo que la he hecho sangrar. Bien. Su mirada ahora es furiosa y echa fuego por todas partes. Comienzo a caminar hacia atrás, busco mi arco en mi espalda y me doy cuenta que mis armas se han caído cuando Laia me agitaba en su espalda hace unos momentos. Ella sonríe victoriosa al ver mi expresión de desconcierto. Ahora comienza a acercarse con pasos más rápidos.

-Sin armas 12. Sólo tu y yo. –y se abalanza sobre mí.

Chocamos contra la pared. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y yo le doy un codazo en su estómago. Por unos momentos se aleja de mí pero vuelve a hacer lo mismo y ahora lo consigue completamente porque logra inmovilizarme tirándome al suelo, montándose a mi espalda y agarrándome del cuello.

-Levanta… -susurra.

Nos levantamos con ella a mis espaldas agarrando con fuerza mi cuello, me tiene inmovilizada completamente. Estoy totalmente a su merced.

-Ya está 12. –me susurra en el oído. –Todo termina aquí.

Lleva una de sus manos a su espalda y saca un cuchillo. Se encarga de pasarlo delante de mi vista para que pueda verlo bien antes de situarlo en mi cuello. Trago en seco. Trato de forcejear pero nada. No consigo moverme. Le echo un último vistazo a mi compañero que sigue en el suelo.

-No te preocupes que luego me encargo de él.

Cierro los ojos, quizás así sienta menos dolor. Miles de imágenes pasan por mi mente, el rostro de mis padres, nuestra casa, el distrito 12, mi abuela, Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, mis tías Annie y Johanna, Finnick, Caleb, Brent y… Leo.

-¡SUÉLTALA LAIA! –no puede ser. No puede ser él.

-¡PRIM! -¿Brent?...¡Brent!

Enseguida abro los ojos y los veo. Dos chicos… uno con ojos grises y el otro con ojos azules… mirándome fijamente…

-¡No os acerquéis o la corto el cuello! –advierte Laia agarrando con más fuerza su cuchillo.

-¡Suéltala maldita…! –grita Brent y a punto de avanzar pero Leo lo detiene.

-¡Ni un paso más! –vuelve a gritar Laia.

-Laia… déjalo… todo esto se acabó… -ahora Leo habla con más tranquilidad.

-Puede que para ti… pero yo voy a ganar Leo y sabes que si me lo propongo lo haré.

-Laia… no vale la pena… -vuelve a susurrar Leo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un traidor! –grita la chica y creo oír… sollozos.

-Sólo me han dicho la verdad Laia… estaba equivocado… -Leo da un paso hacia delante.

-¡Y por eso me tenías que abandonar! ¡Éramos un equipo!

-Y podemos volver a serlo… si…

-¿Si qué? ¿Si la suelto? –bufa Laia. –La soltaré cuando ya no le quede aliento.

-¡AHHH! –grito de dolor porque Laia me corta la mejilla.

-¡PARA! –grita Brent.

-¡Laia! –grita Leo. -¡Me iré contigo! Pero suéltala…

-¿Qué tiene de especial ella Leo? –de repente pregunta la chica. Creo que ya se ha vuelto loca.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir? –pregunta Leo confuso.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? –exclama. –Susurras su nombre en sueños… y no es precisamente con tono de odio…

-Estás delirando Laia…

-Lo supe… supe que me mentías desde que te encontré en el distrito 10… pero cuando comenzaste a interesarte por ella… tu reacción cuando te dije que estaba muerta… supe que algo te pasaba con ella… y ahora veo que no me equivoqué.

Miro a Leo y él tiene la mirada perdida… ¿Laia estaba en lo cierto? ¿Desde cuando Leo se preocupaba por mí?

-Admítelo Leo… -susurra. –Tú y el mugriento del 12 daríais vuestra vida por ella… miraros… en vez de luchar por vuestra propia vida estáis aquí para salvar la de ella… idiotas.

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez…suéltala o no respondo…

-No te preocupes… ahora acabo con esto.

Pero entonces, justo cuando levanta el cuchillo para clavarlo en mi cuello, nos envuelve una ráfaga de aire. El humo de nuevo comienza a dispersarse y de lejos… se oyen pisadas… no sólo de una persona… sino de varias…

Los dos chicos miran detrás de nuestra con terror. Laia suelta un poco el agarre debido a la expresión de ambos chicos y ni corta ni perezosa le golpeo en la cara con mi codo y logro escapar de sus garras. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y me refugio entre mis dos compañeros.

Les observo con detenimiento. La expresión de terror sigue en sus rostros y Laia, en vez de estar furiosa por lo que la he hecho está igual que mis compañeros, con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte. Al fin decido mirar al igual que ellos y me olvido de respirar.

Entre el humo se distinguen figuras… no sólo unas cuantas sino varias y que se extienden hasta donde alcanza mi mirada. Avanzan en pasos sincronizados y sigue apareciendo más figuras… ¿qué demonios?

-¿Guardianes? ¿Qué…? -le murmura Brent a Leo.

-No tengo ni idea… pero no debe ser nada bueno. –responde.

Los dos me cubren con sus cuerpos y yo intento alejarlos para poder ver.

-Dejadme… -les digo.

-¿Estás bien? –y al fín creo que Brent se da cuenta de mi presencia a su lado.

Acaricia mi mejilla cortada hasta mis labios ensangrentados y no puedo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Estoy bien… pero creo que dentro de poco no lo estaremos. –le digo y ambos volvemos a mirar hacia el frente.

Observo a Brent. Parece que está bien y eso me deja más tranquila.

-Laia… -de repente habla Leo. –Aléjate… esos no son lo que tú crees…

Laia mira a Leo dubitativa por unos segundos y entonces asiente, Pero cuando da el primer paso… comienza el caos.

Delante de nuestros ojos, de nuestras atentas miradas… disparan a Laia sin contemplación. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a asimilar lo que acaba de pasar cuando una mano me agarra el brazo con fuerza y tira de mí para correr. Mientras tanto, un cuerpo más grande carga otro cuerpo que supongo que sería Caleb. Todos comenzamos a correr sin ningún rumbo. Los disparos siguen en nuestro acecho y no puedo evitar llevar mi mano libre a mis oídos debido a los estruendos de las balas. Seguimos corriendo, ahora me doy cuenta que es Brent la que lleva mi brazo y Leo carga a Caleb. Siguen disparándonos y afortunadamente no logran darnos… al menos por ahora.

Pero para cuando creemos que eso es el peor, arriba en el cielo aparecen aerodeslizadores que abren sus compuertas y tiran… ¿paracaídas?

-¡TODOS A CUBIERTO! –de repente grita Leo. –¡SON BOMBAS!

Brent me empuja hacia un lado y caigo en el suelo que no tarda en comenzar a temblar cuando un paracaídas lo toca. La explosión daña mis oídos y veo que ha explotado cerca de Leo y Caleb que salen disparados cada uno hacia un lado. Yo me levanto dispuesta a socorrerlo pero Leo lo hace con más rapidez.

-¡NO! –oigo que grita Caleb.

Observo cómo Leo intenta cargarlo pero Caleb se niega. Al final, los ojos grises me miran con tristeza y corre hacia mí. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra a correr de nuevo.

-¡NO! ¡CALEB! –grito e intento volver hacia atrás pero Leo no me lo permite.

-¡Es su decisión Prim! Lo siento… -grita Leo.

Echo un último vistazo a nuestro amigo con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces veo cómo un aerodeslizador se detiene justo encima suyo y abre sus compuertas. Una luz absorbe el cuerpo de Caleb hasta desaparecer.

-¡NO! –grito.

-¡MIERDA! ¡CORRED! –grita Brent ahora a nuestro lado. –Lo siento Prim.

Los disparos vuelven y ahora intento despejarme de lo ocurrido y comienzo a centrarme más en dónde piso. Corremos y corremos y siento que ya no puedo más. Los guardianes siguen en nuestro acecho con sus armas mortales.

Y todo mi cansancio se desvanece cuando oigo un grito.

-¡AHHH! –Brent cae al suelo.

-¡BRENT! – enseguida corro a socorrerlo. –Brent… Brent… ¿dónde…?

Y lo veo. Disparos. Tres balas han conseguido darlo. Una en el gemelo y otras dos en la espalda. Comienza a chorrear la sangre. Y Brent comienza a convulsionar.

-No…no… tú no… -y pierdo los cabales.

Intento detener las hemorragias con mis propias manos, desesperada.

-Brent…Brent… -me desespero. -¡Háblame! ¡No te duermas ni te atrevas a cerrar los ojos!

-Vete… -susurra y la sangre sale de su boca.

-No… no te pienso dejar… lo prometí… no… -lloro.

-Vete Prim… ahora no te podré proteger… ve con Leo Prim…

-¡No! ¡Protégeme! ¡Levántate y protégeme Brent! –le grito. –¡Se lo prometiste a papá!

-Y pídele perdón de mi parte… ahora vete… -y con todas sus fuerzas alza la mano y me acaricia la mejilla. –Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-No… levántate… volveremos a casa… Brent…

-Te quiero Prim. –susurra.

-Yo también Brent… ahora levántate por favor…

-Leo… -llama.

-Prim… -el otro me coge de los hombros y me levanta.

-¡NO! ¡NO! –le golpeo el cuerpo. -¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR!

-Leo por favor… cuídala… -susurra.

-¡Cállate Brent! ¡No me toques Leo! –grito furiosa.

Pero cuando intento sentarme con Brent, Leo me alza en sus hombros y me lleva corriendo lejos… lejos de Brent.

-¡BÁJAME! ¡BRENT! ¡BRENT! –grito a todo pulmón.

Y de nuevo, logro ver el aerodeslizador, vuelve la luz…

-¡NO!

Y Brent desaparece.

.

.

.

Los disparos cesan. Las paracaídas dejan de bajar. Caleb ya no está.

Brent ya no está.

Me acerco a Leo apoyado en una pared de un edificio. Lo abofeteo.

-Prim… -susurra mirándome fijamente.

-No debiste… -sollozo. -¿Por qué…?

-Se lo prometí Prim… yo… lo siento.

-Vete…

-Prim…

-¡VETE! –le grito. –Ya sólo quedamos nosotros dos… uno volverá a casa… vete y para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar… lucharemos.

-Sabes que no pienso luchar contigo…

-¡¿Por qué?!

Le golpeo una y otra vez. En la cara, en el abdomen… una y otra vez. Él no responde.

-Prim…

-Ya no está… -sollozo. –Ya no está…

Las fuerzas me fallan y mis golpes se debilitan. Leo agarra mis manos y yo caigo rendida en el suelo. Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Brent…

-¡PRIM!

Una voz, un grito sale de la nada… miro a Leo y él me devuelve la mirada de desconcierto.

-¡PRIM! –vuelve la voz.

Y lo reconozco.

-Mamá…

.

.

.

Siento la tardanza. No me voy a entretener mucho aquí. Ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada pero quería terminarlo para no haceros esperar más- No lo he corregido por la hora asi que si veis un error lo siento.

Faltan 2 capitulos para el final, como mucho 3.

Un beso y espero que os haya gustado :)

Liz.


	27. Capitulo 27

**El último sinsajo**

**.**

**Capitulo 27**

**.**

KATNISS POV

-¡¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?! –grito con desesperación al oír un fuerte estruendo cerca de nosotros.

-¡KATNISS! ¡SIÉNTATE POR FAVOR! –grita Peeta corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡NO ME PIENSO SENTAR! –replico ya enfadada. -¡MI HIJA ESTÁ EN ALGUNA PARTE AHÍ ABAJO Y NO ME CALMARÉ HASTA QUE NO LA TENGA CONMIGO!

-Katniss… por favor… -ahora Haymitch se para y me mira de frente. –Cálmate… estamos localizándolos… seré el primero en decirte donde está tu hija pero ahora es mejor que te sientes.

-Haymitch… -suplico.

-Hazlo por Peeta… y por el bebé.

Aunque no estoy para nada de acuerdo con nuestro antiguo mentor, sé que tiene razón. Odio ser tan débil… nunca fui una débil… siempre he enfrentado a todos mis problemas y enemigos de frente… y eso es algo que aprendí desde que murió mi padre. Y ahora… cuando mi hija me necesita más que nunca, que puede que su vida dependa de mis acciones… no puedo hacer nada, tan solo quedarme sentada para no molestar a la gente "profesional" que está haciendo su trabajo.

-Amor… lo siento… -Peeta se sienta de cuclillas enfrente mía. –No quiero que os pase nada…

-Sabes muy bien que yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados Peeta… me conoces… -le respondo enfadada.

-Lo sé… -suspira. –Ten… ponte esto. Supongo que no podré obligarte a quedarte aquí dentro de la nave.

Peeta pone entre mis manos una especie de traje gris… lo que me recuerda la última vez que usé unos de esos. El simple recuerdo me hace estremecer.

-¿Vamos a bajar? –le pregunto.

-Vamos a por nuestra hija.

Peeta me ayuda a ponerme encima el traje gris. Una vez puesta, se asegura que todos los mandos de comunicación que tengo funcionan correctamente y después de pone unas gafas transparente (al parecer para proteger mis ojos del humo) y una mascarilla para poder respirar bien. Cuando nos reunimos con todos los soldados de Lucy, éstos me miran con admiración y asienten en forma de saludarme.

-Grupo Alfa iréis por la zona norte. Grupo Beta por la zona este. Grupo Omega por la zona oeste y el grupo Gamma por la zona sur… todos a diez kilómetros de perímetro. –un hombre corpulento de color oscuro (si recuerdo bien era el representante de Lenya) da órdenes a los soldados. –Buena suerte.

Todos asienten al mismo tiempo justo antes de que las puertas de las naves se abran. Una ráfaga de viento nos golpea fuertemente para después inundarnos de humo… mucho humo. Todos nos ponemos las mascarillas y poco a poco los grupos de soldados van dispersándose. Peeta me coge de la mano y caminamos hacia el hombre corpulento.

-Me alegro de veros. –nos saluda amablemente.

-Katniss, éste es Daren, jefe de las tropas de Lenya. –Peeta me presenta ante el hombre. –Será nuestro compañero de búsqueda.

-Estoy a su disposición y estoy seguro que encontraremos a su hija sana y salva. –nos sonríe.

-Gracias. –murmuro.

-Nosotros iremos por la parte sureste… hemos distinguido más actividad por esa parte y nuestras naves compañeras nos han comunicado que han podido encontrar a dos tributos muy mal heridos… -nos informa Daren.

-¿Dos tributos mal heridos? –pregunta Peeta quitándome las palabras de la boca. -¿Quiénes son?

-Aún no sabemos… pero ninguno de ellos es Primrose.

-Pero entonces ¿cuántos tributos quedan? –pregunto yo ahora.

-Dos. La chica del 13 ha muerto.

-¿Quién lo ha matado? –ahora pregunta Peeta.

-Lucy me prohibió decíroslo pero… lo veréis ahora mismo… -suelta. –Coin ha movido fichas… ha mandado guardianes y aerodeslizadores en la arena. La chica del 13 ha muerto tiroteada y los dos tributos están heridos por las bombas que ha lanzado los aerodeslizadores.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –y de repente me comienza a faltar aire. -¡Peeta, hay que ir a por Prim! ¡Si Coin la coge la matará!

-Katniss… shhh… tranquila… -me intenta calmar mi marido. -¿Y a qué estamos esperando Daren?

-A vuestro equipo… -de repente la voz de Haymitch retumba dentro de la nave.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Haymitch, Johanna y el joven Finnick vestidos con los trajes grises. También van acompañados por una mujer y un hombre que no conozco.

-¿Vais a venir con nosotros? –les digo confusa.

-No me pienso perder otra batalla descerebrada… me perdí la otra pero no ésta… -Johanna dice tranquilamente examinando su arma.

-Mi padre habría querido que yo hiciera esto… -murmura Finnick.

-Y estará muy orgulloso de ti. –Peeta le da un abrazo.

-¿Haymitch? –pregunto extrañada a nuestro mentor.

-Quizás ya sea hora de hacer algo bueno… -suelta. –No digas nada o si no cambiaré de opinión…

-Peeta, Katniss… éstos son Kadira de Heria y Catriel de Kurtio… también nos acompañarán…

Saludamos a los nuevos aliados estrechándonos las manos. Y entonces me doy cuenta que todos… tienen armas.

-Espera… -murmuro y todos se giran a mi dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me pregunta Peeta.

-Todos tienen armas menos nosotros. –le respondo y alzo las cejas en dirección a los demás.

-Pensé que nunca no pedirías… -murmura Johanna con una gran sonrisa.

Daren se acerca a mí con una caja de madera de color negro. Le miro confusa pero Peeta me anima a abrirlo.

-Dime que… -digo.

Tarde. Y tengo razón. Es mi arco. El arco del sinsajo.

-Espero que no te moleste… -me susurra Peeta a modo de disculpa.

-Es perfecto. –susurro mientras saco mi arma de la caja.

-¿Estamos todos listos? –pregunta Haymitch dirigiéndose a todos. –Vayamos a patear traseros.

.

.

.

Nada… no se puede ver nada… El humo sigue siendo el mayor obstáculo y eso no nos ayuda mucho para orientarnos. Según Daren, ésta es la zona donde hay más actividad por lo que los tributos vivos deben de estar por aquí cerca.

Caminamos con pasos decididos y de vez en cuando tropezamos con trozos de piedra que han caído por culpa de las bombas que han lanzado los aerodeslizadores enemigos.

Sentir la adrenalina de nuevo en mi sangre… me hace recordar aquellos momentos… aquellos momentos que desearía borrar de mi mente para siempre… aquellos recuerdos donde he perdido a mis seres más queridos… a Prim…

Pero no. Esta vez todo terminará de una manera diferente. Prim saldrá de todo esto viva. Aunque yo tenga que morir en el intento.

-¡VETE! –una voz interrumpe todo el silencio.

Sin demora, Peeta y yo nos miramo. Siento cómo mi corazón comienza a latir de manera desmesurada como si fuera a salir de mi pecho.

No me doy cuenta que Peeta y yo ya estamos corriendo con todo nuestro equipo tras nuestro con una expresión confusa. Corrientes eléctricas invaden cada poro de mi cuerpo. El latir de mi corazón cada vez es más notable. No, no puede ser… por fin…

-¡¿Por qué?! –suena la misma voz.

Está cerca. La voz está cerca. Quizás a unos metros más.

Intento mentalizar de que está con alguien que no lo hará daño… quizás Brent, Caleb… Leo… ¡Si! ¡Seguro que está con uno de ellos!

Seguimos corriendo tras la voz. Voz que no ha vuelto a sonar desde hace momentos… por favor que no le haya pasado nada… ¡Esta vez no llegaré tarde! ¡No pasará lo mismo con Rue y Prim! ¡Esta vez la salvaré!

-¡PRIM! –no puedo evitarlo.

Noto cómo Peeta me saca ventaja corriendo. Se le ve tan ansioso como yo… y puede que quizás más. Oigo murmuros de Peeta aunque no lo entiendo muy bien. Me recuerda cuando por las noches se despierta tras una pesadilla… murmura cosas y después me estrecha entre sus brazos y vuelve en sí. Pero esta vez que yo no seré suficiente para calmarlo… no hasta que encontremos a su hija, a nuestra hija.

-¡PRIM! –ahora grita él.

Observo a nuestro equipo prepararse por si nos tienden una emboscada. Sé que gritar de esta manera delata nuestra posición. Sé que no nos intentan detener porque saben que cualquier cosa que digan será en vano.

Las calles son como un laberinto. Corremos por una calle para salir en otra calle que tiene varias direcciones y encima el humo no ayuda mucho. Todos seguimos a Peeta calle tras calle… y nada. Ni rastro de nuestra hija.

Y si… y si ya la han cogido… y si es como en la arena de los 75 Juegos del Hambre, cuando Finnick y yo fuimos engañados por un par de sinsajos… pero no, estoy segura de que era mi hija… ¡es mi hija!

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Y esta sí es definitiva. Esta delante de nosotros. Al fondo de una calle lleno de humo.

-Es una trampa… -murmura Daren. –Seguro que lo es…

-¿Y si es nuestra hija? –Peeta le dice apretando los dientes.

-No soy nadie para detenerte Peeta… -responde Daren. –Pero tu vida será la que lo pague si esa voz no es de vuestra hija…

-¡Daría mi vida por ella! –exclama mi marido.

-Pero si no lo es… -ahora habla Haymitch. –Esperemos… si vuelve a pedir auxilio iremos juntos Peeta.

-Pero yo… -murmuro.

-Le prometí a tu madre que no te pasaría nada a ti ni al bebé… -me sorprende Haymitch con la firmeza de su mirada.

-Se lo prometiste a Peeta… siempre es lo mismo… -le digo con rencor.

-Y esta vez lo voy a cumplir preciosa… -me susurra.

No sé si han pasado como horas mientras esperamos una señal de nuestra hija. Quizás Daren y Haymitch tengan razón y ahora Coin se está riendo de nosotros mientras ya tiene a mi hija en sus manos. La simple idea de que Prim esté con esa maldita hace que mi sangre hierva a más no poder.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí parados… -finalmente dice Catriel rompiendo el silencio sepulcral entre nosotros.

-Nuestros soldados pueden estar muriendo mientras que nosotros estas aquí sin hacer nada. –le sigue Kadira.

-Id vosotros. –suelta Peeta.

-Peeta yo buscaremos a Prim. –sigue Haymitch. –Johanna y Finnick quedaros aquí con Katniss… a la mínima señal de peligro volvéis enseguida a la nave ¿entendido?

-Si.-sólo responde Finnick.

-Peeta yo no me voy a ir sin mi hija… -le digo directamente.

-Y no lo harás… te lo traeré y os iréis… -me agarra el rostro para mirarme fijamente. –Esta vez no puedes ser una terca Katniss… tienes a dos hijos y no puedes ir arriesgando tu vida… tienes que cuidar de ellos y pensar con claridad… Pir favor no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos…

-¿Y tú? También son tus hijos… -le digo.

-Volveré… -me lo habría creído si su voz no se hubiera roto en la última sílaba.

Mi marido y Haymitch se disponían a adentrarse en el humo espeso pero entonces una explosión nos golpea a todos haciéndonos volar para después caer en el suelo.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi espalda se queja de dolor. Lo primero que hago es llevar mi mano hacia mi vientre. Miro a todos que tosen por el polvo y algunos hasta ya sangran.

-Johanna… Finn… -llamo.

-Estamos bien… pero… -Johanna tose y mira hacia delante donde los dos hombres han desaparecido.

-¡PEETA! –grito a todo pulmón. -¡HAYMITCH!

Los tres nos levantamos como podemos y corremos en busca de los desaparecidos. Los otros tres soldados que aún no nos habían dejado también corren para ayudarnos. Empiezo a buscar y a quitar desesperadamente las piedras que nos impiden el paso. No puede ser… no puedo perder a Peeta ahora… Coin debe de estar regocijándose en su despacho al verme despedazándome poco a poco.

-Peeta… -murmuro ya sollozando. –Peeta…

-¡Katniss! –y suena su voz. –Estamos bien amor…

Y en unos segundos ya me tiene cogido la mano. Todos suspiramos aliviados y una vez más seguimos intrigados.

-Es mejor irnos antes de que algo peor llegue. –nos comenta Daren.

Peeta y yo miramos la calle hecha un desastre y entristecidos por la seguridad de que nuestra hija ya estaba cerca nosotros. Nos damos la vuelta para seguir ahora Daren volviendo a liderar el grupo.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Todos nos giramos y ahí está. Una Prim irreconocible… mi Prim… mi niña…

Sin esperar un segundo siento colisionar mi cuerpo con la de ella. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me aprietan con fuerza. Peeta no tarda en unirse y nos rodea a mabas con sus brazos. Hundo mi rostro entre el cabello rubio de nuestra hija y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por mis mejillas.

La mirada de Peeta destella desesperación por nuestra hija… sus palabras destilan devoción por este nuevo ser dentro de mí. Un nuevo ser que será protegido y amado. Un ser que no volverá a pisar la arena tal y cómo lo hicimos sus padres y su hermana. Porque no volverá a haber unos Juegos como estos. Y yo misma me voy e encargar de eso.

-Mamá… -solloza. –Tenía tanto miedo mamá…

-Shhh… ya estoy aquí… ya estamos aquí mi vida… nadie te hará daño… -murmuro para tranquilizarla a pesar de que a mi me está costando tranquilizarme.

-Os he echado tanto de menos… -Prim no puede evitar de llorar al igual que Peeta y yo.

-Ya pasó todo mi niña… Ya… tu madre y yo no te volveremos a perder. –ahora la tranquiliza su padre.

-Mamá… Brent… -de repente susurra.

-No… -no me lo puedo creer. -¿Él es uno…? Si Leo está contigo entonces él y Caleb… no… -miro a Peeta soprendido a igual que yo. No puedo evitar sentir una gran pena por aquellos chicos. A los que les debo la vida de mi hija. –Prim…

-Ya no están… Caleb… Brent… intenté todo lo posible para no perderlos…

-No es tu culpa Prim… por favor no digas eso… nosotros podríamos haber llegado antes pero… -informa Peeta.

-Mi abuela se enteró de vuestro ataque ¿cierto? Por eso los guardianes y las bombas nos comenzaron a atacar. –una voz demasiado familiar llega a mis oídos.

Alzo la mirada para encontrarme con el dueño de la voz, lo que pasa es que ahora le pertenece a otra persona… a su hijo. El hijo de mi mejor amigo.

-Leo… -susurro.

Sin darme cuenta Peeta se adelanta a mí y se acerca al joven que ha estado protegiendo a nuestra hija. Prim y yo, al igual que todos, los miramos con atención. Mi marido se detiene delante de él y le tiende la mano.

-Leo. –habla Peeta.

El joven se queda mirando fijamente a Peeta. Parece estar teniendo un debate interno. Es normal que se sienta confuso… sin saber cómo reaccionar ante este momento porque después de todo para él, Peeta es el asesino de sus padres.

Tras dedicarle una mirada intensa a Peeta sus ojos se dirigen hacia mí y por unos segundos… si no estuviera segura de que Gale está muerto… juro que creería tener de nuevo a mi amigo enfrente mía.

-Peeta. –Leo encuentra la fuerza de saludarlo y estrecharle la mano.

-Gracias. –le dice sinceramente mi marido. –Gracias por cuidar de Primrose.

-Leo. –le digo y él me mira enseguida.

Agarro las manos de Prim por temor de que me vuelvan a quitar y ambas nos dirigimos hacia los dos hombres. Como si Peeta me leyera la mente, toma relevo y estrecha a mi hija entre sus brazos una vez más. Yo me quedo de frente, mirando fijamente a Leo.

-Yo… tus padres… lo siento… -murmuro intentando evitar que las lágrimas vuelvan a surgir.

No me responde. Tan solo me analiza con la mirada, tal y como lo ha hecho con Peeta hace unos momentos. Su mirada acaba parada hacia mi hija que la sonríe cálidamente.

-Katniss… soy yo el que lo siente. –y nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras no dudo en estrecharlos entre mis brazos.

Obviamente le tomo por sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensa en cuanto lo abrazo, noto como se queda petrificado ante mi acto pero poco a poco se va relajando y, supongo después de aclarar sus dudas en su cabeza, me devuelve el abrazo.

El dolor que siento por no haber podido despedirme de Gale, el rencor que le tuve por no visitar a su familia y prefirió quedarse con el poder… todas las emociones acumuladas me comienzan a pasar factura. Me siento culpable por haberlo juzgado mal, me siento mal por haber sido buena amiga y preocuparme por él… me siento mal por no haberle pedido perdón antes de su muerte.

Y aquí tengo, a su único hijo, a su viva imagen ante mí… y siento que tampoco puedo volver a perderlo…por él y por Mia, salvaré a Leo de las garras de Coin.

-Me alegro que los chicos estén bien. Ahora nada nos retiene aquí. Es mejor ponernos en marcha. –habla Daren volviendo a ponerse al mando.

Peeta y yo asentimos. Prim, una vez calmada, se da cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos. Sin dudarlo, sale corriendo hacia Finn que la atrapa entre sus brazos y lo alza como si fuera una muñeca.

-Mi niña… -logro oír el susurro de Finn. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Mamá se muere por verte.

Prim le sonríe como respuesta y después abraza con fuerza a su tía Johanna.

-Te lo dije monstruo… -odio su apodo para mi hija. –Te dije que siempre fuiste más fuerte que tu madre. Todos estamos muy felices de verte.

-Y yo a vosotros tía Johanna. –murmura Prim. –Tío Haymitch…

La escena que visualizo más que la realidad parece un sueño. El Haymitch borracho, sin sentimiento desaparece completamente para dar lugar a uno paternal y protector. Estrecha a Prim entre sus brazos y me mira fijamente con una gran sonrisa. Siento haber desestimado a Haymitch… después de todos estos años… parece que algo de amor siente por nosotros.

-Volveremos a casa pequeña… -le susurra a mi niña.

Todo vuelve a cobrar vida. Pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Tengo que sacar a mi hija de este sitio. Ya después yo misma me encargaré de Coin.

Con Prim entre Peeta y yo, Leo detrás hablando con los demás, nos ponemos en marcha para volver a la nave, tal y cómo ha ordenado Daren. Sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores seguimos a pasos rápidos , cuanto más pronto lleguemos a la anve, más pronto acabará todo esto.

Caminamos y caminamos. Daren y los otros dos soldados que son nuestros guías comienzan ponerse nerviosos. Yo, con mi instinto de cazadora, siento como si estuviéramos dando vueltas. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo razón cuando por tercera vez, vuelvo a ver la misma marca en el edificio de piedra.

-Estamos yendo en círculos. –les digo a todos y los tres guía se voltean a verme

-No es posible. –me explica Katriel quien lleva un extraño aparato en las manos que no para de emitir luces rojas. –El detector indica claramente que estamos yendo por el camino correcto.

-Pues es la tercera vez que veo esa marca en el mismo edificio. –le digo. –O tu aparato no funciona bien o yo me estoy volviendo loca.

-Katniss tiene razón. –me apoya Haymitch. –Llevamos un buen rato dando vueltas.

-Pero las coordenadas están correctas. –ahora habla Katriel. –Aquí lo pone claramente. La nave debe de estar… por allí…

-Allí no hay nada. –bufa Johanna. –Estamos rodeados por estos malditos edificios. ¿Cómo demonios va a haber una nave en medio de estas calles tan estrechas?

-Entonces la única explicación es que están jugando con nosotros.

Todos no podemos evitar observar nuestro alrededor. Alzamos la mirada hacia el cielo grisáceo por culpa del humo y también quizás por temor de que aparezcan aerodeslizadores enemigos con sus paracaídas. Sinceramente no creo que Coin quiera eso, lo que ella quiere es ver como sufrimos y una bomba sería algo muy simple. Una bomba sería la salida más fácil y conociéndola me temo que no es eso lo que quiere.

-¿Alguien sabe en dónde estamos? –de repente pregunta Leo.

-¿Acaso no sabéis en dónde estamos? –Peera se dirige a él confuso. -¿Alguna idea Daren…?

-Lucy me ha prohibido decíroslo. –suelta Daren.

-¿Qué Lucy qué…? –pregunto yo incrédula.

-Sus órdenes fueron claras. Nuestra misión era salvar a los tributos restantes y llevaros sanos y salvos al 13. –sigue Kadira.

En increíble que aun no estando aquí siga controlándolo todo. Y lo que más me da rabia es que siempre nos da el mismo sermón de siempre… que es por nuestro bien.

-Me da igual lo que diga o piense Lucy. –suelto enfadada. -¿Dónde estamos? Y no pienso repetirlo Daren.

El soldado suelta un gran suspiro.

-Estamos en el Capitolio.

Contengo la respiración. Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo. Coin ya lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio. Sabía perfectamente las fichas que estaba moviendo y eligió el lugar perfecto para su gran final. Cómo no… esto no podía completarse sin una visita en el Capitolio.

Un Capitolio bastante diferente… o quizás no tanto desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

-Haymitch… a partir de ahora tú dirigirás al equipo. –todos se voltean para mirarme sorprendidos.

-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! –exclama Catriel. –Esta es nuestra misión.

-Me da exactamente igual vuestra maldita misión. Haymitch conoce el Capitolio mucho mejor que cualquiera de vosotros. Sí, tenéis la experiencia pero no los suficientes conocimientos. Así que si queréis cumplir vuestra misión de una puta vez es mejor que os mantengáis al margen. Sobrevivimos una vez… y volveremos a hacerlo. –les digo seriamente a los tres soldados.

-¡Así se habla descerebrada! –exclama Johanna.

Los tres soldados me miran perplejos pero Daren es el único quién me dedica una sonrisa. Los otros dos… bueno… supongo que estarán conteniéndose para no arrancar mi cabeza.

-Me dijeron que eras duro de roer. –de repente suelta Daren divertido. –Me pregunto cómo se las arregla todos los días. –y no puedo evitar observar a Peeta sonriendo de lado.

¿Ahora qué les pasa a estos dos? ¿Yo duro de roer? Ohh Peeta…

-¿Perdona? –mi mirada se dirige a un Peeta divertido.

Todos, menos los dos soldados obviamente, no pueden dejar escapar una risa ante la escena.

-Con mucho amor… -responde Peeta mientras me planta un cálido beso en la frente.

Noto como se me sonrojan las mejillas. Es increíble que aún en estas circunstancias mi cuerpo siga reaccionando de esta manera ante las atenciones de Peeta. Y también es increíble que a pesar de estos momentos de tensión y en la situación que estamos todavía podamos dejar escapar unas risas, como si fuéramos ajenos a todo esto que nos rodea… a dónde estamos…

Entonces observo a Leo que se tensa al ver cómo actuamos Peeta y yo. Su mirada llena de tristeza la esconde bajando su cabeza. Supongo que será muy difícil para él presenciar estos momentos. Pero luego me doy cuenta que no soy la única quién se ha dado cuenta de su reacción. Prim se acerca a él dándole una leve apretón en la mano. Él al sentirlo alza la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa cálida a Prim lo cual mi hija no duda en responder. Entonces veo algo en su mirada… y me recuerda a aquellas miradas que me dedicaba mi mejor amigo…

Como todo buen momento siempre llega a su fin. Parece que los Guardianes se han cansado de vernos tan tranquilos y han decidido tomar las riendas del asunto.

Sin previo aviso una corriente de aire nos golpea con fuerza. Todos comenzamos a correr y como acto reflejo Peeta y yo rodeamos a nuestra hija para salir corriendo junto a todo nuestro equipo.

-¡Todos a cubierto! –de repente grita Daren.

Sin darme tiempo a preguntar obtengo mis respuestas. Cientos de balas comienzan a dispararse hacia nosotros. Los fogueos dañan nuestros tímpanos y con más fuerza Peeta se pone tras de mí y de nuestra hija proporcionándonos un escudo con su cuerpo.

-¡Peeta! –grito yo.

-¡Sigue corriendo! ¡No te pares! –me grita de vuelta.

Miro cómo Prim refleja el terror en sus ojos. Yo le miro asintiendo para obedecer a su padre. Corremos sin parar y en momentos voy mirando hacia atrás para ver a nuestros amigos. Veo cómo Finn ataca de vuelta a los guardianes disparando igual que Johanna y Haymtich. Daren, Catriel y Kadira no se quedan atrás. Y Peeta… se encuentras a unos metros tras nuestra guardándonos la espalda.

-¡Allí! –de repente grita Leo.

Prim y yo miramos hacia donde apunta y es una esquina que nos puede servir de refugio. Sin dudarlo corremos y nos escondemos.

-¡Peeta! –grito de nuevo.

Se da la vuelta y corre hacia nosotros.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –nos pregunta.

Le hago una revisión rápida y veo una mancha de sangre en su hombro.

-Estás sangrando… -murmuro apuntando su herida con manos temblorosas.

-No es nada… sólo me ha rozado… ahora escúchame. –me mira fijamente. –Los tres iréis en busca de la nave. Nos veremos allí.

-¡No! –grito.

-¡Katniss! ¡Por una vez en tu vida haz me caso por favor! –se desespera. –¡No os voy a volver a perder… no pienso poneros en peligro!

-Yo quiero luchar. –suelta Leo de repente.

Todos le miramos y Peeta niega enseguida con la cabeza.

-No Leo… te encargo a Prim y Katniss…

-Papá… Leo tiene razón… ésta es una lucha de todos… no vamos a irnos sin vosotros.

Miro a los dos chicos orgullosos y otro recuerdo me azota…

Peeta me mira desesperado buscando mi apoyo pero sabe perfectamente que no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer. No me gusta la idea de mi hija luchando pero esta vez no está sola.

-Ughhh… -suspira Peeta. –Ten Leo… -le da al chico una pistola de repuesto. -¿Sabes manejarlo?

-Soy del 13 Peeta… ¿qué esperabas? -Leo sonríe satisfecho.

-Yo he perdido mi arco… -murmura Prim.

-Espera… -le digo. –Puede que yo tenga algo para ti.

Me quito el gran carcaj que me entregó Daren hace unas horas y lo abro por primera vez… y cómo lo adoro. Dos arcos… perfecto.

-Es un arco especial Prim… ten las flechas… son especiales… ahora no tenemos tiempo de que te lo explique pero solo dispara cuando ninguno de los nuestros esté cerca ¿entendido? –le digo con cuidado entregándole mi arco de repuesto.

-Está bien. –murmura.

-Bien… -Peeta suelta un gran suspiro.

-¡Peeta! –Finnick comienza a gritar desde el otro lado.

Miro a Finnick totalmente destrozado. Se habrá golpeado con algo porque tiene la frente sangrando.

-¡Finn! –le grito. -¡¿Dónde están los demás?!

-¡Nos están acorralando! ¡Son demasiados! –nos responde haciendo muecas.

-¡Está bien! –grita Peeta. –Es ahora o nunca.

Sin avisarnos Peeta sale al encuentro de los guardianes y comienza a disparar. Salimos tras él y lo que nos encontramos es algo que nos deja congelados… miles de guardianes nos acechan. Nuestros compañeros escondidos tras de los muros y disparando hacia nuestros enemigos.

Tengo que hacer algo. Sin inmutarme saco una de las flechas que tanto conozco y disparo sin piedad. La flecha llega hacia el montón de guardianes… tres… dos… uno…

La explosión es tremenda. Cuerpos de los guardianes salen disparados hacia lugres desconocidos y un humo negro nos bloquea totalmente la visión.

Si Coin quiere jugar. Jugaremos.

Nuestro equipo me mira perpleja y corren para reunirse con nosotros. Me alegro verlos a todos presentando heridas leves… nada graves.

-Nunca creí que volvería verte de esa manera preciosa… -murmura Haymitch con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Viste Prim? Asi que ten cuidado con los que utilizas. –mi hija tiene la boca abierta y mira con destellos en los ojos nuestros arcos.

-Este arco me encanta. –me responde.

-No tardarán en volver a atacar… tenéis tiempo para iros… -nos dice Daren exhausto.

-No… lucharemos. –le digo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Daren. –replico. –Nos os vamos a dejar.

Por primera vez veo a Catriel y Kadira sonreírme. Me dedican una mirada de orgullo y me estrechan la mano.

-Pero qué bonito… -una voz aguda retumba por todos lados.

-No puede ser… -murmura Leo.

Todos nos giramos para verlo y por la expresión que tiene en su cara creo saber a quién le pertenece la voz. Está aquí en la arena. La muy hija de perra está aquí… ha venido a presenciar nuestra muerte.

Coin.

-Unidos seremos más fuertes ¿cierto? –ahora aparece descendiendo de un aerodeslizador con su sonrisa de arrogante.

Su mirada va posándose en cada uno de nosotros hasta terminar en…

-Pero mira quién está aquí… mi querido nieto ¿me echabas de menos?

Leo gruñe y le dedica una mirada asesina su abuela… su cuerpo está tenso y por un momento pensé que saldría corriendo tras ella para matarla con sus propias manos. Y lo hace… al menos casi porque al notar que iba a correr para atacarla, Peeta y Finn le agarran para frenarlo.

-¡No soy tu nieto! –le grita con furia.

-Claro que si… mi sangre corre por tus venas… -le responde la mujer.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme después de todo lo que has hecho?! –le vuelve a gritar Leo.

-¡Eres tú el que no se merece que le dirija mi palabra! ¡Eres débil! ¡Como tu padre!

-¡No metas a mi padre en esto! ¡Tú lo mataste!

-Y volvería a hacerlo… ese miserable traidor.

-¡Mataste a tu propia hija! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –las lagrimas comienza a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Yo no la maté… fue débil… te abandonó… no le importó dejarte solo…

-¡Cállate! –escupe Leo.

-Shhh… Leo… -le calmo estrechándolo conmigo. –Ya… la muerte de tus padres no quedará en vano.

-Pero mira qué tierno…- suelta la víbora.

-Se acabó Coin… déjalo… -le digo con compostura.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga.

Ella me mira con furia y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Te dije que acabaría contigo Katniss… y que yo lo iba a disfrutar.

-Entonces a qué esperas…

-¿Qué…? Ohh no… yo no te voy a hacer nada… no… tengo algo mejor en mente.

Su mirada cargada de odio pasa de mí hacia Peeta… y hacia Prim.

-¡Ni te atrevas! –le grito poniéndome delante mi hija protegiéndola.

Peeta hace lo mismo pero poniéndose delante mía… tapándonos a Prim y a mí.

-La familia de los amantes trágicos tienen un trágico final… -suelta.

Observo sus movimientos. Mira hacia un lado. Asiente.

-¡AHHHH! –y mi hija cae en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡PRIM! ¡PRIM!

Y estalla una gran explosión.

.

.

.

¿Y…? Lo siento por dejaros así pero es que es el gran final y como buen autora es mejor dejar a sus lectores en suspense… ¿Ahora qué creéis que va a pasar?

Siento la tardanza y ya sabéis mis razones… solo os pido paciencia…

He tardado más de lo que creía en subirlo hoy porque dejé el ordenador un momento para cenar entonces cuando vuelvo me encuentro que el Word está cerrado y yo mierda mierda… mi tío lo ha cerrado y no guardó lo que había escrito hoy asi que tuve que volver a escribirlo de nuevo.

Lo iba a dejar para mañana por la rabia pero os lo prometí y ya no me iba a demorar más.

Espero vuestros reviews y vuestros tweets en mi twitter! Un beso!

Una cosa… una amiga mia ha participado en un concurso de LJDH en Facebook… y estaría genial si votarais por su microrelato… aquí os dejo el link (ponedlo sin espacios) y alli buscad su nombre Rowilyn.

Link: apps. facebook easypromos-premium / entries / 10424


	28. Capitulo 28

**El último sinsajo**

**.**

**Capitulo 28**

**.**

**PRIM POV**

"_Era una mañana nubosa, aquel día el sol no se mostró para regalarnos algunos de sus rayos. Aquel día todos amanecían tristes… menos yo._

_Para mí era un día como cualquiera. Un miércoles para ser exactos. Mi madre como de costumbre vino a despertarme con una de sus cálidas sonrisas y dulces besos. A diferencia de otras mañanas, esta sonrisa no le llegó en los ojos. Se limitó a saludarme y a avisarme de que el desayuno estaba listo._

_Una vez vestida bajé corriendo hacia la cocina. El pan recién hecho de mi padre ya se olía por toda la casa lo que me indicaba que era la hora de desayunar. Cuando entré en la cocina la imagen fue bastante extraña: mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa con su cabeza escondida entre sus manos mientras que mi padre sacaba los panes del horno sin esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba…_

_¿Qué les pasaba hoy a todos?_

_Cuando me di cuenta de que ninguno se había percatado de mi presencia decidí salir de la casa a hurtadillas con la esperanza de que Haymitch me contara lo que estaba pasando. _

_Pero entonces, una vez que salí de mi casa, algo me llamó la atención. En el centro de la plaza pude divisar que se está produciendo mucho alboroto. Sin darme cuenta me encontré a mí misma saliendo de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Caminé hasta llegar en la plaza donde cosas extrañas y desconocidas para mí estaban pasando. Ninguna de las personas a las que solía ver por allí a esa hora estaban allí, de hecho, las únicas personas a las que veía eran unos desconocidos haciendo cosas extrañas y construyendo algo delante del Edificio de la Justicia._

_Cada cosa nueva que veía aumentaba mi curiosidad asi que caminé hacia lo que estaban construyendo en aquel edificio de piedra. Una vez que pude acercarme divisé un rostro conocido. _

_Desaliñado como siempre, allí estaba Haymitch. Le saludé con la mano pero parece no reconocerme… seguramente estaba ebrio. Dirigió un poco más su atención hacia mí y su mirada me desconcertó. Me frunció el ceño y después se puso a buscar algo a mis espaldas. Seguramente vio que estaba sola asi que comenzó a caminar, al menos hizo el intento, hacia mí. _

_Se detuvo. Una música comenzó a sonar. La pantalla comenzó a proyectar algo… pude leerlo, aunque con dificultad. Un brazo me hizo darme la vuelta. Mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente. Me abrazó. Mi padre corría hacia nosotras. Mi madre se apartó. Le sequé las lágrimas. Mi padre me sonreía. Hice lo mismo. Miré de nuevo a mi madre… y pregunté._

_-Mamá… ¿qué son __**Los Juegos del Hambre**__?"_

-¡PRIM! –mi madre grita y llora desconsoladamente.

Siento cómo me sacude bruscamente. Siento como sus uñas se clavan en mis brazos por la fuerza que está ejerciendo. Pero aunque yo quisiera mirarla, aunque quisiera gritar de dolor… no podía. No podía moverme. Y acabo de darme cuenta.

Intento mover mis dedos, mis manos, mis pies… nada. Ningún parte de mi cuerpo reacciona. Tan sólo puedo sentir como unas corrientes eléctricas se pasean por mi interior, corrientes eléctricas que me causan mucho dolor, quemándome por dentro pero no puedo hacer nada ya que no logro mover mi cuerpo. Por un momento pensé que también había dejado de respirar, pero no. Seguía respirando de manera agitada. El miedo comienza a invadirme por lo que intento moverme cada vez más, aunque no tengo éxito. Gritar es mi única solución… pero tampoco lo consigo.

Dirijo mi mirada a mi madre… intentando hacerla ver lo que me estaba pasando. Ella me mira desesperada, observándome de arriba para abajo buscando una respuesta de mi inmovilidad. Yo sólo puedo sostener su mirada, puedo notar que las lágrimas han comenzado a descender por mis mejillas. Siento mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado, siento como todo mi interior arde de dolor. Y entonces pienso que esta vez es el fin. Voy a morir ante los ojos de mi madre.

Algo extraño en el cielo capta mi atención. Intento ponerle más atención a cierto objeto y a partir de allí todo sucede demasiado rápido.

La nave de Coin explota ante nosotros. Todos caen en el suelo por el impacto y mi madre se inclina para protegerme de los trozos que salen volando. De repente, siento cómo me cargan y veo que es mi padre, que me acurruca y protege entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. Atrás veo a mi madre, Leo, Johanna, Finnick y Haymitch corriendo pero sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, vigilando nuestras espaldas.

-¡Corred! –grita Haymitch cojeando.

-¡La nave de Coin! ¡La nave de Coin ha explotado! –le sigue Johanna que aún no se cree lo que ha pasado.

-¡¿Quién demonios ha sido?! –pregunta Finnick.

-¡Ha sido uno de los nuestros! –grita mi padre. -¡Lucy acaba de mandar la artillería pesada!

-Entonces eso solo puede significar una cosa… -murmura mi madre alcanzando a mi padre.

-Esto es la guerra… -susurra mi padre.

Otra corriente eléctrica se clava en mi interior. Aún no encuentro de dónde pueden venir las descargas eléctricas pero cada vez que hacen su aparición siento mi carne se está desgarrando por dentro.

-¡AHH! –logro articular entre los brazos de mi padre.

Mis padres me miran con miedo y no puedo evitar llorar. Ya no es solo por la impotencia que siento en estos momentos, sino también porque me duele… me duele mucho mi interior.

-¡Peeta! –grita mi madre a mi padre sin dejar de correr. -¡¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hija?! –solloza.

-¡No lo sé! –también grita mi padre por la impotencia. –Todo estará bien Prim… aguanta.

-¡AHHHH! –ahora mi grito se hace más largo y fuerte al igual que el dolor que siento.

Comienzo a temblar de miedo y observo como mi padre me mira desesperado. Siento como sus manos también comienzan a temblar cada vez que nota mis estremecimientos. Mi respiración cada vez se hace más agitada por lo que comienza a faltarme el aire.

Sin previo aviso, otra bomba estalla a nuestro alrededor. El impacto hace que todos salgamos disparados, incluida yo que a pesar del intento de mi padre a cogerme para que no me escape de sus brazos. Mi espalda choca bruscamente con el suelo de piedra por lo que el dolor aumenta otros diez veces más. Pero en vez de preocuparme por el dolor, busco con la mirada a mis padres… a nuestros amigos.

-¡Ahhh! –otro grito que no es mío retumba por mis oídos.

Intento buscar el dueño de la voz pero no tardo en enterarme de quién ha sido.

-¡Finnick! –grita Johanna.

Se me congela la sangre… no… mi hermano no…

-¡Mierda! –grita Haymitch. -¡Leo! ¡Ayúdame a levantar allí!

Con todas mis fuerzas intento girarme para ver lo que está ocurriendo. Algo malo le está pasando a mi hermano y yo estoy aquí sin poder moverme… sin poder hacer nada por él. Me siento muy mal y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar.

-¡Un, dos, tres, LEVANTA! –grita ahora mi padre.

-¡Otra vez! –ahora reconozco la voz de Leo. -¡YA!

-¡AHHHHHH! –Finnick… se me contrae el corazón.

-Prim… -mi madre aparece de repente a mi lado llorando. -¿Estás bien?

No… otra corriente…

-¡NO! ¡AHHH! –logro gritar con toda mi alma.

-¡¿Dónde Prim?! ¡¿Dónde te duele?! –me pregunta mi madre con desesperación, palpando todo mi cuerpo intentando encontrar una herida que no tengo.

-Dentro… -me retuerzo y una mueca de dolor se expande por mi rostro.

-¿Dentro? –mi madre me pregunta llena de confusión.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –tal y como lo ha hecho mi madre, Leo aparece de la nada y se sienta a mi lado agarrándome una mano.

-¿Y Finnick? –pregunta mi madre preocupada.

-Ya le hemos sacado… tiene… -me mira y se detiene. -¿Dónde te duele Prim?

-Dentro… -murmuro entre mi mueca de dolor.

-Dentro… -repite Leo. -¡Dentro! ¡Mierda!

Entonces me coge el brazo izquierdo y comienza a palparlo como si estuviera buscando algo. Justo por la parte anterior de mi brazo, por debajo del codo, lo aprieta y otra corriente eléctrica me recorrer haciendo que el ardor vuelva de nuevo.

-Lo que me temía… -susurra. –Lo siento Prim…

-¡¿Qué es Leo?! –exclama mi madre.

-Es un chip eléctrico. –informa mientras arranca toda la manga de mi chaqueta del brazo izquierdo. –Necesito un cuchillo.

-¿Qué es eso? –vuelve a preguntar mi madre sin entender nada. -¿Para qué necesitas un cuchillo?

-Es un chip eléctrico. –vuelve a decir Leo. –Crea descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo… son voltajes altos asi que si no se lo sacamos ahora no saldrá con vida. ¡Ahora necesito un cuchillo!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un chip eléctrico?! Pero… ¡¿desde cuando tenía yo eso?! Ahora todo encaja… cuando Coin me miró con esa sonrisa… cuando dirigió su mirada hacia alguien asintiendo… dándole el permiso de activar esta cosa que está dentro de mí… una cosa que me está matando poquito a poco…

-¡Peeta! –ahora grita mi madre. –Espera Leo… no sé si tengo algo por aquí.

Mi madre comienza a rebuscar por todas sus cosas… buscando algo para que Leo me pueda sacar el objeto mortal. Rendida de no encontrar nada útil, sale corriendo donde supongo que está mi padre ayudando a mi Finnick.

-Tranquila Prim… te lo voy a sacar… -me susurra. –Te dolerá pero tienes que aguantar.

Asiento. Le miro fijamente en los ojos y observo que intenta tranquilizarme sonriendo. En unos momentos, mis padres ya se encuentran de vuelta con un trozo de metal afilado. Leo lo agarra y pide permiso con la mirada a mis padres.

-Cierra los ojos y no mires… -dice Leo. –Katniss… procura a que no se mueva.

Pero entonces, cuando ya siento el metal frio sobre mi piel, comienzan de nuevo los disparos. Oigo como Johanna le grita a Haymitch y a Finnick murmurando incoherencias por el dolor que está sufriendo.

Leo me carga sin ninguna dificultad y veo como mi madre intenta buscar un escondite. Otra descarga eléctrica me recorre estremeciéndome entre los brazos de Leo. Éste me mira como pidiendo perdón y murmura algo que no logro oír por culpa de los disparos.

El caos vuelve a reinar sobre la arena. Cientos de balas disparándose hacia nosotros… nosotros contra todo un ejército. Puedo lograr ver de reojo que Finnick es cargado por mi padre y Johanna y Haymitch disparan en contra de nuestros enemigos. Mi padre se adelanta a nosotros y deposita a Finnick en un lugar seguro… al menos por este momento. Leo le sigue y hace lo mismo.

Cuando giro la cabeza para ver el estado de mi hermano lo único que puedo ver es sangre… sangre que se expande por sus piernas. Veo cómo está destrozado y en su rostro refleja mucho dolor. Comienzo a marearme por ver tanta sangre y hago el intento de no vomitar. Está claro que tiene una herida muy grave en la pierna… y entonces recuerdo que antes estaban intentando levantar algo… mierda… su pierna… ha sido aplastada. No puedo evitar llorar e intentar alcanzar sus manos. Leo y mi madre intentan tranquilizarme. Mi madre me agarra las manos y los besa con dulzura… puedo observar que también se lamenta por el estado de Finnick… no sólo ella… sino también Leo.

-Finnick… -logro susurrar.

-Estará bien… ahora Leo tiene que sacarte esa cosa de ti… estate quieta por favor. –me suplica mi madre. –Por favor Prim… quieta…

Mi madre se sube encima de mí, me inmoviliza las piernas con las suyas y su manos agarran las mías con fuerza. Otra vez siento que el metal roza mi piel… el tacto frío me calma pero entonces Leo hace un poco más de fuerza y comienza a cortarme.

-¡AHHHH! –grito.

El metal me corta centímetro a centímetro… el dolor del corte se suma a las que me producen las corrientes eléctricas que ahora se están haciendo mucho más fuertes.

-¡Son demasiados! ¡Necesito balas Peeta! –grita Haymitch.

-¡No me quedan! –grita de vuelta mi padre. -¡Johanna!

-¡Las únicas que me quedan las estoy utilizando! –exclama Johanna.

Los gritos de nuestros compañeros se oyen cada vez más cerca. Los disparos no cesan y según ellos nos estamos quedando sin munición. Intento pensar en otra cosa que no sea el metal atravesando mis carnes. Leo intenta sacar el chip con la punta del trozo de metal por lo que clava más a fondo. Siento que toca algo duro y otra corriente sale de ella, me estremezco bajo mi madre que me sujeta con fuerza. Reprimo un grito de dolor para no ponerles nerviosos.

-¡Daren! ¡Ése es Daren! –de repente grita mi padre.

-¡¿Dónde están los demás?! –oigo una voz desconocida por lo que deduzco que es Daren.

-Finnick está herido… y Prim parece tener un chip eléctrico o algo así.

Sin darme cuenta, y al estar pendiente de las voces que estoy oyendo, Leo clava aún más el metal y finalmente logra sacar el chip. Mi madre tiene que sujetarme fuerte porque nada más notar la punzada más profunda sacando el chip, como si fuera algo automático, me levanto retorciéndome de dolor.

-¡AHHHH! –grito con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Ya está! –grita Leo. –Tranquila Prim… ya está… ya está.

-Prim… ¿me escuchas? –me llama mi madre. –Mueve las manos Prim…muévelas…

Hago lo que me dice mi madre. Y si. Ahora puedo mover los dedos… el de mis manos y pies… Bien… he recuperado mi movilidad. Siento como mi sudor cae por todo mi rostro viniendo de mi frente. Leo me rodea la herida donde esta el chip con la manga que me arrancó para que no sangre demasiado. Intento acostumbrarme a mis movimientos, mi madre me da un poco de agua al igual que Leo.

-¿Los demás…? ¿Dónde están? Finnick… tienen que curarlo. –murmuro sin mucha fuerza.

Daren nos les da tiempo para responderme ya que enseguida aparece corriendo hacia nosotros acompañado de mi padre, Johanna y Haymitch.

-La nave está a unos metros al oeste… -nos señala. –Os intentaremos dar ventaja… cubriremos vuestras espaldas…

-Irán Katniss, Prim, Leo y Finnick… nosotros nos quedamos. –suelta mi padre.

Mi madre y yo le miramos enseguida con desaprobación. Me doy cuenta que Leo también lo hace.

-No Peeta… yo me quedo. –le responde Leo.

-Alguien tiene que cargar a Finnick, Leo. Eres el único que puede hacerlo. –le intenta convencer dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi hermano herido. –Y Katniss… por favor no me mires así… alguien tiene que cuidar a Prim.

-No necesito que me cuiden… -le digo a mi padre ofendida.

-Prim. –me mira seriamente. –Tiene que revisarte… esa cosa puede haberte hecho algo en tu interior… no nos vamos a arriesgar.

-Tu padre tiene razón Prim. –de repente habla mi madre.

Todas las miradas se fijan en ella. La sorpresa en inevitable. Mi madre. Katniss Everdeen. Está de acuerdo en abandonar la lucha.

-Pero mamá…

-No voy a poner tu vida en peligro Primrose… -me mira seriamente. –Haremos lo que nos dice Daren y se acabó… Leo… ¿puedes cargar a Finnick?

-Claro… -y al final mi único cómplice también se deja convencer. Creo que se da cuenta de la mueca que le dedico. –Lo siento Prim… pero Finnick necesita atención urgentemente y tú también…

Miro a Finnick… y obviamente Leo tiene razón… tengo que ceder por él, por mi hermano.

-Está bien… vámonos… -me levanto con cuidado y con la ayuda de mi madre.

Daren le pasa unas coordenadas a un pequeño aparato de mi madre para poder encontrar la nave. Mi padre y Haymitch ayudan a Leo para cargar a Finnick no antes de que Johanna le rodee la pierna con algo para evitar que se desangre.

-Ten… -mi padre le da a Leo balas de repuesto. –Cuida de ella por favor. –oigo que le susurra a Leo.

-Si todo sale bien… estaréis allí en unos diez minutos con paso rápido. –Daren le dice a mi madre. –Id con cuidado.

-Gracias Daren. –mi madre le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado mi vida… -mi padre me estrecha entre sus brazos y me besa la coronilla. –Por favor… cuida de tu madre.

-¿No se supone que es ella quién me tiene que cuidar a mí? –le pregunto confusa.

-Ehhmmm… si… pero tu madre es muy impulsiva… ya la conoces. –me vuelve a besar la coronilla. –Por favor… manteneros a salvas.

-Tú también papá… -le abrazo fuertemente. –Por favor vuelve sano y salvo.

Algo en sus palabras me da desconfianza. No sé… que mi padre me encargue a mi madre es algo muy extraño. ¿Acaso ha pasado algo durante yo estaba aquí en la arena?

Apartando mis pensamientos para enfocarme más sobre nuestra situación, me despido de los demás con un abrazo y junto a mi madre y Leo con Finnick a sus espaldas nos disponemos hacia nuestro camino para llegar a la nave y que atiendan a Finnick como es debido. Miro por última vez a mis espaldas y sólo un pensamiento puede ocupar mi mente…

Espero volver a verlos…

.

.

.

Los quejidos de Finnick son cada vez más insistentes. Tenemos que parar varias veces porque Finnick no para de removerse en las espaldas de Leo. Mi madre le revisa con dificultad, se nota bastante por sus muecas en su rostro. Le limpia un poco la sangre provocando más gemidos de dolor de Finnick reanudamos nuestra marcha.

No sé lo que puede estar pasando en la zona donde dejamos a los demás pero por nuestro territorio está todo demasiado tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que me parece todo más aterrador. Mi madre sin soltarme la mano seguimos caminando siguiendo las indicaciones del pequeño aparato.

-Leo, ¿quieres parar a descansar? –le pregunto a mi compañero mojado de sudor ofreciéndole un agua directamente en sus labios porque sus manos se encuentran ocupadas.

-No pasa nada… -me dice jadeando después de beber el agua. –Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.

Seguimos caminando. Todo bastante tranquilo. Demasiado extraño.

-Katniss… -Leo llama a mi madre. -¿No te parece que todo está muy tranquilo?

-Demasiado para mi gusto… y no me gusta… -murmura mi madre. –Aguantad un poco más… según esto estamos cerca…

Y así era. Después de caminar varios minutos más comenzamos a oír máquinas… o más bien como un motor en marcha…. El motor de la nave.

Como si nos hubieran inyectado fuerzas en el organismo salimos disparados hacia donde se oye el ruido. Incluso Leo corre demasiado rápido a pesar de llevar otra persona de su mismo peso en sus espaldas.

Jadeando y con falta de aire llegamos. Si. Ahí está. La nave negra… la misma que soltó una bomba en la nave de Coin hace unas horas. Miramos a nuestro alrededor por si nos tienden una emboscada pero no hay nada. Con paso decidido y con mucha atención nos adentramos en la nave. Al principio todo está a oscuras… pero poco a poco vamos distinguiendo luces… y soldados.

Todos nos ponemos tensos y mi madre y yo tensamos enseguida nuestros arcos. Pero los soldados no se alarman, lo contrario, éstos nos miran en modo saludo y entonces nos damos cuenta de están de nuestra parte. Dos de ellos se dan cuenta de la situación de Finnick y ayudan a Leo bajarlo.

-Por favor… avisad un médico. –mi madre le pide a un soldado.

Éste asiente y se va corriendo.

-¿Katniss Everdeen? –de repente otro hombre se acerca a nosotros.

Los tres miramos al hombre. Se presenta vestido igual que Daren, tiene toda la cara manchada de carbón y presenta heridas leves en el rostro. Debe de ser otro soldado.

-Si… -contesta mi madre. -¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Ari… -se presenta tendiéndole la mano a mi madre. –Soy el Comandante de las tropas de Ozume. Daren nos ha avisado de que estabais de camino y nos han ordenado de regresar con ustedes al distrito 13.

-¿Qué…? –pregunta mi madre. –No, debe de haber un error… mi marido y mis amigos siguen ahí fuera… no nos podemos ir sin ellos.

-Lo siento pero nuestras órdenes son claras… -le interrumpo.

-Pero tenemos que ayudar a los demás… los guardianes se están multiplicando… no podemos abandonarlos. –digo.

-No se preocupen… mis tropas están listos para ir en su ayuda… no podemos confiarnos. Nuestro ataque ha salido mal y…

-Espera… ¿qué…? –pregunta Leo. –Mi abue... Coin… ¿sigue viva? –y su voz presenta temor.

-Conseguimos derrumbar la nave pero parece que se ha salvado… -nos informa.

-Entonces sigue viva… -murmura mi madre.

-Estamos buscándola. –de repente retumba la voz de una mujer.

Leo y mi madre se dan la vuelta rápidamente. Parece que ambos conocen la voz y entonces me doy la vuelta… la observo detenidamente… ¿Dónde la habré visto antes?

-Lucy… -murmura Leo. -¿Qué…?

-Hola Leo, me alegra verte sano. –le dedica una sonrisa bastante cariñosa.

-Explícame lo que está pasando… -le exige y se acerca a ella.

¿Quién es ella?

-Garret, revisa a Finnick inmediatamente… y también a Primrose, ha recibido varias descargas eléctricas y…

Mierda, ¿cómo demonios conoce mi nombre?

-Lucy, por favor, ordena inmediatamente la vuelta de nuestro equipo. –mi madre le pide. –Y… necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te has sentido mal? –pregunta preocupada por mi madre.

¿Por qué se tiene que sentir mal?

-Ehmmm… aquí no Lucy. –y noto que me mira de reojo. -¿Podemos hablar en un lugar privado?

-Claro. –ella asiente. –Ari encárgate que revisen a Primrose y Leo… que coman y que reciban la atención necesaria por favor… sígueme Katniss.

Mi madre me da un beso en la coronilla y después de marcha al lado de aquella mujer. Ari nos dedica una sonrisa y nos conduce a otra de las salas de la nave.

-¿Quién es ella Leo?

-Es la mano derecha de mi… de Coin… no entiendo qué está haciendo aquí… -me dice muy confuso.

-Pero si es la ayudante de tu abuela… ¿no es mejor que no confiemos en ella? –le digo.

-Ya has visto a tu madre… parece que confía en ella… y nosotros confiamos en tu madre… -me dice y yo asiento de acuerdo.

-Y… ¿desde cuando la conoces? –le pregunto sin pensar.

Él me mira fijamente y después me sonríe.

-Ella me ha cuidado desde que mi… bueno, desde que mi mamá ya no está. –me dice con añoranza. -¿Qué habías pensado?

-Parece muy joven… -murmuro para evitar su pregunta.

-Lo es… pero no tanto. –me dice como si no hubiera notado mi cambio de tema.

Y nos quedamos en silencio. Ari nos dice que debemos ir en diferentes salas para que nos revisen… al principio Leo se niega ya que no confía mucho en la gente pero al final le convenzo. Digamos que tampoco me hace gracia que me revisen con él delante.

Entro en la sala que me corresponde y una mujer muy amable con bata blanca me sonríe. Me dice que me siente en una pequeña camilla y comienza a curar mi herida, la que hizo Leo para sacarme ese chip torturador.

Escuece y mucho. Cuando pone un líquido transparente en un trozo de algodón y lo posa en mi herida no puedo evitar gritar… Mierda. Eso escuece y mucho.

Ya un poco más tranquila y entablando una conversación con el médico, que por cierto es muy agradable, de repente las luces comienzan a parpadear… para después apagarse por completo. La mujer y yo nos quedamos quietas…

-Debe de haber un cortocircuito… las luces de emergencia deberían haberse encendido ya… -murmura.

Sus palabras me dan en que pensar. Tiene razón… las luces de emergencia debería haberse encendido ya pero… no.

-A menos que… -murmuro.

De repente se produce una gran sacudida. Yo que estaba sentada en la camilla caigo golpeándome contra el suelo, el médico choca contra la mesa provocando que se haga una brecha en la frente. Se comienzan a oír pesadas que a cada paso se acercan más. Intento levantarme como puedo y ayudo a la mujer sentarse en la silla.

No consigo ver nada, la oscuridad es demasiado y ni siquiera se puede distinguir nada. Y entonces la puerta se abre. Dos pares de brazos fuertes me arrastran hacia la salida. Intento moverme y golpearles pero no puedo verlos. No puedo ver a mis atacantes.

-¡NO! –grito a todo pulmón.

Mis constantes jadeos provocan que me falte el aire.

-¡NO! ¡SOLTADME! –sigo gritando sin éxito. -¡MAMÁ! ¡LEO! ¡NO!

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy sollozando. Los agarres cada vez se hacen más fuertes cada vez que intento soltarme. Sólo puedo oír las pisadas pero nada más. Y entonces el terror me invade… si están haciéndome esto… Leo… mi madre… mamá… ¿dónde están?

-¡PRIM! –y la voz de un chico hace eco a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

-¡LEO! –grito en respuesta. -¡AYÚDAME LEO! –sollozo.

Y después ya no se oye nada más… tan sólo unos pasos… tacones… es una mujer.

Se para enfrente mía. Se encienden las luces. Alzo la cabeza. Una sonrisa se expande por su rostro.

-Hola Primrose… por fin nos quedamos a solas.

Y su mano se estrella en mi rostro.

.

.

.

Intento acostumbrarme a la luz… parpadeo los ojos… la cabeza me da vueltas y… me viene la última imagen que he visto antes de perder el conocimiento.

Coin.

No… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Leo? ¿Mis amigos? … ¿siguen vivos? El miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar. Me doy cuenta que estoy sentada en una silla de metal… pero no estoy atada. Me levanto y corro hacia la única puerta que hay en toda la habitación… o más bien una sala… es una de las salas de una nave. Agarro el pomo y lo intento girar pero está bloqueada. Doy portazos como una loca como si eso fuera a aflojar la cerradura. Obviamente todos mis intentos han sido inútiles.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! –grito de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas. -¡LEO!

Nadie responde… ni siquiera para mandarme a callar. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que quizás… de que quizás esté gritando el nombre incorrecto.

-¡COIN! –grito mirando hacia la puerta. -¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡COIN!

Y la puerta se abre. La imagen me causa confusión… no puede ser… esta no es la Coin que vi hace unas horas en aquella nave. No, esta Coin es totalmente diferente. Viste la misma ropa pero todo está manchado de color negro… seguro que fue por la explosión. Su perfecto moño ahora está deshecho causando que unos mechones le cubran el rostro… y su cara… presenta heridas, cortes y manchas de sangre. Y de nuevo… esa sonrisa.

-¿Me llamabas Primrose? –me dice con ese tono agudo… ese tono que tanto detesto.

-¿Dónde estoy? –le pregunto intentando poner firme mi voz. -¿Mis padres…Leo… los demás? ¿Dónde están?

-Ahhh… -suelta con un suspiro. –Lamento decirte que yo no puedo ayudarte… -y su sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto con miedo.

-Que por vuestra culpa… he perdido la mayor parte de mis hombres. –dice con rencor. –Y lamentablemente solo pude escoger a uno… y tú fuiste la elegida. Enhorabuena.

-Eso quiere decir que… has perdido. No te quedan guardianes. –suelto con sorpresa. –Estás sola. –y me encarga de enfatizar muy bien la última palabra.

-Te tengo a ti. –suelta enfadada. –Sé perfectamente que Katniss Everdeen no hará nada en mi contra porque tengo a su querida hija bajo mi poder.

-¿Eso qué mas da? –le digo mirándola con asco. –Hagas lo que hagas vas a morir… te matarán si no te das por vencida. Da igual que me tengas como rehén.

-Tienes razón. –y lleva sus dedos en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando. –Puede que me muera… puede que pierda todo. Pero hay una cosa que todavía puedo hacer y que disfrutaré haciéndolo.

Sus palabras me estremecen. Sigue teniendo un plan.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto de nuevo con miedo.

-Vengarme de Katniss… arrebatándote tu vida. –susurra como si fuera un secreto.

-Que más da… una muerte más antes de tu derrota. –suelto sin darle mucha importancia a pesar de que estoy temblando por dentro.

-Cierto. –dice. –Pero ¿te imaginas del sufrimiento de tus padres? ¿Te imaginas cómo lo van a pasar? ¿Te imaginas la cara de tu madre cuando vea tu cuerpo yaciendo sin vida bajo mis pies? La imagen es simplemente perfecta.

Mi vida ni siquiera me importa… me dejó de importar desde que pisé la arena, pero la idea del sufrimiento que va a tener mis padres… no, simplemente no puedo permitir eso.

Coin se queda mirando mi expresión y me dedica de nuevo esa sonrisa aterradora.

-¿Lo estás viendo verdad? ¿No te parece buena idea? –me pregunta con sarcasmo. –Ahora te has quedado sin palabras… lo sé, es un plan perfecto.

-Vendrán antes de que muevas un dedo. –escupo. –Ni siquiera podrás tocarme un pelo Coin, sabes muy bien que mi madre no lo permitirá. A estas horas ya deben de saber donde estoy. No tienes suficiente vigilancia y no tardarán en llegar para rescatarme. Ya será demasiado tarde para cuando quieras poner en marcha tu "maravilloso" plan.

-Ahí te vuelves a equivocar querida Primrose… -sonríe con maldad. –Un solo error suyo te costará la vida… y eso ya lo saben.

Justo cuando pronuncia sus últimas palabras un soldado completamente herido entra jadeando en la sala. Coin y yo le miramos sorprendidos y una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro.

-Empieza tu cuenta atrás. –le susurro.

Y entonces le propino un golpe limpio en toda la mandíbula provocando que caiga en el suelo. Lo que me extraña es la fuerza que tiene. Supuestamente tendrá la edad muy avanzada pero es increíble como se conserva. La miro unos segundos retorciéndose en el suelo y no dudo en salir corriendo ahora que la puerta está completamente abierta. Pero parece que el golpe que le he dado no ha sido suficiente. Ella se arrastra por el suelo y logra agarrarme la pierna y con un duro golpe me caigo boca abajo en el suelo.

Noto un sabor metálico en la boca… sangre. Me agarro rápidamente al suelo e intento escapar de sus garras pero ella me sigue arrastrando hacia ella. Y entonces me da la vuelta y salta encima mio. ¡Demonios! ¡¿De donde saca tanta fuerza?!

Antes de que consiga agarrarme del cuello, con todas mis fuerzas estiro las piernas y le doy una fuerte patada en el estómago, lo suficiente para que salga volando dejándome en libertad, al menos por el momento. Me incorporo lo más rápido que puedo y comienzo a correr a través del largo pasillo de la nave. Me doy cuenta que ella también está corriendo tras mía y justo entonces me agarra de la camiseta tirando de ella y me estampa contra la pared de metal de la nave.

El golpe casi me deja sin sentido pero intento recuperar las fuerzas. Ahora no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me vuelve a agarrar, ahora en el pelo y vuelve a tirar de ella.

-¡AHHH! –grito.

-¡Esto es para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega! –deja de tirar de mi pelo y estampa mi cabeza de nuevo en la pared.

Comienzo a notar un líquido viscoso cayendo de mi frente hacia mis mejillas. La visión me falla y las fuerzas también. No Prim… ahora no… debes intentarlo…

Se me cierran los ojos y cuando finalmente ya iba a caer, vuelve a tirar de mi pelo y rodea con su brazo mi cuello. Empiezo a notar que estamos caminando pero no distingo hacia donde. Estoy demasiada ida para fijarme en nuestro camino.

Una luz me ciega… comienzo a notar una corriente de aire… y una voz conocida suena a través de mis oídos.

-¡PRIM!

-Mamá… -susurro sin fuerzas.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?! –vuelve a gritar. -¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-No antes de que yo la mate a ella. –suelta la señora que me tiene agarrada del cuello.

-¡SUÉLTALA COIN! –gruñe ahora mi padre.

-Papá… -sollozo. Está vivo. Está bien.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado esto… -dice Coin.

-¡Por favor Coin! –solloza mi madre. –Mátame a mí… pero no a ella… -suplica.

-Entonces ¿dónde estaría la gracia? –dice con ironía. –Te quiero ver sufrir Everdeen, créeme que podría haberla matado mucho antes… pero quiero que lo presencies… quiero que veas como muere tu hija en mis manos.

-¡ABUELA POR FAVOR! –Leo…

-¡Cállate traidor! –le grita con rencor. -¡No me vuelvas a llamar abuela! ¡Desagradecido!

-Se acabó… has perdido… -susurra su nieto.

-Y ella se vendrá conmigo… -sigue diciendo.

-¡Estás rodeada Coin! –grita Daren. Reconozco su voz.

-Entonces disparad… -se ríe con maldad.

-¡NO! –gritan mis padres.

-¡No disparéis! –grita la mano derecha de Coin.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí… Lucy… o debería decir Corinna Louise Snow…

¿Qué? ¿_Snow_? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Suéltala Coin… la niña no tiene nada que ver con esto… -habla ella.

-Lo sé… y es una pena… -finge pena. –Pero me da igual…

-¡No la metas en esto Coin! –vuelve a gritar mi madre que es sujetada por mi padre y Haymitch.

-Ya lo está querida… me estáis aburriendo… ¿Peeta y Katniss, últimas palabras para vuestra hija?

-¡Suéltala Coin! –exclama mi padre. –A ella no por favor… -y se le rompe la voz.

-¡Basta Coin! ¡Por favor te lo suplico! –grita mi madre desesperadamente.

-Abuela por favor… -susurra Leo.

-Bueno… os he dado vuestra oportunidad… -suelta.

-¡NO! –grita mi madre.

-Tened en cuenta que si disparáis antes… no conseguiréis salvarla.

Los lloros de mi madre son los únicos que suenan una y otra vez. Los rostros abatidos de mis padres, impotentes por no poder hacer nada…no… no quiero que esa sea la última imagen que tenga de ellos. Así que con cobardía cierro los ojos y espero mi final…

Después de todo… no moriré en vano… ninguno de lo tributos que ha muerto lo habrá hecho en vano… Caleb y Brent… pronto estaremos todos juntos…

Y el brazo que rodea mi cuello de repente se afloja… hasta que me suelta finalmente. Caigo en el suelo al dejar de tener soporte. Abro los ojos con temor de ver mi propia muerte…

Y ahí está…

Veo a Leo con mi arco en sus manos… sollozando. Y Coin tendida a mi lado con una flecha clavada en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Tun. Tun. Tun. :)

Buenoooo… ¿qué os ha parecido? Tened en cuenta que esto iba a ser el último capitulo y luego vendría el epílogo pero he decidido cortarlo aquí y regalaros OTRO capitulo más. ATENCION! La historia no termina aquí! Los Juegos sí! Pero todavía queda cosas que aclarar… (a ver si adivináis qué cosas)

Espero de verdad que el final de Coin haya sido suficiente… sé que debería haber escrito una especia de tortura y esas cosas pero nuestro protas no son tan malos asi que le he dado un final rápido y efectivo. ¿Os esperabais que lo iba a matar él?

Pues nada mas mis amores… el discurso ya os lo daré en el último capitulo :)

De momento os queda esperar ese capitulo de aclaraciones…

Un beso enorme a todos y a ver si me dejáis más reviews en honor por haber matado a Coin finalmente en esta historia.

Muchas gracias y se os quiere mucho! Liz.


	29. Capitulo 29

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO GENTE HERMOSA… Y ME GUSTARÍA **AGRADECEROS** POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE HABÉIS DADO A ESTA HISTORIA. ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA MÍ PORQUE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y ME DA MUCHA PENA DE QUE YA SE ACABE. PERO BUENO, VENDRÁN MUCHAS MÁS Y ESPERO QUE ÉSTEIS ALLÍ PARA DISFRUTAR DE ELLAS.

ME GUSTARÍA MENCIONAR A UNAS PERSONAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁN BRINDÁNDOME SU APOYO… SI… SOIS VOSOTRAS **ADRI, NATALIA, AMALIA, ANNA Y CONNIE**. HAN SIDO JUNTO CON ESTE 29 CAPITULOS… CHICAS GRACIAS POR HABER ESTADO ALLÍ DESDE UN PRINCIPIO. OS ADORO ;)

Y SIN MÁS DILACIÓN AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO.

**GRACIAS.**

**.**

**El último sinsajo**

**.**

**Capitulo 29**

**.**

Me despierto. Los ojos comienzan a picarme y con dificultad los abro poco a poco. ¿Dónde estoy? Todo lo que consigo ver es de color blanco y escuchando un poco mejor, puedo distinguir un pitido constante que es bastante molesto.

Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, y veo un aparato extraño conectado a mi brazo. Me doy cuenta que eso es lo que está provocando el pitido.

Eso significa que estoy viva.

He sobrevivido a los Juegos del Hambre.

Hago el esfuerzo de recordar lo último que ha pasado. Y solo hay una cosa de la que estaba segura.

Coin está muerta.

¿Acaso eso significa que toda esta pesadilla ha acabado? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Estarán todos bien?

Las preguntas, dudas y miedos comienzan a apoderarse de mí y empiezo a inquietarme. Me remuevo con dificultad en mi cama e intento quitarme el molesto aparato de mi brazo pero no lo consigo. Entonces la puerta se abre… y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas.

-Hola mi vida. –mi madre me saluda y me abraza sin darme tiempo a responderla.

Su olor me vuelve a inundar. Cómo la he echado de menos… ha pasado demasiado tiempo y lo más importante de todo es que ella está bien. Una parte de mí se queda más tranquila. Pero espera…

-Mamá… y ¿papá? –pregunto asustada.

-Está bien. –me sonríe y acaricia mis mejillas. –Sólo tiene heridas leves pero está bien. Le están quitando los puntos y ahora viene a saludarte. –me informa. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mareada… y molesta por este aparato. –me quejo. -¿Y los demás? ¿Finnick está bien?

-Lo está. Annie está con él ahora mismo. Su pierna está mejorando. –me besa en la coronilla. –Es mejor que no te alteres demasiado.

Justo entonces mi padre entra en la habitación e imita a mi madre, pero esta vez nos rodea a las dos. Oigo a mi madre reír… Nunca la había escuchado reírse de esta manera despreocupada, feliz.

Sí. Mi madre está feliz.

-Ten cuidado… las heridas se te volverán a abrir. –le advierte mi madre una vez que mi padre nos deja en libertad.

-Me da igual… porque tú estarás allí para curármelas. –y le roba un beso en los labios.

-Ughh… ¡Papá! ¡Hay niños delante! –exclamo divertida. –Aunque… me encanta veros así.

-Y a mi me encanta veros llenos de vida. –mi padre me acaricia las mejillas. –Vuelves a tener ese color que tanto adoro mi vida.

-Prim… hay algo… que nos gustaría decirte. –de repente habla mi madre.

-¿Qué es? –y me asusto por si es algo malo que nos va a volver a arruinar esto.

-Sabemos que quizás no sea el mejor momento pero… aquí está… y queremos decirte que estamos muy felices por ello. –habla mi padre siendo siempre tan sensible.

-Decidme… me estáis asustando. –balbuceo.

-Estoy embarazada Prim. –suelta mi madre junto a mi padre muy sonriente. –Vas a tener un hermano.

Espera que tengo que asimilar la información… mi madre… está embrazada. Voy a tener un hermano… pequeño.

Mis padres me observan con atención, esperando cualquier señal a través de las expresiones de mi rostro. Y obviamente muestro una gran sonrisa. Un hermano… un ser inocente fruto del amor de mis padres… ¿acaso puede haber una noticia mejor? Abrazo a mis padres con fuerza y comienzo a llorar de felicidad. Voy a tener un hermano… y lo mejor de todo es que va a nacer en un entorno sano… sin que los Juegos acechen su futuro. Un niño que va a ser la nueva luz de nuestro hogar.

-Soy muy feliz. –les digo.

-Todos lo estamos. –murmura mi madre.

A pesar de toda la felicidad que me invade… sigue habiendo algo que no me encaja… me falta algo…

Y entonces recuerdo a aquellas personas que dieron su vida por mí. Aquellas personas a quiénes les debo la vida. Aquellas personas que no dudaron en arriesgar su vida… por mí.

Caleb y Brent. Uno de los recuerdos que tanto quiero olvidar es aquel momento en que los dejé atrás. Recuerdo humo… mucho humo… balas… bombas… sangre. De nuevo las lágrimas aparecen por mis mejillas, y sin darme cuenta ya estoy sollozando de nuevo. Mis padres me miran preocupados y creo que se hacen una idea de las razones de mis lágrimas.

-¿Hace cuanto que llevo dormida? –pregunto.

-Tres días, mi vida. –contesta mi madre.

-Y… ¿ha habido alguna noticia de la que deba enterarme? –pregunto… con mucho miedo.

Mis padres no responden. Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro sin decir una palabra. Puede que quizás solo estén ahorrándome un mal trago… después de todo, lo que me tengan que contar ahora ya lo sabía desde un principio, solo que como un idiota… me he estado haciendo ilusiones.

-De hecho… -murmura mi padre.

-Peeta… -le frena mi madre.

-Tarde o temprano tiene que saberlo amor…además… es mejor ahora que tarde. –habla mi padre.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –digo yo impaciente.

-¿Katniss? –pregunta mi padre.

Mi madre toma un gran suspiro y me coge la mano.

-El equipo de Daren encontraron dos heridos… -cuenta mi madre sin dejar de acariciarme la mano.

-Brent y Caleb… -susurro. -¿Dónde están? –y no puedo evitar removerme ansiosa pero a la vez asustada.

Si han encontrado a mis amigos… ¿por qué actúan de esa manera? ¿No deberían estar felices? ¿Es que hay algo más que me están ocultando?

-¿Y a qué vienen esas caras? –pregunto.

-Tenían las heridas demasiado graves Prim… A Caleb apenas le quedaba sangre y bueno… Brent tenía balas por todo el cuerpo…

-Pero están aquí… -murmuro nerviosa. –Están vivos… ¿verdad? –se me rompe la voz.

Mis padres de vuelven a mirar y yo les insisto a seguir. Algo debe de andar mal… y no me gusta para nada.

-Caleb… tiene la herida curada y se está recuperando con las transfusiones. Estuvo una semana inconsciente… pero… está bien. –cuenta mi padre cabizbajo.

Vale. Caleb está bien. Al menos eso dicen. Pero… Brent… no…

-¿Y Brent? ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue…vivo? –intento reprimir mi sollozo.

-Brent… estaba muy grave Prim. –comienza a hablar mi madre.

-¿Qué…? –lloro.

-Las balas hirieron órganos muy importantes… también perdió mucha sangre… fue el más complicado de los dos… -sigue mi padre.

-Pero está vivo… ¡Decidme que está vivo! –exclamo impaciente.

-Está muy grave Prim… nadie sabe lo que puede pasar. –aclara mi madre.

-Eso significa que está vivo… -murmuro. -¡Quiero verlo!

Enseguida me levanto pero mi padre me agarra con fuerza. Mi madre sale de la habitación para llamar al médico. Pero yo no quiero que me hagan dormir ahora… no hasta que vea que Brent está bien. Lloro y suplico a mi padre pero él sólo evita mis miradas. Mi madre vuelve con alguien que viste una bata blanca y ambos se acercan a mí.

-Tranquila Prim… -susurra mi madre.

-¡No! ¡Quiero verlo! –grito.

-Prim… shhh… -me calma mi padre. –Él es el médico de Brent…

Y me calmo. El señor me dedica una sonrisa y me tiende una mano.

-Me alegro conocerte al fin, Prim. Él lleva días queriendo verte. –me dice.

¿Lleva días queriendo verme? ¿Él? ¿Se refiere a Brent? Eso significa que está consciente… que puede que no esté tan mal como lo describen mis padres.

.

.

.

El señor me proporcionó apoyo para seguir nuestro camino a través de un largo pasillo. Mis padres no les estaban permitidos seguir en esta parte del hospital.

-¿Él está bien? –pregunto al señor.

-Bueno… no puedo darte muchos detalles Prim. –murmura. –Sólo quiero que mantengas la calma… él está muy débil.

-Pero está despierto… eso tiene que significar algo… ¿no?

-Estamos aquí.

Me doy cuenta que el médico intenta evadir mis preguntas. Sinceramente, ahora mismo ya no me importan… ahora voy a verlo y seguramente él mismo podrá responder todas mis dudas.

Y abrimos la puerta.

Casi no le reconozco. Al igual que mi habitación ésta también es muy blanca… también hay una cama como la mía… y la gran diferencia es que… hay muchos aparatos enganchados a su cuerpo. Y creo que esas máquinas… son las que le están manteniendo con vida.

Comienzo a llorar. A esto se refería mis padres. Y el médico ya me había advertido de que estaba muy débil… pero nadie mencionó que estaba vivo gracias a éstas máquinas enganchadas a él.

Un dolor insoportable se apodera mí. Verlo de esa manera… me mata. Y pensar que todo esto fue por mi culpa… si no lo hubiera abandonado… esto nunca habría sucedido.

-Creí… creí que estaba consciente… -le susurro al médico.

-Apenas lo hace…

-Pero… pero usted me dijo que estaba buscándome…

-Y lo hace… murmura tu nombre en sueños… y creemos que su mente sigue estando en la arena… buscándote.

Mis lloros se hacen más evidentes. ¿Cómo le puede pasar esto a una persona que sólo ha hecho el bien durante toda su vida? ¿A una persona que ha sufrido tanto como él? Pero supongo que esto es el precio que pagan todos los que sobreviven a los Juegos.

-¿Podría… quedarme a solas con él? –pregunto al médico.

-Por supuesto… pero sólo te puedo permitir unos momentos.

-Gracias.

Antes de dejarnos, el médico me ayuda a sentarme en la silla que está al lado de su cama. Miro el rostro de mi amigo… totalmente cambiado. Llenos de cicatrices aún sin curarse… sus labios tiene un leve corte… sus ojos cerrados pacíficamente… Parece tan tranquilo… tan ajeno a lo que le está pasando. No puedo evitar rozar sus mejillas, y puedo notar la aspereza de su barba… y lo que más agradezco… es poder sentir esa calidez que me dice que aún sigue vivo.

Me reincorporo y beso su coronilla. Él no merece estar pasando por esto, y podría seguir autoculpándome… pero sé que él no querría eso… él no querría que me culpara por su estado… Y entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo el doctor. Él me estaba buscando. Y aquí me tiene a su lado. Y debe saberlo.

-Brent. –murmuro. –Brent… sé que muy el fondo me oyes… Y estoy aquí. Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí a tu lado. Y estoy bien. Todo se ha acabado. Por fin somos libres.

Sigo mirando sus ojos cerrados. Su expresión tan serena.

-Tienes que ponerte bien. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte. Mi madre está embarazada, Brent. Voy a tener un hermano… o una hermanita. –lloro. –Caleb está recuperándose… y… -trago. –Leo… Leo cumplió su promesa de mantenerme con vida.

Le sigo observando con la esperanza de que me esté oyendo.

-Por eso tienes que despertar y ponerte bien… debes hacerlo por favor… -suplico.

Los pitidos son los únicos que me responden. Él sigue tumbado y tranquilo. No ha cambiado nada.

-Ya estoy aquí Brent. Y estoy bien. –beso su frente. –Te quiero.

Y un silencio invade la habitación. Me quedo observándolo. Algo comienza a no encajar. Los pitidos… han dejado de sonar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el médico aparece agitado junto a otras personas en la habitación. Mis padres también aparecen tras ellos. El miedo comienza a invadirme.

No… no puede ser.

El doctor le quita la camiseta a Brent y le aplica algo viscoso por todo el abdomen. Mientras tanto los otros doctores chequean los aparatos que han dejado de sonar hace varios minutos. Se produce un golpe en la cama. ¡Están electrocutando a Brent!

Enseguida me pongo nerviosa e intento protegerlo pero mis padres me sujetan firmemente. Entonces me doy cuenta de que lo están reanimando… están despertando su corazón… y están fallando.

Todos se quedan quietos. Y ocurre lo que más he temido durante todo este tiempo. El doctor se gira para ladear la cabeza sin ánimos, y mi padre me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Brent… ya no está.

Creo que nunca había llorado de esta manera. Golpeo el pecho de mi padre por la impotencia que siento de no haber podido hacer nada. Él no merecía tener este final. Él nunca había hecho nada malo… ¿por qué le tiene que pasar esto?

Logro escaparme de los brazos de mi padre y salgo corriendo hacia el largo pasillo sin saber adónde ir. Las piernas aún no me responden correctamente asi que tropiezo varias veces… pero me sigo levantando. Ya que lo único que quiero es salir de aquí. Quiero evadirme de todo este dolor que siento.

Pero fallo. Me rindo. Me arrodillo en mitad del pasillo y lloro como jamás lo había hecho. Debería estar agradecida por haberle visto al menos antes de que dejara de respirar. ¿No es eso lo que quería? ¿Verle al menos una última vez? Pero… supongo que estar con él… mis deseos voló más alto que quiso que él se pusiera bien.

Hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Él me salvó la vida mientras que yo no pude hacer nada por el suyo. Él me brindó el apoyo que tanto necesitaba cuando estaba sola… él acompañó mis noches más solitarias. Él siempre estuvo allí. Él será siempre especial para mí.

Entonces siento unas manos cálidas posándose sobre mi hombro. Aquellas manos me ayudan a reincorporarme… y una se dirige a mi rostro para levantarlo… y así descubrir quién es esa persona que me está reconfortando en estos momentos.

-Lo siento mucho, Prim. –susurra.

-Él ya no está… Brent ya no está… Leo.

Y lo último que recuerdo es haberle abrazado… hasta caer en un profundo y largo sueño.

.

.

.

Las cosas poco a poco están volviendo a la normalidad. Junto a mis padres nos quedamos unas dos semanas más en el distrito 13, más tarde me enteré de que estábamos alojados en el hospital del distrito para hacerme varios exámenes más. Una vez vieron que estaba completamente recuperada me dieron de alta y el permiso para volver a casa.

En realidad volvimos todos juntos a nuestras casas. Finnick y Caleb también fueron dados de alta pero tenían que quedarse en reposo. Johanna y Haymitch también tuvieron heridas leves como mi padre pero están perfectamente bien. Todos juntos, como una gran familia volvimos a nuestro hogar.

A parte de los viejos amigos, también hicimos otros nuevos. Entre todos ellos destacan Lucy y Daren. Ellos se han portado muy bien con nosotros… y les debemos la vida. Daren volvió a Lenya y bueno… Lucy siguió con su trabajo.

Ahora nadie gobierna sobre Panem. Ahora Panem es libre y forma parte, junto a Heria, Lenya, Ozume y Kurtio, la Organización Mundial Unida. Al parecer esto se encarga de mantener la paz y los derechos naturales de todos los habitantes de Panem y los demás países. También están construyendo un proyecto para que gente de diferentes partes puedan viajar en los demás países con total libertad. De momento se han establecido unas elecciones para elegir el representante de Panem en las diferentes Asambleas que se van a celebrar, cada dos años se celebrará dichas elecciones para que los propios habitantes sean los que elijan su gobernante.

Todo este nuevo sistema ha sido planteado por la organización ya que todos los demás países lo siguen. Y creo que es una idea bastante buena para mantener el orden y que nadie vuelva a sobrepasarse con el poder.

Todo esto fue explicado en los demás distritos, quiénes estuvieron en total de acuerdo.

Una de las cosas que me gusta de toda esta reforma, es el proyecto de reconstrucción de todos los distritos. De momento es un proyecto pero están reclutando voluntarios por todas partes aunque Finnick, Caleb, Johanna… incluido mis padres y yo, nos hemos hecho voluntarios para dirigir las que se van a hacer en nuestros distritos.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –murmura Caleb sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro, pasa. – sonrío a mi amigo.

Caleb cierra la puerta de mi cuarto y hace su camino para acompañarme en el sofá. Desde que nos volvimos a ver no hemos tenido el tiempo de charlar… simplemente porque tampoco tuvimos muchas ganas ni ánimos cuando estábamos en el hospital… y sólo hay una razón por eso.

La muerte de Brent no sólo me ha afectado a mí. Caleb y mis padres también se vieron muy afectados. Mis padres porque en parte, y no creo que se cansen de decirlo, y es que le deben mi vida. Mientras que Caleb, Brent y yo hicimos lazos muy fuertes con él, estuvimos desde el principio con él y eso es algo que siempre nos a va a dejar marcado.

Organizamos un memorial para él, es lo menos que se merecía, y todos estuvieron presentes para honrarlo. Después de todo, fue el último tributo en morir y todos le recordarán como aquel que arriesgó su propia vida para salvar a sus compañeros.

-Falta poco para que lleguemos al distrito 10. –murmura Caleb a mi lado.

-Debes de estar muy emocionado. –le digo.

-Quién iba a decir que un enclenque como yo iba a sobrevivir en los Juegos… -suelta.

-No digas eso Caleb… no eres ningún enclenque… y nadie podrá decirte eso después de todo por lo que pasaste.

-¿Sabes lo gracioso? –me pregunta con ironía. –Que me recibirán como un héroe en mi distrito cuando yo no he hecho nada.

-Te recibirán como un héroe porque eso es lo que eres. Y claro que has hecho algo… has sobrevivido.

-Me siento… me siento mal porque me parece injusto que yo haya sobrevivido y él no.

-Caleb. –le miro fijamente. –Ya te he dicho que no tienes la culpa. Los dos estabais muy mal… y Brent no pudo recuperarse… eso es todo. Debemos aprender a no echarnos la culpa a nosotros mismos.

-Supongo que lo único que nos queda es intentar pasar página. –suelta.

-Si… pero… él nunca nos dejará… siempre estará con nosotros.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en un silencio cómodo. Caleb tiene razón, lo único que nos queda es pasar página… después de todo nos quedan muchos recuerdos bonitos aún por llegar y olvidar aquellos que son dolorosos. Pero hay algo de la que estoy muy segura… es que yo nunca le voy a olvidar.

-¿Y Leo? –de repente salta Caleb.

Leo. La persona que ha sido mi apoyo durante este tiempo. Es increíble que la última vez que estuvimos en el distrito 13 él me miraba de aquella manera tan atemorizante y ahora se preocupa por todo lo que me pasa. Sinceramente aun no me acostumbro pero… cada vez que está cerca de mí me siento más tranquila y segura.

Su relación con mis padres es uno de los acontecimientos más sorprendentes que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas. Ahora ya es algo muy normal verle con mi padre charlando o con mi madre estando muy atento sobre las historias que le cuenta sobre su padre. Aunque no todo fue bueno para él estas dos semanas… tuvieron que atenderle por el trauma sobre su abuela. Después de todo ella era su abuela y bueno… no creo que matarla haya sido fácil para él.

Cada vez que estamos juntos intentamos evitar ese tipo de conversaciones y por eso sólo le cuento cosas sobre nuestro distrito… porque claro… él es del distrito 12 después de todo. Él también me cuenta cosas sobre su vida y el tema que más le gusta es hablar de su madre. Él adora a su madre y poco a poco siento que es como si le conociera de toda la vida. Es increíble pensar en eso de una persona que no hace tanto tiempo te quería matar.

-Se ha quedado en el distrito 13. –le cuento.

-Creí que quería visitar el 12. –sonríe Caleb. –No para de hablar sobre todas las cosas que le gustaría ver.

-Sí. –sonrío al recordar lo emocionado que está de conocer nuestro distrito.

-¿Te lo imaginabas así? –de repente me pregunta mi amigo.

-¿El qué? –le pregunto confusa.

-Que nos haríamos inseparables… digo, es como si el Leo que conocimos al principio solo era una disfraz.

-Lo era… era un disfraz que le tenía cegado de la realidad. Pero ahora le conocemos… el Leo de verdad… y me gusta. -sonrío.

Noto a Caleb sonreír silenciosamente para después dedicarme una mirada tierna. Yo le miro confusa de nuevo pero él solo niega con la cabeza y con esa sonrisa.

-Serás muy feliz Prim. –susurra. –Lo presiento.

Me toma por sorpresa cuando me estrecha entre sus brazos y yo le correspondo. Sigo estando un poco perdida ante la situación. Está claro que todo esto tiene un segundo significado y no entiendo…

-Me encargaré de hablar con él personalmente. –me dice justo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme completamente sola en la habitación.

Sola y desconcertada.

.

.

.

El olor a pan recién hecho de mi padre me despierta. Y creo que es una de las maneras más bonitas de despertar. Después de todo, nadie hace el mejor pan que Peeta Mellark.

Me enderezo y me doy una ducha rápida antes de bajar corriendo para desayunar. Nada más abrir la cocina allí está, como casi todas las mañanas, mi madre estampándose un plato lleno de bollos con queso ante la atenta mirada y divertida de mi padre.

-¿Quieres que te prepare más para esta tarde? –le pregunta mi padre limpiándole la comisura de la boca.

-Aja. –asiente mi madre con la boca llena. –También podría llevar algo para los trabajadores de construcción.

-Entonces me pondré en ello. –mi padre le sonríe.

Creo que a mi madre le ha dado el antojo por los bollos de queso de mi padre, y bueno, a quién no. La verdad es que últimamente está comiendo mucho y ya se lo nota la barriga. Estoy tan impaciente por ver a mi hermana… o hermano claro.

-Buenos días. –saludo a mis padres y les dedico un beso a los dos. –Buen provecho mamá. –bromeo.

-Pero venga ya… tampoco he comido tanto. –me dice. -¿Verdad, Peeta?

-Claro que no… cada vez comes menos amor. –me padre me sonríe.

-Me alegro divertiros a ambos. –nos sonríe irónica. -¿Vas a venir conmigo Prim?

-Había pensado pasar por el orfanato para ayudar y visitar a los niños. –le digo a mi madre mientras me sirvo un vaso de chocolate caliente y me siento a su lado enfrente de mi padre. –Pero cuando termine iré a verte en la Veta.

-Bien. –asiente mi madre.

-Entonces yo prepararé lo que vais a llevar a los dos. –mi padre se levanta.

-Gracias papá.

Terminamos de desayunar y cada uno fuimos a hacer nuestras labores. La reconstrucción ha comenzado hace un par de meses y todo va mejor como nunca lo habíamos soñado ninguno de nosotros. Mi madre se ha encargado de supervisar las reconstrucciones de nuevas casas en la Veta, que cada día se está volviendo mucho más hermosa. Mi padre también ayuda a mi madre de vez en cuando debido a su embarazo al mismo tiempo que supervisa la reconstrucción del centro junto con el tío Haymitch. Mientras que en la Veta están construyendo casas, en el centro están remodelando en Palacio de la Justicia y también están construyendo nuevas tiendas. El mismo proceso está ocurriendo en los demás distritos.

También se ha aprobado el sistema de intercambio entre los distritos. Cada distrito proporciona una cantidad de sus cultivos, pesca, carne y elementos a todos los demás distritos. Vamos, se ha creado lo que se llama el Mercado Libre. Ahora todos podemos adquirir los alimentos necesarios y no pasar hambre por un precio razonable. Juntos a esto, la gente tiene que ganar dinero y así alimentar a su familia y creo que este ha sido en proyecto más grande que ha planificado Lucy, se ha creado muchos sistemas de trabajo.

Con la creación del trabajo para todo el mundo, se ha considerado que la educación es algo imprescindible tanto para niños como para los mayores asi que también se están construyendo varios colegios educativos y formativos.

Poco a poco Panem mejora y eso es algo increíble.

-Buenos días Primrose. –me saluda Elena, la encargada del orfanato. –Hoy has venido pronto. –me sonríe y me deja pasar.

-Sí, había pensado llevar a los niños a una excursión por el bosque para respirar aire fresco. –sonrío.

-Me parece muy buena idea. –me sonríe. –Ahora mismo les digo que se preparen, mientras tanto ¿podrías ayudarme a ordenar unos documentos del despacho?

-Claro. –y hago mi camino hacia el despacho.

Comienzo a ordenar los documentos y guardarlos en los respectivos cajones. Entonces el teléfono comienza a sonar.

-Orfanato del distrito 12, Primrose Mellark al hablar ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –saludo animada en la línea.

-¿Prim? –y su voz suena desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Leo? ¡Leo! –me emociono. -¡Hola!

-Hola Prim, ¿cómo estás? –me pregunta. –Sabía que te iba a encontrar allí, te he estado llamando en vuestra casa y no responde nadie.

-Sí, estamos bastante ocupados por aquí. –le cuento. -¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Aquí, ocupado al igual que tú. –y noto que sonríe. –No te imaginas de lo mandona que se puede poner Lucy.

-No, la verdad es que no. –sonrío. -¿Y ya has hablado con ella sobre tu visita aquí?

-¿Me echas tanto de menos? –me pregunta le muy creído.

-Seguro que no tanto como tú me echas de menos a mí. –sonrío y más tarde me doy cuenta de lo que le acabo de decir. –Ehh…

-Cierto. –murmura. –Te echo de menos.

-Entonces… -balbuceo. -¿No tienes fecha para venir a visitarnos?

-No… -suspira. –Aún no desgraciadamente. Aquí necesitan mucha ayuda asi que…

-Entiendo. –suspiro. –Rory y los demás están impacientes por verte.

-Y yo… bueno, me gustaría conocer a toda mi familia… ya que sólo pude ver a Rory cuando vino a visitarme.

-¿Me prometes que intentarás venir cuando puedas? –le pregunto intentando no sonar decepcionada.

-Por ti lo que sea. –susurra. –Me tengo que ir. Me buscan. Te llamaré esta noche. –se despide. –Tan solo te quería saludar.

-Está bien, estaré esperando. –sonrío. –Cuídate Leo.

-Tú también Prim. –se despide. –Saluda a Peeta y Katniss.

-Lo haré. –intento sonreír.

Y se corta la línea.

Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que vi a Leo, es decir, desde que volvimos a casa. Habíamos hablado de que él nos seguiría y que se quedaría aquí durante un tiempo para conocer a los Hawthorne. Al único que conoce de momento es Rory que fue a visitarnos cuando fuimos rescatados. Pero se ve que todavía queda mucho tiempo para que él venga y sinceramente… lo echo de menos.

Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo una persona pueda desarrollar un cariño inmenso hacia otra persona. Eso es lo que me pasa con Leo.

Sé que ambos hemos pasado por malos momentos pero él siempre ha estado allí para mí, como si él no tuviera sus propios problemas… Él siempre ha sabido dónde y cuándo estar cuando se le necesita. Por eso creo que yo haya podido desarrollar una dependencia hacia su compañía. Y por eso me hace sentirme muy mal no poder saber cuándo podré volver a verle.

-Primrose… -Elena me saca de mis pensamientos. –Los niños están listos.

-Está bien. Ya te lo he organizado todo. –le informo.

-Gracias. –me sonríe.

Agarro la mochila donde mi padre nos ha preparado la merienda y salgo del despacho.

-¡Prim! –los niños gritan al unísono cuando me ven.

-¡Hey! –nos damos un abrazo en grupo. -¿Estáis listos?

-¡Si! –exclaman.

-Bien. –sonrío. –Iros yendo hacia la puerta y ahora voy.

Se me había olvidado avisarle a Elena de que los niños se quedarán a comer conmigo asi que salgo corriendo hacia el despacho para informarla. Una vez hecho eso me voy caminando hacia la salida pero me encuentro con Ella, una de las niñas pequeñas del orfanato.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo Ella? –pregunto.

-No… -murmura. –Es que hay alguien que te está buscando afuera.

-¿Quién? ¿Mi papá… mamá? –pregunto curiosa.

-No… no son los señores Mellark. –niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces… vayamos a ver quién es. –agarro la mano de Ella y nos ponemos a caminar hacia la puerta.

Me encuentro con todos los niños mirando hacia fuera de la puerta y cuando se dan cuenta de mi presencia todos giran para mirarme.

-Prim… es el chico que estaba contigo. –me dice otro de los niños.

-¿Qué…? –la miro confusa y abro la puerta.

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-¿Leo? –me quedo sorprendida. -¡Leo!

Como si mis pies tuvieran vida propia salgo corriendo estampándome contra suya. Él me rodea con sus brazos y me estrecha contra él.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-No has respondido mi pregunta. –me susurra en el oído mientras me deja en el suelo y besa mi coronilla tomándome por sorpresa.

-Mucho. –susurro. -Pero si me acabas de llamar… ¿cómo?

-Te llamé desde la casa de Haymitch. –sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. –Creí que lo notarías pero al ver que no tenías ni idea pues decidí jugar un poco.

-No me lo puedo creer… -murmuro y le doy un codazo. -¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!

-Entonces ya no sería interesante, además fui a la Aldea de los Vencedores primero para darte la sorpresa pero supongo que no eres un Mellark si no madrugas.

No sé si de verdad ya he perdido la cabeza pero no puedo evitar volver a abrazarle. Ahora soy yo quién le toma por sorpresa pero obviamente él no duda en corresponderme. No sé pos cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así pero creo que han sido unos cuantos minutos porque los niños comienzan a carraspear y reír.

-Prim… ¿estás llorando? –de repente me pregunta Leo.

-No… -aunque era mentira. No fui capaz de frenar mis lágrimas de felicidad.

-No llores Prim. –me acaricia las mejillas para secármelas. –No vine aquí para verte llorar.

-Lo sé… lo siento. –me doy la vuelta y veo a los niños y a Elena muy sonrientes. -¡Oh! Ven. –agarro la mano de Leo y le conduzco para presentarle. –Niños, Elena, os presento a Leo aunque supongo que ya le conocéis.

-Tú eres la que cuidaba a Prim. –le apunta una niña.

-Pero también quería hacerla daño… -murmura otro niño.

Leo se acerca al niño y se sienta de puntillas para estar a su altura.

-Te pido lo siento por eso. –le susurra al niño. –Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es protegerla y hacerla feliz. –no sé pero eso me ha hecho ruborizarme. Entonces Leo le susurra algo en el oído al niño y éste le sonríe a modo de complicidad.

-Me cae bien Prim. –de repente exclama el niño haciendo estallar en risas a todo el mundo.

-Me alegro. –les digo. –Leo… ella es Elena, la encargada del orfanato.

-Hola Leo. –saluda Elena.

-Encantada Elena. –se estrechan las manos. –Estos niños… ¿los han abandonado sus padres? –pregunta Leo muy interesado.

-Muchos son hijos de mineros que han muerto… y bueno las madres murieron durante el parto debido a las condiciones de vida de antes. –cuenta Elena. –Y otros simplemente han sido abandonados debido a la pobreza.

Leo escucha con atención a Elena y le promete que hablará con Lucy para ver si ella puede hacer algo con los niños. Me sigue sorprendiendo que en realidad él sea así… alguien que se preocupa por los demás…

-¿Os ibais en alguna parte? –me pregunta Leo.

-Nos vamos de excursión por el bosque… -cuento.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros? –me pregunta como un niño pequeño.

-¿No prefieres ir a ver primero a Rory?

-Quiero ir contigo… -susurra. –Asi que iremos después de llevar a los niños a la excursión.

-Está bien. –suspiro. –Entonces vámonos.

No sé si es pura imaginación pero…ahora el sol brilla más que nunca.

.

.

.

Los niños corren, ríen y se divierten en el bosque… cosas que hace unos meses significaba la muerte. A pesar de presenciar todos los cambios que se está produciendo no sólo en el distrito 12 sino también en los demás distritos aún no me acostumbro. Sé que todos son cambios positivos pero es que… todo está yendo demasiado bien que a veces siento que estoy soñando y que en realidad sigo atrapada en esa red de humo en la arena, o peor de todo, en aquella habitación a solas con Coin.

Supongo que poco a poco me acostumbraré. El tiempo lo dirá.

-Estás muy callada. Creí que te morías por verme. –Leo me da un codazo cariñoso y me dedica una sonrisa.

-Más quisieras. –susurro siguiéndole el juego. –Tan sólo pensaba.

-¿Sabes? –me dice. –Les tengo envidia.

-¿A quiénes? –le pregunto confusa.

-A ellos. –apunta a los niños.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé… ellos están creciendo sin sus padres ni ningún familiar pero son felices. –murmura. –Y yo… crecí con una abuela pero nunca me sentí feliz del todo. Era como si algo me faltara.

-Bueno, ahora tienes a toda una gran familia esperándote. –sonrío. –Y estoy segura que ellos te están esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-No me los merezco. Después de todo lo que he hecho…

-Hey… no eres como tu abuela. –le digo agarrando su rostro para me mire fijamente. –Nunca lo fuiste… Ahora tienes que pensar en todo lo bueno que puedes hacer por tu nueva familia… y quizás por ellos. –miro a los niños.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecerte, Prim? –de repente me pregunta con ojos brillante, algo que me toma por sorpresa.

-Has sido tú… me has demostrado quién es Leo en realidad. –sonrío. –Y me gusta.

-Y yo te doy las gracias por ello. –me sonríe.

No sé pero no me gusta a donde está yendo nuestra conversación. ¿Por qué mi corazón comienza a latir deprisa cada vez que me mira? ¿Por qué me siento muy bien cada vez que le tengo cerca?

-¿Por qué me miras así? –de repente me pregunta divertido.

-¿Ehh? –mierda.

-¿Qué por qué me miras así? –sonríe.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera. –intento desviar la conversación.

-Ya… -suspira. –Deberíamos volver…

-Si… tienes razón.

Espero que con esto haya acabado la conversación… ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Llevamos a los niños de vuelta al orfanato y en todo el camino estuvimos en silencio. Leo estuvo durante todo el camino jugando con los niños y sin dirigirme ni una palabra. También puede haber sido porque yo tampoco le he dirigido la palabra asi que…

Dejamos a los niños en el orfanato y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Hawthorne. Se puede observar que Leo está nervioso. No para de morderse las uñas y de alisar una y otra vez su camisa. La verdad es que verle asi me parece muy gracioso, no sé, un chico tan grande como él nervioso… es algo adorable.

¿Espera? ¿Adorable? No Prim… ya empezamos.

-Leo… -le llamo y él me mira con ojos muy abiertos. Me río.

-¿Huh…?

-Tranquilízate. –le acaricio la espalda y él se endereza. –Te van a encantar.

-Eso no lo dudo pero… ¿y si no les gusto? –me pregunta.

-Leo… ¿en serio me vas a preguntar eso? Eres el hijo de su hermano mayor… -sonrío.

-Estoy actuando como un niño, ¿verdad? –me pregunta ahora riendo.

-Un poco.

-Ya…. –suspira. –Entonces vamos. –me agarra la mano y nos arrastra hacia la Veta.

Creo que hasta el momento… esta es una de las imágenes más bonitas que he visto durante toda mi vida: Leo enfrente de la casa de los Hawthorne mientras éstos le examinan durante unos segundos… quizás sin poder creer lo que están viendo… para después abalanzarse hacia él para abrazarlo…

Mi madre aparece más tarde por la puerta sonriendo y con unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Me doy cuenta que yo también estoy llorando… definitivamente por felicidad.

No hay nada mejor que estar con tu familia.

Leo saluda animadamente a sus primos… a sus tíos. Todos ríen y lloran a la vez, y no paran de abrazar a Leo. Éste ríe feliz y entonces se da la vuelta, dedicándome esa mirada tierna y dulce… haciéndome dar cuenta de ese brillo especial en sus ojos grises… Leo está feliz.

Todos pasamos dentro y la mujer de Rory nos invita a cenar. Comienzan a preguntarle a Leo lo que ha estado haciendo, intentando conocerlo más. Como sorpresa éste no para de contarles cosas y preguntarles a ellos también. No sé si habrán pasado horas pero entonces llega mi padre junto a Haymitch. Saludan a Leo muy felices dándole la bienvenida.

Puede que ésta haya sido una de las mejores noches desde que volvimos del 13. Nunca había visto tan feliz a los Hawthorne, que se han encargado de enseñarle a Leo todas las fotos que tenían de su padre y madre, también hay algunos de él cuando era pequeño. Y os puedo asegurar de que era un bebé muy guapo… aunque claro, él lo sigue siendo.

Las horas pasan pero creo que nadie se percata de ello. Todos están tan ocupados con sus conversaciones… pero entonces unas manos cálidas se posan en mis hombros, haciéndome voltear para después sonreír.

-Salgamos afuera. –me dice y yo asiento.

El viento fresco hace que las hojas de los árboles toquen esa melodía de paz y el cielo lleno de estrellas brindan a la noche esa luz tan mágica…

-¿Asi que esto es lo que se siente estar en casa? –me pregunta sonriente y mirando fijamente a la luna.

-Sí. –susurro.

-¿Y cómo se siente cuando tienes a tu lado a la persona más importante de tu vida? –de repente murmura.

Me giro para verlo y me encuentro con su rostro, serio, apacible… con una sonrisa que esconde toda su felicidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto confusa.

-No sé qué me has hecho, Prim. –murmura. –Pero no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti de nuevo. No creo que lo soporta.

-Leo…

-Estoy dispuesto a esperar… por ti Prim.

No sé por qué lo he hecho pero me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… pasos. Y entonces me di la vuelta. Dándole la cara.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo… creo que yo ya te he esperado lo suficiente.

Y entonces le sentí. Sentí sus suaves labios presionados sobre los míos. Sentí como sus brazos me estrechan más en contra suya. Y por primera vez durante todo este tiempo… sentí amor, mucho amor.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos… pase lo que pase. –le susurro.

-Siempre.

.

.

.

**¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPITULO.**

**JOOO… HEMOS ACABADO CHICOS Y NO SÉ SI SENTIRME TRISTE O FELIZ. ESPERO QUE YO OS HAYA HECHO FELIZ CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**SOLO QUIERO DAROS LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO QUE HE RECIBIDO DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**RECORDAD… EL EPÍLOGO LO SUBIRÉ DESPUÉS DE ÉSTA.**

**Liz.**


	30. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

_**27 de Enero.**_

"_**Hoy adjunto una foto de mi hermanito… y sí, justo al lado del suyo, porque no pasa un día sin que yo pueda dejar de pensar en él.**_

_**No sé cuántas veces lo habré escrito en este libro lo importante que fue y es en mi vida. Él me salvó la vida. Y eso nunca se olvida.**_

_**Espero que él sepa que yo me siento muy feliz. Tal y como él quería. Espero que él vea cada una de las sonrisas que refleja mi rostro cada día, espero que él oiga cada una de las risas que se me escapan cada día y espero que él sepa que yo nunca le olvidaría.**_

_**Brent Tanner, gracias por todo.**_

_**Prim."**_

-¿Qué haces cariño? –esos brazos cálidos me rodean desde la espalda y apoya su barbilla en mi hombro después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Tan sólo escribía. –suspiro. -¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece un gesto muy bonito de tu parte. –me sonríe. –Yo también le tengo que agradecer muchas cosas.

-Creo que todos al fin y al cabo le debemos algo.

-Él siempre será recordado cariño. Siempre.

Leo me ayuda a levantarme y me acerca a él para rozar mis labios con los suyos, y no creo conocer una mejor sensación que las que me producen sus besos. Se aparta y apoya su frente sobre la mía mientras me mira fijamente.

-Deberíamos irnos, tus padres nos deben de estar buscando.

-Si. –asiento.

Me doy la vuelta y busco con la mirada a mi hermano. Justo en el fondo del bosque le encuentro jugando con su "mini" arco hecho por nuestro padre. Parece tener una discusión sobre dónde colocar la ramita que le sirve de flecha. Leo y yo nos reímos.

-¡Brent! –le llamo.

Mi hermano levanta la vista y una sonrisa se expande por todo su rostro. Tira el arco y se levanta para correr hacia donde estamos.

_**Brent Mellark**_, así se llama mi hermano. Un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules corre en medio del bosque. Un niño lleno de vida y de felicidad… eso es lo que él nos proporciona cada día.

-¡Leo! –él grita.

-¡Vamos Brent! –le anima Leo.

Brent llega a nosotros y me agarra una mano mientras que Leo hace lo mismo con el otro.

Y así hacemos nuestro camino… mi camino, junto a los dos chicos que más amo en el mundo.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHORA SÍ. FIN. Y SOLO QUIERO DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HABÉIS BRINDADO. GRACIAS.**

**ESTO NO ES UN ADIÓS, SÓLO ES UN HASTA LUEGO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**SE OS QUIERE. LIZ.**


End file.
